


鬼哭

by 70053wx



Series: 泰坦系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crazy, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Smuggle, War, human experiment
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 135,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx
Summary: “以器为刃，不过伤性命，以己为刃。”“克里斯，你是不想要这世人，还是不要这世道？”一个疯子怎么成为疯子的。我并不拥有他们。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

 

“你想要什么？”

老年人的嗓音干哑，他所用的语言因为与现在常用的语言相差甚远，听在耳里像是另一个星球的声音，绕口而生涩。

呵，他笑，将死之人用濒死的语言，倒真是意外的契合。

“我想活。”

同样的语言借由孩童的嗓音说出，似乎不再那么拗口繁重了。

他仰着头，直直的看进那个老头已经混浊的双眼里。

那时他尚是稚儿，年幼的足以被当做不明世事，不记言语的孩童。

但是，这才是可悲之处，世道总是要逼着人记着什么，而这个人里头也从来饶不过孩童，那时他已经能记住黑白丑恶了，至少他知道那些的模样。

他知道他目前所遇到的生物里头，除了这个老头，没有谁是希望他活下去的。

所以他想活。

为了这一切都想活。

那时候他尚且不知道他拥有的这一切除了这条命以外还有什么，但是他觉得他抱着性命就是抱着最后一根稻草。

他还记得那时候那个老头子怎么形容他的眼睛的。

分明是一个稚儿，却偏偏有一双冷的像是冻了几百年的冰，就跟从没活过一样。

“我的孩子。”那老头吃力而缓慢的摇了摇头，“总有一日，你会不想活的。”

“我不在乎。”他坚定的说着，“我不在乎。”

见鬼的，他都不知道自己在坚定什么，那时候他甚至都不知道自己到底该在乎什么。但是他就是，他就是觉得这个以外没有什么可以在乎的了。

“孩子，你会有一天能明白的。”老人艰难的弯下腰，抱住这个还没有到他腰的孩子，“到那时候你就能明白了。”

他嘟了嘟嘴，任由自己被对方身上的朽败枯衰的气息淹没。

奇怪的直觉告诉他这个家伙要死了，他清楚死亡是什么，毕竟他所见的死亡已经足够让一个稚儿明白到底死亡是什么。

是恶臭，蛆虫，最后变得不过是连路边野狗都不愿意要的肉块。

不过这有什么呢？

他也要死了。

很可能他会和这个老头一并死去，毕竟他们都是将死之人。

三个月后，他被带到了孤儿院。

在原先他的眼里，那里和死亡同名。

“嗨，你们知道现在到底是什么时代吗？”

他记不太清那个比他年长很多的男孩到底是何面貌，也记不清他的编号到底是什么。

但他记得那家伙，因为那家伙给过他两个答案，而这两个答案都毫无错误分毫不差。

有些东西就是这么奇怪，只有同类才看的清同类，而这件事与年龄还无关系，有时候一些年长者还不如一个孩童看的更透彻。

他给他第一个答案，关于这个时代的。

“这是什么时代？你去问问那些尸体就知道了。”他还记得那个少年残酷的笑容

这是战争时代。

哪怕这时候交战双方业已疲软，但这从不代表战争的残酷就被削弱了几分，相反，正因为如此，战争的残酷可怖越发直白显露。

他一向都不想知道他的父母为什么抛弃了他，这不重要，毕竟他已经是一个人了，况且战争时代死的人实在太多了，多的他觉得他父母根本不可能活过战争年代，而且他也知道收养他的那个老头跟他毫无血缘关系。

他没有问过，但他知道这就是真相。

但他感谢这个时代。

毕竟只有这个时代，他才能为那些落在指掌间的咸腥的液体而发疯痴狂。

因为这个他才能舔过那些温热的鲜血，像是品尝到了生命的味道。

无论是给予还是夺取。

毕竟他想活。

他想活早就想的快疯了。

这也就是那个少年说对的第二件事。

“你根本是个对血腥和杀戮上瘾的魔鬼！”

他不介意他的措辞，毕竟少年就是喜欢这些宗教性的东西，更别提他听那个偶尔过来当志愿者打的年长者说到，在古地球的宗教里，左撇子被视作魔鬼的象征，所以称呼他也没什么错误。

况且他根本就没打算改，也没有人去纠正他。

毕竟他们都是被抛弃的。

他们被丢在这个地方，根本就是听天命而活，不会有人在乎他们，他们是被这个社会抛弃的小鬼，根本不会有人能注意到他们。

孩童总是会对奇怪的东西固执，他所固执的便不过是那些他希望能握在自己掌心的。

他的性命。

他只想把这个守在自己的躯体里。

那个时候他过得就像是乌鸦这种鸟，弱小，同噩耗一般，挑腐肉而食。

他不在乎。

毕竟他太小了，小的根本不可能更贫民窟和孤儿院的那些孩子去争可以活下去的东西，更别提那时候他几乎不会通用语，他的母语因为那个老头的缘故，他完全就无法理解通用语里头很多东西，他对别人对他说的话第一反应就是对方是不是在骂他，之后才去想对方到底说了什么，其实除了那个少年，他一向不在意任何人跟他说的话。

毕竟没有谁会庇护他，也不会有谁会帮助他。

但是他就是想要活下去。

所以他需要想尽一切办法，一切他知晓的东西来帮他活下去。

他不介意自己活得像不像人，天杀的他对人根本没有概念，对他来说人和那些野犬没有什么区别，甚至还要更可悲。

而偏偏真的有孩子欺负到他的头上的时候，夺走他的那些食物的时候，他就会像条疯狗一样，恨不得咬死所有敢靠近的家伙。

多么可笑，他最在乎的就是就是能不能活下去，偏偏在这个时候，他又恨不得豁出命去。

所以怕什么啊，他跟自己说，他是被抛弃的东西，这条命只有他自己在乎，这玩意儿是他的，他什么时候不想要了就不要了，到底什么时候不要那时只有他说的才算。

那年他七岁，他以为他这辈子都会是这样。

或者说他觉得，他根本就活不了那么久。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

 

奥娜当时看到那个孩子第一眼的时候，她就被那双眼睛吸引了。

寂静冰冷的如同冻了千百年的寒冰。

像极了她昔日所爱的那双银灰的眸子。

还是在这个像极了昔日战场的灰色地带中，她碰见了这双眼睛。

她没想到会在一个那么年幼，年幼的看起来可能还没有六岁的孩子脏兮兮的脸上，看见了昔日在那位绝世的将军脸上才能看见的眼睛。

透彻，冰冷，像是什么都看的明白又什么都看不明白。

那时她就决定，她会收养这个孩子。

像是鬼迷心窍一般。

孤儿院的院长是不敢相信居然真的会有人收养这个孤儿院的孩子，这时战场边缘的灰色区，最穷凶极恶的罪犯和最贫苦的人都聚集在这里，这里都是社会容不下的人，而能在这里活下来的孩子学会杀人比学会言语还要早，谁会收养这里的孩子？

要是小的还好，像这种都已经略微懂事的孩子根本没有人想要领养。

“所以呢？”奥娜抬头看向那个院长，露出一个可以称得上可怖的微笑。

“为什么不可以呢？我喜欢这个孩子，他以后出什么问题是我的错不是吗？”奥娜的笑让院长心理有些动摇，最后还是干脆利落的点了头，最快的手续没有审查任何资格就让这个女人带着了那个孩子。

而那个孩子却是出乎她意料的乖巧，在被她带回去的路上一直一言不发。

没有提问，没有咽喉里压抑的一点点的惊讶，没有不安，也没有眼神里的一丝丝向往，没有错愕，也没有恐惧，奥娜居然只能在那个孩子身上看见平静。

像是这一切他就早已熟悉了一般。

而进了屋子之后，奥娜更倾向去怀疑这个孩子会不会是因为根本就不会说话，才根本就不开口。

“你叫什么名字？”奥娜在帮这个孩子清理了一番之后，看着对方慢吞吞的穿上才买的衣服，那张面容因为营养不良而消瘦的几乎是皮包骨头，而在洗澡的时候她也注意到了这个孩子身上的伤痕，一层叠一层，甚至有些地方根本看不到完好的皮肤，多的根本不应该是一个孩子身上会有的伤痕。

这些伤痕在这个时代并非不可治愈的，只是对于宰割孩子来说，不会有任何人在意他们，更不会有人给他们治疗。

奥娜不想知道这些伤落在身上的时候到底是多痛，更别提是对于一个孩子来说。

但就算如此，这孩子的眼睛依旧是那样。

锐利而冰冷。

“我没有名字。”孩子本该稚嫩的嗓音不知为何听着已经有些干哑，通用语说的有些生疏，有些口音但是勉强还是听得清的。

奥娜有些犹豫的给男孩端来了一杯水，这个孩子歪着头看了看水再看了看她，像是不能理解眼前这一幕一样。奥娜皱着眉，虽然她不太猜的出来这个孩子到底在想什么，但多多少少她觉得对方可能是因为不相信她？毕竟那种地方出来的孩子都跟一只小体型的野兽一样，不相信他人更不相信她这样完全陌生的人。

“这水能喝的。”奥娜在想自己要不要直接喝一口代表这水里没有任何东西，结果这时候对方怯生生的伸出手，从她的手里接过杯子。

“你听的懂这个语言么？”孩童狼吞虎咽一般喝完那杯水，再次开口，言语不再如通用语那般生涩，语音流畅而婉转。

但奈何，奥娜只能大概分辨这种语言有几分原先意大利语和德语的影子，她隐约能分辨几个音，但并不能分辨出整体的意思。

所以她摇了摇头。

那孩子像是习惯了一样的，只是扑闪扑闪了眼睫毛，没有再说什么。

“好吧，通用语我看怎么教你，不过你真的没有姓名吗？”

“我只有编号，是……”看着那孩子要开始报编号，奥娜眼疾手快的伸手点住对方的唇再摇了摇头示意孩子别说了。

“不用管那些编号，直接忘了吧，我给你一个名字，要吗？”

看见孩子有些懵然的点了点头，奥娜继续说：

“以后，你就叫克里斯提，我会喊你克里斯，这就是你的名字了。”

“克里斯？”孩子歪着头看着奥娜，有些迟疑的学着奥娜的发音，有些生涩。

“对，克里斯。”

“克里斯。”这一回孩子的发音流畅多了，奥娜满意的点了点头，拉起孩子的手，另一只手顺势想要拿过对方手上的杯子放到桌上，结果那孩子放了杯子后抽出手，奥娜还以为对方排斥自己，结果那孩子却是换了一只手主动的牵上了奥娜的手。

“好吧。”奥娜克制不住的笑了出来，原来是不过是不是惯用手的缘故，“我叫奥娜，你可以喊我奥娜或者起个什么外号之类的，你要是愿意也可以叫我母亲之类的，能听懂吗？”

忽然想起他们之间还有语言差异的这个问题，奥娜都想现在去把她原先用的翻译机翻出来了，结果没想到克里斯点了点头，表示他听得明白。

“好吧，我觉得这样吧。”奥娜挠了挠头，也有些懵，她也没有带过孩子，这些东西估计只能靠猜和问了。“以后就是我和你一起生活了，你大概要习惯很多东西，但是这些东西并不会伤害你的。”

克里斯点了点头，那双眸子告诉奥娜他听得明白什么意思。

奥娜看见对方这个反应暗自松了口气，也许因为懂事了孩子也好沟通的多。

她原本都做好心理准备要对付一个糟糕透顶的孩子，毕竟什么办法呢，她已经决定以后要带大这个孩子了，这么看来大概情况还好。

“你要不要先去休息一下？你的房间我已经给你整理好了。”

那孩子依旧没有说话，但是是抬起头她可以看见对方看向她的眼神再听见了“房间”这个词之后就亮了起来。

好吧，这也许是个好兆头，先一步步慢慢来来吧。奥娜告诉自己，走一步算一步了。

总是有办法的。

===========================

我也算解释一下第一章为什么用的一直都是“他”

因为克里斯是从这里才诞生的。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

 

“妈咪。”少年在变声期，嗓音沙哑，偏偏在念出这个这个词的时候却依旧软绵温柔。

奥娜从PADD上的抬头，金发的少年站在台阶上，穿着是她挑出的衣服，款式简单却在细节上精细，衬的少年越发高挑秀美，精致如画。

她忽地晃神了，眼前所见恰恰和她昔日所见的什么重叠在了一起，那位倾世绝伦的海伦似乎又站在了她的面前，抬手拂过额前金发，扬唇而笑。

像是她所能想到的最繁华的一场黄金故梦。

“妈咪？”对方再叫了一声，才让奥娜反应过来自己晃神太久了，她连忙脸上扬起一个笑，做出回应。

而少年依旧笑的温柔无辜，但是那双眼睛却像是什么都看明白了一样的通透。

他知道奥娜一直都在透过他再看另一个人。

他不知道那个人是谁，但他不在乎，奥娜是个好人，她对他真的太好了，好的让他觉得若是没有什么理由支撑这个就真的没法成立了。

不过他确实不在乎。

奥娜让他活下来了，还活的很好，他觉得他这辈子都不可能回伤害这个女人。

她让他依旧是他。

为此他觉得他用什么去感谢都不够。

所以他喊她永远都是“妈咪”，哪怕在未来他已经威严在身，权势在握，他都未曾改变过他给她的称呼，也未曾改变过口音。

甜蜜的像是蜜糖。

也像是砒霜。

“你也要才成年了，未来有什么安排吗？”奥娜揉着眉角，她都没注意时间怎么过的这么快，感觉带回那个瘦弱孩童还是昨日的事情，今日那个孩童就长成这个少年，虽然依旧有些偏瘦，但是身形已经高挑修长了，整个人温和优雅，与昔日她带回来的那个冰冷的小兽几乎派若两人。

“妈咪，必须要考虑大学吗？”

少年在奥娜身侧坐下，微微垂着头，有些可怜兮兮的。

“我支持你的决定，你要是想先去工作几年还是游历几年再读大学我都支持你。”奥娜伸出双手表示她不会不支持的，“当然，亲爱的，犯罪不行。”

“哦？”

“这样吧。”奥娜坐直身子，“我不管你做什么，我对你就只有两个要求。”

“第一，你是在地球长大的，你做什么都不可以背叛这颗星球，你明白吧？”

她的这个养子足够聪颖，聪颖的能明白她到底想说的是什么。

“第二，就是千万不要堕落，我是指不要毁了自己，不要对不该上瘾的东西上瘾。”她终究是控制不住的伸手揉了揉自己养子那头打理得当的金色卷发，把那头头发揉乱，“我相信你不会想堕落如蛆虫的，我的孩子。”

克里斯点了点头，他明白奥娜说的是什么意思。

这不是做不到的。

真的，他自己也不愿意再回想在小时候那里所看见的那群人，不，那都算不上人了，那些堕落于毒品，赌博的东西们，不过是还尚且留着一口气的骷髅，勉强活着的躯体，他们连疯子都算不上，更算不上什么恶鬼，他们不过就是行尸走肉。

他宁可死都不愿意变成那种模样。

“所以我的孩子，你打算选择什么?”奥娜看着少年点头答应了她的请求，才继续了这个话题。

“妈咪。”少年再低了低嗓音，歪着头一副无辜的样子，而说出来的话却让奥娜忽地坐直了身体。

“我想要上黑船。”

“为什么？”奥娜原本还尚且温和的言语忽地像是温水投入了寒冰，她支起身看着面前这个笑意温和身形纤弱的少年，通身气质温柔的像是诗人而非狂者。“你到底知道知道，这意味着什么？”

“妈咪。”少年柔和了嗓音，那双银蓝的眸子像是对着奥娜那双翡翠色眼睛满是莹然无辜，“我见过他们的运作模式，我也知道他们到底是什么。”

“我很清楚，他们虽然也不是好人，但也不是穷凶极恶的罪犯。”

是的他清楚，他很清楚。

虽然在奥娜的庇护下他活了十年，但这绝不代表他就忘了在那个灰色地带生活过的那些日子。

那个地方也是大量黑船走私贩的聚集地，他们生活所需的某些物资也是他们带来的，同时他们也会挑选一些孩子进入他们的船会，倒不是说那就是上去做奴隶的，如果真是做奴隶对于他们这种孩子也是条生路，相反，他们都会对这些孩子很好，毕竟对他们来说，没有谁能干一辈子，而自己养的狼再不熟怎么也比别家的狼好。

再怎么挣的钱怎么也要有命花吧，怎么说也要给自己留条后路。

那根本就是另一个国度，一个国土是无尽太空的灰色国度，他们有他们的秩序，有他们规矩，只不过那些秩序未曾明说，那些规矩未曾写下，外人看来那里就不过是黑暗的一篇，但是对于他这种能稍微了解到一点的人来说，那里比正常的社会还要秩序井然。

至少能保下一条命。

而对于这些，克里斯很早就已经思量过了，觉得这条路相当不错。况且他自己也清楚，正常人的路子不适合他。

他绝不希望自己活的那么平庸，血脉深处的那只小兽还在他的心底咆哮，他太清楚自己到底是什么，他真的需要什么来缓解自己现在装作乖孩子的痛苦。

他想有个地方可以原形毕露。

归根结底，他还是那个战争后活在灰色地带从死人堆里觅食的野孩子。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存在走私情节，请注意

（四）

 

“你们想要什么？”

乔治觉得自己还能维持着脸上的笑容真的艰难。

而坐在他对面的，好吧，那根本就是坐在他对面桌子上的男子。

应该说是青年。

穿着衬衫的青年领口的口子开到了胸口，他斜身手撑在桌子上歪着头看着他，凌乱的刘海挡着小半边脸，耳角的耳钉不时的闪一闪，嘴角的弧度看着乔治觉得恨得牙根痒痒。

他本以为能和他们来接头的黑船干部怎么说都应该是比较年长的，他都做好心理准备跟一个身形庞然的外星人打交道了，却怎么都没想到会是这么一个年轻看上个去比他还小不少的青年来接头。

而他已经和这个家伙拉锯战了整整三个小时了，然而莫说谈拢了，双方连谈和一点的迹象都没有。这让乔治格外对于坐在这里的是自己而不是自家那位舰长这件事表达无尽的怨恨。

他还颇有些自豪的辩论能力和心里承受能力在这个家伙的面前简直不值一提。谈了这么久了，对方何止是没有松口，甚至连之前他们本以为对方会答应的几个点都被驳回了。

本来舰长派他是希望能让这群家伙不要那么张扬，结果没想到反被提了不少要求。

黑船的三分地找不过来，他觉得他们这情况还要赔进去一亩地。

见鬼的，他甚至考虑上了威胁，结果话还没说出口气势就先掉了一半，反而被这个家伙三言两语说的自己都没什么信心了。

“我们不要什么。”青年倒是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，“你们不是也很需要这批次的货物吗？大家是互利共赢啊，我们方便了你们能拿到的东西也就多了。”

“那不是理由。”乔治都觉得自己没什么气力了，“我们不能再给你们一个港口，也更不可能再对你们的行为完全睁一只眼闭一只眼，星际联盟可不是只有地球一家！

乔治咬紧牙关，他不是没有听说过黑船有很多派系都会选择一些小孩子很小就加入进来，但他没有没有想到这样长大的青年能早熟沉稳到这个地步，或者说他也没想到这次来打交道的这位相当难应付。

虽然在来之前他就有了点心理底线，毕竟……

他也有所听闻，这回直接跟他们打交道的是“豺狼虎豹”中的“豺狼”。

本身他们在打交道的这支黑船派系就是第一象限内几近垄断军火交易的一支，而豺狼虎豹的名声也有几年了，相传虎豹是个塔罗兰星人，高大的身躯和漫长的寿命让他富有智慧，手段圆滑而果断。

而至于豺狼吗……

乔治还记得那些流言片语，在出发前他们大致都能对虎豹勾勒出个形象，而豺狼却是毫无头绪。

因为所有对他寥有评语的，倒是各种八竿子打不着的都有，但偏偏都难逃两个字——

——“疯子”！

但是说实在的，今天他见到对方的时候可不仅仅因为对方的年轻而惊讶，他更惊讶的是对方的理智和逻辑。条理清晰，步步紧逼，如果对方不是黑船的人，乔治觉得自己大概真的想要请对方喝杯咖啡多聊些东西的。

这么有意思的人可真不多见。

不过现在这个样子他觉得他真的没法谈了！

他只是个科学官啊，玩这种心理战术他的经验也就止步于学院的一个学生会主席所需的。好吧，他本以为那些其实已经够用了，但他完全忘了他要跟着打交道的这个家伙是长期和各个星球包括罗慕伦和克林贡那群家伙沟通的军火贩子，他早该反应过来对方玩威逼利诱绝对玩的比他熟。

乔治这下更怨恨把自己丢过来谈判的舰长了。

况且他虽然知道对方能发展到这么大几乎垄断了整个象限的生意肯定借助了舰队的力量，他也清楚在科技封锁下这样的黑船存在必然性。但是他没想到地球会对这支黑船派系这样的依赖。

依赖到对方能来威胁他们。

“别忘了，没了你们，再来培养一个我们的黑船派系也不是问题。”乔治最后还是亮出了这张底牌，“况且围剿你们的时候可是星联。那个时候你们不过是过街老鼠而已。况且如果被捅出去，泄露保密科技成果，你们想想会被克林贡人和罗慕伦人追杀到什么地步吧。”

“哈！”没想到对方竟然笑出了声，一副不可思议的样子看着乔治。

乔治压住了自己内心一瞬间愣然，他说错什么了？

“我们不能保身，别忘了同样罗慕伦人和克林贡人也不会饶过你们，对于他们来说地球就是星联，以你们的科技水平，我可不觉的你们能同时对这样的两个星球开战，这样的战争你们能承受吗？况且如果被捅出我们的货物是只供给你们的，哈，你想下星联的其他星球是何感想？”

“还有，别说什么把我们灭口就够了，首先你们根本就不知道供货商都是谁，其次他们对不熟悉的接头人员是不会供货的，再说了。“豺狼猛地俯身贴在乔治的耳边轻声说到，那从唇间吐出的气息只会让乔治浑身一颤，“你们没那个时间再去培养出一整套体系的，况且，我听说最近边界不安宁啊。”

乔治紧张的咽了口口水，好吧他以为的把柄也彻底没了。

“行，你们的意见我方会回去考虑的。”乔治简直像是体力不支一样的站起身，表示今天就谈到这里了，“你们的要求我们会回馈到总部的，如果有任何任何批准我会第一时间通知你们的。”

“那……”豺狼笑嘻嘻的坐直了身体，有些无聊一样的晃着腿，“那这之前一切如常？”

“一切如常。”

“那少校慢走，我就不送了。”青年笑嘻嘻的说到。

而那天乔治觉得自己离开的样子一定和丢盔弃甲逃命一样的狼狈。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章存在走私情节，请注意

（五）

 

“你真的要去？”

罗曼德的的身躯太过高大，衬的他面前的这个青年纤细娇小的像是一只小猫咪一样。

但是这不是他的猫咪，而是他的豺狼。

“我当然会去。”

“你就不怕全是规矩委屈自己？”

“我又不是没当过乖孩子？”青年噗嗤的笑出声，他抬腿蹬足直接坐到了罗德曼的膝头，习惯性藏在袖子里头的匕首在一抬手间出现在了他的掌中，利刃的尖从眼前这个塔罗兰星人的脸颊边滑下，刮出一道血痕。

“我当乖孩子的时候你可能还听说过我的姓名呢。”他支起身，舌尖沿着那道血痕舔下，嬉笑的在指间一转匕首的短刃。“不用担心我，只有走到那里头，我才有可能真的留在能保住自己命的东西。”

“更何况，这不是听着就觉得挺有意思的吗？”

他笑的甜美精致，像细瓷所铸的人偶一样，一个不谨慎就会四分五裂。

“所以那个小子帮你搞定了一切？”罗德曼靠在椅子上一只手护着这个家伙，免得对方从椅子上摔下去，另一只手撑着脸颊看着这个像是在他膝头嬉闹的家伙。

“他做的真不是一般的多，他帮我拿到入学申请是可以无视我之前的一切履历和前科的。”说到这个克里斯克制不住的想叹口气，他清楚做到这一步他绝对欠了对方一个人情，而且这还是一个很大的人情，他后面还要想办法去还这个人情，“况且他自作主张的把我的名字改了。”

“也算好事。”罗曼德伸手怕了拍这个小家伙的肩，“虽然我不太了解地球的文化，但你的名字确实有些太过锐利了。”

他虽然算不上个太了解那颗星球的文化，但是多多少少还是知道一些的。

以昔日宗教中神明的名字当做称呼，再用拗口如同昔日诸神王冠的言词当做姓氏，跑黑船的人多多少少奇怪的直觉，而罗德曼在听到这个名字的时候，他的第一反应就是——

——担着这种狂妄的名姓的人，大概不是疯子便是死人。

而很明显，鉴于对方还在自己面前活蹦乱跳，那么只能是疯子无疑了。

而对方进入黑船才几年就已经名扬阿尔法象限，虽然依旧是青年，但是豺狼这个称号没有任何生物胆敢质疑。

没有人问这个家伙最开始怎么在这个体系下站稳脚跟的，罗曼德知道连他在内有无数人都在怀疑这个，毕竟他的爬升速度实在太快，但是任何人在见到他的时候，都不会有这个胆量去问。

对他来说，尤其是当这个男子站在他的身边或者面对面看着他的时候，他就该明白这个家伙根本就无所谓那些手段。

这个家伙太疯也太狠，不仅仅对别人又疯又狠，他对自己也一样。

不，也不能完全说他就是对自己也狠，有时候他惜命惜的连伤一根毫毛都不舍得丢掉，偏偏有时候发疯一样凶狠的连命都不想要了一样。

所做之事倒都像是兴之所致，倘若不是他确实相信他，这家伙的有些行为在他眼里看来简直称的上任性妄为！

没谁能摸透他的脾性，也没谁能摸透做事的逻辑，所有人连带罗德曼只能看这个家伙恣意放纵，偏偏——

这头豺狼还天杀的是个天才！

他们截货，他们走私，每一步都像是在计划之中，和星际联盟的关系也是在官面上不进一步，也不退一步，像是划清了界限又像是什么都没说清楚一般的暧昧不清。

况且连他们看来这个家伙的每一步都像是兴起而行，甚至有些行为就像是一拍脑袋水率性做了一样，偏偏每一步做了之后的后路都给想的清清楚楚。

仅凭几年他们就从原本之事一个小分支的黑船走私队伍到现在就接近垄断了这个象限的所有军火货源，这一切顺利的让人简直不敢相信，同样也顺利到——

——让这头豺狼觉得无聊了。

罗德曼不知道这家伙加入黑船到底是因为什么，兴许是为了金钱，为了权势，为了一时之乐还是仅仅为了一条容身之路？但是按照这家伙的脾性看来，他决计不介意寻乐而为。

而让他觉得无聊的东西是绝不可能让他再感到乐趣的。

所以借着前段时间他们和那艘联盟星舰谈判的时候，他们也不知道这个家伙做了什么，那个金发少校心甘情愿的为他弄来了入学申请。

罗曼德不算很明白为什么这个家伙最后选择走回到明面上，豺狼早已不在乎什么荣耀，他在这个世界的阴影面里所拥有的荣耀已经够多了，而且最终这个世界将带给他的权势也很可能会比那个白色世界带给他还要更多，他在这个世界用几年积累的东西在那个世界可能需要几倍的时间才能积累出来。

看这家伙的性子，他真的很难觉得那个满是规矩的世界能让这家伙活的舒服。

那些对这头豺狼来说只会是荆棘做的枷锁，稍微触碰就足够伤的体无完肤。

但是凭借着这几年和对方搭档的经验来看，他们没有谁能留的住这头豺狼。

哪怕他选择自担枷锁。

不过最后到底是什么情况谁知道呢？

看着窝在他膝盖上嬉皮笑脸的青年，罗曼德艰难的笑了出来。

毕竟对于一个塔罗兰星人来说正常人可以理解的笑容对他们来颇有些难度，但他不介意为了这头豺狼尝试一次。

他期待几年之后能在那个世界听见这个男子的名声。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

 

克里斯找到自己寝室的时候，站在寝室门口还有些犹豫。

他还没有去看自己的入学推荐人，虽然是乔治给他办的入学但是他的入学推荐人另有其人，乔治还叮嘱过他让他一定要去找一下那个家伙。

好像是叫什么……马库斯来着？

揉了揉自己的太阳穴，说实在的他真的一点都不想这么快就要面对一个可能是非常典型的官僚主义的家伙。

他还记得乔治跟他说的那家伙是个什么军衔来着？他没记错好像是少将？

就是因为这份隐隐的担心才让他选择先来寝室而不是去见那个该死的将军。

说实在的，他还是有些紧张。

现在看来，他之前和普通人一起生活的日子已经恍若隔世了，他都不太确定真的和一般人说话他还能用一般人的状态去应付。

说实在的，跟罗曼德答应的好是好，但是他自己对自己也是心里没底。

有些东西习惯了，可就没有那么容易改回来。

况且他也明白罗曼德到底在担心什么，他也清楚倘若再早个几年让他从那个环境脱离出来而他回到这里，那只可能意味着是想杀了他而不是让他活。

这可不是简简单单的意味着他会失去了那些荣耀，那些权力。

毕竟他清楚在这世界可不是所有规则都能允许只要凭着努力就能前进的。

哪怕拥有足够多的能力，足够的天赋也终究会被无数的东西挡在门外。

换句话说，对他来说就算养老都不该考虑这条路的。

尤其是乔治这误打误撞给他的这个名姓下可是一无所有，一片空白，什么可以供他利用或者站稳脚跟的东西都没有，虽然他也不想和过去有什么联系，但是何况他并不清楚到底有多少人知道他是被乔治从黑船那边挖过来的。

毕竟多多少少都还是知道，如果这个小道消息散布开来他未来可不好过啊。

杵在门前杵了太久，克里斯觉得自己再犹豫多久都不可能有太大的转变了，反正他也已经站在这了，再想的更多也没什么用了。

所以还是深吸了一口气，走到生物识别前，打开房门。

“你好。”

冷冷的嗓音传来，原本坐在床边看着自己手上padd的男子抬起头来看向他。克里斯挑了挑眉梢，他可是一点都不意外他的室友会先到。

那是一个黑发棕眼的男子，形容生冷，一副生人勿近的感觉。

克里斯下意识的扫了一眼周围的东西，这个男子的桌子上已经整整齐齐的码好几本纸质书和padd了，目测除了必备物品以外没什么私人东西了。

医学生的怪癖吗？

“克里斯托弗.派克。”克里斯放下行李，流畅的笑着伸出手。

“普尔洛克.米尔特，你喊我普尔就好。男子伸出手简单的握了握，话语一顿，“医学生。”

“我是学天体物理的。”克里斯下意识的揉了揉自己的头发，“目前是这么打算的。”

“辅修？”

“双学位。”克里斯坐在自己的床上和对方面对面坐着，“也许吧……觉得指挥系挺好玩的。”

“你修完所有这个学院能修的所有学位我都没兴趣。”没想到黑发男子冷哼一声直接站起身，像是根本不愿意和克里斯再多说一句。“只有三点，别碰我的东西，垃圾别扔到我这来，我睡觉的时候别打扰我，你爱带谁回来就带，我不在的时候你在自己那边蹦上天还是把你的床拆了我都无所谓，医学生有值班，我大部分时间都不会在寝室。”

说到这男子像是想起来什么看了一下手腕上的表，见鬼的这年头居然还有人用的是机械表，随后直截了当的站起身，好吧这时候克里斯才注意到这家伙身上早就换了学院的打底制服，然后走向他那边的衣架。

然后克里斯就一直一脸茫然的看着自己的舍友拎着件应该是白大褂或者就是干脆白色的长外套就直接走了出去，知道听见“框——”的一声甩上门才回过神。

所以……这家伙就直接去值班了？

好吧，看这个情况来看，他之前的担忧可能根本就是白白的担忧一场。

眨了眨眼从这份震惊中缓了一下，他才慢慢地开始收拾自己带过来虽然确实也没啥的随身行李。

毕竟他的室友完全没给他多说几个字的机会，虽然他真的很想说对方完全想多了，鉴于他小时候基本是在战争灰色地带度过的，他虽然称不上洁癖但怎么说多多少少都还是有些强迫症的。

而至于带谁回来……克里斯耸了耸肩，他觉得如无例外他根本就没有那个时间带人回来，如果真的想修双学位的话他的时间表大概会满的连针的插不进去。

况且，他看了看自己尚还整洁的床铺，不得不长长的叹出一口气。

也许，一切还会和往常一样的，不过就是换了一个地方而已。

没什么大不了的。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

学院的生活是无聊的。  
当一切被简化的只剩点和点之间的连线，一切都早就被定好轨道，而没有意外诞生的生活对他来说恰如死水一潭。  
他现在倒是勉强的告知自己不要在意这个，毕竟他忙得简直不可开交，照隔壁寝室那个脾气比普尔好太多的菲尔的话来说他简直在想到读掉每一份他能拿到手上资料，把所有星舰的构造全部塞进脑袋里，然后通晓每一条现在可以在宇宙内应用的定理。  
而普尔对他舍友比他还不着寝室的行为只有一句评语——  
——别让他在医务室看见他。  
对此克里斯只能耸了耸肩，他改不了自己这个毛病，与其让他跟其他人交际，他真的宁可用那些资料，书籍之类的东西淹死自己。  
字面意义上的“淹死”。  
不过他还是会注意让自己不要去医务室见他的室友的，毕竟在寝室就看的出来那家伙的脾气不好，如果真把自己弄到要去医务室的水平，指不定他还能看到那张脸能臭到什么极限。  
在他本以为这样无趣的生活他就要那样的扼过四年或者三年，结果出乎意料的是在他第二学年快结束的时候他听到了这个消息——  
——开尔文遇袭坠毁。  
克里斯真的觉得头疼。  
他没有想到他欠的人情居然要用这样的方式来还，或者说他觉得这是他唯独能为那个人做的剩下的一点事了。  
挠着头看着眼前的终端，他认命一样的继续写着。  
足够多的资料已经可以堆砌出一个英雄的大概样貌，稍加克制的文笔则会更让人信服，但是不管怎么说，一个开朗，诚实而又才华横溢有责任心的家伙已经具备了所有可以成为英雄的条件，就差一场悲剧而又壮烈的死亡，他就可以彻底成为传奇。  
而开尔文的那十六分钟，让这个家伙彻底成为英雄，然后留下了一颗破碎了的心脏和恍然不知自己即将走进噩梦的两个孩子。  
尤其是那个刚刚诞生的孩子，他连猜都不想去猜测那孩子如果知道他要面对怎么样的命运还会不会愿意来到这个世界上。  
何等讽刺。  
他几乎可以预见他们父亲将成为那两个孩子多久的阴影和梦魇，他们终生大抵都走不出那个光环所笼罩的阴影。  
在这之下，要么卑微成蝼蚁，要么宏大如伟人。  
而且同样这其中让足够多让人不解的地方，在他第一次听到这个消息的时候就觉得不安。  
毕竟罗慕伦已经彻底封锁，何必要攻击一个根本没有进入相应领空的探索星舰？  
而且在这之后那艘诡异的而且实力强大的舰船就这么彻彻底底的失踪，音信全无，连他黑船那边走罗慕伦那边线的人都带不来哪怕一点消息  
而开尔文号毕竟是科考舰之前也多多少少没有和战争一类的搭上关系，寻仇也没这个必要，罗慕伦人寻仇为什么不找瓦肯人而找一艘估计还没有瓦肯人的星舰。还是一副不把对方击沉誓不罢休的样子。  
这里头说没问题是骗人的。  
这同样也是为什么他以最快的速度扑进那个研究组中，感天谢地那个主要分析的教授是他一门专业课的老师，关系还可以，看到他提出请求之后点了点头就放他加入了。  
他知道他的老师曾经质疑过为什么他不去找他的导师，不过有些事多多少少都能猜出来。  
他知道马库斯看他不顺眼。  
他摸不太清楚原因，但是多多少少都知道往什么地方猜。  
他听闻过他这位导师似乎一直对现在星联所采取的维稳态度颇为不赞同，但是一直寻思不到机会，理论上这样一个黑船背景出身的学生可以给他很大助力。  
奈何见面一次马库斯就应该大概明白了，他这个学生不会配合他的。  
倒不是真的说克里斯不懂马库斯或者说克里斯太愣头青表现的让马库斯没法信任，反而是克里斯看到马库斯的第一眼他的第一反应就是能离这家伙多远算多远。  
人心不足蛇吞象，他可还不想这么快就成为对方的牺牲品。  
在马库斯眼里，走狗只能是走狗，没有翻身这个概念的。手上的棋子不被利用完最后的价值连废弃都不可以。  
克里斯还没打算那么早的就把自己赔进去。  
况且看看马库斯的打算，他只能说对方想要的无非是以绝后患，奈何对方从未想过这宇宙何等庞大，唇亡齿寒，星联永远不缺敌人缺的只有平衡。  
这些战争的疯子，从来想的只有毁灭而没有重建。  
克里斯翻着那些庞大的数据如同望眼欲穿般想从其中找到那一点的不同之处，同时心底暗自盘算到底哪里不对劲。  
最后他所发现的最不对劲就是——  
——这些数据都没有不对劲。  
开尔文号和罗慕伦人在这次事故之前毫无交集，而在最后的舰长报告中，他听着那个昔日还是带着几分嬉皮笑脸的男子用严肃的不能再严肃的嗓音描述那是一艘什么样的星舰。  
开尔文号在这样一艘星舰面前毫无还手之力，而克里斯在学院上学之前他那条线就是以军火走私为主，况且现在他就算到了学院他也没断了那边的消息来源，可从未听闻罗慕伦有这种强大的武器。  
一个不好的预感刹然醒来，古老的物理学家的预言在他的头脑里苏醒过来，他清楚那些理论有多少在这将近三百年的时间里一一证实，那么……  
当时间与空间都是相对运动的时候，同时也给两者的相对扭曲提供了一个可能。  
宇宙从未只有一个。  
他还未有足够多的论据去论证这个理论，毕竟谁都不可能拿到那艘神秘星舰上的东西哪怕一个小小的碎片，开尔文号的残骸能告诉他们的并不多，而那黑暗的宇宙也将唯独还剩的那点的信息磨灭的几乎一点不剩。  
而这其中最多的证据来自于人们的记忆，但是不会有人比他更清楚人记忆是多么的靠不住，尤其是在人处于极度恐慌的时候。  
虽然当所有证言都指向同一处的时候没有人能再去否认这一处，他不曾相信过集体幻觉，毕竟按照他的习惯来说未知的东西当真比当假的好，但是这再看见这些可能的时候他第一次开始有些犹豫这些怀疑是不是一开始就不该存在？  
尚是青年的他眯了眯眼睛将这一份怀疑塞进脑海底层，但是他清楚他不会轻易遗忘这个猜想，万一是真的——  
——万一呢？  
也许未来还会碰见的，不是吗？

====================

不出意料的，马库斯对他瞒着对方私自完成了那篇论文并发表了大为光火，取而代之的是那些应该由导师引导的实践和一些课题的选题他全部被搁浅，再知道这个消息的时候克里斯只是无所谓的吹了一声口哨拿起自己放着其他资料的padd。  
他可是双学位，课表满的可以杀人了，早就没时间去管那些导师可能会安排下来的任务。  
反正这些又不影响他毕业。  
但是出乎他意料的，在他晾着对方晾了几天之后，马库斯来找他了。  
当时在教室门口看见那位少将的时候他说他不惊讶这事就是骗人的。  
他大概猜的到他大概是一个能让马库斯这般劳动大驾的学生，毕竟他还是见过他那些和他同为马库斯学生的家伙们在对这位少将的态度上多多少少都称的上敬畏甚至恐惧，他相信真的要是马库斯给了什么信息那些人只会马上扑上去按照对方的要求解决了。  
所以在真的看见对方身形的时候，克里斯暗地里只觉得这麻烦真的大了，赶紧收了一下东西就往门口走去。  
逃不过的。  
他对于马库斯知道他的课程表这事一点都不奇怪，他估计马库斯那里有着所有他的学生课程表，只不过他肯定没看过。毕竟他可是知道原先有人不得不翘掉一节课去完成一场答辩的。  
他也算再让这位少将破了一个例？  
“那篇论文完成的很不错。”似乎因为清楚他接下来还有一节课，少将也选择了长话短说。  
呵，看之前你给我发的消息里可不是这个意思。克里斯在心里冷哼一声，但是还是在脸上微微露出一点欣喜，言语里带上谦卑：  
“感谢少将夸奖。”  
“来，孩子，我们大概需要私下谈谈。不过占用你几分钟，不会影响你接下来的课的。”对方的语气倒也是和善，克里斯倒也没犹豫，毕竟也没有可以供他犹豫的范围了，索性抬脚跟着对方走到了一个足够偏僻的一侧。  
“我确实需要为之前的那封短讯道歉，克里斯，我有些心急了，但是考虑到毕竟论文的发表是争分夺秒的，所以在我平静下来思考了一下，我觉得我必须亲自来跟你道歉。“  
好像这时候装出一副礼贤下士的样子我就能信了一样，如果不是场合不允许他真的想叹一口气来表达他内心的无奈，不过还是维持着几分畏惧几分敬佩的那个表情歪了歪头，带着几分歉意和惊恐说到：  
“先生，也请您原谅我的冒失，毕竟这也是我第一次写论文，况且还是时间紧急的论文，如果有什么不当之处，我为我的莽撞表示由衷的歉意。”  
这个回答似乎让对方紧绷的脸色缓和了一些，对方微微点了点头，示意接受了这个道歉。  
“倘若下回还有什么你感兴趣的课题之类的，有什么需要可以直接跟我说，我会尽力帮助你的。”克里斯简直可以发誓听见马库斯这么说他只会觉得后背发凉，“我毕竟是你的导师，还是能尽一些绵薄之力的，但是如果你还要如此莽撞的话，我想我也只能尽力而为了。”  
所以说真的再来一次你就负责整死我？  
克里斯故作惶恐的点了点头，表示自己明白了，甚至再加了一句，“之后我会注意的。”  
这下对方才满意的点了点头，挥了挥手示意这段对话已经结束了。  
“我也不耽误你上课了，去上课吧。”  
“多谢先生抽出时间过来。”微微欠身作别，随后克里斯看了看时间，虽然其实他的时间还是很宽裕，但是他还是装作自己很着急的样子快速走离那里。  
他真的不敢保证自己再和马库斯多说一句就还能继续装作那副乖学生的样子，他会想骂人的，真的。  
但他也没想到，这次对话也意味着他和马库斯的分歧正式摆到了他面前了。


	8. Chapter 8

克里斯听说过那个女子。  
洛林莎.帕瑞斯。  
在学院的时候他就遥遥地见过这个女子，在他们的公共课程上，在表彰会伤，还是学校的舞会上，这个女子永远都是夺人眼目的那个。  
一头殷红的长发像是火焰一样，尤其是她经常将那头长发高高扎起，在走路的时候，发梢摇动，像是摇曳的红莲。  
女子容貌好看不好看其实都不重要了，虽然她绝对称得上可以惊艳世人，不过在那通身的气质映衬下，她足以让人想起古地球遥远故事里的所描述的那位狄安娜。  
美的锐利而强悍。  
而现在克里斯就窝在一个角落里，遥遥地就看见了那个女子在向他这个方向走来。  
这不怪他像是无所谓的又窝了回来，克里斯想着，他真的想不出自己哪里和这样的女子有什么交集，虽然他清楚能进到星舰学院的就算不是最顶尖的天才，也不会差到那里去，更别提而这个女子尤甚的聪颖。  
那就更不该和他有关系了。  
克里斯不知道其他学校的双学位是不是这么累，但是他总算理解为什么星舰学院少有修双学位的人。  
这确实同找死毫无差别。更别提他还是同时修的高等天体物理和指挥系，而按照普尔的说法他其实就是同时在修三门。  
毕竟已经不止一次普尔值班回来从他脸上拿起来盖脸的padd上的资料不是苏格拉底就是克尔凯郭尔。  
“我没记错你不是来上哲学系的。”普尔也是不止一次揉了揉自己因为值班本就有些发胀的眼角，看了眼床头柜上还带着咖啡痕迹的杯子，都不用靠近他就知道那绝对又是纯粹的黑咖啡，能苦死人的那种，“你再这么学我觉得我早晚要在医务室看见你。”  
这种对话根本就是他们的日常。  
但是每回听到这个克里斯都懒得回答什么了，毕竟他是那个基本把课表的每一分钟都排满了，而普尔不仅仅有医学院的课他同时还有校医院的值班，结果最后对方竟然还是要比克里斯松一点，但是就算如此，隔壁寝室的菲尔曾经来过他们寝室一次，之后就一直都在说他们那间屋子大概是整栋楼里头最没有人气的一间。  
他根本没时间来管自己的同学有哪些还是哪些人好看不好看还是天才不天才，见鬼的他甚至除了普尔和隔壁寝室以外就没有什么社交，他觉得他能活着从那些作业和报告下活下来就已经很对得起自己了，哪里还管得了那么多？  
他也很那个自知之明地相信对方肯定不知道自己，毕竟要能看的也没有能看外貌，要出色他估计他都没有普尔的那个怪脾气在全校闻名。  
他根本就是茫茫人群中的一员而已。  
但是他真的没想到她会过来找他宣布消息，他本以为会是其他可能他比较熟悉的教员宣布。  
那个女子在星舰学员分配的时候如摩西分开红海一样，他穆地一抬头，就只能看见这红海已经被一把锐利的长刃劈开。而那柄长刃就站在他的面前。  
“你跟我一起上奥林匹斯号。”女子像是女王一样宣告旨意。  
“啊？”原谅他的哑然，他实在没想明白这里头的逻辑到底是什么。  
“你被划分到奥林匹斯号上了，上尉。”  
“好的，长官。”  
大抵是他的反应委实让这个如同利刃一样的女子不太满意，她冷冷地瞟了他一眼，便转身直接走了，多的一眼都没再看。  
克里斯撇了撇嘴，想了想还是抬腿跟了上去。  
也许他日后的日子不是很好过了。

然而他也没想到还会再碰到一个熟人。  
菲利普.碧昂斯。  
他很清楚他绝对碰不上普尔，那家伙的专业方向更倾向后勤，只要没有大型战争发生，他应该绝对不会在任何一艘星舰上服役的。  
但是他没想到菲尔会来这艘星舰，他清楚以对方的资历完全没有必要和他们这些毛头小子混在一起，毕竟对方早几年就已经上了航海家号，怎么也不该到这里来的。  
毕竟奥林匹斯号的规格可没有多高。  
“你怎么会上这艘星舰的？”终究是忍不住，在一次吃饭的时候克里斯抬头看着刚刚坐下来的男子，看样子很明显是刚刚值完班出来，他不知为何忽地想到这个，皱着眉有些不解。  
“分配的啊。”菲尔一副很无辜的样子，但是看着对面的友人那个怀疑的眼神，显然是不相信这个说法。  
“好吧好吧，我承认，有点私人原因。”菲尔举起手有些无奈的笑着，“奥林匹斯号不是也一样好吗？你来着呆了也不是第一天的事了，有目共睹的不是吗？“  
“你不该仅仅是在这的，我听闻过你的名声，况且菲尔我住在你隔壁那么久了，我知道你不仅仅值得这些的。”  
“嗨，总是需要一个过渡期的，我就不能过来吗？况且舰长是个好人，好好跟着干吧。”菲尔倒是对对方对他的关心直接笑纳，开口确实直接岔过了对方给的话头，伸手拍了拍对方的肩，像是无数前辈对后辈做的那样。  
克里斯眨了眨眼，对对方这个反应倒也不介意，倒是也不太关心自己盘子里的食物了，撑着脸看着对面的医生简直如秋风扫落叶一般扫走盘子所有的食物，在看着对方快吃完最后几口的时候自己也扒完了盘子里的最后几口食物。  
“所以，你到底想问什么？”  
两人走到临近宿舍区的一条没什么人角落，菲尔才停下脚步直接看着这个男子，有些哭笑不得地面对这个比他小了几岁的友人一路都抿紧了唇，表情冷漠的简直就是个行走的制冷机。  
“所以，航海家号上发生了什么？”  
菲尔也没料到对方一上来就问的这么直接，他没记错的话这个家伙比他晚两年正式进入舰队，学院虽然算不得什么与世隔绝的地方，但相对来说很多东西还是不会传的那么广的。  
不过鉴于对的是他这个隔壁寝室的家伙，凭着这么久的了解菲尔更倾向于其实这家伙可能还不知道太多，纯粹就是抓着一点线索猜了个大体而已。  
不过这家伙，再给他点多的东西，别说是前因后果了，他估计连这背后牵连到谁了都猜得出来。  
有时候他都觉得不舒服，倒不是说对于这家伙的敏锐没有直观的感受，但是真的当这份敏锐放在了自己身上，一边心里不适一边止不住的有点担忧。  
“一个好的舰长比很多东西都重要，克里斯，而一个好的团体则更重要了。”脚步顿了顿，他扭头看向这个眉目都还有些稚嫩的青年，“星舰的规模有时候都不是很重要的事，有时候坐在那个位置上完全不代表你的能力，可能只代表了你有多操蛋而已。”  
“我如果想要坐到那里，至少还需要八年。”男子挑了挑眉梢，“当然前提是我还有那个命能到那一步。”  
“嗨，克里斯，有时候那个位置不见得是好事，那位置无异于立于危崖之际，倘若仁慈便足以丧命，倘若自利……”菲尔顿了顿，“见鬼的我一个医官干嘛和你说这个，我又不会干到舰长去。”  
“提醒一句，等你干到CMO你可能真的要代理舰长。”克里斯唇角有一丝不易察觉的笑意，“况且你怕我死。”  
在听见对方简直称得上轻描淡写地说出这句话，一时间菲尔都不知道自己是该笑还是该哭，虽然他早就知道这家伙的敏锐的程度还不如把话直接挑明来说，但是真的在听到对方这么直截了当。  
“是啊，怕你死，这话说的好像就只有我一个人担心一样。”像是小声嘀咕一样，菲尔觉得估计认识这家伙的人都会担心这个问题，他简直不敢想象这家伙坐到那个位置上会是什么可怕的后果。他倒不是质疑对方的能力，一个双学位的指挥系学生能让那么眼睛比天高的教员一致称赞肯定是有天赋的，只是他不敢说，也不会说，他根本就不觉得对方适合来舰队，见鬼的，舰队的任务性质简直就是给这种不要命的家伙的天堂。  
而这家伙绝对算的上不要命者的个中翘楚，然后这家伙还比任何人都清楚自己不要命的德行。  
“你现在算是在战术部那边，现在一时半会外勤还跟你没什么关系，我是怕倘若你真的出外勤，我可能天天都会看见你。“  
“嗨，我在学校的时候可没有多少次在医务室看见普尔。“  
对方扬了扬眉，有些忿忿不平地位置辩解。  
菲尔知道对方说的确实没错，但是这就是一种预感，仗着自己命够大而任性妄为的预感，但是似乎又不仅仅于此。不过菲尔决定他还是遵从自己的预感，毕竟医生的本能也是个很可怕的东西。  
“嗨，航海家号的事就别着急查了，那你我知道你已经在马库斯那里有过前科了，才上了星舰就得罪不少人可不是一件好事，等时机成熟我会告诉你所有你想知道的，况且……”像是被什么诱惑了，他伸手触及对方微卷的黑色头发，揉了揉，“…..我猜你现在也已经猜到发生过什么了吧，没必要说出来，当个教训就好。”  
“行，我知道了。”终究还是不太喜欢对方对自己像是小孩子，克里斯把对方的手推开，一副不高兴的样子。  
“那就好，我先回去睡了，天杀的困死我了。”菲尔摆了摆手选择背身离去，见鬼的他困得要死，连续的值班简直能让人折寿，哪怕现在是二十三世纪了。  
他觉得说再多的也没什么用，他劝不动对方，这家伙固执的是没救的那种，他也不会说他当初选择来奥林匹斯号多多少少都是有一点点这个家伙的原因，毕竟那时候他已经知道这家伙会被分到奥林匹斯号上。  
这是一种奇怪的感觉，菲尔想，他竟然觉得就算拦不住对方去死，那么他也要对方在他的眼皮子底下死去。  
这个想法居然能让他安心。菲尔自嘲到，哪怕他清楚这个想法再奇怪不过了，但他又觉得这是他唯一能做到的。  
真是多么奇怪。


	9. Chapter 9

有些吸引力是很奇怪的。  
克里斯很清楚的记得他真的都不知道他到底哪里吸引了那个刀刃一样的女子，但是……在不知道低多少吃和对方一起吃了午饭和晚饭之后，他简直像是反射弧长的绕了整个星舰无数圈一样才反应过来。  
这时候他才明白之前他身边朋友的那痛心疾首的表情是因为什么，他还以为那时他们都是在开玩笑。  
好吧，其实不是他没有觉察到不对，毕竟从一开始他就没有把自己放在可能的范围内，也不怪他用了那么长时间反应过来。  
我没想明白为什么对方会是这个选择，但是他放任了这种发展，渐渐的甚至不再仅仅是一起吃饭，他们在娱乐甲板一起消磨时间，一起度过登岸假期，甚至到最后，他们往来对方舱室的次数越来越多，有些东西越发的理所当然。  
他没觉得有什么不对的。  
身边所有人都以为是他拐骗的那位倾艳的女子，但是知道有一天洛林莎终于受不了了，在一次派对上高调的宣布其实是她追的他。  
看着自己就这样的被默认成对方的男朋友，克里斯没有拒绝更没有抗拒，简直就像是默认。  
那一天之后他俩就像是公开了一样，直到有一次菲尔实在看不下去拎着一杯酒来找他。  
“这杯酒你必须喝。”他真的很久没有见过他朋友如此严肃的表情。  
“我不喝酒……”他刚想像往常一样的推辞，但是那杯酒已经直截了当的推到了他的面前，而菲尔的那个表情则是意味着这杯酒他恐怕是没法逃掉了。  
“我想要你说点实话。”看着对方放弃了推脱伸手把酒杯拿过来喝了一口，菲尔那严肃的面容终于松了一点，“我们需要点酒，我不然我觉得你这辈子可能都不会说实话。”  
“嗨，你想听什么？”半杯酒下肚，克里斯已经能感觉自己脸上有点发热了，他笑嘻嘻的放下酒杯，看向对方。  
“你不喜欢的洛林莎。”  
“喂喂喂，别说的这么过分好吗？”克里斯有些不满，“如果真的不喜欢我怎么可能真的接纳她啊。”  
“你何止是不爱她，你完全就不喜欢她，你只不过是懒得改变现状而已。”菲尔的目光如刀刃，哪怕他已经喝了几口了，“你所想要的不过就是有一个人在乎你的感觉。”  
“菲尔，如果我真的不喜欢一个人，那么他就算靠近都不可能靠近我。”  
“克里斯，你知道我看着你们两人的感觉是什么吗？”没有反驳克里斯的回答，菲尔垂了垂眼，“你现在接受洛林莎接受的何等被动，就像是你被动的接受你的命运一样，不会抗拒，一切仿若木已成舟。”  
“你一直都是这么被动的样子，你不在乎你的军衔，不在意你的前途，不在意你所在的星舰根本不是你应该待着的地方，别否认，在上了这艘星舰的时候你就问过我我为什么在这里，现在这个问题我原样奉还给你，就好像所有关于你的你一切都无所谓，给你什么你就接着，不给你什么你也无所谓。”菲尔深吸一口气，抬起眼看向对方，“你在意我，你甚至在帮洛林莎争取她应得的，见鬼的你在意所有的其他人，却唯独不在意你自己，所以我才说洛林莎估计是真的爱你，但是我觉得你根本不喜欢洛林莎，你只是觉得这是命运给你的，你就直接接受了。”  
“嗨……我只是……我没有谈过恋爱的好么？”这个时候克里斯才会觉得自己很无奈，“我只是不太清楚要怎么处理和一个姑娘的关系，况且我也不是什么张扬的性格，如果这会带来什么误解这肯定是我的错，只是菲尔你非要这么指责我吗？”  
“克里斯。”忽地菲尔笑了，“你可以骗过你自己，但是你骗不过我。”  
“我了解你，毕竟不管怎么说我还是一个医生，我能看明白一些东西，你倘若真的想要一个东西你不会不去争取的，就算你现在说你真的喜欢洛林莎，我也相信你喜欢洛林莎，但是我不相信她真的是你想要的。”  
“菲尔……”不知道为什么克里斯觉得自己有些不知所措了，他软了言语唤着对方，却不知道自己还能再说什么。  
“如果当真是奉劝你，那我只能说你要不真的尽快和她分开吧，她甚至都不会是你的希望，她不适合你，一点都不。“  
“为什么这么说？”  
“利刃与利刃碰撞在一起，总有一个会崩刃的。”菲尔低头看着自己手上握着的杯子，“承认吧，你从来不是什么温良之人，你同她那把锐利张扬的刀刃不一样在，她的锐利以伤人，而你是伤己。”  
克里斯没有回答菲尔的这段话。  
他没必要，也不可能去回答这个。毕竟他根本没有办法说对方是错的。  
这才是可以称得上悲哀的一点，他知道这是对的，甚至对的不能再对，但是第一他不打算改，第二他还在任由对方伤自己越伤越深，却还拿着每一道伤口当做一份希望。  
毕竟就像他一直觉得，他根本配不上对方，那还不如索性随对方开心了。  
“我跟你打个赌，终究有一天你会发现那份希望和绝望同义。”菲尔盯着自己好友的蓝色眼睛一字一顿的认真说到，“而那个时候你会明白对方根本就不是你所求的。”  
\-----------------------------------------  
“我升职了。”那时他们早已习惯地一起度过休息时间，对方踏进他的舱室，扯去长发束缚的手都因为过度兴奋而有些颤抖。  
“恭喜啊！”他从padd上抬起眼，这个算是个预料之中结果，洛林莎的能力全舰大概都有目共睹，她之前已经成为一个科研小组的组长，再加上他们原先的科学官因为升迁原因调任了其他星舰，他就想到那个位置应该就是她的了。“那是你应得的。”  
“多谢了。”对方习惯性地走过来靠在他的身边，伸手顺了顺自己殷红的长发。  
他扭过头亲吻了她脸颊，触感温润柔软。  
“需要我去工程部那边弄一瓶酒来帮你庆祝不？”  
“得了，每回都是我喝，你连半口都不打算动。”洛林莎撇了撇嘴，她的酒量确实不小，但是每回都是自己喝着实也让人不舒服，更何况被另一个不怎么喝酒的人看着喝酒总是觉得别扭，“估计他们会弄个派对，你去不？”  
“庆祝你的升迁，我为什么不去？”唇角下意识的带上笑意，他把padd放在自己的腿上，伸手搂住了对方的腰，“好好玩玩吗，也就当是最近的放松了。”  
“对了，说到升迁这个问题，你不觉得你的升迁有问题吗？”  
洛林莎的这句话说得让原本还带着笑意的唇角忽地平复了下去，他原本还在点触padd的手也穆然一停。  
他当然你知道洛林莎指得是什么，他的军衔简直就像是死在了那里，现在也不过是一个战术小组的组长，理论上从上星舰算起，至少八年，能让一个指挥系的拿到一个属于自己星舰，毕竟看在舰长们那可怕的死亡率的份上，指挥系本来人就不多。  
而现在他已经在这个星舰上呆了快四年了，他军衔的升迁速度简直堪比蜗牛爬。而更可悲的是，他比任何人都清楚这个问题出在哪里。  
毕竟虽然只是一个上尉的升迁，也是需要星联总部的同意的。  
而且相当不幸，虽然马库斯还没有到权势滔天，但是他也足够控制一个上尉的升迁了。  
“见鬼的，你又不是没有能力，为什么舰长都不提拔你？简直就像是……“听着对方咬牙切齿地替他打抱不平，克里斯连忙拉开另一个温柔的笑容安抚道：  
“也许是因为我的出身？毕竟不是都说我的背景不好吗？”  
“这不是理由。”  
“很多时候这就是理由。”  
他伸手将对方耳角的一缕红发送至耳后，嗓音温柔的像是哄小孩子一样。  
“没事的，总是会好起来的，我还年轻，不是吗？”  
洛林莎撇了撇嘴决定不再继续问下去，她某个程度上已经见过她男朋友嘴硬的时候那真是咬死的蚌壳一样撬都撬不开，暗示不得不承认，当初她一直觉得这点算优点的。  
不过至少对方还知道要给一个理由来表面安抚她，已经比之前的状况好一点了。  
所以她决定这件事稍后再议，毕竟即将坐上科学官的位置，她的信息来源会比以前更广了，在这个情况下说不定她就会听到什么风声了。  
毕竟很大的可能就是克里斯自己都不知道到是因为什么。  
\----------------------------------------------  
克里斯没想到自己还要面对马库斯。  
他甚至都默许了对方对自己的军衔和职务动了手脚，为的就是自己能离这个家伙能多远算多远，如果可以他真是这辈子都不想再见到对方，哪怕代价是自己这辈子的籍籍无名。  
“克里斯。”  
马库斯笑的简直可以算得上“慈祥”，但是站在那里的克里斯克制不住得想要打一个寒颤。  
“先生。”  
“我看了你这几年在奥林匹斯号上服役记录，并不是很理想啊。”对方故作叹气想，像是当真为了对方的前途而担忧。  
是的，相当不理想，克里斯简直想翻个白眼过去，他那么糟糕的记录到底是因为谁做的手脚啊？  
“你是我的学生。”马库斯简直像是可惜一样放下自己手上的padd，站起身走到背着手以军姿站立的克里斯面前，“我比任何人都希望你能尽快拿到自己的星舰，但是按照你现在这个履历，你甚至没法尽快成为战术主管。”  
不，你比任何人都不想看到我拿到自己的星舰，克里斯想着，在这么近的距离下他真的需要很大的力气才能控制住自己的表情不要有任何一点的问题，现在还不是撕破脸皮的时候，至少不是这个时候。  
“在靠近木星那边有个军官的基地，最近正在招人，我和其他将军商量过那里很适合让你去锻炼一下，毕竟我也希望你能尽快的走到你该走的位置，能早点发挥你的才能，毕竟你要知道我欣赏你的能力已经不是第一天。”对方绕着他走了一圈，又走回了桌子后面，把桌子上的padd往克里斯的方向一推，示意对方伸手去拿。“那里的保密性有点高，可能需要和外界断绝联系，况且工作强度有点大，环境比较恶劣，但是我相信你，亲爱的克里斯，你的天赋能让你从那里脱颖而出的。“  
这话说的克里斯终于掩盖不住的瞪大了眼，马库斯这话说的根本就是让他胆寒。  
不，不见得真的是雪藏，毕竟他现在和雪藏也没有什么两样了，对方的话显然没有给他选择的余地，况且那句“环境比较恶劣”……想一想毕竟现在已经有复制机了，哪怕是一些前沿哨所也不会有呢么恶劣的生存环境，所以这个恶劣指的——  
——是可能会死吧。  
他简直想要战栗，那种刀架在脖子上的那种不由自主的战栗，他知道马库斯讨厌他，他也知道那柄达克摩斯之剑一直就悬在他的头顶。  
但是他没有想到那剑尖已经抵到了他的头皮。  
就像是真的有一柄剑在那里，冰冷地抵着头皮，那份冰冷沿着脊柱蹿下，像是闪电劈开躯体，克里斯无可否认现在他必须要想一个对策。  
逃，或者死？  
这是第一个跳进他脑子里的。  
逃是最简单的方法，毕竟他一直都给自己留了一条后路，如果说明面上没有他的容身之处，那么他就回黑船那边去，跑一跑边境线他应该十年之内都看不到星联的人。  
但是这对他来说真是下下策。  
这也意味着他可能一辈子都再也踏不回正常的世界了。  
他不是说黑船不好，但是他也无可否认，他还是想站在阳光底下，他已经做了太长时间的老鼠了，终究还是想要从那些洞穴里钻出来。  
所以……他现在要努力的死中求生吗？  
“如果去那个基地对你也算是一份升迁，调任过去，你便升了少校，我听说你关系不错的帕瑞斯上尉最近升了准校，你不想借此机会尝试一下吗？”  
听见对方那种关怀下属的口吻说出那个姓氏，克里斯终于感觉那柄剑掉了下来，切进大脑，沿着脊柱彻底将他整个人劈成了两半。  
他不知道这到底算不算的上是一个威胁，但是无可否认这句话可以轻而易举的成为一个威胁，不仅仅有效，而且足够斩了他所有的后路。  
“我知道了先生。”  
他咬牙切齿，恨不得把自己的牙齿咬烂咬碎，跟着咽喉里泛上的血一并吞下。  
那么就算只有死路一条，也就只有死路一条可以走了。  
死就死吧，反正他能拿出手的也就只有这条命了，反正他也不在乎自己到底活不活，这个样子就这个样子吧。  
“多谢先生了。”  
\--------------------------------  
他没有告别，没有跟任何人。  
舰队的调令可以解释很多东西，在那之下他的道别就显得有些多余了。  
更何况真的需要他的道别的人屈指可数，他不觉得道别死亡有多大的意义，哭泣也改变不了死亡，还不如让他一个人去赴死。  
无论是菲尔，还是普尔，他都未曾说了一句告别。  
更不要提，洛林莎，他那时还不明白到底因为什么他才产生的不要和对方道别的想法，理论上她才是最该知道他会去死的人。  
也许这就是因为他下意识还是觉得，让对方失去自己并不算得上什么重要的事情。  
所以他离开了，没有任何道别。


	10. Chapter 10

如果可以，克里斯大概这辈子都不会愿意在回忆起那段往事。  
一方面是因为他真的不想再会议起那段时间了，虽然人们常说好了伤疤忘了痛，但是他清楚对他来说那份痛已经刻到了他的骨髓里，终其年岁都不会好了，但凡触及一点都足以痛的他为之死去。  
另一个方面……大抵是因为他对那段大抵记忆其实已经模糊了，没法不模糊，人痛到最后是会麻木的，在重复的昏迷和清醒之间连时间都不甚分明，到最后甚至连意识都不甚清晰了，这个时候记忆又怎么能完成？早就碎的如同散落在宇宙中的星尘，支离破碎的拼都拼不起来。  
他对那段唯一能清晰地记得的是开头的筛选，在进入那个基地之后他们就发现每一天都在有人不见，克里斯还算细心地和住在一起的几个人聊了一下各自的背景，这时候他就发现被选到这里的人大概就是上层会认为的“无名小卒”，在学院或者舰队的时候大多没什么朋友，家里关系也不是很好或者干脆就是孤儿的，换句话说就算死了也没人会在乎的。  
他不得不说在那时他就越发清晰地察觉到死亡的逼近，但是在真的成为实验品的时候，他从未如此地羡慕那些再筛选中就已经失去的人。  
每次清醒的时候，从脑海中划过的永远有一个问题：  
他为什么还没死呢？  
为什么他还能睁开眼，还能活着，肉体还在为疼痛战栗，肌肉还能收缩，心脏还在维持跳动？  
或者说也许他已经死了，死了十次，数十次，或者数百次。倘若他还能有尸骨的话，大概已经累成了一座白骨的山，可以将这整个基地埋得干干净净。  
他为何还没有死呢？  
他从来没觉得自己如此的不在乎死，他原先对生的那份执念在这种痛苦下被摧毁的干干净净，他越发坚信苦痛是摧毁人意志最好的武器，没有什么意志不会这种折磨下存活，就算未曾被逼到顺从对方而提供对方想要的所有东西，那么大抵会为此彻底地疯掉。  
他从未觉得他如此挚爱死神，他简直渴望对方的亲吻如旅行沙漠者渴望水一样，让对方将自己的灵魂就此带走，空留一具躯体在此处饱受折磨，而他能虚浮在遥遥的虚空中看着这一切，哪怕再也回不去他也无所谓了。  
但是对他来说最痛苦的从来不是死亡，而是无数次从死神身边插肩而过的痛苦。  
大概死神恨他吧，他不止一次的这么想着，何止是不愿意让他死，连给他疯了的机会都没有。  
他为什么还要意识清醒地撑到下一次睁开眼？  
而之后，他慢慢发现他越来越难死了。  
伤口愈合的速度越发快了，连彻底被取走的骨骼或者脏器都能重新长回来，他能保持清醒的时间越来越长，记忆也越发连续。甚至有时候他在自己的囚室内也能清醒，甚至还有力气移动。  
疼痛依旧折磨着神经，但是他却早已麻木，将那种疼痛当做思考的背景音，一点点拼凑自己的思想。  
倒不是说那些实验人员对他们的看管不认真，先不说他们的囚室都是多少层的加固，更不要提大部分他们回来的时候早就没有意识了，所以那些人早就不用担心这个。  
有一次回来的时候他从一个实验人员那里偷了一只原始的笔，不知道为什么，这里不少档案选择了手写而非录入，他大概也能猜到不少数据估计是哪怕死了都不能再见天日的，而但凡存在网络的，都可能被入侵。  
所以他开始在他囚室的墙壁上记录。  
不得不承认再次让脑子运作过来之后对他保持意识清醒是何等的好处，在意识到自己躯体的变化之后他不得不承认，面临了死变得越难后，他似乎只能考虑怎么继续活了。  
他不得不说这个决定下的很艰难，信念一旦遗弃之后要再捡起所需要的第一步就是改变自己的认知，而他觉得随波逐流只会让死亡更容易而不是活着。  
活着永远比很多东西都很难。  
但是最后他决定选择另一条路，尽管他现下几乎一无所知。  
目标的改变再加上意识清醒的时间越来越多，他便开始了他原先习以为常的——观察。  
或者说更细致的观察。  
既然还想活，那么终究有一天要面对怎么从这里逃出去的问题。  
他们实验品没有在其中到处行走的权力，但凡出了囚室就是实验室，而且一旦出了囚室，那些研究人员就会用药物控制他们，就仿佛他们不过是什么实验动物一样，需要的时候取来不需要的时候再扔回原来待着的地方。  
那药物本该让他意识模糊的，但是自身恢复加快的同时他也发现自己对这些药物的抗性越来越强了，几次他装作意识不清地被带走，同时暗中记下那些道路。  
不需要很久他就大概摸清楚了几个分类的实验室都在什么方位，根据每回距离的估算，大致也够他推算一下这个基地有多大。  
实验室不会是这个基地全部，他清楚，实际的面积肯定比这么推算的至少再大个三倍，但是他同样也清楚实验室必然是这里最核心的部分，根据这个也足以他给这个模型定下中轴。而至于其他的，看看那些高精尖的设备吧！还有那些稀有的药物！这些都象征着必然有权势富裕者为这里资助，结合自己身体的反应他大抵能猜出这些实验是想往哪个方面去的。  
但是他同样也注意到了，作为实验品的人员更替速度太快了。  
他已经不止一次的觉得和他分到同一组的实验品的面孔越来越陌生，甚至还没有等他记熟那些面容，就已经换新的了。  
这样的替换速度让他怀疑这个基地里的研究是到了瓶颈……还是说这里的实验就是这么快的替换速度？  
这个可能让他不由地战栗，他知道最初的筛选已经有这么高的淘汰率，如果只进入基地之后还有这么高的淘汰率，这样的消耗他简直觉得他能看见无数的尸骨，足够堆成山的骸骨。  
怎么会有人会投资这么高消耗的项目，这么高的消耗下还有人源源不断的送来资源，那么这个项目最后到底会诞生什么，才能值得那些？  
这个认识简直让他一抖，只有这个时候他才会战栗于自己还活着的这个事实，他没有尝试过自杀这个行为，毕竟现在看来那些实验的死亡率可比自杀高的多，况且他对于自己的恢复力毫无信心。  
真相在他第一次全程以清醒的状态撑过了整个实验之后似乎小小的向他揭开了一角。  
快速的恢复，意志根本不会受疼痛的影响，他甚至何等清晰的感觉自己的肌肉被切开，又能感受到那些被切开的伤口又在快速的长和。  
他从未如此清晰地感觉到毁灭和重建在自己的身躯上同时呈现，就像是两朵交缠的毒花以他的血肉为生。  
这感觉太奇怪了，他从未如此觉得自己的感官这般灵敏，敏锐像是一粒尘埃落在他的皮肤上他都能察觉到，这个情况下的实验对他来说感觉简直就是把每一份伤害的痛苦和痊愈的欢喜加以成倍的在他的脑海里回响，他恨不得自己什么都感受不到。  
原来痛昏过去还算是一种慈悲。  
那之后他发现何止是那些控制药物，不少实验用药物对已经对他来说已经可以完全免疫了，实验的次数似乎少了很多，这让他有更多的时间内来思考这到底都是什么情况。  
真相似乎已经被揭露了一角，有时候他看着自己的指尖，他无数次看着道这里的肌肉被剖开，而现在这里连一道伤痕都不曾有，每一道纹路都和昔日的记忆的一般。  
躯体的强化吗？他想着，但是考虑到这样的淘汰率，付出那么多为得就是这样的结果真的值得吗？他清楚星联必然不会同意这样的实验，但是这样的技术早就有了，想一想三战里那些强化士兵，虽然他不清楚暗地里多少放也在做这种实验，但是无论怎么看来，这都不该是最终的目的。  
他觉得现在他看见的自己的躯体所知的都不是真相。  
至少不是全部。  
到底最后会诞生什么，他觉得他还是不要有那么命知道比较好。  
很有可能，他就会成为最后会诞生的那个东西。


	11. Chapter 11

量变终究会导致质变的。  
克里斯似乎终于明白在了自己身上的变化是怎么回事， 他清楚地察觉到自己身上开始产生一些骨骼的畸变，那些生理结构的改变只能意味着一件事——  
——这是基因实验。  
他记得那些骨骼是如何在他的皮肉下生长，像是蛰伏在血肉之下的寄生虫，妄图刺穿皮肤。  
偏偏每一次那骨骸长及皮肤的时候便会自然而然的停下，给人一种无以名状的不快感，简直想伸手将细小的骨骸从皮肤下拔出，就像是拔出寄生虫一样。  
但是没用。  
他不是未曾试过，他的指甲早就足够尖锐以划开皮肤，他试过拔出那些细小的骨头，但是他的愈合速度让他的伤口在一刻就能愈合，随后那份骨骼挤开刚刚愈合的血肉，像是内里有一把刀在往外生长。  
而且他注意到，身边的面容越发熟悉了。  
或者说完全固定了下来，都是那些人。  
他那时数过那些熟悉的面孔，算上他自己，不多不少，正好十个。  
这个数字在他的舌尖徘徊，这个数字让他觉得有些微妙，在东方这个数字意味着圆满，但是在西方……  
这个数字某个程度上算是一个突破，一个不常规的数字。  
这让他隐约觉得有些不舒服。  
实验的次数越发越少，相反还是出现了针对他们的训练，本就增强的肉体得到系统的训练的时候才发现这份生理性的增强已经到了根本算不上“人”的范围，这根本就是脱胎换骨，他完全怀疑自己是不是换了一个种族。  
但是那些训练吗…..来到这个的多少都是星联中人，当看到那些训练场地的时候多多少少都生出了几分熟悉的感觉，只是看看自身大多都经历了什么只能相视苦笑。  
物是人非。  
训练怎么说都比试验好，哪怕那些训练的要求再高，怎么都比不上连躯体都不像是自己的那种实验的痛苦？况且现在对于他们而言能自由的使用自己的四肢已经算得上是一种奢侈的享受了，毕竟在这之前他们大多都而言他们连感觉自己的躯体都说是一件难得要死的事，相较之下这简直算得上是一种自由。  
多么可笑，自由从来都不过是个相对下用以安慰自己的悲哀概念。  
他们也在这个时候才真的知道这么一个庞大的基地的代号是什么，而现在这个代号即将就是他们的代称——  
——泰坦。  
他不知道到底是因为基地需要更庞大的资金运作，还是这本就是这个基地的目的，但是这也算是某种事实，就是他们现在的存在就是即将被锻造作刀刃，他们已经成为了资产而不是人，而鉴于他们的生理结构来说，大抵这柄刀刃难以断裂且锐不可当。  
光是想想这个事实已经是一场噩梦了，他们不必成为军队，军队有军队的打法，但是对于个人，则有个人的方法。  
想要掀起一场战争或者结束一场战争，有时候一支军队无法结束战争，而杀掉一个人就可以。各有其道，各有其法。  
况且克里斯对于他们的实力持有保留态度，倒不是觉得他们可能做不到什么，但是他真心觉得他们的心理状态都不适合成为猎手，哪怕他们的实力当真可怖的让人为之颤抖，但是把快失去的理智疯子放到战场上有什么意义？  
他从未把自己从这个范围内划走，他自己都能感觉到，大抵因为他自己本就算不上什么良善之人，也算不上什么守规则的人，直到目前经历的这些还不算毁了他的三观，反正他似乎也没有三观这种东西。  
只不过真的说肉体的痛苦对神经毫无影响他可是一点都不信，他已经是不止一次发现自己的情绪不能控制了，感谢囚室加固了无数层的墙壁吧，他居然现在还没有把那玩意打穿不容易。  
他痛恨自己这种失控的感觉，但是每一次强化之后他总觉得他会被那些细节逼疯，鉴于他是一个在乎细节的人，那些扑面而来的细节足够杀了他，那根本就是震耳欲聋的噪音，庞杂的细节塞满意识，他从来没觉得这个世界如此吵闹地疯癫，连带着他也一并疯癫了起来。  
这样意识不可控的东西根本不会成为趁手的武器，最后只会变成失控的加特林，或者握着二锂却不知道隔离的疯子，那只会把所有人都牵连进去，大家一起死而不是一起活。  
想到这才回过神来，克里斯哑然失笑，他居然拿着那些研究人员甚至得利者的角度去想了，而下一刻那个笑容变成了一个可以称的上狡黠的笑意，他忽地觉得这算不上什么坏事了。  
但凡利刃就要做好是双刃剑，养了条疯狗，就不要觉得自己不会被咬。  
他们可以让那些人为他们而死。  
好吧，这个设想的前提是他能让他们都听他的，克里斯在训练场里撇了撇嘴，然后这个问题又回到了最开始的那个，怎么和一群疯子交流？  
鉴于目前他是这群疯子里最理智的那个，这事对他来说相当难办。  
够他绞尽脑汁了。  
在不知道第几次在训练场的啥时候，他用余光注意到了训练场的边缘有一个熟悉的身影。  
忒秋。  
他猜不透那个罗慕伦混血到底想要的是什么，那个家伙给他摔了一句“你想离开吗？”之后就再也没有找过他，他不知道她想要说什么，天杀的他真的不觉得一个罗慕伦和瓦肯的混血真的不会矛盾死自己吗？   
他放弃去猜那家伙想做是什么，他见了够多的疯子已经不差这一个了如果可以他也不想要自己去花那么多的脑子揣测那些或者学着怎么跟疯子相处，见鬼的他现在尤其觉得自己脑子不够用。  
他真的对于现在自己信息量都不在自己需要的掌握范围的感觉真的很难受。  
她想要什么?  
这个问题无数次在他的脑海里徘徊，这个问题是对方所有行动的基础，但是一开始他就没有摸清楚。况且为什么问他想不想离开这里，为什么他？他离开了对她有什么好处。  
再次克制不住的抬头看向训练场的边缘，正好对上对方看过来的眼神。  
他现在的视力足以看清楚对方那双深色的眼睛，他现在对情绪不太敏感，又或者对方将情感藏得太深，他察觉不到什么，索性放弃，将自己的注意力放回到训练场来。  
这也算是另一个他注意到的差别。  
他看着那些在训练的家伙，他看着那些人躯体上肉眼可见的畸形，尤其是在关节上，随着针对性的训练越发严重，而随后他再低头再看了看自己的肢体。  
虽然不是很擅长这一方面的只是，不过他还是知道基因选择性表达的问题，但是在亲眼看到其他泰坦和他完全不在一个程度的畸变程度这让他有些不舒服。  
他不是不了解“泰坦”的意思，这个时候他们的称呼还未曾和其他人区分开来，他们都是泰坦，而是继续按照之前的实验的编号而区分。他知道他们是想要造神，但是对比一下自己他觉得自己大概是不是什么残次品，不过他还没有和其他的泰坦内部过招，不知道为何，所有他的训练都是和其他人划分开来的。  
大概真的是残次品？  
带着怀疑他收回心神回到自己的训练上，毕竟很快他们的第一次任务就要来了。  
某个程度上说他为此兴奋，他也想要知道他现在到底远超常人多少，或者说真的到战场上他会有什么样的杀伤力。  
第一个战场是一个叛乱的星球，也只有站在那里他才能明白为什么那些资本或者势力为什么如此的不惜一切代价都想要将他们锻造出来。  
他才真的见到了泰坦的意义。  
对他们来说，屠杀简单的如同只是动了动手指而已，像是呼吸一样的自然，杀戮就像是他们的本能一样，他们合在一起将是一支所向睥睨的军队，而分散开来的时候，他们又是最好的刺杀者。  
而这一役之后，他们有了各自的代号，具体的专门属于自己的代号。  
他便就是克罗诺斯了。


	12. Chapter 12

那其实是一次任务。他单独出的一个任务。  
那任务算不上什么难，毕竟只是一场叛乱而已，处理起来简单的多，他需要解决叛军的几个首领，此外的一切伤亡都不在他的考虑之中。  
但是有些事情已经巧合到他真的好奇这个世界上是不是真的有命运之神的存在，而他的爱好就是戏弄世人。  
他怎么都不会想到，他会在这里看见那个女子——  
——洛林莎。  
他不知道该怎么在心理给这个女子下个定位，他们本是恋人，是的，恋人，不过那都是这场噩梦之前的事情，他已经分不清从那时到现在已经过了多久，但是他可以肯定的是，这个时候绝对不是他见她的时候。  
毕竟他当时都未曾选择告别。  
多么可笑啊。洛林莎他们因为这颗星球上的叛乱而被困在此地，而他却是因为这里的叛乱才来到这颗星球上的。  
而现在他站在那些手持枪炮而满脸怒容的战士里，抬着头遥遥的看向那个外出作战服已经有些被撕裂的女子。  
他看的到那些明显尚还抵抗的红衫们，他也看见被他们护在中间的那个黄衫，他能明白那个人肯定是他们的舰长。  
眼前的一切就像是他的时钟被拨到了过去，这都是他熟悉的人，他看见的那位舰长就是他昔日熟悉的那位，他看见洛林莎，他看见他昔日的同僚，如若不是自己站的位置不是在那其中，他几乎都要觉得这之间的距离不曾存在。  
但是对于他来说，那些东西他宁可看不到。  
也许是有意思还是无意识，他也下意识的往那里走了过去，像是昔日的那个怯懦的人从他的躯体深处醒来，他想要求救，像是一个溺水者，想从这人群组成的海中振臂高呼以来换取救援，于是他就成了洪流中的磐石，那些士兵像是水流一样从他身边滑去。  
既不当他做敌人，也不当他做同伴。  
他有些恍惚，像是完全把那个任务置之脑后。  
本来这里的人都该死的，本该这里连一个站立的人都不该存在。  
然后，他来到了那个女子的面前。  
她还是那么美。他想着，还像是他第一次见她的时候，哪怕染上尘土和血迹，她的长发依旧如同火焰一样夺目艳丽，眼神清明而凌厉，站在那里就像是从那里摇曳而起的一丛火焰。  
在看清洛林莎那冰冷的眼神之后，他忽然清醒过来，像是一盆冰水浇在了他的头上。  
他知道她把他认成了什么，同那些狂热的教徒的一样的疯子，手持武器想要夺走舰队人员的性命。  
又或者是什么更不该出现在这里的东西。  
而她必然要杀他的  
他到底来见她，走到她面前是为了什么？  
他早就应该比任何人清楚现在的自己连人都算不上，该过去的东西早就过去了，一个怪物到底还在奢望什么？他现在看见她，不过是看见往昔的那个他早就回不去的世界，然后才让自己越发在绝望中清醒。  
但是他还是在心底，心底的某一角抱有一丝希颐，他在祈祷，某一处还没有死去的人类的灵魂在祈祷，祈祷某个一丝一毫的可能。  
他居然还在祈祷一场重逢。  
哪怕只有一毫秒，一纳秒，一场灵光一闪的怀疑，让她知晓眼前的这个人是她昔日所识的故人。  
仅仅就是这一迟疑，他看着女子那双卷席着冰冷风暴的眼睛，某个程度他太熟悉这个眼神，虽然这个眼神以往都不是对他的，而现在再看见这个眼神，他只觉得胸膛一痛。  
低头，他看见被女子随手捡来防御的断刃被插进他的胸膛。  
第四根肋骨到第五根肋骨之间。  
“哈……”他想他应该是笑了，毕竟他自己都快忘了自己的表情到底还有些什么了。  
“滚！”女子吼出声，抽出利刃，随后一脚踹过来，不过对比那刀口，那脚踹的都算不上痛了，鲜血顺着伤口溢出，随着心脏的跳动而溢出。  
他彻彻底底醒了。  
捂着伤口跌跌撞撞的混进身后涌上来的战士群的，他低着头，喘息着，脚下的每一步都走得恍恍惚惚，像是之前还在基地的样子，那时他的理智被那些见鬼的药剂弄得混乱到了极致，而现在他几乎怀疑那段时间重回到了他的身上。  
他需要一点时间，让自己心脏上的伤口愈合。  
他也需要一点时间让他们彻底离开。  
之后，才会开始属于他的那场杀戮。

====================

这之后他剩余的那点理智不得不思考的一点问题。  
他们怎么办？  
洛林莎的那一脚像是彻彻底底把他踹醒了，对于过去那还仅剩的一点幻觉被打的七零八碎，终于放弃了最后难一点可悲的尊严，他这才愿意看一看自己在镜子的镜像，看向镜子里的那张他熟悉，却又不熟悉的面容。  
多么奇怪，这些训练，这些任务甚至这些实验，都未曾改变他的面容哪怕一点，那些异变或者称之为畸形就未曾爬上他的面容，兴许因为他的畸形方向不像其他的泰坦那样更倾向于从困难的环境生存下来而导致的畸变，从外表来看他一切如常。  
他知道那些研究人员怎么看他们的。  
毕竟他也清楚，倘若想要能心安理得的在他们身上实验，第一件事就是在心理上飞快的把他们划到非人的那一类。  
他们是错误，是由他们亲手创造的错误。  
而他们周围所有的人都在想的是如何抹杀错误，或者说是修改这个错误，没有谁来过问他们。  
他们是错误，而不是生物。  
在那些人眼里，他们连活着都算不上。  
有时候克里斯自己都会举起手，看着腕关节为了强化而增生的骨骼，他的畸形程度在泰坦中绝对算不上最严重的，但是这样依旧意味着——  
他是个怪物。  
他们都是怪物。  
但是为什么怪物不能是活着的？  
他想捏着他的脖子质问他们，可是他也清楚一旦他这么做了，那些家伙就更加不会将他们当做人来看。  
甚至只会更加坚信他们可能连野兽都不如。  
哈，多么可笑而狭隘的理由，人从来不是只会相信自己愿意相信的东西吗？  
那他们的存在不是因为一开始就是被的定作错误的吗？所以无论他们做什么都只会在那些研究员眼里坐定了他们是怪物的事实。  
那到底怪物的求生算什么呢？  
他们下意识的认为怪物是已经不该被用人道来对待的东西，他们是物件，是最有力的利刃，是这个基地的资产，他们的能力能够碾压外面的所有生物，偏偏他们现在却乖乖的像是待宰羔羊一样坐在这里。  
他们不想反抗吗？  
不。  
这个概念都已经无关反抗。  
他们也自己都认为自己是非人的东西，甚至可能他们概念里都没有反抗。  
那么哪里来的反抗？  
他们都不知道不公。  
他该怎么做？有些事本就不是一人得行的，逃出去？揭露这个计划？这个基地得以运行至今必然其后有无数的势力支撑，那么他一个永远说明不了什么。  
“你想要逃出去吗？”  
他忽地想起来那个混血罗慕伦人是怎么跟他说，那个女子的眼神有着奇异的说不清楚的东西。  
他几乎能冷笑出声，他一个人逃出去能做什么？他动摇不了那些势力同样也无能改变现状，他一个人逃出去也许能将这一切公之于公，然后呢？他几乎看见了一切的结局，死亡是无可避免的，尤其是他们的死，况且更见鬼的，在这一件事上他觉得更该死的是外面的那些研究人员。  
说实在话，他觉得他们比泰坦们更像是疯了。  
真相大概永远都不会被公之于众，尤其是关乎他们的。见鬼的他多清楚稍微动几个词句就可以让一切的理解发生错误，他们会被描述成穷凶极恶丧失理性的东西，他们是一场实验的失败品，他了解那些恐惧，不会有人在乎他们到底是什么，也不会有人觉得他们是受害者，他们只会觉得他们是可怖的存在，而那些研究人员只需要隐姓埋名就能再次做人，或者他们从来都不会觉得自己疯过。  
更让他头疼的是，他们被当做工具，但是实实在在的血也是染在他们手上的，那些仇恨也是落在他们身上的，他们才是众矢皆之的。  
而他，作为那个告密者，同时作为唯一一个幸存下来的人，他大概这辈子都没有自由，同样，他大概会继续被当做试验品活下去。  
这一切都没有变化。  
不。  
这行不通。  
像是泄愤一样的一拳锤向墙壁，他必须要想办法能让所有人逃出去，不公本就造成了，不能再让这份不公继续下去。  
见鬼的命运就是这般的可恨，一旦将你拖下地狱，就再也不会给你翻身的机会。所以他就算不能让真相大白，但是怎么说他都该让那些该死的人死，而不是让受害者死。  
该还的债是必须要还的。  
除非…….  
这个词让他皱了眉，他不是未曾想到那种可能，只是这个可能实在太过可悲，置之死地而后生这句话有时候不过是句假命题，活下来有时候比死还痛苦。  
用十年甚至几十年的时间去清算旧账光是想着就让人觉得无望，时间可以杀了一切，况且这一切的前提就是还有那份命能活到那个时候。  
有时候他觉得泰坦的活法便就是烈火烧柴，虽然炽烈，但是陨落也是极快，没有谁能告诉他们，他们还能再活多久，更没有人能告诉他们到底在终点等待他们的是什么，是永恒的死亡还是其他的什么。  
他索性甩了甩脑袋，把这个念头甩了出去。  
现在的他还不够成熟能做到他想要的效果，他需要时间，足够多的时间，还有一个好的机会，如果有帮手就更好了。


	13. Chapter 13

弗迪亚没想到他居然也能和泰坦这种生物有关系。  
他知道他们这些人都该怎么看那些家伙，那些早就不该是人的，他们应该称之为神，那种在古地球传说中可以以一己之力改变天地的神明。  
他们都是单独有自己的医疗部队，理论上是轮不到他们来给泰坦看病的。  
“你叫什么？”  
那个黑发男子有着温柔的笑意，他看见他靠在门口，身形慵懒而随意。  
“弗……弗迪亚。”他控制不住自己的舌头打卷，他熟悉那张面容，正是因为他知道这是谁他根本就没法控制自己的颤抖，毕竟对方是被称之为众神的王——  
——克罗诺斯。  
这个光是念着就让人觉得凶狠的字眼，多念几遍能硬生生的让人觉得屋内的空气冷了下去，但是这个名字偏偏给的确实一个有着这么笑意温柔的人。  
弗迪亚打了一个寒颤，他想到的是类似笑面虎的东西，这幅皮相上的什么他都不能信，毕竟他倘若信了这个男子的一切正如他表面所表现的这么温柔那就是有鬼了。  
他可还没有那么傻，毕竟在这种环境下，谁优先想到的都是该怎么让自己活。  
“您……您来这里是想要什么？”弗迪亚咽了口口水，他甚至都不敢直视对方那双颜色清浅的眼睛，他总觉的那双眼睛能映出他的一切，从里到外被看的透透彻彻的。  
谁知道这些神明有没有什么隔空的心灵感应的能力呢？他可是听闻瓦肯人中大师是能做到感应到身边人的情绪的。  
人类在这种生物面前简直如同赤身裸体。  
“不用担心，我可没有读心的能力。”这句话说得反而像是在印证自己的想法，弗迪亚抿着唇，看着眼前的人，而对方似乎足以到弗迪亚在哪一句话之后简直称的上惶恐的表情，微微地将笑容带上苦涩。“太多人在见我的第一面就这么怀疑了，我总该澄清一下的。”  
这句话并没有什么可信度的好么？弗迪亚可还没有蠢到把这句话说出来，只是依旧有些胆怯的点了点头，表示认可。  
“我有一些伤口需要你处理。”对方倒是理所当然的关了医疗室的门，但是弗迪亚可以发誓，他绝对没有听错那个门舌锁上的声音。  
“什么伤口？”  
弗迪亚已经是抱着一份自暴自弃自己之后会被灭口的心看着对方在自己面前坐下，然后解开制服转过身。  
“这是…….”  
弗迪亚震惊了，他已经忘记了他的胆怯，毕竟那点恐惧在这个伤口面前什么都算不上。  
眼前的这个伤口几乎将这个男子的后背劈成了两半，从右肩头劈到左腰，伤口稍稍愈合了一点，然而依旧是皮肉外翻，甚至稍加一动那伤口便有撕裂迹象。  
问题最严重的不是这个。  
“这个伤口过去……多久了？”他甚至都不敢伸手触及那伤口，只敢微微在边缘按了按，连力道都不敢下太多，“怎么会……”  
“‘衰退’。”  
男子说的像是这根本不是自己的事一样，但是弗迪亚蓦然指尖一缩，他听明白了对方的意思了，这个房间内发生的一切都不能说出这个房间。  
甚至这个对话的一切内容都不能在这个房间内再重复一次。  
这个词甚至都不见得是那些基地内泰坦们专属的医生知道的东西。  
“衰退……”他咀嚼着这个词汇的意思，就像是他曾听闻过的《艾达》，那些神明终究有坠落之日，像是东方神话中那五衰的天人。但是这都不该是在他们身上出现的，他知道他们是怎么被造出来的，能从那些折磨下活下来这样的伤口本该早就愈合了。  
所以……  
“你的身体出了什么问题吗…..”弗迪亚问的小心翼翼，他实在想不到还有什么可能，这个宇宙还有什么药物能造成这个效果，他听闻说他们免疫所有的药物，因为所有能弄到的药物都在他们身上实验过了，这根本就不该有什么“兴许”。  
“你取一点样品去分析吧，谨慎一点。”  
“我拿不到多好的仪器。”  
“你帮我看一个就够了。”他听见那男子的语气平静，像是在说什么家常，“查一下基因有没有变异就好。”  
弗迪亚有些惊讶，他以为对方会提多么可怕的要求，但是他没想到就是这个。  
“到时候分析出来了，你知道要到哪里找我。”  
“需要我帮你处理一下这个吗？”弗迪亚随后起身，去拿自己的医用三录仪。  
“好。”对方只是简单地点了点头，示意同意。  
一边拿过仪器采集了一点那还沾着血丝的样本，看着那普通的医用生物管，他却只敢用指尖夹着，想了想放到了已经放了不少生物管的台子了，在心中记下了位置，随后转过身一心一意地操作三录仪，看着那骇人的伤口一点点愈合。  
“好了。”他伸手拍了拍那里只剩一道浅的不能再浅的疤的后背，示意对方好了。  
对方捞起衣服，卢迪亚看着制服将裸露的皮肤一点点覆盖了过去。  
“为什么是我？”  
他终究还是没有忍住。  
“为什么不能是你？”  
男子慢悠悠地穿好制服，才转过了头，那双清浅的眸子微微眯了一些，像是狐狸一样，看向对方。  
“理由这东西要有可以有的是，如果不想有那就是一个都没有。”男子说的慢条斯理的，“强行说出的理由毫无信服力。”  
“我还是想要一个理由。”不知道为什么弗迪亚竟然也强硬了起来，他坐在椅子上仰头看着那个面容温和的男子，脖子梗得直直的。  
“你够听话。”像是谈及了什么好笑的事情，男子连眉眼都笑开了，那个笑容温润地足以使冰雪融化，这让弗迪亚简直下意识地吞了一口口水。  
“这个理由够了吗？”  
那言语甚至都算的上温柔甜美，像是春风拂面一样舒服。  
“够……够了。”弗迪亚愣神了，男子的面容称不上什么俊美，甚至都不太符合他的审美——那面容太过柔和而秀美，中性化的让他更觉得对方的性别模糊的让他不舒服，但是他又无可否认在刚才那一刹那，他被蛊惑了，被摄走了心神，就像是个听话的傀儡，茫茫然地听着主人所说的话，然后点了点头。  
等他回过神的时候对方早已离去，先不说以泰坦的速度就算是就地消失也不是做不到，但是他的记忆太模糊了，像是那种奇怪的魅力影响了他的记忆系统，他完全忘了对方到底是如何离去的，回过神的时候他还一手拿着三录仪，对着空荡荡的医疗室微微张着嘴，脸上到底是什么表情都不清楚。  
如果不是他回头看向那些生物管里头看见了那个装有样品的生物管，他几乎以为刚才那就是一场梦。  
甚至不过一场幻境。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有血腥描写，请注意。

希瑞顿是在阿拉若星上找到这个青年的。  
那颗星球当时刚刚经历了另一个星球对其完成的大屠杀，他们得到消息赶来的时候，业已晚了一步。  
在这之前他们没有谁会想到这两颗星球之间会发生这样的事情，要知道这两颗星球上的人民本身来自同一处，他们本该是是最亲密的兄弟，最友好的邻居，最知根知底的邻邦也是最信得过的背后。  
这两颗星球甚至在这漫长的时间里融合成了同一个文明，他们甚至都觉得他们不过是居住在不同星球的同一个民族，他们有着同样的根，同样的文化，同样的科技水平。  
他们本该是一体的。  
然而大部分人都没有想到，在他们都以为这样的邻星会一直有好的相处下去，结果在星联不知道的情况下，一场屠杀就已经开始了。  
而时间和愚昧的善良成了这场庞大恶行的遮羞布。  
先是一个小区域，一个小区域的开始，他们的兄弟埋下了名为仇恨的种子，埋在了他们的民众之前，而那些种子一旦发芽，只需要一点点的恐惧就能使其茁壮成长，最后彻底蔓延开来，撰住每一个人的心脏。  
最开始传来消息的是来自本应是他们同族的人，然而在惊慌之下，最后拿起屠刀的却是他们真正的邻人，和他们生活在同一颗星球上的人。  
没有谁会想到，兴许仅仅是昔日最小的一点摩擦就成了今日友人拿起屠刀的理由，或许连理由都不需要，情绪的发泄其实本就不需要原因，理由不过是最后拿来安抚自己的东西。  
而这一场屠杀的最高潮的时候是他们的友邦，是那个尚还残存理智人们抬头望向的的，被他们当做希望的方向，结果他们只能看见他们的邻星的飞船的阴影笼罩上这颗星球，他们本来在欢呼，在，随着第一道相位炮的光芒划破天空，他们才发现这根本不是希望，而是最后地狱门前的炮响。  
那时这颗星球上早已因为内斗而尸骸遍地，他们无力抵抗了。  
谁知道这两颗星球之间的恨意是怎么种下的，最后这一切就撕裂成了民族对民族的恨意。  
最后的利刃砍下，他们谁都跑不掉了。  
而这一切，从透露风声到确认到星联的人赶来，都还不到一个月。  
希瑞顿当时在星舰上看着那些消息，只觉得有什么东西堵在咽喉但是他什么都说不出来。  
他清楚，亲身经历过战争的他比任何人都清楚，只要杀了第一个人，任何生命都能下得去手再来第二个，第三个，甚至第无数个。而偏偏越是亲近的存在越会积累仇恨。  
爱意和恨意是相同的，不是吗？  
这也就是这世界上最奇怪的东西，往往在面对这种情况的时候，亲人或者友人会越容易的举起屠刀，偏偏这个时候可能你的敌人更希望你活下来。  
而真的在星舰上见到星球上的面貌的时候，他觉得他似乎对意识体的恶的预想还太天真了。  
在他们亲眼看到之前没有人能想象那是什么样的惨状，这场大屠杀并非借由什么可怖的空间武器完成的，相位炮的威力不过就是抹去了最后一点希望，那些破碎的建筑成了最大的斩首刃，随后而来的另一颗星球的人早已离去，而留在这个地方的只剩下这残酷的现实——提醒任何到来的人这颗星球面临的是一场彻彻底底的屠杀，利器对利器，血肉肢解血肉，他们所能见到的土地上都满载鲜血和横飞的肢体。  
这颗星球不大，却被她的子民的鲜血染了个透彻。  
不少人在踏上地面的一瞬间就吐得差不多连胃都吐了出来，结果就算胃中空空荡荡，那份恶心感依旧残留在生理反应中。  
尸骸，恶臭，破碎的肢体，偏偏这颗星球上的食腐生物不多，不少尸体甚至保持着原有的样子腐烂，有着和人类一样颜色的鲜血和脂肪的躯体就那么的横在无尽的荒野上，一眼看过去都望不到尽头，看着像是死了不久，可是哪怕透过面罩，吸进的第一口气都在告诉你，这片土地上死了多少人。  
他们也死了多久。  
他们带着人一块又一块的尸体翻找着，企图还要找到一个生还者，在这种地方他们的探测仪已经失效，但是在过去了大概半天他们就反应过来，这场交战双方的两个种族都不可能从这样的环境下生存下来，毕竟在这样的环境下肆虐的瘟疫可以要了所有幸存者的性命。  
他们看着那些交错的尸体，那场可怖的屠杀了一种族的战斗简直就在眼前。  
他们都能想象出那样可怖的场景，但是每一个人在想象了哪怕一点都会颤栗的不愿意再多想一分一毫。  
而希瑞顿找到这个青年的时候，他坐在肢体堆成的山上，没有任何防护装置，半身也染着四溅的血肉，身边堆满干净骸骨，倒像是也死去了一样。  
当时他看见那个青年的第一眼他还以为他看见的是还未曾倒下去的墓碑。  
或者是早已风干的骸骨。  
“你是谁？”  
偏偏在他走近的时候，那男子忽地开了口，嗓音嘶哑的像是从没有说过话一般。  
“你又是谁？”  
他看不清他的面容，那面容早就被血肉的腐泥糊的什么都看不清晰，但是他知道他必然还是个青年，而不是什么耄耋之人。  
那样的人是不可能在这样的环境下活下来的。天杀的他还不知道这家伙到底在这个满布尸体的星球上活了多久。  
希瑞顿在问出口的时候，他便已经后悔了。  
他本该知道的。  
他尚且了解一些舰队中的秘密，那些只有少数人才知道却依旧避而不谈的，默契地愿意埋进地底的秘密。但是他未曾想到他会在在这里碰见一位。  
泰坦，或者说是他们的利刃。  
不不不。希瑞顿看着眼前男子俯视他的神情，心底自动的抹去了那些人对他们的称呼，而换上了一个他更熟悉的词汇。  
神明。  
这样的眼神，这样的存在，简单的称呼为武器简直就是亵渎。  
“你们来这里又能做什么呢？”男子垂下眼幕，“你们已经晚了，来了又有什么用？”  
“我们来寻找生者。”  
“你们来晚了，这颗星球上除了我以外的再无活人。”男子站起身，俯身看向对方，“在你们来之前。”  
希瑞顿仰头看着男子满布血污的面容，忽地打了一个寒颤。  
“奈何，我没法跟他们一起死去。”  
男子跃下，沾满血肉的衣摆拂过希瑞顿的身侧，就算隔着面罩他都能嗅到那股满是血腥腐烂的气息，像是对方刚刚从地狱里跋涉出来一样，而那可怖的一切都附着在对方身上。  
他看见新生的神祇穿过被鲜血侵染又堆满尸骸的荒原，那般身影让他觉得他依旧在看一把刀刃。  
那之后他异常坚定，他那一日所见到的，是新神而非恶鬼。

====================================

而在时候，希瑞顿特意去翻了这颗星球的资料。  
看完那些东西，他克制不住的扣下自己的padd侧目掩面，如若可以他真想当做他什么都不曾看见过。  
他在星舰上的时候只猜到了一部分，奈何当真只有一部分。  
克罗诺斯，那位泰坦曾踏足那颗星球。  
他能猜到那是什么样的任务，哪怕本质是保护，依旧会被当做恶鬼的侵袭。  
一如既往。  
兴许连泰坦自己都记不清到底来没来过这颗星球，毕竟那些强悍的生物踏足的星球太多，不缺这一颗也不多这一颗，但是没有人知道到底是什么原因让他又回到了这颗星球。  
但是这颗星球有些奇怪。  
奇怪的是，这颗星球难得的算不上忘恩负义，虽然希瑞顿也清楚那份恐惧的诞生是何等的合情合理，谁不会看见那样的存在而心存恐惧？哪怕是他在看见那个男子的第一眼也终究还是因为恐惧而战栗。  
但是这颗星球有一半的生灵将其视之为诞生的新神，剩下一半将其视作地狱里走出来的魔鬼。  
但是无论如何，在最紧要的关头，他们都选择了向着这非人的存在祈祷，祈祷生机，祈祷奇迹的诞生，正如以前曾经发生过的那样。  
兴许当真是应许了祈祷，他前来了，但是这回就算是他也帮不了他们。  
他们内部早已分裂，刀刃相向，自相残杀，想救一方就必须杀死另一方，在那颗星球上已经没有真正意义上的对错了，而原本他们的兄弟，他们的友邻正黄雀在后的等着最后将这颗星球屠宰的干干净净。  
他谁都帮不了。  
哪怕以他的实力他甚至可以碾碎一个国家，将一个民族的性命捏在指尖碾成粉末，但是他终究还是没办法做出来去屠杀一颗星球来拯救另一颗星球。  
希瑞顿想这就是为什么那个男子能做的只有在那个尸体堆里坐了那么久，按照他的猜测来说，那个人大抵把这就当是为他们，为那些相信他的人们守尸了。  
细细想来，这果真是只属于神明的悲哀。  
希瑞顿想，这决计算得上他的野心。  
无论是将神明握在手掌中为自己所用还是妄想庇护神明，这可都不是还是什么简单的事。  
只不过他想试试罢了。


	15. Chapter 15

“我只是来告知你的。”  
那个罗慕伦混血的家伙一出现就绝无好话，克里斯默默在心底记下这句话，他不知道为什么她能如此轻松地给他们传递消息，他完全不想知道那些研究人员怎么看待这个几乎整天和他们混在一起的主管。  
不过这似乎不该是他关心的问题，毕竟多一个人愿意帮助他便就多一个吧，现在的情况可不容许他多考虑一点对方的动机或者背景。  
“告知我什么？”  
那时他懒洋洋地拿着笔在墙壁的一个角落写上质能方程，哈，永恒的爱因斯坦，他有些走神的想着，如果可以他简直想把这个当做一切的源头。  
包括生命的源头。  
“你打算什么时候离开？”  
“下个月。”  
笔尖一顿，索性收了笔，看着最后一个字母那里被拉长的尾笔，克里斯这才抬头看向对方。  
“供给船来的时候？”  
“不然呢？”  
“好。”对方简简单单地应了下来，这反倒让克里斯有些摸不着头脑了，拧着眉看向对方，“你说你来告知我什么，为什么问这个。”  
“做好准备，你一旦回去，整个基地必然会覆灭。”  
“为什么？”  
“奥娜不会饶了我们。”  
对方说的这句话让克里斯整个人一愣，他像是不敢置信的样子看着对方，刚才对方提到的那个人名，让他简直怀疑自己是不是直接耳聋了还是他的听觉神经除了什么岔子。  
“你说……”艰难地咽下一口气，“你说谁？“  
“奥娜。”忒秋挑着眉看着眼前明显足够震撼的男子，“我知道她，正如同我知道海伦。“  
这个名字让克里斯蓦然皱起眉头，他鲜少听到这个名字，除了历史书上这个名字出现过几次，之后再无人说起来。  
但是当奥娜和海伦这两个名字放在同一个句子里的时候才是让他觉得有些不适，下意识联想到什么之后他几乎算得上颤抖地指尖触及了自己的脸颊，某一些不该被证实的猜想在脑海中成型，他知晓在他年少的时候奥娜常常看着他失神，他清楚对方必然是在借着自己看另外一个人，但是他从未想过去知道那个人是谁。  
他是在逃避，他一再告诫自己他当真不需要知道这个名字，不需要知道那个人到底是谁，毕竟他清楚但凡借由他人在怀念故人的多少都是清楚那人已经死了，死的不能再死的死了。  
“别那一副惊讶的表情好吗？”忒秋一副没明白为什么男子会是那样的表情，只是撇了撇嘴伸手把耳边的一缕额发卷走，“我的寿命比你们人类长，我当然见过那个女子，我知道那位将军，所以我当然知道奥娜是为了什么。“  
话说到这她顿了顿，看着对面克里斯那依旧有些不好说清楚的面容，有些疑惑，想了想还是继续说了下去。  
“再看见你的时候我能理解奥娜，确实你和她挺像的，只不过从气质上来说你比不过她，不会分不清你们的。”忒秋懒懒地换了一个更舒适的站姿，“奥娜估计自己也明白，不过大概是因为人类的忘性太大，本该看着你就该知道理由了，偏偏谁都不会往那里去想。“  
“她不会为了我做那么多的。”  
“她会为了你做很多的事。”忒秋像是质疑地扬眉看向对方，“我以为你知道的。”  
“为什么？”  
“天啊，你真的什么都不知道？”说到这句话忒秋才反应过来了，她有些不可置信地看着眼前的人，她眨了眨眼，像是不敢相信那个她想到的该死的理论。  
“她真护着你。”忒秋抿了抿唇然后像是同意了什么点着头，“你居然还能一无所知，她比我想的还要护你护得紧。”  
“好，就算她绝不会饶过这里，你过来的到底想通知什么。”  
“其他泰坦决定了，你会是行刑人。”  
“什么？”  
“你听到了。”  
“我的意思的是，为什么是我。”克里斯克制着自己的不解，他扭头看向墙壁，好像这个样子就能看穿墙壁看到另一侧的囚室中坐着的另一位泰坦，或者他其他的所有同伴，“我的畸形只是相对没那么严重而已。”  
“这是他们的决定，而不是我的。”她耸了耸肩，表示这个决意跟她可没有多大的关系，“你也知道我可没法左右那群疯子们的想法，谁知道他们在乎的是什么？所以你到时候记得回来。”  
“泰坦不该是该死的那个。”  
“除了你以外无人能杀了他们。”  
“不会的。”克里斯站起了身，扫了一眼他做下的那些记录，“我们还是活着的东西，那么自杀这条路肯定是会留给我们的。”  
“谁告诉你要用正常人的想法去度量他们的，我以为你才是最清楚他们的人。”忒秋晃了晃站起身，“我以为你才是那个看得清世事的那个，虽然我不太清楚你的背景，但是听他们说，你之前是从黑船那边出来的，我可没想到你如此心软，还是你还在顾虑着什么？”  
“……我一个人做不到。”  
“做不到什么？”  
“我该做的，我都做不到。”  
忒秋一顿，她看着眼前这个男子，就算是拥有了泰坦的能力，这个男子依旧瘦削的不可思议，像是风一吹就能吹跑一样。  
她不敢说对方到底选择了什么样的重担放在了自己的身上，她甚至不能完全理解他的顾虑，人类很多受到情绪而产生的愧疚感一直都是不在她所能理解的范围，而因此所衍生出来的责任更不在她能估算的，更何况这个人是克罗诺斯。  
他已经用无数次的任务证明了他的天赋，倘若说肉体的一切都可以通过基因改造甚至锻炼增强，但是战术谋略这方面，这种天赋依旧如同玄学。  
这样忒秋更难明白他到底还在忌惮什么，她也很难说清楚对方到底是因为情绪还是当真有思虑而忌惮什么。偏偏这家伙又不喜欢把这些说清楚。  
“我只是来告诉你一声的。”忒秋索性决定不要继续想下去了，“他们都定了，你本就拿他们没办法。刀已经被塞到了你的手上，自己想想吧。“  
克里斯没有回答她，而她也就当做这个话题已然结束，毕竟她已经通知完了，到底对方如何决定已经不是她所能处理的事情了。  
所以她便转身离开了。

================================

“他离开了。”  
忒秋看着那个依旧端坐在椅子上的人类，她闲庭信步一样走到对方面前，伸手敲了敲桌子以提醒对方自己的到来。  
昨日克里斯已经成功的躲上了补给船的货仓，而现在基地内的其他人都因为眼前这个人类的说辞以为那位克罗诺斯只不过有了新的任务走了。  
“我知道。”  
人类连表情都未曾怎么变，头更是抬都没有抬，依旧埋首处理着手上的padd。  
“我以为你会舍不得他离开。”  
“最舍不得他离开的不是你吗？”听到这句话人类终于抬头看向忒秋，“我觉得有时候你的情绪比我的都明显，他在你眼里是什么？能让你如此心甘情愿的为他奔波？”  
“你不也是？如果真的要放上天平衡量，你付出的可比我付出的多得多。”  
“你我都是心甘情愿，何必争一个高下？”说到这个那个人类勉强有了点表情，不过那表情似笑非笑，似哭非哭，“你希望他永远是你知道的那位新神，而我所希望的不过就是他能如他所愿。”  
“你想看见什么？”忒秋冷哼出声，她不觉得这个人类的愿望会是什么好的东西。  
“总该有人替我们烧了巴比伦吧。”  
“你想要他替你们复仇？你打算用这个作为代价来交换？”  
“不，我没打算告诉他。”人类脸上带着几分狡黠，“不用告诉他，他会做的，毕竟愧疚和懊悔会压死他的，更不要提那份不公，那都能杀了他。”  
“你就这么恨他？”  
“我一点都不恨他。”  
“按你们人类的话说，我觉得你这么做恰如恨他入骨。”  
“我总该抱一点希望的，不是吗？”  
“你所抱的希望就是毁掉他的后半生？”  
“这样不好吗？”人类忽然露出了笑容，“如若不给他一个理由，他能活下去吗？忒秋，你不了解人类，在这的所有泰坦其实都疯了，他同样也不例外。”  
“无所谓。我要的是他还活着就行。”忒秋耸了耸肩，再次觉得人类的情感问题真的并不是她的长项，况且她已经察觉到对方说的这个“疯”可能不是她熟悉的概念，毕竟在泰坦那么严重畸形面前再说神经病变似乎不是什么讲道理的事。  
而至于意识上的，她可不觉得她能和对方达成基本的共识。  
“他可以活着，但是你就不怕你的神死了吗？”  
“你都不明白我看见的‘神’到底是什么概念，就不要再继续讨论了吧。”忒秋撇了撇嘴，她无意和这个人类探讨“神”的这个问题，反正她相信双方对此的定义都不尽相同，本就没什么好说的。  
现在看来他们二人不过是目的相同了而已，所想要的还是不一样的东西。  
“行，你确定他已经回去了？”  
“你就做好准备过几日更奥娜找上门吧。”忒秋站直了身体，对着人类那张面容点了点头，“算一算时间他也应该已经快到了。”  
“奥娜算账也算不到我身上来，她还看不上我这种小喽喽。”说到这个人类倒真的苦笑出来了，“倘若真的能被女子算到头上了，到也算是我的荣幸。”  
“好了，不管如何，现在肯定是计划照旧。”忒秋也懒得再和对方啰嗦太多，“现在只需要确定，他最后到底会不会来，话我是带到了，但是我可不觉的他会来。所以还需要我到时候再去提醒一次吗？”  
“不，忒秋，不需要的。”人类故作深沉的摇了摇头，想了想甚至笑了出来。  
“你放心，他最后一定会来的。”


	16. Chapter 16

亚契无论如何都不想再回忆起那个雨夜。  
那个雨夜现在看来就如同噩梦一般，毕竟对于大多数人来说看到他们以为已经失去的人重新回来的时候都是会受到惊吓的。  
尤其是在他察觉到回来的这个孩子处在一个糟糕透顶的状态下。  
是的他永远习惯用“孩子”这个词来称呼对方，某个程度上他就是看着对方长大的，在心理上把对方类比成自己的孩子似乎也没太大的错。  
他没有克里斯的消息将近四年了，这本身就是一个很让人觉得不可思议的事，以他所在的位置而言，如果是正常的死亡他不可能不知道对方的消息，所以那时候他就怀疑对方是不是去世了，或者早已死去只是没有透露出来而已。  
这上面唯一还让他对此抱有一点希望的就是，奥娜一直都很平静。  
如若不是真的了解那个女子，他可能真的会以为对方早已知晓所有答案，或者克里斯根本就不是她的养子。  
而那天，他也不知道他在怎么认出来对方的，在那个男子向他求助的一瞬间，他不知道是声音还是气味，还是什么更玄而又玄的东西，让他选择伸出手臂，抱住那个男子。  
抱住了那个男子，看见对方被冷雨洗到苍白的面容才反应过来，这是克里斯。  
那个差不多五年没有消息的克里斯。  
把对方扛回家的路上他想了很多，他有很多的问题想问，但是他清楚现在他没法问这些，毕竟现在最需要的就是给这个家伙找一个医生。  
毕竟光是那个脸色就已经可以告诉他，对方的状态糟糕透顶。  
而之后亲耳听见对方说出“泰坦”两个字的时候，亚契必须承认他心头一沉。  
他不是不曾知晓泰坦，那个秘密对他们来说哪里算得上秘密，他知道那是他们所锻造出来最不易摧毁且所向无敌的利刃，他也知道在那些生物身上发生了什么。  
在那些东西只是手上棋子的时候和真的是身边的人的时候是完全不同的两种感觉。  
尤其是在发现被拿来当做手下最锐利，最强悍也最无情的棋子是自己昔日当做弟弟而最疼爱的那个孩子之后，奇异的错乱感让他觉得眼前都不真实了起来。  
他不是没有考虑过他救回来的那个男子不是他的弟弟，是那个强大到足以迷幻人心的克罗诺斯造出的幻象，他的弟弟已经死在了那里，他被欺骗了。  
但是他的理智告诉他，想要模仿他那个弟弟可不是什么什么人都能模仿的，虽然五年足以改变一个人了，但是他弟弟疯成了那个样子的存在，能模仿他的人必然也是另一个疯子。  
可是克罗诺斯为什么要伪装成克里斯？乞求庇护？能知道到这一层面上的人本就人数不多，排除了一下可没有一个人对的上号。  
所以克罗诺斯是克里斯是他唯一能的得出的结论。  
不过就算如此，让他忧心的还不止这些。  
他告诉自己，眼前的这个家伙不仅仅只是那个他从小看大的孩子，泰坦一名早已能告诉他这个到底是一个什么样可怕的存在。  
绝非可控之力。  
况且他认识对方那么久了，他虽然算不上知根知底但也了解三分的家伙。  
这世上有比这还可怕的组合吗？他早就知道这个家伙绝非能善了之人，他都揣测不透这一件事到底让这小子怎么看星联，看那些冠冕堂皇的权势者。  
他决计不会觉得这家伙还是被蒙在谷里一无所知，他应该猜这家伙已经猜到了哪方势力的头上。  
说这家伙掀不起风浪纯粹就是在骗你自己！亚契心底的某一处在对他说到，你亲眼看他走到了什么位置，然后说舍弃就舍弃了，这孩子心狠起来大概是什么都不会顾忌的。  
理智的疯子搭配远胜常人的力量，这家伙比定时炸弹还要让人生畏。  
想到这他看向床上的这个再次睡过去的男子，像是他昔日无数次睡在那里一样，对亚契毫无防备。  
看起来是那么的柔弱，像是光用自己的双手就能杀死对方。  
亚契低头看了眼自己的手掌，他的理智已经告诉他这样的克里斯对于星联就是最大的定时炸弹，那他为什么不杀了对方以绝后患？  
不，至少不是现在。  
他攥紧手，他虽然早就清楚自己的卑劣，毕竟爬到这个位置的哪里来的什么正人君子？只是……他现在还不太愿意就这么对待克里斯，兴许……  
这回他愿意赌一把，赌最后这个男子还是回屈服在星联之下。  
赌最后依旧会一切如常。

==============================

但是真的看见泰坦的威能的时候，他还是会想自己到底是不是做错了。  
他是不是还是该在那个晚上，想办法杀了这个男子？  
那是个早晨，他端着咖啡走向地下的小型训练场，出门的时候他路过克里斯的房间，发现对方已经起了，算了算估摸着对方已经来了训练场。  
可真的走到训练场的时候，他还未站定，便就看见那男子像是没清醒一样自高台上失足落下，结果还像是没反应过来地伸着一个懒腰。  
“克里斯！”亚契几乎在下一刻就想下意识地去按自己的通讯器呼叫医生过来，但是在随后，他看着那个男子像是毫不在意一样，像是轻巧点足就落在了地上。  
但是自由 落体的动能并不会因为对方的姿态轻松而就消失，他看见那地面以他落足的中心曾蛛网状辐射开来，尚还有些韧性的材料却是就此断裂，男子的足尖就像是钉尖一样，以最小的受力面积带来最大的冲击。  
他看着那男子堪称清闲的落在了地面上，而与此的代价是那被毁了不小一片的地板。  
“克里斯……”  
亚契像是为此撼然，他步履不稳的往前了几步，低头看着那站在那训练场中央的男子。他看着那男子宛若闲庭信步，像是才进行了一个热身，懒洋洋地伸展躯体，每一寸的肌肉线条流畅，那确确实实是属于人类的线条，但是所带来的力量却完全不像是人类。  
那男子仰头，看向他。  
就在那时，亚契却觉得他看见了一个怪物借由那个男子的躯体苏醒，那个男子看向他的那一眼平静而漠然，像是了无情绪，甚至——  
——那一眼不像是人看向人，不像是他熟悉的那个孩子看向他，更不像是他从过去就认识的那个克里斯看向他。  
那一眼更像是什么高于人的存在看向他，像是什么怪物或者什么神一样地看过来。  
“亚契？”  
那男子的呼唤让他蓦然回神，他再低头看过去，那年轻的男子的眼神一如往昔，接近全然信任一般地看向他，眼神清澈如往昔。  
就像是他刚才看的那一眼，不过就是他的幻觉，他的幻梦，是他没睡醒而追来的梦魇。  
“怪物……”  
他克制不住地呢喃出口，虽然他的声音轻微地大抵连飞鸟落足都不如，但是那个男子却骤然停下了脚步。  
对方的表情忽地变得惊恐，像是有什么破裂了一样。  
他不能自欺欺人，他知道他听见了，那怕他嘟囔的声音犹如蚊呐。  
“克里斯！”恐惧忽地袭上了他心头，一部分是意味着他清楚他到底看见了什么怪物，这样的存在对于整个世界都是个可怕的概念，但是他同时他又知道刚才那句被克里斯听见了是什么概念。  
这个孩子，他从小看大的孩子，他知道他的敏锐也知道他情绪上的敏感，只愿意相信那些他觉得更接近真相的东西，虽然他的直觉总是对的。  
“见鬼的，克里斯，我不是那个意思！”  
他几乎是飞奔一样地向下面赶，而那个男子像是傻楞了一样，站在那里纹丝不动。  
“亚契……”他赶到对方面前的时候，那男子动了动咽喉，像是咽了口口水，他扭头看向走过来的年长男子，表情混合着太多的情绪。  
“你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”男子深吸了几口气，像是为了让自己平静下来，“我对星联是威胁吗？”  
“客观来说，所有不可控的存在都是威胁。”他不可能欺骗他，他也不能在这个上面欺骗他，毕竟对着这家伙说多少假话都没太大的意义。  
“我还能活多久？”  
“我不是那个意思。”亚契以最快的速度反驳道，“论威胁你决计比不上那些手握权柄的老头子们，你一个人还掀不起什么风浪。”  
“我能在物理层面叫你们再无人可用。”男子笑了，他本就是面容秀美，这般笑起来眉眼弯弯地好看的紧，像是过去那个还无忧无虑跟着亚契撒娇的小家伙。  
他就是这般直截了当地说了出来，毫无顾虑，反正在亚契的那般权势下他早晚会知道的，或者说他早已知道了只不过一直没有对上号。  
“我想，我猜你能做到。”亚契小心翼翼地走过那被毁的差不多大的地板，毫不掩饰地叹了口气。看看这满地狼藉，他还有什么理由不信他的能力。  
“只是我最开始也没想到，你会是……”  
“是泰坦吗？”年少的男子低头，不愿意看对方。  
“不过也好，至少你还能在站在这里。”亚契不得不说他还是有几分为此感到庆幸，这个小家伙啊，倘若可以他真的还是希望能再看到这个家伙，而不是出席对方的葬礼。  
他刚才说的那句话可是半点没错。他当真可是一点都不想去这家伙的葬礼，他想要对方好好的，毕竟他还是个人，怎么能那么轻易地接受熟悉的人的离去。  
“亚契。”他听着对方犹豫着，喊了个名字之后便顿住了。  
亚契暗地里咬住了脸颊，决定至少现在先把理智甩一边，至少现在这家伙身体都还没恢复，闹不出什么名堂，那么就想把理智放一边，用感情处理事情。  
他还记着这家伙何等敏感多疑，说出来的话早就是覆水难收，他至少能让这家伙安心这修养的几个月就好。  
“话说回来，亚契，奥娜知道了吗？”  
这话说的如若不是亚契站在地面上，大抵会直接杵了脚。  
“你到底是因为什么才觉得她不知道的？”说到这个连亚契都觉得是气不打一处来，但还是勉强缓着语气说完这句话，“你到底是对她的能力还是什么有怀疑？”  
虽然他选择之前就通知奥娜了，但是当时听着通讯里奥娜的那个反应，像是早就知道了一样。  
“我……”这话径直让那个男子噎住了，他看见对方咬紧了本就没什么血色的下唇，面色惨白的让人心疼。  
不过这个时候亚契更心疼的是奥娜，他知道那个女子要承担什么样的痛苦，他不了解海伦的事情，但饶也算亲眼见过那位闻名遐迩的将军。  
纵使那份情愫到现在可能还在作祟，但是无可否认奥娜已经成了一位母亲，在她决定收养了克里斯的时候她已经做好了决定且打算就此安于这个身份。  
对于一个母亲，在知晓自己的孩子会被夺走而自己什么都不能做的时候，哪怕权势滔天，这份内疚和担忧将永远与酷刑同名。  
“我只是……”男子的嗓音低低的，像是真的知错了的孩子，“我只是我不想让她担心……”  
“你选择什么都不告诉她的时候你就在让她担心了。”亚契再靠近了一步，这个距离足以让他把眼前这个男子眼里的挣扎都看的一清二楚。“不过她还不知道你回来了，要我告诉她吗？”  
青年再次咬上自己唇，这回更是像是不知痛觉一样地重重地咬着。  
“我……我联系她吧。”  
声音已经微弱的不能再微弱，语气更是飘摇一般的不肯定。  
“去吧，我相信你的通讯她的话，她不会挑剔时间的。”伸手拍了拍对方的肩，亚契保证自己是一副看戏的表情，他简直都能想象出那边奥娜暴怒的语气。  
不过也不见得，奥娜在面对克里斯的时候真的温柔的简直不像她了，毕竟克里斯永远都在被她特殊对待，不过想想也对。亚契觉得自己作为亲眼见过那场景的人，他才是不该对那一幕质疑的。  
看着年少者点了点头表示清楚，转身离去，而亚契还端着自己手上已经有些凉了的咖啡，想了想。  
由克里斯亲口告诉奥娜泰坦的事也就意味着这件事彻底被捅到台面上了，这般看来估摸着泰坦大概是留不得了，但到底如何处理还要看最后的决定了，就算是奥娜有些事也并不能力排众议。  
不过有泰坦逃出来的消息还没有在他们的范围内公开这让亚契有些怀疑，那边基地内部肯定出了什么问题，所以到底最后这事如何处理，还要继续看看啊。


	17. Chapter 17

冰冷而嶙峋的触感还停留在脸颊上，那些肢体因为生理的畸形使得温度都极低，触及的温度像是触及生冰，但是那触感真是温柔到了极致，像是生怕指上的锐利碰伤所触碰的每一寸柔软的肌肤，分明大家都清楚就算刮伤了，那样的伤口不需分毫就能痊愈。  
多么可笑，分明大家都还是彻头彻尾的怪物，他们对待他的样子就好像他是什么易碎品一样。  
分明事实上他比他们还要强横。  
说实在他的记忆里这座基地从来未曾如此安静过，不，不仅仅指的是人的话语声，脚步声，对于泰坦们来说他们的耳朵能听见的东西足够多到他们宁愿听不见。  
精密仪器发动的声音，还是门轴转动的声响或者墙壁被某些实验而震动的声音，他们都用了很久，才能控制自己彻底忽视那些噪音，或者是在需要的时候再把那些时间刨出来，放进意识里。  
他沿着试囚室的走廊走到尽头，闭着眼，凭借他对这里的熟悉度和足够的声音已经可以引导他沿着一条直线走下去。  
更多的是他不想看到自己动手的样子。  
他不想再看到那些畸形的躯体，那些畸变的骨骼，生至体外的鳞片或者突出皮肤的骨骸，他不想再亲眼看到自己用手折断骨骼，还是透过强横的肌肉捏碎骨骸，甚至指尖突破血肉，直接触及那重要的器官或者脊柱，随后在指掌间粉碎的彻彻底底。  
多么可悲，他是他们选出来唯一一个幸存者，结果还是他们所决定唯一一个行刑人。  
剩下的九个人只愿意等待他带来的屠刀。  
分明理智都不清晰了，分明意识都快彻彻底底地被躯体的异变消磨殆尽，偏偏在这件事上达成了少有的共识，让最后这份杀戮的苦痛由他来承担，一如他需要承担他们所有人的愤怒和生机一样。  
但是对他们来说这就是希望。  
他记得那些表情，那些早就麻木畸形的面容上居然还能有这样的表情，他记得他们触碰他，小心翼翼地如同信徒触碰神祇。  
他记得，他们说他们是心甘情愿。  
他记得，他们说：  
“请您安好。”  
所以他也只能心甘情愿。  
他的步伐停在了最后一间封闭的囚室，兴许是出于怀念，他知晓这其中应该是空荡荡的，所以处于他还尚是人的那一部分，他伸出手用忒秋给他的生理信息打开了这扇门。  
“你是谁。？”听觉和气味告诉他这本来应该毫无生灵存在的囚室出现了一个不该出现的人。  
他蓦然睁开眼，正好对上了一双灰绿色的眸子。  
“原来是你……”他叹息到。  
“是我。”明显是人类的男子像是被他双手上的血迹吸引了，瞟了一眼耳后苦笑到，“为什么不能是我。”  
克里斯扫了一圈这囚室，是的他熟悉的囚室，墙壁上还有这他熟悉的刮痕，先前是紊乱的，到之后甚至开始有序起来，他依靠这些来计算时间。而囚室顶被他密密麻麻地写满了字，毕竟后期无聊他就是靠推算方程式来消磨时间，虽然那个时候他也没那么多在囚室的时间了。  
而这其中出现了一个不该出现的人。  
男子盘腿坐在地面上，像是不太适应这里一样，显得拘束的多。  
“你现在还可以离开。”伸手扶着门框，克里斯有意地没有看向自己沾满各色血迹的手。“赶紧走吧，你现在离开还能活。”  
结果那男子只是笑了笑，摇了摇头。  
“嗨，你没必要在这的。”  
“我必须在这，克里斯。”男子扬起脸，克里斯不得不承认这是他第一次看这个男子笑的这么和善。  
“你没必要的，赶紧走，你不过是个人类。”  
“他们知道你们都分别是谁，我来顶替你。”男子说的理所当然。  
“我不需要。”克里斯伸手直接去拽对方，结果对方仗着他收着力道不敢生拽直接甩开了他。  
“如果人数不对，他们会一直追杀下去，不仅仅你没法实行你的计划，忒秋他们也会死，而那些泰坦们最后的希望也就真的覆灭了。”男子到这个时候都还冷静的让人恨不得能能一巴掌扇上去。“我是顶替你的，也算是我还欠他们的债，虽然这样也并不还得完。”  
“我以为做得到你那个位置上的人早就放弃了良心这种东西了。”马上反应过来了对方说的意思，克里斯顺从地收回了手，挑着眼看向对方，“倘若真的怀有愧疚就应该从一开始来。”  
“但是你才是那个唯一的机会不是吗？”男子轻微的晃了晃头，“你才是我们所有人解脱的机会，不仅仅只是泰坦的，也是我们的，毕竟我们都疯了，不是吗？”  
“你知道那些研究人员的结果。”  
“我知道，这事不这么处理没法给那些已经成为这个基地新地基的家伙们一个交代，况且我知道奥娜不可能饶过任何一个胆敢伤了你的人，更何况他们用了那么多人，包括你来完成他们的实验。”男子的表情依旧和善，“我本来也该是那样的命运，我不过是拖延了一点时间而已。”  
“你都知道些什么？“忽地眯住了眼，听见了奥娜的名字只让他觉得疑虑。  
“在你出逃的时候我就知道了很多，那时我就反应过来这是对我们所有人的一个机会。”男子偏了偏头，看着克里斯握在门框上的手忽地收紧，金属传来不堪重负的“吱嘎——”声，“马上要来的那支军队也算是我引来的，不过我才发现之前无数份的报告早已说清楚泰坦的人数，他们早就打算将你们绞杀殆尽，所以人数必然是对的。”  
克里斯在听到这几句话的时候马上意识到眼前的家伙说谎了。  
他绝对在很早的时候就在为今天这一日做准备了，甚至之前忒秋都是可能被他怂恿的。  
甚至早在他决定逃出去之前，这个家伙大概就已经在准备了。  
“你不过是人类。”  
“但是你为了麻痹他们，你已经折损了他们大部分的行动力了吧？”男子对着克里斯的手扬了扬下巴，“我平常也是锻炼的，现在就战斗力来说应该能和现在的他们差不多吧，能骗过去的。”  
“还有你不用担心你的秘密，忒秋爱你爱的不介意你是任何人，弗迪亚一无所知，而我马上就要死了，你没担心的必要。”男子晃了晃指尖，笑意狡黠，“我也曾是昔日追逐幻梦之人，我能理解他们，所以不会再有多余的人知晓秘密，而我知道的会随我一并埋入坟墓。”  
“他们喊你什么？”克里斯顿了顿，站直了身体，像是无所谓手上还没有完全干涸的血迹就直接抱臂，看着这个已经决定自愿去死的家伙，“别用那个眼神看着我，你能坐在这里必然他们已经同意了。”  
他随后扭头用下巴指了指其他囚室的位置，这个被称之为“克罗诺斯”的男子像是想起什么，忽地垂首叹了口气，“我还算知道他们对于其绰号的爱好，说吧，他们甩给你了什么绰号？”  
“‘普罗米修斯’。”男子笑的温柔，“不得不说，他们取的绰号真是相当之贴切。”  
“你要真是普罗米修斯，你就该从这里逃出去亲口告诉世人真相。”  
“我只要将那火焰送出去就好了，哪怕需要我因此被绑在高加索山上被那秃鹫日复一日的吞噬掉所有的内脏，甚至因此而死我都心甘情愿了。”男子眼神认真的看着那个黑发男子，“您才是我们的火焰啊。”  
“你还有什么愿望吗？比如什么需要照顾的人啊？或者想要什么完成的事？”克里斯微微吐出一口气，他已经知道到这一步什么都改变不了。  
男子摇了摇头。  
克里斯深吸了口气，点了点头表示了解了，顿了顿还是探头说了一句：  
“保重。”  
哪怕这句话的效力可能还有不到一个小时，他们都清楚既然这个男子出现在了这里，那么只有必死的一条路。  
男子点了点头表示知道了，在对方旋身即将离去时，忽然开口：  
“最开始我跟你来这里是一样的。”  
终于了无了笑意，那嗓音脆弱的像是易碎的琉璃。  
“我也不愿意成为那个可悲的‘中间人’，被扔到这里我和你一样，都以为还无回头之路，克里斯，我知道你是怎么被扔过来的，在这一点上我们是一样的。”男子顿了顿，“虽然事实上我比你幸运太多了，那些厄运没有降临在我的头上，我可以安慰自己不过是个旁观者，奈何终究我看见了不公，我才知道我做错了什么。”  
“克里斯，我没有什么可以安顿的人，我的父母早就以为他们的孩子在四年前死去，而至于我身上那些最后的真相和其他泰坦的真相一并，都落在了你的肩上。”  
“倘若真说我还有什么愿望类似最后的愿望的话，也只有一个。”  
男子的嗓音忽地带上了几分甜蜜的笑意，“说实在的，我无数次为你的才华感慨，又无数次遗憾如若不是在这个环境下认识，你我兴许还能成为朋友，哪怕不过点头之交我也乐意。”  
“所以要真说什么愿望，我跟他们是一样的。我亲爱的克里斯，我求您一切安好——”  
“——长命百岁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到此，鬼哭关于泰坦的部分结束  
> 下一章，吉姆出场。  
> 原谅我用这么长的篇幅来写碰见吉姆之前的克里斯是个什么样的人，如若不说明，我们站在吉姆的视角大概到最后都不知道他背负了什么。  
> 如是而已。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初见

他从未知道堪萨斯的冬天这么冷。  
呼进去的每一口空气都像是被冻了无数天的冰碴子，冷的能直接冻到肺里头，克里斯拉紧了身上的大衣。这个温度冷的让他只觉得麻木，或者说对他来说，他还没恢复到正常人的温感水平，除了麻木以外他不知道该如何形容自己的感觉。  
他为什么要来这里？  
遥遥的吐出一口气，看着那气体在出口的一瞬间化作白烟。  
现在，他已经能看见乔治他家的那栋房子，在覆满白雪的平原上像是一个火柴屋一样。  
他原先来过这里一次，也只有那一次，那时乔治都还未曾走上那艘为他带来传奇和死亡的星舰，那时他们还不过只有一个孩子，新的孩子都还未曾孕育。  
那时他也还不过是个青年。  
而现在，他为什么要来到这里？  
寒冷并没有让他冷静，他想，兴许他的理智早就被过往那场噩梦吞噬的干干净净，一无所有，现在驱使他的只能杂乱无章的情感，或者说是更杂乱无章的混沌。  
他想来看一眼那个詹姆斯.柯克，那个诞生之时就被英雄的阴影笼罩的孩子。  
他无可否认他的好奇，他当初在为乔治写下第一个字符的时候，他觉得他就已经看见这个孩子未来的命运。他说不上自己了了解薇欧娜或者了解乔治，他只是……多多少少能看出来那个女子身上有着一份让人生畏的气场，这样的家伙大抵就很容易执念在什么东西上，像是牛角尖一样。  
然后他听说，那个孩子像透了乔治。  
然后他又听说，薇欧娜再婚了。  
在他眼里这个故事的结局其实已经定下，他承认他的好奇，但是他又有点希望能看见意外，像是希望看见被命运忽视的存在，还有其他一些说不清道不明的私心，所以他想来看看这个孩子。  
他想带走那个孩子。  
他说不清他的理由，也许是因为他总觉得他还欠着乔治什么，又或许是他对那个孩子有着类似对过往的怀念，毕竟他曾也是活在阴影下的孩子，不知道是否是因为感同身受，还是希望能让另一个孩子也逃离这样的悲剧。  
像是这样他就能拥抱那个过去的孩子，也许是自己，也许谁都不是。  
但是出乎他意料的，他没想到那么快的他就看到了那个孩子。  
不不不，看着那个雪地里已经抽长了的身形，那已经算不上是孩童，那更应该称呼为少年。  
这个孩子已经这般大了。  
待得那少年转身看向他的时候，他无意识的微张着口，满满地吸进了一口满是冰雪的寒风。  
那是决计是认不错的，哪怕在脑海中他已经记不清乔治到底是什么样子了，但是在看见那个少年的时候，就像是被点明了什么，时光倒流，往昔所见的再次在眼前清晰了起来。  
那必然是像了，像几分他不清楚，但是只要能和那模糊的记忆对应上，对于像他这种不过是那位英雄生命中的路人便就已经够了。  
而现在，那个少年似乎也注意到了他。  
他屏住了气息，然后——  
——转身就走。  
他根本就不该来这的！  
“嗨！”  
他在这咆哮的风雪声中听见了那孩子的呼喊声！  
“你是谁啊！”  
他听得见孩子走过来的声音，那靴子踩进厚重的雪里头再拔出来是有些吃力的，他不用回头都能猜到少年身形摇摇晃晃踩在雪地中，像是会陷入雪地的矮人。  
“嗨，你怎么不说话啊！”  
少年的嗓音因为在风雪里走了太久而已经有些沙哑，他不知道那个少年为什么还要追着他过来，他就不应该来这的，他在早该反应过来了，纵使他一开始来到这的打算是为了带走这个孩子，他现在都你能猜到他想出这个想法时候的情况何等糟糕。  
他也看见了。  
是的，他的视力足以让他看见那少年的面容和那些裸露在外的皮肤，还有那些哪怕是苍白的肤色都无法掩盖的伤痕，还有那绝对称的上消瘦的面容，现在的科技水平只要有一台复制机和三录仪这些都不该是问题，但是明显，是有人故意而为之的。  
他已经明白了这孩子绝对过的不好。  
他都能想到这孩子的养父是怎么对他的，原先在那片灰色地带他见过太多的暴虐，对于很多年长者来说，年幼的生命算不上生命，哪怕已经是现在了，依旧有很多的人在意血缘，而没有血缘后继的孩子更容易被欺负。  
他应该带走他的。  
但是，不能。  
绝对不能  
那个孩子生命中可能遇见的最糟糕的就已经是这些了，质疑，打骂甚至被埋进沙子里。  
但是这些都不可能比得上他所带来的噩梦。  
他甚至自己都不清楚自己的理智是否还在自己的脑袋中，他不知道那个孩子到了他身边会怎么样，他甚至不知道如果那孩子到了他的身边，他看着他长大之后，他还能否再放开护住这只稚儿的手？  
他不觉得他做得到。  
正如他不觉得他还能容许他身边任何一个人的离开，他对自己没有这个信心，能再放任一个他在乎的人离去。  
他本就已经濒临崩溃边缘，便就该趁着现在还尚有三分理智就不该再将任何一个人拖下水。  
更别提是那个少年，他已经经历了够糟糕的命运了，要是再面对他的控制欲恐怕只会更加扭曲。毕竟蜜糖的枷锁也是枷锁，畸形的保护也是锁链。  
他不能再毁了一个孩子。  
在这风雪里他也不知道他到底走了多远，这茫茫然的风雪让他哪怕拥有泰坦那远超常人的视力也看不了多远。等到眼前的白茫然的土地骤然一断，他才发现他已经走到了那悬崖的旁边。  
而那个少年还孜孜不倦的跟在他身后，甚至因为已经在风雪里走习惯了，都追上来了点。  
他听到了脚步声。  
“嗨，你……你就不能回答我一个问题吗？”少年说到这话已经有些泄气，气喘吁吁的，他的体力还不够让他能那么快的跟上这个男子的步伐。  
那男子终于像是听见了一样，闻声转过头来。  
少年有些哑然，之前看到这个男子的时候他还离着尚且有些远，看不清面容，等待到走近了看清了，少年恍惚发现自己之前说的话连他自己都忘了。  
男子裹着一身黑色的长衣，黑色的长发披散，肤色煞白，而那双眸子在这场大雪里只印的出来属于冰雪的银色。  
冷冷清清，和这风雪无太大的区别。  
少年看着男子，颇有些怀疑自己是不是跟着一个幻象走了这么远，男子站在雪地里，倒像是这篇土地在风雪中寂寞太久而生出的鬼魅。  
“你没必要跟来的。”  
男子的话语像是吐出的白雾一样在这风雪中不消片刻就散的一干二净，但是少年还是听见了。  
听得清清楚楚，分毫不差。  
毕竟这是这个男子在那天，说的第一句也是最后一句话。  
“喂！我都跟了你那么就你就不能多说几个字？”少年下意识的抱怨到，而眼前的男子在这风雪里忽地展唇，蓦然一笑。  
色若春花。  
少年年像是被迷住了，没有注意到那个男子正一步又一步的向后退去。  
然后踩上了悬崖边的积雪，随后踩碎了那块冰。  
黑发飘散而下，那身形骤然一失，像是落进悬崖的一棵枯树。  
他落下了悬崖。


	19. Chapter 19

“将军。”年轻的军官走进希瑞顿的办公室，身形挺拔。  
希瑞顿深吸一口气，坐在椅子上做了一个希望对方坐下来的手势，但是对方却摇了摇头拒绝了。  
“今天让你过来，主要是让我通知你，你的任务布置下来了。”  
“怎么，我不是接任布拉德号的首席战术指挥官吗？”男子挑了挑眉梢，足够秀美的面容上写着几分疑惑。  
“哦，星舰还是那艘，只不过是让你接任舰长，老巴尼觉得他实在做不下去了，我就推荐了你。”希瑞顿伸手将手上的padd递给眼前这个男子，“随后还是进行边巡任务。”  
“放心交给我？而且我不是将近五年的档案是空白的吗？”慢吞吞的接过那个padd，男子有些不确定的看着上面的信息，“居然能够批准。”  
“你知道的。”希瑞顿卡了一下，“风头还没过去，还有部分派系在向我们施压，你最好离这些地方越远越好，找不到你身上怎么说都算好事。”  
克里斯点了点头，表示明白。  
“还有，毕竟你是新舰长，多多少少注意一点，不过星舰上面有你的熟人，不用担心，你压力会小一点。”  
“不用我去招募大副之类的吗？”克里斯拿着padd，眼神平静。  
“现在你的调令对于现在的那个团体是保密的，只有到重新起航的时候才会对舰队内部公开。”  
“为什么？”  
“亚契下的命令。”希瑞顿看着男子那双天蓝的眸子，“不得不承认，这样对你确实最好。”  
“我不见得压的下来。空降的舰长是最难服众的。”  
“哈，我可不至于连这点都不清清楚楚，派克。”希瑞顿坐直了身体，“收拾那些人对你来说可以点都算不上什么难题，况且现在哪怕给你一个全新的团队你反而需要磨合更久，更何况我说了这艘星舰上有你的熟人，他们会支持你的，不用担心。”  
“而且这是一次边巡任务，时间有一年，也算是个很好的机会，虽然布拉德不是一艘比较大高规格的星舰，但是这回边巡的线路是独立的，你们不会和其他太多的星舰搭上关系。而且我查了一下这回如无例外你们会停留的空间站和途经的星球，某个程度上绝对称的上底细干净。”希瑞顿长长地吸进一口气，“对你来说这大概是个很好的机会，别把老朋友们忘了。”  
男子挑了挑眉，快速的扫过padd上大致给出的线路，忽地瞪大了眼睛。  
“舰队希望我做什么吗？”收好padd，那份惊愕当真就只是一闪而过，现在男子又恢复成了稳重的样子。  
“不是舰队希望你做什么，而是你想做什么，我亲爱的孩子。”希瑞顿对男子眨了眨眼，“你也知道那上面给出的线路不过是个指导用的，真正确切的线路需要舰长根据实际的情况再行规划，具体到底会是什么情况我们需要舰长每日上报日志来了解，虽然之前你也没干过舰长，但是多多少少还是了解一点的吧。”  
一抹轻微的不能再轻微的微笑从男子的唇角窜过，他点了点头表示了解。  
“还有，大副和舰长一并都要提交日志，这份日志进入存档后既对整个舰队拥有相对应权限的人都可以查看，明白吧。”指尖轻巧的在桌面上敲了敲，希瑞顿下意识的放轻了嗓音，“对舰长来说，大副是个很重要的存在。”  
“我明白了，会注意的。”男子点了点头表示理解，“还有什么需要注意的吗？”  
“没了，具体的我会发一份注意给你，虽然规则这东西不一定你用得到，但是多多少少还是要看一下。”对男子点了点头，希瑞顿知道对方明白自己的意思了，“赶紧回去准备吧，先不要着急和他们见面，你还有很多要注意的呢。”  
“将军，再见。”看着已经可以被称之为舰长的年轻人走出了房间，希瑞顿像是终于能松了口气一样，但是在下一刻却又皱紧了眉头。  
虽然事实上他也确实是想给这个家伙争取到一个位置，毕竟空了的那五年多的档案可不是一个能简单解释过去的事情，他的打算是原本先给这个孩子一个小星舰的什么战术官之类的当当，等能编出一点东西之后再转到大一点的星舰上去。结果亚契直接就把布拉德号给了这个小子，连他都有些摸不清为什么对方要这么做。  
虽然有了亚契的命令，就能压下去不少的质疑了，但是依旧会把矛头对向克里斯，所以边巡任务成了最好的掩护。  
虽然现在让对方离开之后再公开确实能保护一下这个孩子，但是……到底是什么原因,让那个现在已经坐到五星上将位置上的将军这么着急呢？  
希瑞顿觉得自己还需要好好想想，只不过现在他还是不知道原因。  
也许他永远都不会知道原因。

===============================

在走向舰桥的路上，克里斯一直逼自己平稳呼吸。  
泰坦的效力还不算彻彻底底从他的体内消散，所以他大概还是清楚自己现在看起来是何等年轻。  
不少经过他的舰员在看见他身上制服的时候都瞪大了眼睛，随后就是一副怀疑的神色，而他深吸一口气，让自己稳定了下来，然后走进了通往舰桥的高速电梯里。  
兴许是些微的紧张让他的五感越发敏锐，站在告诉电梯里的时候他似乎觉得他已经能听进来自舰桥的声音，有个熟悉的声音几乎在落进他耳朵里的时候就已经觉得胃里似乎沉了一个铅块，又沉又冷。  
“舰长莅临舰桥。”电脑已经在他第一步迈进舰桥的时候提醒了一声，这使得舰桥上不少人似乎下意识的喊出了舰长或者巴尼先生，却在没有得到熟悉的回应后回头看来，在看见来人大多瞪大了眼。  
而克里斯也终究没忍住的挑了挑眉。  
该死的，他越发清晰地明白了为什么希瑞顿跟他特意强调了一下有熟人。  
在看清那个大副位置上坐的是谁之后，他简直恨不得从这艘星舰上跳下去，好吧虽然他知道他绝对不可能跳下去的，这艘星舰也没有能供他跳下去的地方。  
那头殷红的头发可以说明一切了，更不要提那张面容，他前不久还在非常近的距离看见了这张面容。  
当时泰坦的视力足以让他看清楚每一个细节，丝毫不差。  
他那时还妄想对方能认出自己。  
虽然先不提对方给根本认出来自己，更不要提那时候还一把长刃刺穿了自己的心脏。  
“Number One。”像是呢喃一样对着那个女子吐出这个称呼，那个女子倒是干脆利落的喊出了：  
“舰长。”  
他点了点头，忽视了其他人惊讶的目光，像是轻车熟路一般走到舰长椅边直接坐下，点开了舰长的广播按钮。  
“这里是克里斯托弗.派克舰长。”

==================================

这艘星舰真的不是一般的熟人多。  
不仅仅洛林莎在，这艘星舰的CMO还是菲尔，轮机长也是他很熟悉的一个朋友。  
而且那家伙的爱好就是泡在轮机部，如果不是特意去拽人人都拽不出来，就算要有时候要出任务顺位交接指挥权，那家伙能直接甩甩手把事甩给菲尔或者这艘星舰的首席战术官艾伦。  
当真是省了不少麻烦。  
而至于洛林莎的问题……  
在这个上面菲尔打趣了他不止一次，但是在克里斯眼里这个问题从来都不是个问题。  
对方没有跟他要解释。  
这丝毫不意外。  
他站在舰长的位置上，有时候都觉得这一切恍然如梦。  
他没有问那时候你是不是认出我了，更不想问你现在怎么样了，他觉得他当初连别都没有道，所以对方不等他也是自然，他可还没有那么自恋。  
这一切早就结束了。  
更何况对他来说，他们之间还横着那一刀呢。  
况且洛林莎的工作一如既往的优秀，对他来说这些就够了。  
虽然他自己还是不太习惯对方作为自己的副手，在潜意识中他总是觉得她应该比自己更应该坐在这个位置上，而且他觉得他要做的可不见得符合对方的观念。  
但是出乎他意料的，洛林莎对于秘密沉默的像是什么都不知道一般，她的沉默在最开始当他颇有些不安心，但是在不止一两次之后，他也安下了心。  
她从来没有问过他是不是查过她的报告，有些心知肚明的东西没有必要说出来。这时候克里斯就明白为什么说大副和舰长最容易在一起了，他们的默契到很容易让人怀疑他们是不是还需要语言沟通，看这就是和一个昔日你很熟悉到甚至知根知底的人一个工作的好处，你总是不用解释太多，也无需再多加猜忌。克里斯想着，就像是他必然清楚洛林莎绝对不会在工作上出问题，也没有背后说三道四的习惯，甚至她本人恨透了这个问题，他相信对方一样清楚自己的毛病和优点。  
所以克里斯觉得舰上那些人要么就是在撮合他和洛林莎，要么就是默认他已经和洛林莎在一起了，毕竟他们的相处模式简直像是在一起很久了。按照之前的经验来看，他和洛林莎的瞎扯爱情故事估计都已经传出无数个版本了，他都觉得可能盘口都开出来了。  
有时候想到这个他简直能笑出来，所以人都以为他和洛林莎是从那个时候开始，他是舰长，她是大副，但是事实上他知道，是那个时候开始，他们彻彻底底结束了。  
再也不可能。


	20. Chapter 20

“我们为什么要去瓦肯，那不在我们的航线上。”战术指挥官艾伦一直都想提出这个问题，在得知这个消息的时候他觉得不对，毕竟作为战术指挥官，他负责的其实不仅仅是在关于一些任务的建议，还包括这种的。之前接到消息的时候他尚且百思不得其解，今天这个内部会总算能让他吐槽出来了，“况且就算是要载将军，我们根本就不算旗舰，也不是宪法级，怎么都不该轮的到我们头上啊。”  
“是将军点名要我们的。”克里斯坐在椅子上转了一圈，现在不是他值班，然而被拉出来开这个会。  
好吧他能理解他们对这件事的奇怪，毕竟布拉德号的规格保证了她基本不会承担这种运载权贵人物的任务，而且按照星联的规定来说马库斯出行怎么也不可能选择他们，他不知道那家伙，而且就航线来说他们可不是一般的不顺路，为此他们甚至需要往回赶半个星域才能赶到需要的航线上回去，但是在听到这回的交流团是以马库斯为首的时候，他大概就猜到理由了。  
他和马库斯过不去都不是一次两次了，他相信对方一定还在惊讶于他怎么还活着这件事，他猜都猜的到对方知道自己居然还活着的时候那个震怒的表情，毕竟当初被送去那个星球其实基本就意味他应该连尸骨都找不到了，不过那家伙的级别大概不足以让马库斯知道到底什么发生在了他身上。  
不过这话他可不好讲。  
“要我们干嘛，为了这回的任务我们还要调整一下舱室，我们星舰本来就够小了。”艾伦还在忍不住嘟囔着抱怨，虽然是过来开会但是其实是拿来补眠的半梦半醒的菲尔被他吵得有些受不了，在他脑袋上拍了一巴掌，示意对方收敛一下。  
“针对你的？”见鬼的，克里斯知道就算他原先没有跟洛林莎说过马库斯针对他的这件事，这么多事下来他估摸着对方也猜的八九不离十了，而不用回头他都能猜得到那个红发女子挑了挑眉毛的表情。  
真是他锐利的大副。  
“估计是，鬼知道他又要干什么。”克里斯撇了撇嘴不以为意，毕竟他想了一圈他在瓦肯也没什么把柄，所以对方就算是要找他茬估计也只能在路上挑挑刺了，反正他已经表明了他们星舰就这个样子，如果有任何招待不周都是没有任何办法的，反正他有办法给那家伙糊弄过去。  
“克里斯，你确定他不会以此为把柄？”菲尔像是这才醒了过来，晃了晃脑袋撑起身体看向他们的黑发舰长，眼神还带着几分迷离，“ 我可不想到时候还要再法庭上见你，得罪一位将军这事挺麻烦的。”  
“嗨！得罪将军还不至于上军事法庭。”克里斯有些哭笑不得，随后只能耸了耸肩，“任务下达的时候我已经拒绝过一次了，他自己硬要来我们招待不好又不能怪我们，现在能做的就是我们尽力而已。”  
“反正我们尝试一下，舰长你记得态度稍微温柔一点，别冲就行。”洛林莎敲了敲桌子，提前终止了克里斯想继续和菲尔插科打诨的想法。“这就是个简单的护送任务，别想那么多，真怕出事的话，瓦肯礼仪都赶紧给我拿出来看。他想挑刺，我们就给他做到他挑不出来刺。”  
“嗨，我原先对他的态度有多粗鲁吗？我都不知道我因为什么得罪了他。”克里斯哭笑不得，虽然看洛林莎的表情明显是不行这句话，不过说出来他自己知道有几分假的，毕竟他比谁都清楚到底是哪件事让他和马库斯结下梁子的，只是他没想到这份恨意居然浓厚到让他恨不得杀了他。  
毕竟他只以为自己不过是个拦路的无名小卒，但是看对方这个反应，他大概是对方最大的挫败。  
“反正大家都小心点，尽力而为吧，把这事处理了我们就能回到原先的航线去了，速战速决最好了。”他起身拍了下桌子当做总结，“赶紧回去睡吧，明天还要去做准备，早点休息。”  
艾伦和洛林莎点了点头，两人先行出去，而一直很疲惫总是没睡醒样子的菲尔摇摇晃晃的起了身，却在站起来看向对方的时候，克里斯发现对方眼神清亮的毫无睡意。  
“你自己有分寸，克里斯，我相信你。”对方伸手拍上了克里斯的肩，而他听得见这位医生从唇间溢出的接近黯然的叹息，“我们会尽我们所能。”  
“多谢。”他伸手拍了拍对方放在他肩头的手，“我会保护好自己的。”  
“啧，这话你说出来真是一点可信度都没有。”菲尔冷哼一声，克里斯打了个寒颤，确实他的黑历史眼前这个医生基本都知道，而因为泰坦体质的特殊原因，医生必然是第一个他需要串通的，所以他连最后一章底牌都是被这个家伙看光的。  
“你是我们的舰长，而目前这艘星舰我们可是谁都不会愿意你离开。”医生忽然压低了声音，“必要的时候威胁一下也好，他现在可不能随随便便地把你扔回去了。”  
“相信我吧。”克里斯笑了笑，示意对方放心。  
感受到对方在肩头捏了捏，那力道只让他觉得安心，医生才松手转身离开，而他跟着对方后一步也走出了会议室。

==========================  
出乎他意料的是，马库斯根本没有在路程上刁难他。  
甚至在除了上舰和到达目的地，他除了在食堂偶遇了一次，都没能再见到对方。  
这一方面让他松了口气，另一方面又不禁让他疑惑。  
为什么。  
既然如果根本没打算做什么，根本没必要点名他们，他还是有几分自知之明，作为一个舰长他可绝对在舰队里不出名，唯一的可能就是他和马库斯那点完全不好的渊源。但是如果真的不是有什么要来找他麻烦的，又何必这么做的呢。  
疑惑挂在他心上一路了，随着每分每秒时间的逝去而越发加重了。  
但是他想了想还是选择等等再去确认。  
毕竟该来的早晚都是要来的，而耐心一向是一位舰长的美德。  
到达瓦肯星之后他们作为陪同人员是要参加完当晚的宴会才能返航了，而洛林莎这个完美主义者在知道这个夜晚的很久之前就开始抓他们所有需要礼节甚至到服饰的问题，克里斯发誓他就算梦游去了瓦肯人的会场他的礼仪都不会有一点点的错误。  
宴会是自助餐的形式，他们陪同交流团走进去，克里斯看了看那些人的军阶，想了想外交这事应该一时半会落不到他身上，索性在最开始必要的寒暄做完之后环视一周之便找了一个角落待着了。  
“派克舰长。”熟悉的声音在他的背后响起，那声音几乎让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他简直像是不可思议一样的扭头看向对方，在确认是马库斯的时候一瞬间给脸上挂上足够敬业的笑容。  
“请容许我为您介绍这回护送我们过来布拉德星舰的舰长，派克舰长。”那绝对称得上温和的嗓音听得克里斯觉得自己后背发寒，而听到这个介绍语之后克里斯才把目光落在站在马库斯身边的瓦肯人身上。  
“这是沙瑞克大使。”  
克里斯微微笑着同时举手比出瓦肯举手礼，“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”  
“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”瓦肯人的嗓音大多都平稳的毫无波澜，但也就是因为如此，克里斯才能催眠自己他没有做错什么。  
马库斯随后就拉着两人聊开了，克里斯一边表面上不时应和几声，心理满是疑惑，这到底是个什么情况？  
“对了，曾经听说大使您和派克舰长有过一面之缘？”  
像是不经意地提起，马库斯甚至手上还晃着一种瓦肯特色的饮料，语气随意至极。  
什么情况！  
克里斯蓦然瞪大了眼看向马库斯，随后在下一刻又用笑容将那份惊讶掩盖下去。  
他不仅仅没来过瓦肯星，见鬼的，他之前可没多见过几个瓦肯人，更不要提着什么大使，这一方面他还是相信自己的记忆的，眼前这个瓦肯人他可是在哪都没见过！而马库斯问这个又是为了什么？以来确认什么？  
确认泰坦还是……  
……确认豺狼？  
“大概是将军记错了，我在此之前并不曾结识派克舰长。”瓦肯人的嗓音依旧平静，但是不得不承认对方的回答让克里斯在心底小小的松了口气。  
毕竟瓦肯人不会说谎，马库斯没必要质疑一个瓦肯人的话。  
“那兴许是我记错了。”马库斯喝了一口那种饮料，笑了笑，随后就把话题岔开了。  
克里斯下意识的抿了一下唇，马库斯越是这样的轻描淡写只越让他觉得这一块有问题。  
不着痕迹的抬头再仔细打量一眼眼前这个瓦肯人，他控制着自己连眉头都没有皱。  
鉴于泰坦的实验并没有伤害他的记忆力，他回忆了所有他能记得清的记忆，他很确信，他绝对完全没有见过这位瓦肯人，虽然他同样确定的是兴许可能他在某个地方见过这个瓦肯人一眼，凭借他尤其是小时候脸盲的情况，就算再看见了也认不出来。  
如果二者都不是…..该不该是奥娜的养子？  
心底猛地一沉，克里斯想到了最有可能一个问题，就像他很确定在他能分辨出瓦肯人的区别的记忆里，他从来未曾见过沙瑞克，他同样确定的是，马库斯应该未曾见过奥娜的那位养子，毕竟他还清楚的记得奥娜有多努力将自己从那些混乱的。  
他也不觉得就算见过能认出来多少，如果不是场合不对他真的想耸耸肩，毕竟他可没觉得一般人能看出来那个金发蓝眼身形精瘦的少年和现在这个背景黑的不能再黑的舰长能有什么关系。  
求证这个有什么意义呢？说他伪造身份？  
开什么玩笑，他的入学又不是他自己办的，乔治做的还要怪他？  
况且确认了又有什么用？拿来威胁奥娜？在开谁的玩笑，别人他不见得清楚，但是对于奥娜他多多少少还是知道的。有胆量拿他来威胁奥娜的人大概连尸骨都该找不到的吧，那可不是一个谈论仁慈的家伙，也不是一个什么简单就能用善恶评判的人，虽然他觉得大家其实都清楚但凡能坐到那个位置的都不是什么良善之辈。  
真的碰上打算拿他做筹码的，只会越发提醒奥娜什么人必须要处理了。  
所以到底为了什么？或者说是马库斯以为他本可以利用什么？  
一时半会想不到到底有什么理由，而至于马库斯到底知道了什么，反正对方已经杀了自己一次，目前的情况他也不介意他来再杀他第二次，过分了的话就算舰队里都会有人来收拾马库斯的。况且看这家伙的状态早晚有一天他会把自己搭进去。  
是的，他听说了他的这位前导师干了什么，作为舰队里偏极端的鹰派分子，这家伙似乎一直在鼓捣偏战争性质的武器，说实在的，他都听说其中不少都有一些游走在规则边缘了。  
他的背景不干净早就是公开的秘密，所以对方给更希望得到什么？不过也是，只有黑船这边才可能拿到其他一些暂时还没有和星联结盟的星球的科技了，哪怕落后了两代。  
但是毕竟现在是在星联里，他重新回到了这里，所有的档案都在档库里了，当属于他的人脉网展开的时候，他可就没那么容易随随便便消失了。  
看，这就是明面上的好处，不然对方光是为了杀他还这么麻烦，各方互为牵制，哪一方都不好动弹太多。  
况且明面上他可还是马库斯的学生，克里斯笑着接下马库斯递给他的一杯酒，都不用说什么大概，在他人眼里他和马库斯根本是一条绳上的蚂蚱，这么想来，他就越发觉得马库斯感到悲哀了。  
不过仔细想来也算是各有所失了。


	21. Chapter 21

他跟菲尔说他要暂时留守地面跑短期任务的时候，对方是一副活见鬼的样子。  
“克里斯你脑子被撞了吗？”克里斯看着对方像是担忧的伸手摸了摸他的额头，然后直接摸出来医用三录仪，他下意识的一抖，连忙伸手按住对方表示自己真的没有出事。  
“不是，出什么事了？你要回地面？按现在这个情况不用一年你就能换到宪法级的星舰去，何必呢？”  
“我又不是不接任务了，过渡期而已，我之后就从宪法级的星舰的短期任务开始跑了，就等个几年的差别不大的。”克里斯有些哭笑不得，怎么一个二个都是这个反应，他就不能是正常的走程序吗？  
不过他也能明白为什么对方是这个反应，毕竟他之前的无论是调职还是升迁都太不规律了，导致他一出现职位变动估计他的朋友第一反应都不是好事。  
其实舰队的历史上这么变动的例子他绝对不是第一个，虽然大多都是走的过渡期从短期任务转到新旗舰走长期任务，真的要数闭着眼睛他都能数出来一堆。  
其实他现在对职位也没什么太高的奢望，马库斯真是结结实实地告诉他那群将军内没什么好东西，虽然他自己也清楚自己不是什么好玩意，半斤八两的区别而已。  
“所以你是自己决定的？”  
“差不多算吧。”看着对方终于平静下来了，克里斯才松了口气重新坐了回去，“过渡期，接个教职跑跑短期任务，我也轻松一点。”  
“等等，说实话，你告诉我，是因为你身体出什么问题了吗？”菲尔站起身去确认了一下舱室门关好了，才重新坐了回来开口道。  
“……为什么这么说？”  
“‘轻松’，这个词太不像你会说的了。”菲尔在克里斯的舱室翻了翻，找出对方之前喝剩的酒，熟练的摸了两个杯子出来给两人倒上酒，而克里斯看着自家好友这种自来熟的行为有些哭笑不得。  
“你不是一个会为了‘轻松’而选择做什么的人。”喝了一口酒，菲尔的情绪平静了下来，“你的目的一向很清楚，而情绪化的东西从来不是你的首要考虑范围内。”  
“你能不能不要这么了解我?”  
“对不起啊，我也不想了解那你啊。”菲尔一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，撇了撇嘴表示“你早该习惯这个了”。  
“感觉不舒服，我不想给自己那么大的压力，况且一直这样也不太好。”拿过酒杯喝了一口，克里斯垂头故意不去看对方。  
他是不舒服，自从泰坦之后他就没有舒服过，选择衰败之后他更没有舒服过，虽然现在看起来没有什么事，但是只有他自己知道自己的状态其实和一般舰长比绝对算得上糟糕的那一类。  
他也觉得老这么冒险，或者说他这样的精神状态继续维持下去，其实是对他星舰上其他舰员的一个不负责。  
“那也挺好的，算是回地面修养一下，确实对于舰长来说舰上压力太大了。”  
“其实之前我修养的时间够久了，只是……”克里斯有些无神地看着不知名的地方，他觉得自己应该是在回忆，但是他觉得他什么都想不起来，他只能记起来那种感觉，疼，痛苦，像是早就铭刻在肌肉深处。  
他修养的够久了，可是他有修养好的那一天吗？  
没有。  
这一切不过是缓兵之计，只有他自己清楚他做这些不过是让他自己没那么快疯掉而已。  
下意识地咬着玻璃杯的边缘，克里斯觉得他还没回到地面就开始质疑自己的这个决定了。  
但是又能如何？走一步看一步了。

==================================

“你要留守地面？”洛林莎站在穿梭机的码头看着前来送她的克里斯。  
直截了当。  
克里斯哑然一笑，这个姑娘还是一如既往的单刀直入，从来不说废话。  
“你成了舰长还不好？”他笑的温柔，伸手帮对方理了理领子，“哪里用得着管我这个老家伙？”  
“我们俩是同一届的。”  
对方永远能一记命中靶心，早就能独当一面的新晋舰长挑了挑眉，似乎对眼前这个总是在转她话题家伙有些不悦，“马库斯又为难你了？”  
“这回还真不是。”克里斯哑然失笑，他看着关心自己的友人，“我不过是在过渡期，跑跑短期任务顺便在学院任个教职，轻松一些。”  
“过渡期？多久？会给你什么星舰？”克里斯一点都不意外洛林莎的语气里带了几分好奇的味道。  
“目前应该是雅典娜号，而之后应该会是企业号，那会是一艘重型巡舰。”  
“等等，你还不知道你的过渡期有多久？”  
“鬼知道，不过在这段时间我还有雅典娜的短期任务要跑，都是些小事不重要的。”  
“这些都是借口，克里斯。”洛林莎的目光毫无掩盖，像是把刀子能直直地戳进克里斯的心底，“这只是暂时不用你的借口，你招惹到什么了以至于要这样避风头？”  
“我只是觉得这样轻松点，况且她值得我慢慢来。”  
“你应该比我说的还要清楚这到底是什么情况。”女子的话语一针见血，克里斯眨了眨眼，他的理由可能最后都没法告诉洛林莎，毕竟他觉得自己都骗不过去。  
泰坦的事哪怕一星半点，他都不会让眼前这个女子知道。  
“不露锋芒吗，况且五十岁也没有那么老。”  
“你已经太多的时间被折耗在这些没意义的事情上了，你早就该拿到那种规格的星舰的。”洛林莎低头确认了一下时间，现在时间还够，她还不用那么着急离开，至少还能再多说几句。“听着，你本就值得一艘那样的星舰，你早该把那个拿到手了，你的能力足够你拿下司令的位置，见鬼的，你甚至本该是那个最年轻的将军的！“  
“嘿嘿嘿，你不用为我打抱不平，我也乐意，至少不用天天在星舰上过着走钢丝的生活了。”他相信对方明白自己的这个比喻，他们都知道那种生活压力多大，一艘星舰压在肩上的重量能让他时时刻刻感觉到，有时候睡到一半醒来，恍惚间觉得会被那种感觉压得喘不过气。  
只不过现在他暂且逃避了这份责任，而眼前的女子即将担起这份责任。  
不过他某个程度上觉得这也算好事。  
况且在地面有其他的好处，舰长常年飞行在外，偏偏指挥者的根都是牢牢地扎在星球上的。  
在天上实际上是在自己的星舰上拥有最高的权限，但是真的在总部看来也不过是一枚棋子，还是游离在外难以互相联系的棋子。  
不成气候。  
而站在地面上的时候，他才能离那些权力更近一点，倒不是说他手上握有什么权力，人们最容易忽略身边的存在，尤其是一个在过渡期没什么话语权的舰长。  
他不见得真的能爬上高位，他觉得自己永远是保命要紧，毕竟他并不想成为政治斗争的弃子，结果还不知道自己因何被弃的。  
“我不仅仅是为你打抱不平，只是能不配位，自有其患，你自己掂量掂量，分寸总该有的。”  
“行啦，你也快到时间了。”这回换作克里斯扫了眼时间，算了算穿梭机快起飞了，他像是打趣一样拍了拍对方的肩膀，“赶紧去吧，舰长，别在这和我浪费时间了，那可还有一艘星舰等着你呢。”  
洛林莎点了点头，虽说欲言又止，但还是最后回拍了对方，以作告别。  
他看着那个殷红发的女子走向穿梭机，身形挺拔。  
他觉得他很快会听见她的传奇的。


	22. Chapter 22

重新见到那个乔治家的小家伙的时候克里斯不得不承认他有些意外。  
他其实也在想那个家伙有没有前去星舰学院，或者干脆走了其他的路子，他不知道那个家伙现在怎么样了，毕竟在那之后他就彻底放弃去了解任何关于那个孩子的讯息。  
毕竟他太怕自己会后悔，然后就擅自插手那个孩子的人生。  
结果在踏进那现场混乱的酒吧的时候，眼前的场面足以让他挑起眉毛。  
真的是，乱成一团，还是毫无意义的乱成一团。  
酒精，年轻人，几个漂亮的姑娘，发生了什么他想这都用不着他猜，长了眼睛都知道发生了啥。  
他真的非常想知道这个鼻青脸肿的年轻人到底是脑子被酒精淹了还是就是被漂亮姑娘拿走了，一个人挑那么多人？还直接硬抗硬的？  
回想当初，这家伙可是生生在爱荷华那么冷的雪地里头追着他跑了那么久，好吧，他觉得他怀疑那个家伙没脑子不是他的错了。  
“酒保告诉我你是谁的时候我简直不敢相信。”  
这话真是没开玩笑，真的第一眼的时候他差点认不出来对方，毕竟对方鼻青脸肿惨不忍睹，也毕竟他们只有那一面之缘，当初那个小家伙可比眼前这个好看多了。但是没办法，就算当初他看到的不过是一个刚刚能被称之为少年的小鬼，那双眼睛和面骨的辨识度太高，高的足以让他在下一刻认出这是他故人的孩子。  
他不知道对方能不能认出他，他觉得这个难度有点大。毕竟衰败之后他的面容和正常人的衰老速度一样，甚至可能还要更快一些，而这之前他和对方有的也不过那场风雪中遥遥一见的一面之缘。  
对方要能记住他他才反觉得受宠若惊。  
“我是谁？派克舰长？”  
对方言语里的不屑让克里斯在下一刻就翻了一个白眼，好了果然连个受宠若惊的机会都不给他。  
“我欣赏你父亲。”  
好吧这句话说得也是实话，毕竟敢跟他来谈判的他多多少少都算得上敬佩有佳，而跟他谈判完还想帮他的绝对只有乔治这一位。  
他没法不欣赏。  
“你想成为中西部唯一一名天才惯犯吗？”  
等等，这句话说出来他怎么觉得这么熟悉？  
“还是你难道不觉得你应该得到更好，更特别的吗？”  
这句话说出来的感觉也这么熟悉？这份既视感简直让他不着痕迹地顿了顿，克里斯只觉得这句话说出口的时候有些似曾相识，几乎在下一秒想起来这句话被谁说过，简直让他只能自嘲真是风水轮流转。  
不过他面上什么都没有带出来，还是那份严肃的样子，不过如果小小露出一点得意的笑容那也不是他的错，毕竟看看这孩子的表情，那份用酒精和嗤笑隐藏起的落魄。  
哈，这小子跳进坑的速度比他想的还要快，这让他越发担心这孩子的脑子行不行啊。  
不过现在还差他临门一脚了。  
“你父亲当了十二分钟的舰长，保住了八百人包括你和你母亲的性命，你打赌你绝对不可能做的更好了。”  
这句话一出口肉眼可见的那小子一愣，表情的凝滞表示他被正击中软肋了。  
好的，如无例外，他明天绝对能看到这个家伙了。  
背身走出那间酒吧的时候，克里斯几乎想要得意的笑出来，但是在露出仅有的一点笑意之后那笑意又迅速的垮了下去。  
忽视掉关于乔治的内容，那些所说的每一句话都让他有些恍惚，说实在的这种忽悠其他人入伍他并不是经常做，就算做过几次也不像这次让他觉得不舒服。  
有种恍若隔世的不适感。  
他像是隔着时间的长河看向另一个自己，一个更脆弱而更骄傲的自己。那些话能在吉姆身上起效，其实因为那些话同样能在自己的身上起效。  
他必须承认，是的，他后悔了。  
他当初就该带走这个孩子的，哪怕他终其一生必须活在他的眼皮子底下，他真的都不愿意对方走他的老路，然而光是看着对方的反应，莫说是老路了，他简直都觉得他绝对能青出于蓝而胜于蓝的。  
他指的是对方往死里折腾的这个方面，光是进酒吧的第一眼他都能猜出这孩子多过分的自毁倾向了。  
倘若，倘若当初的那个孩子真的被他带走了，会不会至少能比现在轻松一点？或者不用这样把自己作践进泥土里，至少有一点他该有的风采？  
多见鬼啊，当初在爱荷华他就知道终究会有今日，但是那时他还是觉得就算如此，就算他会亲眼看到今天，当时他觉得他不会后悔。而今天真的见了一眼他就觉得如果可以修改时间，他必然是要带那家伙走的。  
他何止是后悔。  
不过事已至此，他再后悔也没有，他所能做的就是如果那孩子真的进了舰队，虽然这一点毋庸置疑，他会好好的教这个孩子的。  
就当是对过错的弥补。  
而第二天遥遥地看见那家伙骑着机车过来的时候，克里斯承认自己有点不怀好意地笑了起来。  
这孩子就这么乖乖地跳进他的圈套，他都不知道该欣慰还是该感慨。  
不过没关系，时间总能弥补这些的，慢慢来，未来他会一点点教这个孩子的。  
这将会是他的承诺，他的誓言。

===========================

最后他还是没想到——  
——那孩子还记得他。  
那场雨夜里的哭诉最后变成毫无逻辑的呓语。  
他一手搂着湿透的年少者背，一手撑着伞，雨丝像是把他们与周围的一切都隔开了，周围的环境恍恍惚惚，人影绰绰，他记不得那天他到底说了什么，他只记得对方说了什么。  
他听见对方谈起那个冬天，那个爱荷华最冷的冬天，那个风雪里跳下高崖的疯子。  
他听见吉姆说：  
“我以为你死了。”  
这句话被翻来覆去的说了很多次，很多次，那时他大概只记得揉揉对方的后脑勺当做安抚，结果在不知道重复了第几遍之后，吉姆蹭了蹭他的鬓角，指尖忽地收拢，呢喃出了一句话。  
如若是常人，那声音微弱的在这暴雨中简直连一个音都听不清，但是他听见了，听得清清楚楚明明白白，分毫不差。  
“你知道我想跟你一起跳下去。”  
言语其中的抱怨和委屈简直能让人为之心疼，克里斯那一瞬间也清醒了过来，下意识地收紧手掌，直到听到掌中握着的伞柄传来的“吱嘎——”声。  
他快要把伞柄捏碎了。  
他在才回过神连忙松了力道，而扑在他怀里的年少者又呓语去别的了，大概就是什么“我爱你”，或者“我怕你不爱我”这种碎碎念，颠来复去，他感觉对方抱着自己腰的手不断收紧，最后的那些呓语都没了，只剩了细碎的哭声。  
“我们先回去。”他亲吻上对方的耳角，示意对方放手，吉姆委屈地松了手，从怀里松手出来的一瞬间还在克里斯的胸膛上蹭了蹭，搽干净了眼角的泪水，噘着嘴一副被欺负的样子。  
“我知道了，我现在回寝室。”吉姆还带着些微沙哑哭腔的嗓音里的委屈都快溢出来了，结果在他想转身跨出伞的范围的时候，克里斯伸手径直把人拉了回来。  
“回家。”  
“回家?”像是哭的脑子都木了，吉姆歪了歪头看向克里斯。  
“我那里，鉴于我们只有一把伞，回我那最方便。”克里斯的语气没有可以商榷的余地，而吉姆的眼睛也随着对方的每一个词的吐出而亮了起来，“你明天没课，你要回来我可以陪你回来。”  
“好。”  
吉姆的脑子像是被克里斯的这句话彻彻底底的击毁了，年少者木然地点了点头，然后克里斯心满意足地伸出手，像是理所当然一样勾住了对方的手指。  
他的脑海中还盘旋着对方那句“我想跟你一起跳下去。”他真的没有想到在那么久那么久之前，吉姆就在乎了他。  
这何止是受宠若惊，他已经不知道如何描述这种荣幸，现在这个他喜欢的孩子很早之前就喜欢他，喜欢到愿意同他一起跳下高崖。  
够了，这绝对够了。  
对他来说这决计算得上无上荣幸。  
那天晚上什么都没有发生。  
情绪的宣泄本就会让人疲倦，那个家伙甚至选了最快的声波浴，走出浴室的时候再看见克里斯的每一眼都像是下一刻就能哭出来一样。  
这让克里斯最后还是把对方拖到自己床上睡的，肢体的接触才让这个家伙放松了下来，睡到半夜克里斯在半梦半醒间隐隐听到了一声叹息。  
当应关乎喜悦而非悲伤。


	23. Chapter 23

尼禄完完全全就是一场噩梦。  
克里斯很认真的考虑了一下是不是在星舰上碰上吉姆就意味着倒霉，鉴于宇宙实在太爱他了，跟他一艘星舰极有可能会出事。  
不过好吧他承认，那些意外其实对于真正在太空飞了太久的人来说已经不算意外了。牺牲和责任是永恒的话题，然而最噩梦的部分倒不是从那艘见鬼的采矿舰上开始的，说实在的那个罗慕伦人来说他的手段真的是非常的……想象受限，除了那只该死的蠕虫，那个男子倒也真的没有对他再多做什么，也就是把他扔在那里就再也不管，就像是被丢进垃圾箱的洋娃娃一样，看都不会再看第二眼。  
时间重新被扭曲了长度，他待在那上面还以为自己已经在那里躺了几年，或者说他早就没有感知时间的能力，甚至他的所有感官的能力都像是要消失一样，而他深切觉得这可能不是蠕虫的问题。  
而吉姆赶过来的时候他甚至差一点就察觉不到对方环在自己腰上的手指还克制不住的颤抖。  
他本以为这和往常的受伤一样，只是这回的蠕虫麻烦了些，顶天就是他确实需要一场手术，在麻醉剂下等着躯干被切开，蠕虫被取出，而醒来之后他会面对可能能疼得要他命的复健，然后听着骨头和骨头的磨砺声中熬过去几个月才能重新站起来。  
这不能怪他，衰败太久了之后，他自己都忘了有泰坦这回事了。  
不过这也决计不意味着，他会想到他居然会在手术中途醒来。  
最先苏醒的是触觉，他甚至都感觉有人拿着电锯锯开他的骨骼，冰冷的刀刃划开皮肉，清晰的就像是拿着刀的人是他，被切割的躯体也是他的。  
然后苏醒的就是痛觉。  
他对疼痛的忍受阈值确实不低，但是这不代表在之前毫无感觉的时候忽然痛觉卷席上来，而且不仅仅是某一处的，从头颅沿着脊柱痛的他差点弹起来，几乎是下意识的控制了自己的肌肉力量仅仅不过呻吟出声，耳边模模糊糊的传来惊叫声他才反应过来什么问题。  
他不得不承认，是的，他舍弃太久了，舍弃那份力量太久了，久的他已经忘记了那份力量实际上代表着什么。  
久到他都忘了泰坦的运行原理了。  
耳边的声音像是被放大了，一切又开始清晰，那份纤毫尽显的感觉又开始回到之前那种感觉了，他努力的扣住指尖让自己不要因为这份疼痛而做出什么过分的动作，然后——好吧这个时候对于他的听力来说他决计不会听错，他听见了金属扭曲的声音。  
他也已经猜得到了主刀医生是何等的慌张，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，骨骼被切开的裂缝弥合，手术兴许还未完成，但是此刻却不得不面对必须要完成的境况。  
“好了。”熟悉的嗓音传来，克里斯不得不承认他用了点时间才将这个嗓音和自己了解的人对上了号。  
普尔洛克。  
不知道为何，反应过来这点之后他不得不承认他确实松了一口气，虽然那些该死的痛感几乎要击昏他，但是刚代谢掉麻醉剂的他应该一时半会还昏不过去。  
他就只能保持清醒的撑过了手术的最后一段，然后他感谢医生拿来了另外一种麻醉剂，毕竟这让他没多久又陷入昏昏欲睡的状态里头，然后彻底失去意识。  
再次醒来的时候他真的一点都不惊讶的是站在他面前的这个女子，忒秋的出现真是完全在常理之中，普尔也没怎么处理过关于泰坦的情况，而他现在的状态交给忒秋来处理是再合适不过了。  
“嗨，忒秋。”他不意外自己的嗓音干哑的像是几百年没说过话了，天杀的他根本不知道自己昏了多久。“我现在什么情况？”  
忒秋拿过柜子上的水，贴心的附上吸管让男子能够很好的喝到水，直到看见对方摇了摇头表示喝够了才把瓶子放了回去。  
“嘿，虽然每回看到你这样我真的总想说‘好久不见’。”她伸手拿过一旁的镜子，放在床上可移动的小桌子上，然后调整了一下参数，让男子半卧了起来，正好也能看见镜子里的样子。“你的情人被麦考伊拦在外头了，我吩咐过，你恢复之前应该不会有任何访客，你这边的病情应该是我和普尔两个人轮流来，再不济还有机器人，所以你放心没事的。”  
“我……”看着眼前镜子中的连他都觉得异常陌生的面容，偏偏从一些骨骼的角度看来却又异常熟悉的面容，克里斯只觉得不是滋味。  
连他都觉得那段生活遥远的像是几百辈子之前，现在看看这些只觉得是恍若隔世。  
“我也跟你过来确认一下，用得着跟你家小情人说吗？放不放他进来？”忒秋熟练的拖过一旁的椅子坐下，看着这个躺在病床上虽然醒来还没多久但是已经接近行动自如的家伙。  
“不了，我现在这个样子。”脸上浮起苦笑，克里斯伸手“啪——”的一声按下了镜子，“就算是我站在他面前他都不见得认出我，更何况跟他解释那么多基本等于把他卷进来了，没这个必要。”  
“没事，反正我在这个上面一向随你。”忒秋倒是大咧咧的翘起腿看着眼前的男子泄气地靠了回去，“对了提醒你一个问题，我和普尔分析了一下，如果是一个普通人来说这样的神经损伤下肢一时半会是没法恢复的，需要大概坐一个月的轮椅，然后是三个月的高强度复健，之后大概会瘸一条腿，然后是半年比较低程度的复健，你先自己看看你挑哪条腿瘸？”  
“忒秋。”  
“嗯？这么快就想好了？”  
“我没记错的话。”男子像是在想着什么，“我当时从那里逃出来摔碎的右膝盖没有修复吧。”  
“是， 因为你在那种低压缺氧且缺乏食物的环境呆的时间有点久，错过了最佳的修复时间，而第一个给你处理伤口的医师真是狗娘养的，彻底的错位导致最后彻彻底底长成了你的关节的支撑骨，但是我记得这么久的磨合已经没什么影响了啊。“忒秋有些疑惑，”难道你是想……“  
“反正都要装瘸，还不如真瘸了，演起来也方便一点。”形容俊美的男子扭头看向那个半罗慕伦人，“虽然不影响我的日常活动，但是在战斗中只会拖累我。”  
“我不是装瘸，毕竟事实上我本身就是瘸子。”  
他总算想起来了他当时从基地回来的复健是什么感觉，那时候他真的恨不得锯了右腿，生平第一次感觉到“拖后腿”这个词的意义了。  
相当具象的忘不掉。  
“克里斯，你想明白了？”  
“这样就不用装了，况且也算免了一个后顾之忧。”男子垂着眸子，虽然他没有点明，但是忒秋还是叹了口气。  
“你没必要这么对自己。以你的能力，那种场合不过简单的如同稚儿饮水一样手到擒来。”  
“忒秋，我们要万无一失。”  
“你别想这样能……”女子似乎想要在多说些什么，结果最后像是各种言语都塞在了喉咙里，结果最后反倒一个字都说不出来。  
“好吧好吧，你真是知道我拿你根本没有办法。”忒秋狠狠的踢了一脚地面，高跟鞋和地面碰撞出的声音让人牙酸，“你确定了，反正进行这个最大的问题你大概需要多拖一段时间才能恢复了，你就不怕你家那个起疑心？”  
“忒秋，我昏迷多久了？”  
“……半天。”忒秋更不爽的再踢了一脚，“你就不能这样仗着自己的恢复速度就来赌这个。”  
“失去一块骨头我最多需要三天，你们就把我昏迷时间编久一点，这样说不定我时间会变成相当充裕的，不是吗？”  
“见鬼的你舍弃了那份力量舍弃了十三年！该死的你衰败了十三年！”这回忒秋是真的坐不住的，刷的一下站了起来，“我现在也把我不准你的身体状态还能恢复成你之前衰败的样子。万一……万一真的不能呢？你打算怎么交代？”  
“那就让他们通报说克里斯托弗.派克死了吧。”  
“你……真是对谁都狠心，尤其是你身边的！”忒秋恶狠狠的摔下这句话，拿过一旁的padd，“我现在去通知普尔，明天给你准备手术，膝盖骨以及关节的辅助骨全敲了，重新来。”  
他看着女子恶狠狠的每一步都将高跟鞋踢在地上，那声响堪比死神敲得鼓声，他只是抿了抿嘴角，想到了外面的那个到现在还没看到的青年。  
谁知道他还能不能以派克的身份再见到他所爱了。  
不过他还是微笑了起来，毕竟某个程度上他可以怀疑很多东西，却唯独不能怀疑这个——  
——泰坦。

=================================

当时泰诺推着他去典礼现场的时候他一眼就看见吉姆了。  
青年穿着挺拔的军礼服，身姿流畅，金色的发整整齐齐的梳在耳后，身上的军礼服哪怕依旧是属于星舰学院的红色学员礼服，但是胸前的闪闪发亮的徽章已经可以弥补一些了他应得的骄傲。  
有些吃力的仰着头，虽然他现在膝盖疼的简直可以杀了他，重建的骨骼虽然已经磨合，但是还需要一点时间来固定，所以他能感受到骨骼缓慢生长刺破血肉的疼痛，撕裂神经和血肉。  
但是他现在依旧能衷心的扯出一个笑容，他伸出手握住对方的手，青年的手早就变得有力且温暖，但是在这个时候握住他还是有种对方彻彻底底成熟了的错觉。  
觉得这个孩子可以担着一切了的错觉。  
“我放心了。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉，刚才一刹那他竟然觉得在这个青年的脸上看见了一闪而过的恍若委屈一样的神情，嘴角的笑意愈发深了。  
典礼结束之后，泰诺推着他打算返回医院，他确实还需要复健，但是在走出那栋建筑没有几步，一个气喘吁吁的声音从后面传来，克里斯还未回头，那声音响起已经足够说明来者是谁了。  
“交给我吧。”  
熟悉的嗓音因为是跑来的所以还有一点喘息不定，他听见对方和泰诺交涉了几句，轮椅的掌控权就落到了另外一个人手上。  
这个认知让克里斯有些不太舒服，说实在的其实坐轮椅这事对他有点不太舒服，毕竟某个程度上来说他也算的上一个控制狂，他可是用了很久才适应他去任何地方的控制权交给了一个上尉，而现在这份控制权又要交托给了另一个人。  
“克里斯。”轮椅又往前推了几步，青年才小声的叫出了他的名字。  
好吧，看着这个青年的面子上，克里斯决定不去在意自己那可怜的受损的自尊心，而是任由这个青年把他带到任何地方。  
“腿……还好吗？”  
最后他们停在了草坪上，这时正值黄昏，巨大的红日刚刚触及地平线，远处的流云像是被落日的鲜红撕扯的燃烧了起来，吉姆将对方安顿在巨木的阴蔽之下，再而三的确定了轮椅已经停好，他才松了手，走到对方面前直接坐到草坪上。  
这下，变得吉姆要微微仰着头看对方了。  
克里斯能察觉到对方言语里的小心翼翼，他能察觉到对方是为了照顾他的心理才选择这样坐在地上，他也能看到男子的目光还是忍不住的往他的双腿瞟，眼神里的担忧一清二楚。  
这个时候的青年还没有完全学会掩盖自己的情绪，或者说他也清楚他不必在眼前这个年长者面前掩盖太多的清楚。  
“疼。”像是彻彻底底的破罐子破摔了，克里斯撇了撇嘴，目光落在自己右膝盖上，原本被刻意忽略的疼痛忽地分明了起来，吉姆也注意到了对方的目光落处，伸出了手，温暖的指掌就落在了克里斯的膝盖上。  
克里斯也不知道他是不是真的太久没有这么疼过了，被那种疼痛冲昏了头脑，以至于对方手掌轻柔的抚上来的时候，他竟然真破天荒的觉得那疼痛缓解了一点？  
“克里斯，你膝盖还…..能恢复吗？”年少者还在纠结着词句，他害怕真的哪句话说错了戳伤自家这个骨子里还是高傲的爱人，可是克里斯知道他还真的掩盖不了自己想问这个的好奇心。  
“相信普尔他们。”看着就那个小心翼翼又带着几分可怜的蓝眼睛，克里斯有点没克制住地笑出了声，而吉姆也变坐为半跪，眼神像是被奖励了骨头的小狗。  
“能恢复就好。”吉姆像是终于能松了一口气，撑着身子，快速的环视了周围一圈，他确定没什么人，飞快的双手环上了克里斯的腰，迅速蹭上去偷了一个吻。  
然后被克里斯扣住了他的后脑勺，将这个吻加深。  
“你还有庆功宴呢，去吧。”  
等到这个吻结束的时候，他带着恶趣味的笑意在尚在喘息的年少者的耳边说到。  
“你呢？”年少者表情中有些不解。  
“我让泰诺送我回去就好。”克里斯微笑，指尖从从年少者的下颔点到唇边，在落在额头，“你可是主角，别去晚了，我需要早点回去休息我这把老骨头，不然我可是真的撑不住了。”  
这句话其实是彻头彻尾的谎言。  
吉姆显然没有注意到这个，不过他知道对方是真心不想去庆功宴，索性恋恋不舍地站起身，在对方的唇边再亲了一口，站在旁边看这克里斯联系泰诺，直到那个家伙赶过来， 吉姆才撇着嘴恋恋不舍的离开。  
这个小家伙啊。  
克里斯带着浅笑微微叹息。  
其实如果不是对方硬要等着泰诺来，其实他可以自己走回去的。


	24. Chapter 24

对于克里斯来说，可汗的那段时间他真的想过放弃。  
那时他从那场劫难中醒来时候真的在想，为什么自己不能就此死去？  
从那里逃出来之后，他以为他能忘记那种痛苦，他以为他能从那种绝望中释怀出来的，能真的强行的再次从那中可以磨灭心神的折磨睁开眼，他简直想要自己割下自己的头颅，将这具躯体丢进永不熄灭的火焰里，随后挫骨扬灰，他当真宁可百死也不愿再从这种折磨里睁开眼一回。  
那时他不得不想如果继续靠着那份执念他还能走多久？仅仅靠着这份复仇的愿望就从这样的折磨再继续走无数次？  
世人都忘了泰坦，那么他死了，泰坦也是真的死了，而他最后杀了他们，泰坦也是真的死了。  
有什么差别呢？  
他真的觉得他撑不住了，有时候他都能看见那些尸骨，那些了结在他的手掌下的尸骨从那覆满血的泥土里探出，向他伸出手掌，像是在乞求他的垂怜又像是想把他一并拖进地狱。  
他仿佛踩在钢丝线上，一侧视他为神明而另一侧视他为魔鬼。  
所以他去找吉姆的时候，他原本是打算去告别的。  
其实那时派克的生死就在他的舌尖，倘若那时候他说派克真的死了，那么派克这个名字对应的人就真的死了，而正好趁着马库斯的死对于舰队内部的清理这个再好不过的机会，他想要完成的在这个的掩盖下什么没有人会注意到，而那之后他就可以彻底了结一切，让这些都烟消云散，随后尸骨葬下，吉姆不会察觉有任何不对的。  
在对方发现一切真相之前离开，在他们还未曾有任何实质的誓言之前离开，在那个他还没有彻底成为这个青年一部分习惯之前，这他还没有占据这青年的希望之前离开。  
他看见那个青年的时候，他就在想，这个时候离开，这个青年担的住的。  
他还不至于毁了太多。  
可是为什么，真的在话到了舌尖的时候，他却又迟疑了。  
他无能否认他的贪心。  
他喜欢那个金发小子。  
他是真的喜欢，甚至可以用爱去形容。  
他喜欢牵着他的手，喜欢亲吻他，喜欢拥抱他，喜欢在床上亲昵，喜欢干他或者被他干。  
那是他活了这么久以来，他第一次真的见到在乎他的人。  
像是真的在意的只是他这个人，无所谓他所谓的军衔和那个军衔所意味着的权势，无所谓他昔日所拥有的荣耀或者挫败，甚至无所谓他到底何等岁数。对方在乎的似乎只是他看的见得这个自己，能否康泰能否安好。  
哪怕可能吉姆在乎他的不过是他所营造的一个假象，他也愿意撑着那份假象直到吉姆都不知道这是个假象的时候。对他来说无所谓真假，哪怕就是个幻象，他也愿意沉溺于其中。  
像是溺水的人抓住最后一根能救命稻草。  
人活着总是需要一个可以把生命锚定在这个世界上的理由，他前半生所愿的不过是活，而在经历了泰坦之后，他恍惚间反应过来其实死比生更适合他。  
所以他为什么还站在这里？除了那份仇恨以外，他似乎连站在土地上的理由都没有。  
恰如不系之舟，无根之萍。  
更不要提之后他的右腿膝盖的问题，无论明里暗里他的双足只能被拘束在土地之上，他所求的几近烟消云散，连他昔日所爱的人也业已分崩离析，而他的同伴也都死于他手，倘若真的连个念头都没有给他的话，他想他会死在时间里。  
尸骨不存。  
他原本是不抱希望的。  
是的怎么可以还要再抱有希望呢？心怀愿望，抱有期颐，最后只会被这世事所击得支离破碎。  
所以在那个男子的吻到来之前，他不敢相信真的会有人愿意亲吻他。  
所以他想要留下这个还会亲吻他的人。想要留下这个温暖的怀抱，那些关怀的眼神，还有那些温柔的言语——到底有多少人知道他其实靠着这些就能活下去？  
言语在舌尖一转，死变成了生。  
永别变成了告别。  
他也不知道这对不对，他更不知道这到底会造成什么后果，但是他不想在乎了。  
他为什么要在乎？他的终点不知道何时降临，每一日都过的战战兢兢如通过再无明日，他又为什么要在乎这种细枝末节的东西？  
只不过他依旧在怀疑，在恐惧，这就是想把什么东西抓在手里的时候要承担的恐惧，于常人而言不过就是梦回惊醒或偶尔想来才想到，而对他而言却是跗骨之蛆绕树之藤。  
有时候他茫茫然地从满是血腥和白骨的梦境醒来，眼前所留的最后一幕必然是年少者背身离去，像是那些死亡都惊扰不到他半分，而唯独那个男子的一悲一怒都能成为刺进他胸膛的利刃。  
如何规避失去的风险？  
那就是一开始就不要拥有。  
他能发誓他不是故意这么做的，只是太久了，久到他以为这就是他的本能，太长时间计较小心翼翼地计较得失在意，他以为他只会爱他自己的毕竟只有这个样子才是能保证他不会受伤。  
他决计不想再被捅穿胸膛。

==============================

而答应求婚的时候完全是另外一种感觉。  
那绝对是一场混乱，糟糕的不能再糟糕的混乱，他是那场混乱中的暗杀者，像是阴影一样的藏在所有黑暗之中，这就是来自他旧有的习惯，他也从未改变过。  
那时他相信吉姆绝对看到了他做了什么了，那才是坐镇监控室统领战局的家伙，而对于任何一个指挥者而言如果不细心那就会丧失战局。  
更何况他才是这一场战斗力最大的不定因子。  
最后的那一点意外在他眼里大概什么都算不上，再有腐蚀能力的液体最后都抵不过泰坦的恢复能力。  
但是他没想到，在那么糟糕的一个环境下，他觉得吉姆的眼睛就像是有星星一样的走了过来，单膝跪下。  
献上了诺言。  
说他没有犹豫这话纯属骗人。  
他不适合诺言，更不适合这个孩子的诺言。  
大概吉姆还不知道最后他太有可能会背弃他，也不知道到底支撑他站在此地的缘由是什么，他的命运其实已经被他定好了，无论如何走什么样的路，最后都会是同一个结局。  
但是。  
但是他想此生苦短。  
他想答应，他真的想答应，这何止关乎诺言，这关于一个锚点，他选择了另一人给他的性命作为继续存活的理由，然后他必须要保证这个锚点永不背弃。  
多么自私，多么的悲哀。  
但他想赌一把。  
大不了就是自己这条命，他告诉自己，是在背叛上和死在那里区别能有多大？  
所以他点头同意，看着那年少者得到允许后欢欣地扑上来，给他伸出的左手上戴上那稍显花纹冗杂的戒指。  
那一刻他真的很想讲出真相。  
第一个真相就是——  
——他不是克里斯托弗.派克。  
这个名字是捏造出来的，来自于乔治的一个有心的错误，那个稳重优雅的将军不是他，那个位于舰长之位上临危不惧的男子也不是他，那个带着桂冠和勋章的位高权重者也不是他。  
这话不是一般的难说出口，难道要他跟吉姆说，你之前认识的，爱上的那个人都是一个假象，一个假的不能再假的东西，你是在向一个假象奉上你的诺言，你想要留下得到也就是个假象。  
第二个真相关乎那个终点，他没法说吉姆你留不住我，他宁愿一个字一个字的说清楚那场必来的报复，他决计不介意把这具尸骨留给对方处理，但是那个境况下还有没有尸体都是个问题。  
第三个真相关乎这一切，哪怕他真的也算克里斯托弗.派克，哪怕他离那终点尚且还有一段距离，但是就算如此他也从未告诉过吉姆哪怕一点关于他到底在星联内是什么地位，他从未说过我其实无需你付出这么多来保我，事实上应该是让我来保护你而不是你赌上一切来保我尚能立足。  
他咬住舌尖，在答应的一瞬间也足以让他反悔，在戒指套上手指的那一刹那他想了太多的东西。他不知道他最后能用什么来回应这个誓言，见鬼的他甚至不能告诉对方他到底握有什么样的资源，也不能说我即将会做什么。他看的见金发男子眼里的渴求，但是他也清楚他没法回报同样的东西。  
毕竟秘密的意义在于，就是绝无第二人知道。  
他除了缄口不言还能做什么？  
而吉姆则是继续被蒙骗，不过他想他自己乐意，毕竟他比起看见这个家伙痛苦更愿意看见对方开怀大笑。  
他咽了咽口水，将自己的冲动咽回了咽喉里。抬手看着那枚已经被套上自己无名指的戒指，严丝合缝，他不用问都知道年少者在这个戒指上画了多少心思。  
一股暖流从心底攀起，他看着被麦考伊拦着不让对方扑过来的人，唇边忍不住带出了一抹笑容。  
凡夫俗子，他也不过如此。  
现在他也不过安于此，只能走一步看一步吧。


	25. Chapter 25

“各位，我觉得我真的需要和你们谈一下。”  
吉姆发誓这绝对是他开过的最安静的会，他熟悉的舰员一个又一个的走进会议室，而寂静在每一个人进入这间会议室的时候却是越加蔓延开来。  
等人到齐之后，偏偏这份寂静也沉积到了一个极点。  
他勉强撑着自己坐在那里，天地可见他还有些理智，就是因此他才清楚有些事情他们必须要谈谈。  
尤其是在他知道他们都目睹了那个之后。  
“见长……”连一向活泼的契科夫发言的时候嗓音都很微弱。  
“我想我们确实需要说清楚一些东西。”苏鲁的声音就平稳的多，“舰长，这到底是什么情况？”  
“舰长你知道多久了。”乌乎拉作为一个语言学家，在听见吉姆喊他们开会的语气的时候，就知道这事可能没那么简单。  
“我们知道他是谁，舰长，这不是问题。”苏鲁微微的摇了摇头，“我们知道的，所以我们才想问这事什么情况，恐惧是任何生命的本能，我们总该需要一个理由。”  
“你们希望我解释什么？毕竟大家所见的都不可能欺骗自己，我也不可能再告诉你们说我们看见的是假的，哪怕骗的过你们也骗不过我自己，毕竟和他现在朝夕相处的人是我不是你们。“吉姆深吸一口气，看着坐在他对面的所有人，麦考伊和斯波克早就知晓真相，纵使不是全部也足够多了，“有些东西我不愿意讲述的原因是疑问有些秘密一旦知晓就是怀璧其罪。所以你们问吧，我把我能说的都会回答。”  
“舰长，我并不认为再继续隐瞒下来有什么意义，我们已经亲眼所见，我们只需要说出来就好了。”斯波克的声音就是一如既往的平静，“泰坦并没有保密到那个地步，对于现在的高层来说这已经完全不是秘密了。”  
“以及我再次重申之前的观点，舰长，这样的存在必须警告所有人，毕竟我们谁都担不起他们失控的可能性。”  
“首先我要说明一下，大家心里都有个底，我们看见的是什么吧？”吉姆抿了抿唇。  
其他人的沉默让吉姆有点不安，然后苏鲁像是感慨一样地开口：  
“泰坦，对吧，之前论坛上那个异星人来找的泰坦。”  
吉姆点头了。  
“我不好解释到底泰坦意味着什么，这里头涉及太多想毕大家看总部的反应都猜的出来。而且我没有说我们要把这件事全部瞒下来，这件事现在已经闹得太大了，我们瞒不下来的。”吉姆伸手撑住额头，“我们瞒不下泰坦这件事，而因为前几个月伊塔的原因，泰坦早已暴露，那么多双眼睛盯着我们瞒下来才有问题。“  
“所以，舰长你需要我们做什么？”乌乎拉提出在场其余人的首要疑问。  
“我们不是瞒下来我们见过泰坦，我们需要瞒下来的是——”吉姆闭上了眼，他现在没有太多的胆量的去看他的舰员们，“——我们知道他是泰坦。”  
“舰长恕我冒昧，我认为我们需要一个解释，就是为什么我们要包庇他？”  
斯波克的冷静在这个时候却让吉姆反而松了口气，他指尖对指尖，深吸一口气。  
“因为我们需要。”他这才抬起头看着他的舰员们。  
“第一，光是我们现在搭载泰坦回来这件事就足以让我们覆灭。”吉姆让自己进入了工作状态，“首先我们不该知道那到底是什么东西，我们的保密级没法让我们知道那是什么东西，那么根据条例，那样的危险度我们应该选择将其击毙而不是带其回去。”  
“第二，如果我们跟总部报告我们搭乘了类似泰坦的生物，而总部是尚且清楚泰坦存在的，那么我们的星舰回马上被剥夺指挥权，甚至会为了防止泰坦逃脱而牺牲我们这艘星舰，大家明白这个风险吧。”  
他深吸一口气，他看向他的舰员，他现在只希望他的舰员千万不要提出那个最差的选择。  
明显大家都愣了愣，除了已经知道真相的麦卡伊仰头看着天花板，显然不想开口说任何一句话，还有瓦肯人那个万年不变的扑克脸，其余人的表情都出现了一定程度上的犹豫。  
“见长，我能问一下，将军这个状态是什么时候就有的？”契科夫小声的举手发问，但是不得不说吉姆感谢对方的这个发问，不然大家思考带来的沉默只会让他越加恐惧。  
“远在斯波克认识他之前就已经是这个情况。”吉姆不是不知道那个具体的年份，毕竟日后他还是知道他们初见的那一次对方刚刚解决泰坦的事情，但是他没必要说的很清楚不是吗？  
“所以……对偶们来说一开始就是？”斯科特往椅背上一靠，大大咧咧的，身上的制服还带着油污，没办法他刚刚从这位漂亮姑娘的核心回来。  
吉姆点头，莫说是他了，在场的没有一个见过那个男子泰坦之前的状态。  
“那所以这有什么问题吗？舰长？”乌乎拉一甩自己的马尾，“事实上对我们来说将军从来没有改变，毕竟那时之前很久的事情了，这次的事情从头到尾都是一个意外。”  
“对，一个意外，就像是传送故障的辣种意外，毕竟他并没有伤害偶们，也没打算伤害偶们。”契科夫连忙跟着点头。  
而坐在契科夫旁边的苏鲁却只是叹了口气，没有多说什么。  
吉姆叹气，这就是为什么他没有选择说出太多的真相，大家对泰坦还是一知半解，判断还可能倾向原先的人情的那一部分，而至于恐惧——  
——毕竟舰桥不是现场，而且还有瓦肯人这种本就比人类强悍许多但是依旧选择和平了种族存在，极大的削弱了那份恐惧。  
“舰长，我本不该赞同你这个做法的。”斯波克看向吉姆，表情难得带上了凝重，“但是根据情况分析，我不得不承认当前情况你的选择是对的，为了不将企业号拖进关于泰坦的争端，我们必须从一开始就不知道对方到底是什么东西。”  
“对吗对吗，这样大家就不用担心辣。”斯科特坐直身体，伸手敲了敲桌面，“大家描述一下看见了什么避开那加货就是将军，不提我们把那玩意儿带回来，反正那颗度假星球每天有成百上千艘穿梭机出入，谁知道那玩意儿跟着蜡个走了。”  
“我同意。”吉姆看向斯波克，他想这么久了对方应该很清楚自己实在跟对方说话，“毕竟我们首要是要保全企业号，不是吗？”  
对方像是终于做了艰难的决定，斯波克对着吉姆看着，看到吉姆都有些心底发毛了。  
“舰长，我必须要再申明，斯科特先生提的建议不是最好的。”斯波克的声线平静的让人心里沉了一块石头，吉姆咬紧了唇，看着他的大副会说出来什么。  
“但是这是现在最周全的方案，所以我同意。”  
吉姆松了一口气，他扭头视线扫过了他的舰员，而他的舰员跟着点头，哪怕之前表情一向不善的苏鲁也跟着微微点了一下。  
这真的他能想到最好的结局。  
吉姆的舌头都平稳了些，他最后点头附和，然后开口说：  
“那就这么操作，好的，大家散会。”

===================================

“舰长，我理解你的理由，其实这样确实对我们最安全，多重可能性下这都是最安全的做法。”等其他人都走了，斯波克才慢悠悠的开口。  
而靠在椅背上发呆的麦考伊也回了神，看着吉姆，最后长长的叹出了一口气。  
“吉姆，你这可是一步错就可能步步错。”  
“我知道我知道。”吉姆烦躁的撇了撇嘴，“可是事情发展已经到这个样子来了，肯定首先先把企业号从这个破事里摘出来。”  
“舰队高层肯定有人知道他就是泰坦的，我们这么说只会在他们眼里越洗越洗不清。”麦考伊语气里的沮丧吉姆和斯波克都听得清楚。“臭小子，这个烂摊子收拾起来是要出人命的。”  
“得了，舰队高层就让给克里斯去对付，我不过是帮了他一步，毕竟多的我也帮不了。”吉姆撇了撇嘴，丝毫不顾及形象了趴在了桌子上，“不然呢？泰坦本质上是个应激行为他没法控制，而没有泰坦我们估计就死在那了。”  
“况且我们本就不需要保密我们见过泰坦，星球上那么多个监视器又不是死的，就算后期大部分都被打烂了。”吉姆玩着自己的手指，语言散懒懒的，“我们必然见过泰坦，那样的毁灭只有泰坦能做到，虽然我们不用说那是泰坦，我们要描述一下他们的行为规律就好，到底是什么玩意总部自己去想去，所以我们只需要说，我们不知道他去了哪里就行。”  
“泰坦本身就是不可控的存在，既然星联眼里他们是疯子，那么谁知道他们的行为规律？”他抬头看向斯波克，脸上已经是沉稳，“正如斯科特所说，那颗度假星球每日有几百艘星舰起降，况且谁知道他是不是当日就离开了呢？真的追查起来对于星联来说也不是个简单的事。”  
“所以舰长是希望我来写这份报告？”站在吉姆旁边瓦肯人点了点头，示意明白了吉姆的意思。  
“我们都写，你的比我的详细就行，毕竟你的可信度一向比我高。”  
“你小子打算让斯波克帮你坐实？”麦考伊倒是直接不屑出声，“主意打的挺好的啊，臭小子。”  
“不然呢？况且我们‘确实’都看见了那么强悍的生物啊。”吉姆特地加重的音让麦考伊听得不由地笑了起来，这话说的可真是半分的假都没有，他们整个舰桥的可都是亲眼看见了，毕竟也记录进了电脑，想要直接抹干净还真不容易，这般半真半假的，倒也算得上是个好办法。  
“那你打算怎么给那群将军们交代？海瑞德可不是一般的难缠，你觉得你现在的理由足够应付掉他？”不得不承认说到这个麦考伊有点幸灾乐祸，反正用不着他去面对那个古板的要死的将军汇报东西。  
“反正要应付他的是我，斯波克的报告大概够了。”吉姆无聊的在桌上画着一个他想象中的棋盘。  
现在局势不清，也只能走一步算一步了。  
“不过舰长，我们下星舰的时候会有一道身份识别。”  
斯波克平稳的嗓音提醒了吉姆另一个头疼的事情，要想不被抓住他们带了泰坦回去，就必须给现在的克里斯按一个身份。  
吉姆哀嚎出声，这个问题其实更麻烦，现在的这个克里斯的样子他不觉得能通过面部识别。问题那道关卡还必须要过。  
“我回去问问他。”  
吉姆垂头丧气地闷声说了一句，这个问题确实是问题，虽然他觉得对方应该早就把这个问题解决了。  
他可不相信自己那位只有一个身份。


	26. Chapter 26

“你在复述一遍你们看见了什么。”  
海瑞德的声音从来没有这么讨嫌，吉姆站着军姿想着，他真的一句都不想再听对方说了，因为对方这么问只会让他不得不把之前已经说了无数次的再重复多说几次。  
他觉得自己的嘴皮子都快磨烂了。  
“我们碰上了想要复仇的吉甘特人，然后正如视频中所见，他就那么出现了，我当时主要任务是保护我方人员安全，所以最后我也没注意到他到底去了哪里。“  
他没法再往里头塞进去更多的细节，他说了太多次了，一次又一次的像说烂了一样。  
细节越说越少，越说越简单，到现在他已经简略到没有什么形容词了，他也挤不出什么可以当做形容词的东西了。  
“请再详细描述一下现场。”  
又是这个。  
又是这个！  
吉姆简直想翻个白眼了，他已经记不清那些细节，他当时的左右注意力都在那个男子身上，他记得他发梢飞扬，他记得那些落下的肢体，他记得他回头看向他的一眼。  
寂冷而孤独，像是这场血腥的厮杀完全与他无关一样。  
吉姆自己都记不清他怎么又描述了那些场面，他像是机械一样的把自己已经称之为下意识的东西再描述了一遍。  
“那么，你能描述一遍那位救你们的容貌吗？”  
这个问题让吉姆忽然从那种机械一般的态度挣脱了出来，他有些茫然地抬头看着坐在上位的几位将军，他不知道是谁提问的，但是从那些人的反应来看，这个问题可不是能轻易让他蒙混过去的。  
你们在怀疑什么？  
吉姆咽了口口水，看向另一侧的屏幕，现在上面正是那场灾难中少有的拍到的泰坦的图片，但是因为角度不对，只能看得见对方的一点鼻骨，这一点是决计不够面部分析的。  
而之后连这个仅存的摄像头都被砸烂了。  
吉姆收回目光，装出一副乖巧的样子开始根据记忆胡扯。  
“身高一米七八左右，黑发，绿眼，应该是人类，红血，躯体无明显畸形，跳跃力是人类的三倍。”吉姆顿了顿，他在想如何最大限度的混淆那部分属于克里斯的信息，“因为接触时间不够长，对于其余的面部特征难以完整的描述出来。”  
这话算的上是实话，他都快忘了年少的克里斯是什么样，他真的只记得对方看过来的那一眼，冷的让他骨子发寒，他为之战栗瑟缩，心底却在因为那一眼痛的无可挣扎。  
他哪里记得那张面容，对他来说他知道那是克里斯就够了。  
“那么，与你同行的派克将军呢？”  
吉姆站直了身体，指尖不受控的划过笔挺的布料，想要揉搓一节布料来缓解现在自己的紧张，但是他不能，只能让手指无助地曲张来缓解他的紧张，而不让面上带出任何一点。  
“正如我报告中说到，在他受伤之后传送回舰了。”  
他的语气平稳，像是当真如此发生了。  
在心底他忽悠自己，这么想也没什么错，如若将克里斯和那位克罗诺斯分开，他觉得他这么说可是一点良心都不会痛，而鉴于最后克里斯还在回到了企业号上，这其中到底都忽略了多少东西可就不是他的问题了。  
“而根据舰上的视频调取，我们没有看到他。”  
吉姆心底咯噔一声，他不是没想过这个问题，医疗湾的视频被处理过的，如果调取医疗湾的视频是能看见本来的那个克里斯，但是如果这样的为什么对方还要问出这个问题？  
“将军因为受伤的缘故，一直在医疗湾修养。”  
“柯克舰长，放松一点。”不知道是那位将军摆了摆手，示意他不用军姿站着了，“我们都知道你和派克将军的婚讯，然而在祝福之前我希望你能想清楚，如果，如果真是是那个怪物在混乱中伤害甚至杀掉了你的丈夫，舰长，我欣赏你的优良品质，但是你没有必要包庇那个怪物，这可不是同情的时候。”  
怪物。  
这个词在吉姆的舌尖走了一趟，他忽然清醒，像是忽然明白为什么那么多次提及泰坦的时候克里斯那说不清道不明的悲呦，像是从眉梢眼角溢出来无能为力。  
怪物。  
世人就是把他们当做怪物。  
被他们救过的人把他们当做恶魔，而现在希望利用他们的人把他们当做怪物。  
从没有一个想过他们本身是什么。  
吉姆摇了摇自己的舌尖，环视了几位将军。  
“请求自由发言。”吉姆的语气平稳。  
“请求允许。”  
“我没有失去我的丈夫。”吉姆换了一个站姿，稍微轻松一点但是还算庄重，他看向坐在最中间的那位将军，完全刻意忽视掉了坐在那家伙旁边的海瑞德，“我们是托那位神秘人士的福才得以逃出生天，而克里斯的伤是因为吉甘特人的袭击造成的，而那之后我尽快让他传送回去了。”  
“柯克舰长，你是亲眼看到那个怪物战斗力的人，那么你就该明白他如果行踪不明对于我们的是多么大的一个威胁。”那位将军还似乎想通过循循善诱的方法让吉姆说出更多，“今天也许是他救了你们，明日就是可能是他来杀你们，那时候你们还觉得你们有生机吗？”  
吉姆摇了摇头，“将军，我没法设想这种不在想象力范围之内的东西。”  
“好吧，柯克舰长，你还要坚持你最后不知道他到底去了哪里了吗？”  
“我坚持。”吉姆顿了顿，“我已经描述了我所能描述的了。还有什么问题吗？”  
“好吧，先到这。”几位将军面面厮觑，最后还是暂且放了吉姆一马。  
而走出了星联总部大楼的吉姆看着外面阴沉的天，像是铅做的天终于重得要压了下来，压得人喘不过气，他深深了吸了口气，却觉得肺里什么氧气都没有。  
他想，他现在所体会到那份无力感，不过是当年那个青年站在这里的所体会到的——  
——不足十分之一。

============================

“怎么样？”  
打开家门，那个黑发的青年轻巧如小鹿一般越过哪些障碍物落到了吉姆面前，身形灵动的足以让吉姆叹息。  
他看着对方充满期待的银蓝眸子，忽然一股疲惫和不安涌上心头，他伸手勾住对方的下巴在青年的唇上落了一个亲吻当做那份情绪的排解。  
他本以为自己适应不了的，结果在舰上看着对方有时候对于自己疏离而满是怨念的眼神，熟悉的只让他唾弃他自己之前到底都是在纠结什么矫情的东西。  
“还是那样呗。”抱着人坐在了沙发上，克里斯因为顶着这张面容根本没法回去，这也就是为什么总部都传出来“派克将军死于泰坦之后”这种鬼扯一样的传闻。  
“不断的询问我现场的细节，你的样貌，杂七杂八的所有他们能想到的刁钻细节。”吉姆看着跟他一并坐在沙发上形容秀美的男子的侧脸，他不得不承认这样克里斯完全是另外一种味道，和年长的有很大的不同，但一样美的令他心醉神迷。  
他之前为什么会拒绝这样的美？将这样的克里斯从他认识的那个克里斯身上撕扯开来，现在想想这个做法何止是荒谬。  
他觉得他还是暂时不要告诉克里斯那个传闻，反正等这段时间过去他回去这个传闻自然会不攻自破，不必费心。  
“不过……他们还在坚持以‘怪物’称呼你。”吉姆翻身躺到了克里斯的腿上，伸出手臂勾住了对方的腰肢。  
“哈，这么多年了，他们就没有换过说法。”那一瞬间克里斯面上的笑容消失不见，青年冷哼一声，“怪物，魔鬼，杀戮者，杀戮机器。哈，说法换来换去不都是这些吗？”  
“克里斯……”吉姆伸出手触及对方的脸颊，“他们不值得…….”  
“我知道他们不值得。”  
“我的意思是。”吉姆的嗓音一顿，隐约带了几分哭腔，“他们不值得你伤害你自己。”  
克里斯原本落在吉姆颈侧的手一顿，他垂头看向吉姆，黑发一并落下，遮得吉姆有些看不清他的表情。  
“我没伤害我自己。”对方的声音带着几分古怪。  
“克里斯……我不是一无所知。”  
他像是叹息一般，如是答道。


	27. Chapter 27

“克里斯，我觉得我有必要和你聊聊。”  
麦考伊自己都没想到会有一天他需要坐在这里和这家伙谈谈，他一直以为需要他谈谈的只有吉姆那个臭小子，但是之前的情况告诉他，光和吉姆一个人谈这些是没用的。  
他必须还要找哪一位会影响吉姆的人谈谈。  
所以他专门找了一天把这个混蛋约出来了，好吧他现在绝对相信有人比吉姆还要混蛋，而且混蛋度高了不是一星半点。  
“你对你要做的事有多少底气？”医生的指尖在等咖啡上来之前就微微敲着桌面，不知道敲着哪首曲子，而坐在他对面的男子坐的姿势简直称的上优雅，正如坐在将军桌之后一样胸有成竹，哪怕对方依旧是那个青年的样子，“虽然吉姆当初向你求婚肯定就是已经做好了完全准备的，但是他根本就不清楚你到底要做什么。”  
见鬼的青年模样，麦考伊暗骂到，形容秀美的像是传说中的吟游诗人，不像是军人，更不像是什么苦大仇深的仇恨者，完全让人根本就提不起脾气。  
更不该是那种仅凭一人就能屠杀一个城镇的人。  
“医生，我不会告诉你到底会发生什么的，越少的人知道越好。”  
麦考伊有些暴躁地揉了揉自己头发，他是猜到对方也没有那么轻易的说清楚这些，这家伙比起吉姆来说绝对算是块硬骨头，但是这不代表对方一上来就这么直截了当的表示越少人清楚越好。  
“也许我们能帮到你。”  
“当秘密有两个人知道了，就不叫秘密了。”  
“嗨，你不可能一个人完成那么大的东西。”  
“医生，这可不是一个很大的东西。”男子歪了歪头笑了笑，“当然，这到底是不是个东西也不算是个定论。”  
“该死的！我没打算来这跟你玩‘你猜我猜不猜’的游戏！”气得再揉了一把头发，麦考伊靠回到椅子上，和这家伙对话简直消耗耐心，“我不想插手你和吉姆的那点破事，见鬼的你俩都在一起多少年了？理论上这事也不是我该问我该管的，但是……天杀的那份报告！你瞒了多少事？“  
“那份报告……”克里斯皱着眉头想了想，“吉姆知道那份报告的啊。”  
“天杀的，吉姆看不出来那里头的问题但是我知道！”麦考伊向前探了探身体，恶狠狠的压低了声音，“你告诉我，你还有多长的时间？”  
“嗨，医生你要是真的读了那份报告你就该知道我的时间没有那么短的……”  
“为，克里斯，我说的不是你的寿命，而是你的精神问题。”每一个字节吐出来狠的恨不得咬碎牙齿，麦考伊看着面前这个还能带着三分笑意的男子，“你的精神状况，那个疯了的古代人之后就开始恶化了吧，你每一次回朔成为泰坦的时候就会更严重一次了吧？我看过那些被封禁的档案，你原先的瘾症可不是一般的严重，强行戒断也已经对你来说几乎不可能，那么是什么撑着你还能在这里的呢？克里斯？”  
“我知道你肯定给吉姆安排了后路，见鬼的我就是知道了那些所以才来找你，你别拿那种眼神看我我虽然只是个医生但是不代表我什么都不懂。”如果不是还顾忌到这真的是公众场合，麦考伊真的会一巴掌糊上去，“天杀的他为了能和你在一起你是迈出了何等艰难的一步？最后你就要这样对他？见鬼的他还正值壮年！而你觉得除了你以外他还能爱上另一个人？”  
“为什么不能呢？”男子像是乖巧一样的歪了歪头，笑的好像合该这个样子一样。  
“你以为他把你当什么了？”麦考伊在这个时候只能如此的痛恨吉姆那个混蛋的死心眼，他那个钻牛角尖根本出不来的好友，去他个地狱的为什么偏偏看上了这个家伙？他有时候真不知道吉姆怎么忍受下去的，“一路弄死自己好玩吗？”  
“医生，首先我要声明一下。”这话说的对面男子那具一向完美的面具终于有了裂缝，不知道到底是怒意还是无奈的情绪翻腾上来，男子的举了下手示意，“第一我从来没说这件事结束了之后我就会去赴死，第二我现在的情况尚可维持，我没打算杀了自己。最后，我从来都没有打算放弃吉姆”  
“哈，你知道同样的话吉姆说了多少遍了吗？物以类聚人以群分，你这话可没有多大的信服力。”麦考伊舒舒服服的坐回了位置上，既然对方已经开始说这些了，那么说明现在他应该还是能敲出一点实话了。  
“别那么一副为了吉姆好的样子，我觉得猜都不用猜他根本就不知道你到底做了什么准备。”麦考伊竖着一根手指摇了摇，“别问我怎么知道的，如果吉姆真知道他可不会那么淡定，别忘了不仅仅只有你一个人被逼到了极点，他和你差不了多少，他早就被你折磨到同样的神经紧绷了，这件事对你来说没有第二次机会，对他一样也没有。”  
“只有你如果想要毁了他，轻而易举。”  
“我知道。”男子点了点头，轻声的回答道。  
见鬼的他到底再说什么？麦考伊简直想给自己一拳，他脑子绝对糊涂了，眼前这个家伙当然清楚，某个程度上，吉姆就是为了这个家伙变成那样的。  
如果在刚认识吉姆的时候告诉他那个小子会成熟的操纵人心估计那时候他笑的肚皮都能痛然后告诉对方这根本就是白日做梦。然后再看到这段时间那个金发男子到底做了什么之后，他才惊觉这根男子为了一些东西是不介意豁出一切的。  
不仅仅是性命的一切。  
而且他从来没有如此的觉得这个男子思虑的如此的周全而详尽。  
那样的吉姆甚至让他陌生，陌生的觉得这家伙根本不是他在学院认识的那个还有些莽撞的青年，他知道时间可能会改变很多东西，但真的看到吉姆处理那些时间，他才发现这个小子变的不仅仅是一个小部分。  
吉姆用最短的时间逼得自己能有和克里斯一样的手腕，为的就是让自己有足够的资格和他所爱站在一起，这是好事，或者说本该是好事，但是在知道吉姆随时都可能被丢下独自一人，他只觉得那个时候对于吉姆何止是一份残忍。  
兴许……兴许那个时候吉姆已经足够成熟的能承担这份失去？端过刚上来的咖啡喝了一口，虽然入口是恰到好处的味道和顺滑，但是麦考伊还是没有克制住的打了一个寒颤。不，对吉姆来说不会那么简单，麦考伊就算不是那混蛋肚子里的虫子，但是在这个方面他还是有几分自信说他了解吉姆的。  
在即将把自己最宝贵的东西交付出去的时候，却再也没有收到的人了，只会显得他越发无能，到最后吉姆只会怪到自己头上。  
“医生，我知道你在担心什么。”对面的男子缓缓地舒出一口气，闭上了眼，分明年轻俊美的面容却在这一刻爬上了无数可以成的上苍老的痕迹。  
“我想过你会想要找我谈谈，我也一直等着，但是我没有想到一直拖到了现在，拖到了我和吉姆都已经结婚了你才找我谈这个。”  
“我没法向你做出保证，抱歉了医生。”那克里斯的声音很低，但是麦考伊见鬼的听得清每一个词语，“我甚至都没法跟吉姆做出保证，我已经尽力让他不要被卷进来了，而我做的那些准备是哪怕事态彻底恶化他也有办法脱身。”  
“这是我能为他做的最多的了。”  
“你就不能为了他留下来？”麦考伊冷哼出声，“你在乎的还不也是你那个计划？见鬼的你就不能变通一下？好吧虽然我清楚我没资格去指责你什么，但是你自己想清楚到底谁是真的在你的身边，别仗着吉姆惯着结果最后还要给他心窝里捅一刀子。”  
“莱纳德。”克里斯握着自己的咖啡杯，手指收紧，似乎在压抑什么，“我说了我没法给你或者他这个承诺。”  
“有些东西从那之后就是压在我身上的，该还的我必须要还了，不然我何必活到今日？”他缓缓的抬起手臂，喝了一口那苦涩的液体，“我是撑不住了，没错，很久之前就撑不住了，倘若不是有吉姆……倘若当初他没有选择我，大概现在的情况已经不是你看到的这样了。”  
“其实早就该开始了，但是我忍不住犹豫，我真的没法不犹豫，从一开始他向我伸出手的时候我就在犹豫，他不是我该拖下水的人，从一开始就不该是，就是因为我清楚这个所以我承认，他是我的贪心。”  
谈及此男子像是哽咽了，他抿紧嘴唇像是在斟酌词句，又或者压下那些翻滚的情绪。  
“莱纳德，本来我本不该和你说这么多的…..只是……也只有你我能说了。”  
男子像是喘息一样的吐着气，他的眼神空茫不知道看向何处，眉头缓缓皱紧，却又在下一刻像是彻底放弃一样松了眉头。  
“你跟吉姆说也好，不说也罢，我只是……我只是挣扎不下去了。”男子脸上的笑意苦涩的像是无能为力，“我觉得我已经不会爱人了，或者说我也清楚我再爱人不过一个惨剧发生的前提，原谅我的自私吧，我真的觉得利刃捅穿心脏太疼了，我真的宁愿死都不想再来一次。”  
“我不该，也不能拖他进来的，我不想冒险，最后就这么一点时间了我没必要再加入什么变量，但是莱纳德，对不起……真的最后我还是禁不住那个诱惑。”他顿了顿，脸上的笑容跟哭出来了一样，“我不知道斯波克是怎么对你的，但是你我都知道原本的世界崩塌的感觉，我真的…….“  
“他真的对我太好了…….”终于忍不住地呜咽出声，男子克制不住的伸手扶住额头，“对我好的，就好像我是一个应该被好好保护的宝物，而不是什么从臭泥沟里爬出来的怪物。”  
“我太习惯被都当做怪物了，所以碰到他我……我没办法……”男子垂着头颅，像是被绝望压得抬不起头，“只是……你要知道他是我迄今为止碰到的第一个在乎我的人。”  
“或者他说他在乎的只有我，与我到底是什么无关。”  
他唇色颤抖，男子抬起头，麦考伊这才发现对方的表情像是溺水之人才有的无望和痛苦，而当这些表情在这个青年的面容上出现的时候，这份残忍变得越发惊心动魄。  
他已经快要触及到对方最核心的部分了。  
“哪怕这是一个假象我也无所谓，真的，我不介意活在梦中。”  
他早就习惯不会有人在乎他的这一个事实，更不要提怎么会有人爱他，但是说心里不渴望那真的是假的，越是孤独绝望有时候就越想伸出手，能去抓住什么。  
像是溺亡的人想要抓住的最后最后一根可以不让自己坠入深渊的救命稻草。  
“我只是…….我只是受够了，我真的不想再一个人活下去了。”  
他孤独太久了，背着那样绝望的苦痛也太久了，久到已经连他都不在乎自己了。  
他为什么活着，为什么还要站在这里？  
有时候他看着自己的手，眼神迷茫。  
他为什么还要活着？  
克里斯抬头看着自己的手，这双手属于年少者，纹路清晰线条柔软。  
这兴许算得上以复仇为支撑的缺点，当时间漫长的已经不再是单纯的以几个月，甚至几年甚至十几年，几十年才能完成的时候，总是会有那么几分钟，是会怀疑自己的支撑是不是还能支撑着自己走下去的。  
麦考伊能感受到那份滋味，他终于看见一个应得那般年岁的人看向了他，只不过是从从青年的躯体里睁开眼，对方埋藏心底的洪水终于爆发了出来，男子再也控制不住自己的哽咽，他躬下声，几乎要在座椅上把自己团成毫无存在感到的一团。  
只有这种时候麦考伊才会更加注意到其实这个男子都相较与大部分军官来说，都是偏纤细的那种。  
他缩起来的时候，真的是恨不得任何人都看不到他。  
他的思路不由的游荡到他处，不知道吉姆会是一个什么样的想法，不知道吉姆到底知不知道克里斯现在有多脆弱。  
他终于得以一窥到底在克里斯身上承担着什么，他也终于明白为什么吉姆对克里斯会是那样的态度，也只有这个时候他就能反应过来他不该说到这步的，毕竟真的走到了这一步，他们这些人只能越发清晰地察觉到他们都无从指责，也毫无立场。  
他们只能打抱不平，但并不能真的去说什么。  
“好吧。”麦考伊只能叹气，听了这些他根本就吊不起自己的愤怒。  
他只觉得吉姆和眼前这家伙就是典型的愿打愿挨，毕竟没有人能救他们，除了他们本身。  
“你们自己看着办。“麦考伊做出一副嗤之以鼻的样子，看着对面还在努力缓过来的男子，”我不插手你俩的家事，你那些丧气话自己跟吉姆说去，他该知情的，见鬼的你在这叽叽歪歪你俩才是结婚的那一对，还叽叽歪歪的。“  
“好了，现在，让我好好享受我这杯咖啡！”


	28. Chapter 28

“舰长。”  
“我们不是在谈公事吧？。”吉姆低着头给自己切了一小块的面包送进口中。  
“吉姆，我能否问一下，为什么在三个月前你执意要拜访格雷舰长？”瓦肯人正襟危坐的坐在吉姆的对面，看着这个人类吃东西。  
“有点事。”说实在的吉姆真的尽力在适应，但是他还是没法接受一个人就那么认真的看着你吃饭，该死的麦考伊到底怎么习惯的？  
“吉姆，如果你的决定涉及企业号，我想我的提问是合理的。”  
经过这么久，对方总算能把“符合逻辑”换成了“合理”。  
“斯波克，格雷是我的朋友，在学院就是朋友。”吉姆不着痕迹地舒出一口气，“人总是需要一点社交的，我想骨头他应该已经告诉你了。“  
“鉴于在过去的几近七年里头你都没有在知会我和麦考伊的情况下拜访格雷舰长，那么我想这一次允许被当做例外处理。“  
瓦肯人真不是一般的难对付。吉姆简直想直截了当的叹气出声，然而他也只能撑着额头继续这次对话。  
“只是这一次我需要在工作和他交接而已。”  
吉姆怎么都没想到对方会在这个点上揪着不放，好吧他承认他是有点心虚，但是毕竟他的对象可不仅仅针对格雷一个人。  
“我来了。”还没有等斯波克再次开口，麦考伊气喘吁吁的推门走进了餐厅，一屁股就坐在了斯波克的旁边。  
“嗨，你终于值完班了？”看着斯波克把之前就点好的甜品推过去，吉姆反而推开了自己面前的食物，看着麦考伊用最快的速度给自己刨了几口。  
“吉姆，我觉得我需要和你谈谈。”艰难的咽下嘴里的食物，麦考伊还是避免了自己口齿不清的说话的可能。  
“你家斯波克已经想跟我谈谈了。”吉姆叹气，看着他老友很快的就吃完了盘里的甜品，几乎是马上眼神就落在吉姆没吃完的那些面包上。  
福至心灵的把盘子推过去，反正也是习惯了，麦考伊倒也毫不客气的接了过去吃了起来。  
“好吧，骨头，所以你们俩人今天这样约我出来，是要问我什么？”看着最后一口食物被吃下去，吉姆靠在沙发椅上看着眼前这两人同时严肃的表情吧，好吧斯波克平常基本就是这个表情，而日常麦考伊的表情也和善不到哪里去。  
“你个臭小子到底想做什么。”麦考伊也懒得和吉姆绕弯子，开门见山。  
“我不会你们牵连进去的。”  
“见鬼的你还是拿的企业号做的赌注？去他的个地狱的你是疯了还是不想活了？”麦考伊忍者自己不要把叉子扔在吉姆脸上，“更改舰长几乎就意味着重新招募，你要想清楚！”  
“空降的舰长并不会。”吉姆打断了麦考伊的话，同时耸了耸肩，“况且我还不见得真的会把企业号赔进去，骨头你怎么对我这么没有信心啊？”  
“不要告诉我你去见那么多舰长和中将是为了什么？别告诉我是你臭小子良心发现了不想树那么多敌了。”  
“同意，这一段时间吉姆对其他舰长的往来次数比往期高了百分之三十七，我想怀疑这其中存在什么问题是符合逻辑的。”见鬼的连带着斯波克都跟着麦考伊点头附和。  
“你们不用担心，这不过是个保险而已。”吉姆简直哭笑不得，“我可没有和各个将军抗衡的水平，这个不过是为了未来的一道保底线。”  
“按照原先其他舰长的选择看来，吉姆你其实并不需要这么做。”这就是有一个瓦肯人的好处，他总是有办法最快的指出问题。  
“我有我的考量，好吗？”  
“我知道你是为了什么。”麦考伊愤愤不平，“我只是替你不平好吗，为什么最后要你可能搭进去那么多？”  
“我不会比他先行动。”吉姆单手撑着自己的脸颊，摇了摇头，“本身就是一条安全线而已，能不能用上都是问题。而且放心，这些事也只会百利而无一害，就算没有他我早晚也要走动的，时间问题而已。”  
“不，吉姆，我们不在乎你到底什么时候做，我们在意的是你的理由。他不过就是为了他原先的那些仇恨，他根本没有走出来，你做那么多又能怎么样？你现在做的根本没法帮他走出来！”  
“骨头，这就跟你拼尽一切都不愿意失去斯波克一样，我不想失去他。”  
“吉姆……”一刹间像是麦考伊也不知道该说啥了，只能缓缓的叹出了一口气，“我只是觉得他要做的太危险了，如果真的发生了什么你想保护他是没办法的，他在那个位置上，他都没法保护自己更何况你。”  
“嗨，既然你这么有信心，你总该是知道他要做什么的吧。”长长的吐出一口气，麦考伊努力的把自己的耐心捡回来，他歪着头看向吉姆，希望能从对方嘴里问出一个答案。  
“啊，这个啊，真的不知道。”吉姆甚至睁大了眼，增大了他表情里的无辜，对着麦考伊的笑了笑。  
“你？不知道？”如果要是可以麦考伊真的连盘子都想砸过去了，结果还是忍住了，克制着把手放回了桌子上。  
坐在他身边的斯波克也难得的微微皱了下眉头，据他的对于吉姆这么久的了解，对方虽然有时候会选择冒险，但是这种完全处于不了解的情况下甚至有可能连自己所拥有的一切都赔上的情况，就算是吉姆也不该冒险的。  
所以这就是人类为了感情所能达到的狂热吗？  
“我不需要知道不是吗？”吉姆一副“不就是该这样的吗”的耸了耸肩，“这个事只有两个结果，要么他活着，要么他死了。”  
“你只在乎这两个结果？”麦考伊不可置信一样的看着吉姆，“天杀的你就没想过他一开始想的就是抛弃你一个人活在这个世界上？”  
“意外总会有点不是吗？”吉姆一副完全无所谓的样子，“他都为我活过了这么长的时间，就算他选择在那个时候了结了自己，我也只能说也算好事一桩。”  
“我觉得你们能理解的，那样的精神折磨没有人承受的来，我能遇见他已经是够幸运的，但是我没办法救他，不是吗？毕竟从头到尾我都没法替他承担那份痛苦。伤害已经存在，现在所做的弥补不过是无能为力。”吉姆笑的温柔，眼神直直的看向了麦考伊，“骨头，你能明白那种感觉的，真的有时候看他痛苦我甚至都在想，如果哪一天是我了结了他的性命，他会恨我吗？”  
“他不会……”  
麦考伊眨了眨眼，这个答案何等之清楚，作为一个医生他见过太多心理伤痛成疾的人，哪怕是一些小事都足以逼疯一个人，更何况是这样可怕的心理负担。  
但是他又克制不住地为吉姆感到不值，他毕竟和吉姆相处了那么多年他知道对于吉姆失去对方将会意味着什么。  
不是每一个人都能从失去里走出来的。  
当他在看到吉姆最后选择求婚的时候他就知道不好，这大概意味着吉姆真的已经做好双手奉上一切的准备了，真的现在估计如果克里斯任性的要吉姆把心剖出来给他看，吉姆只会怕剖出来的心还沾着血可能会污了对方的手，大概真的会洗干净了再捧给对方。  
“我觉得派克将军应该也是有足够能力和理智来处理相关事务的人，他应该不会选择没有理由的结束自己的生命。”斯波克考虑了一下眼前两个人类的对话，才缓缓开口，“但是吉姆。你所做的这个决定对于企业号来说确实颇有过失。”  
“有些决策我早就该做的，只不过是时间问题，而且就算不因为他，到后面我也要这么权衡。”吉姆哑然一笑。“况且斯波克啊斯波克，若是我说你认识的那个将军和我爱的那个克里斯不是一个人你相信吗？”   
“将一个人区分看待是不符合逻辑的。”斯波克有些疑惑，而麦考伊却是伸手握住了对方的手，捏了捏。  
“吉姆，我知道你想说的是什么。”麦考伊的态度明显的软化了下来，“我只是……他知道你做的这些吗？”  
吉姆继续笑着，摇了摇头。  
“他不知道你做了什么，你也不知道他做了什么，你们这对伴侣怎么还没弄死对方？”  
“哈，其实我大概猜的到他要干什么，我想他大概也清楚了我做了什么。”吉姆拿过一旁店家给的水，喝了一口，“我们其实对对方的习惯还算心知肚明的，所以，没必要说。”  
就像他清楚如果最后真到了要牵连到他的时候，克里斯必然为他留了一条后路，他也就会选择要给克里斯留一道安全网。  
那让他热爱立于悬崖之上的男子如果一个一不小心再次坠下至少还有人能接着他。  
“骨头，你就把你那颗心放回到你的胸腔里吧，就算我不知道他到底要做什么，我至少还清楚我到底爱上的是个什么东西。”吉姆对着麦考伊眨了眨眼，试图让对方安心，“我知道如何到底什么才算的上能和他的疯狂抗衡的资本，我还清楚我对他来说意味什么，骨头，你并非一无所知的，况且至少我活着就已经算是给他栓上了一道铁链。”  
他清楚麦考伊在为他可惜什么，毕竟在有限时间内逼得自己以最快的速度转变，强迫自己成长到眼前这个地步，就是因为他太清楚有一条锁链缠在了自己的性命上，自己成为了那沉底的锚，是对方还属于人的最后一点底线，说实在的他简直不敢想象心脏再被捅一次之后，他很难保证这个情况下再看见了他熟悉的克里斯，不是吗？  
毕竟他比坐在这里的任何一个人都清楚，他原本碰不上这个男子的可能性高的吓人，历史上的巧合太多，随便哪一步走错都不可能有今天，正如同他比任何人都清楚那个男子对于生没有那么在意。  
不过倘若，倘若真的对方就如逐火飞蛾一般，那大抵世人只能看见他空捧着一颗跳动的心脏满目凄惚。  
这才该是最可笑的不是吗？连命都愿意奉上去了结果接受者却毫不在意的一心赴死，那时候他大抵是天底下最可笑的笑话。  
“你们真是一个愿打一个愿挨。”麦考伊撇了撇嘴，“行吧，你们俩个混蛋就一起混蛋过着吧，别去外面祸害普通人也好。”  
“我现在不就是在和他互相伤害吗？”吉姆噗嗤一下笑出了声，“至于斯波克，你在亲眼看到泰坦之后，我很好奇你居然依旧将两人当做一个人看待。”  
“如果说在过去的十几年里将军可以保持理智，那么我相信在未来将军依旧可以保持理智的可能性大于百分之六十七。”吉姆注意到这回斯波克罕见的居然不是直接说清楚一个概率而是用了一个相对模糊的概念，察觉到这一点让吉姆不知道是让眉角溢上叹息还是能继续保持嘴角的弧度。“但是我依旧是那句话，保持警惕，我们本身就不该对此掉以轻心。”  
他知道对于一个瓦肯人来说，斯波克能说出来已经是很不容易了，不过他根本不知道斯波克愿意相信到底是为了什么，是源于一开始就对对方能力的赞赏还是真的相信了那个可怖胜过一切他们所见生物的可控性？  
“以及我再次重申一次，将一个个体分成两人对待是不符合逻辑的，部分服从于整体，并不能因为逃避对于部分的不接受而选择只承认另一部分。“瓦肯人棕色的眼睛有了几分波动，坐在他旁边的麦考伊伸手拍了这个瓦肯人的肩，看人类的表情明显是在克制着什么清楚，但是似乎不方便在这表达，所以换了一个形式。  
吉姆点了点头，斯波克说的一点都没错，他一开始就不该犯这个错误，就是因为他用很漫长的时间才反应过来这个问题，到底在之前的岁月里是什么撑着那个男子走过来的，又是什么撑着这个男子心甘情愿地带着面具坐在他的面前。  
就是这个错误让他耽误了很长的时间，天杀的他甚至还在那段时间在对方给他伪装的假象下过的心安理得，却完全不知道那层假象之下的灵魂每一刻都在被恐惧笼罩。  
他根本就是被照顾的何等顺理成章。  
其实他本该反应过来这些的，在他第一次见到克里斯自残的时候他就该注意到那个男子平常面对他的时候其实不是那个真实的自己，而是一个撑着面具的假象。  
到现在他都忘不了在第一次看到克里斯自残的场景他是何等的惊恐。  
那时他本是提前一天完成学业上需要的东西提前了一天去了克里斯那里，他那时想既然对方都把他的生物信息存进去了大概还是希望他有时间就能过去吧。  
而一打开门，扑鼻而来的是微弱的血腥味和一点烧焦的味道，那时他心底便起了疑心，毕竟某个程度上就算那时候他还不知道泰坦，但是他依旧能察觉出来对方和他在某个方面何等相似。  
他们都是从噩梦里走出来的，那般可怖只会缠绕他们一辈子，兴许会淡去但是永远不会消失。  
但是真的在看见沿着小臂流下的血痕，翻焦的皮肉还有那刀尖还沾着血的短刃，他看得见对方因为看见自己而讶然的表情，但是那表情中没有任何因为疼痛而扭曲的部分。  
他当时只觉得心脏都沉到了胃酸里了，血肉被酸液侵蚀到鲜血淋淋痛的要死。  
一个念头当时在他脑中闪过，他就几乎是肢体下意识的反应去验证他这个想法  
抽过利刃径直向着肩侧刺去，结果手腕才刚有了个动作，腕上便是一痛，随后天旋地转，等回过神之后他已经躺在了地上，后脑勺被对方护着，倒是不怎么疼，但是自己拿着刀的手还是被对方死死的钳着。  
随后对方才像是回过神的一般起身道歉，手臂上原本有些愈合的伤口因为刚才的剧烈运动而在此崩裂，血沿着手臂盘延而下，从指尖滴落。  
那时吉姆就反应过来了，一般人伤不了他，能伤了他的只有他自己。  
偏偏他自己并不在乎自己。  
那时的吉姆还不清楚泰坦的原因，所以他只以为这是常规的心理问题。  
就像是他自己一样。  
他那时候还以为他的不言语是最好体贴，他选择不再过问，而克里斯也藏好了所有自残的倾向，那时他以为这是对方的小秘密，像是个人的隐私一般需要尊重，所以他不再过问，克里斯也不再提出来，两人都装作这件事不曾存在。  
他那时以为，只要克里斯不曾开口求助，就不会是什么太大的问题。  
其实那时候问题的端倪已经显露出来，但是他的天真让他彻底忽视了这些。  
而在这之后的很久之后，他终于了解了泰坦的原理的时候他才明白到底自残对于克里斯意味着什么，那何止是愧疚和恐惧，那是一份妥协，在终于支撑不下去的时候的抱着一份侥幸心理却无异于饮鸩止渴的毒药。  
那比他所以为的创伤心理还要悲哀。  
他在那时他就该知道对方可能是撑不下去了，结果却因为他的自以为是一直拖到了现在。  
吉姆看着眼前的两个人，脸上露出几分温柔的笑。  
“所以，你们还有什么想问的吗？”  
他问出问题，答案却早已鲜明，在每个人的唇角昭示。


	29. Chapter 29

塔莎其实并不高兴。  
她的将军已经将近一个星期没有来过总部了，结果她现在还要把那些如果是纸质档的文件分出来，估计能把克里斯的办公室淹了。  
虽然塔莎清楚她发给将军的文件都被处理好了，尽管看不到人，但是克里斯的效率依旧在，只不过看不到人总让她觉得不对，偶尔的语音也短的不可思议，这很难不让她起疑。更何况她作为接触对方第一手文件的人，早就察觉到分给克里斯的文件似乎不多了。  
总部似乎在把原本很多原本属于克里斯的权力分散了。  
她不知道这是因为什么原因，况且她不过就是一个上尉，根本不知道到底现在总部的整体情况。  
所以在她的好友梅洛跟她求助的时候，她还是欣然的答应了。  
毕竟她现在的工作其实并不多，不是吗？  
虽然她也一直听闻其实在一个很瞩目的将军手下工作简直是逼疯的人的最快捷的路，但是真的只有在帮忙的时候她才明白为什么哪些将军总是说最好每根手指都要会签名，不然报告永远签不完。  
光是分类就是她之前工作的一倍，她简直不知道之前她的好友是怎么熬过来的。  
而希瑞顿将军对于她这个临时“调动”也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟有人能够来加快工作速度对他来说也是好事。  
“预约啊……”这大概是第几天她没有见到自己的将军了，塔莎抱着几个padd向大厅走去，她要处理一个预约打算见希瑞顿的访客。  
“嗨？”  
声音传来的时候塔莎下意识的抬起头，却蓦然瞪大了眼。  
那是一个身形修长的男子，她无可否认，在身边走来走去的星联军官对比下那个男子的身形简直称得上纤长。一头黑发的长卷发落在肩头，面容秀美，与她常所见的那些军官的俊美差距甚大，塔莎更倾向他应该出现在什么诗歌会或者什么舞台上的诗人或者歌手，而偏偏不该出现在这里，出现在星联的大厅里。  
“请问我现在可以去见希瑞顿将军了吗？”男子的嗓音清冽，这只让塔莎越发觉得这个男子应该去吟诵诗歌而非出现在这里。  
“你是……克里斯提.瑞恩？“塔莎控制不住自己有些怀疑的语气，”中校？“  
天杀的这家伙甚至都没有穿星舰的制服，只穿着一身黑色的风衣搭配黑色的衬衫，本就偏瘦的身形显得更瘦了。  
“是的。”男子歪了歪头笑了笑，塔莎不得不承认自己被那个笑容一瞬间戳中了心脏。  
好看的人也可以让她从忙碌的工作中稍微舒缓过一点了。  
“好的。”确认了一下padd上的资料，塔莎点了点头，“跟着我来吧。”  
塔莎走在前面，微微有跟的鞋子在走廊上走出轻微的踢踏声，而男子简直称得上安静的走在对方的身后，可以说得上无声无息。  
但是塔莎就是觉得有些奇怪。  
她说不上来那里奇怪，理论上这个男子出现在这里应该就算的上奇怪了，他真的一点都不像是属于这里的人，塔莎见过无数的军官，各色各样的，奇怪的或者不奇怪的，但是她认得出来到底什么人是属于这里的。  
毕竟无论是星舰学院还是星际舰队给他们烙下的痕迹太过鲜明。而这个男子明显更应该是古时候的吟游诗人，是歌者，是那些谈论形而上的人而不是选择前去冒险的人。  
“这个房间。”在门口停下的时候，塔莎觉得自己的状态绝对可以称的上称职。  
“多谢了。”男子笑了笑，甚至微微鞠了个躬。然后抬步向里头走去。  
在走进了那扇玻璃门之前，男子忽然回头对她笑了一下。  
塔莎忽然滞住了呼吸。  
她熟悉那个表情，熟悉的不能再熟悉。  
男子抿了抿唇，她看见他伸出手指，点了点自己的唇角。  
塔莎睁大着眼的像是不可控一样地点了点头。  
男子随后背过了身，走向了那早就等待着希瑞顿将军。  
塔莎强行让自己把视线收回，她不能再多看一眼了，再多看一眼她就怕自己就控制不住自己的情绪了。  
不过像现在她可以确定这个观点了，那个男子决计不该属于这里。

===================================

“你居然还会来见我。”  
希瑞顿关好了门看着这个已经自顾自在沙发上坐下的男子，“你到底想的什么？还敢往总部跑？”  
“我知道前几天他们刚结束对于吉姆的审问，他们还想再撬一点东西出来。”  
青年懒散散地说到，那双银蓝的眸子径直看向希瑞顿，那个表情可没多少懒散。  
“结果他们什么都撬出不出来了？”  
“我以为你在场？”  
“没，当时我在和另外一边谈判。”希瑞顿拉了把椅子坐在了男子对面，“而且你应该知道，去了那场会议的人谁都不清楚泰坦的情况。”  
“是啊，真的知道情况的人都知道绝对不可能从吉姆嘴里撬出来东西，毕竟他不过是个小舰长，这种事对他而言本就是该一无所知，“  
“这也就是你敢这么大摇大摆的走进总部的理由？”  
“算是一条吧。”  
“那你今天过来是想要什么？”希瑞顿看着非要装的自己不在乎样子的男子，“信息你不是拿不到手，现在总部内闹得沸沸扬扬但是知情者也奈何不了你，不知情者更找都找不到你身上来，你等到你恢复之后总部能拿你怎么样？该闭一只眼也只能继续闭一只眼。”  
“过来看一眼。”这个男子总算把脸上那份满不在乎卸了下来，疲惫攀上面容，他指尖点上自己的眉间想揉一揉，一顿之后还是放下了手，“老不过来看一眼我不放心。”  
“你担心什么？”  
“我还能担心什么？”男子坐直身体，看向希瑞顿，“时局将近，我可不容许出什么岔子。”  
“你确定要这段时间？可是很容易被怀疑到你身上的。”  
“如果真的成了，我还有多少待在舰队的资格？更别提理由了。”  
“你就是个疯子。”希瑞顿就是克制不住自己冰冷冷地吐出这句话，“你根本就没什么理智！”  
“你是今天才认识我的吗？”这句话又带上了几分笑意，青年看向希瑞顿，笑意同他当初所见的如出一辙。  
“以器为刃，不过伤性命，以己为刃。”希瑞顿挑了挑尚还锐利的眉峰，“小家伙，你告诉我，你是不想要这世人，还是不要这世道？”  
“啧。”男子的舌尖舔过上唇，留下一片光泽，“我可是什么都不想要呢。”  
“嗨，我不是说过吗？”男子扬唇而笑，“我已经看见星辰陨落，我业已弑杀众神死去，那现在，我想要的就是所有伤害了我的人陪我一起下地狱。”  
“不看见他们死，或者生不如死，我怎么能心甘情愿的再去当我的鬼呢？”  
“你就是执迷不悟！”  
“那不然为什么我会坐在这里？”青年梗着脖子，“你叫我怎么悟？怎么放？”  
“我不是这个意思。”希瑞顿放缓了自己的语气，“你现在都已经结婚了，怎么说都算是有一点牵挂了，为什么你还是决意如此？“  
“希瑞顿。如果我没有那点牵挂，你我是怎么还能坐在这里说话的？”  
“也对，不然当时马库斯那件事你就动手了。”希瑞顿揉了揉鼻梁，“到现在这步何苦呢？你之后打算干吗？”  
“我答应亚契还有最后一场仗要打。”男子半敛着眼幕，“自己闯的祸最后要自己收拾啊。”  
“你……”希瑞顿很认真地盯了眼这个男子，“那你何苦坐到这里？那你又何必最后走到那步？还不天高地远一人单飞来的痛快。”  
“我舍不得吉姆啊。”男子说的何等的理所当然，“能多留一会就算一会。”  
“不过，克里斯，我记得你给过那个小子一个东西？”他站起身，走向窗边看着外面的穿梭机飞来飞去。  
“什么东西？”男子的语气当真的无辜到了极点。  
“从诺尔回来之后，你曾经给那个叫麦考伊的CMO一份你的血。”  
那青年却只是笑了笑，毫不在意一样。  
“我那时候情况不稳定，况且我当时在企业号上，按照规定我必须接受检查。”这话说的无辜至极，就像是他当真没有别的选择一样。“你也知道那个CMO的强悍，我可不敢违背他，况且一管血而已，实验早就用完了。“  
“克里斯。”希瑞顿回头看向这个笑意无辜的男子，“你知道我说的不是那管血。”  
“就算我给他了又怎么样？”男子撇了撇嘴。“一管血又出不了什么事。”  
“那管血现在在你家那位舰长的身体里吧？”  
“就算是又如何？”男子摊手，“那点血可造不出一个泰坦。原先的基因库已经毁了，你要想再要一个泰坦，大概要把我所有的血都给那货换上。当然这个前提是他不会被那些血给毁了。”  
“我相信你说的，现在再也造不出一个泰坦。”希瑞顿眯了眯眼，“但这不是关键，克里斯，我还不知道你都那么在意他了呢？”  
“你想做什么，希瑞顿？”这个问题足以让男子坐直了身体，他微微眯了眯眼看向希瑞顿，言语间染上了几分敌意。  
“我还没蠢到拿他来威胁你。”希瑞顿笑了笑，“我还是有点自知之明的，拿他来威胁你，大概最后只会给自己落个死不瞑目。”  
“那你想表达什么？”  
“我怕你妇人之仁。”希瑞顿抿了下唇角，“况且我不这么做，不代表别人不会这么做，毕竟我从来不是唯一的知情人。”  
“多谢提醒。”原本还算柔软的嗓音忽地变得冰冷，青年站起身，“那我先行告辞了。”  
“你等等。”  
“嗯？”  
“你不后悔吗？”希瑞顿依旧没有选择回头，他不想看对方的表情，正如同他其实并不想听见对方的答案。  
他不得不说他真的不希望对方这样会因为一个人而犹豫不决会裹足不前，但是他又要承认这让才让他终究觉得对方有了几分人情味。  
而不是那个他从那颗星球上，在死尸堆里连表情都没有的，像是石像一样的，谁知道是神明还是恶鬼的东西。  
毕竟人是不会有那样的反应的。  
“不后悔。”  
这个答案让他不知为何竟还是松了口气。  
“记得到时候回来的时候先知会一声，以及找一下海瑞德的麻烦，那毕竟可是你丈夫，你要是过意的去才有鬼了。”希瑞顿继续看着窗外，“别忘了你许诺给我什么，我可不希望仅仅因为你的优柔寡断就把这些全毁了。”  
“放心吧。”  
最后一点尾音消弭在远处，希瑞顿看着窗外，最后只能听见门被关上的声音。  
他想要叹气，但是在刚刚想要张嘴的时候就觉得这口气已经叹完了。  
够了。


	30. Chapter 30

那个青年走进门的时候，正好亚契听见声音抬了头看向对方。  
本就修长的身形在黑衣的包裹下显得越发清瘦，男子靠在门边，黑色的长卷发落在肩头，虽然有些乱但是还是透着几分优雅的味道。  
亚契不由的想感慨，越是看着对方的这个样子才也越发觉得时间的无情。  
眼前的人像是什么都不曾改变，一切的一切都像是自己在将近四十年前所见的那个青年，一样的身形，一样面容，甚至连发梢的长度都一样，但是坐在这的自己确实分外明白，这中间的四十年可不是白白流逝的。  
四十年前他见他的时候自己还可以谎称是对方的兄长，而现在再见这个青年，他已经接近耄耋老翁之年。  
但是他们谁都清楚，在这屋子里的两人真正意义上经历剧变的是那个站在他面前的男子，一切所熟悉的都被颠覆，不仅仅是心理还包括生理，甚至按照哲学的意义上都还需要探讨一下站在自己面前的人是不是之前的那个人呢，哪怕是现在这个世纪，依旧没有人能告诉他们精神是否是独立于躯体所在的另一种存在。  
就像没有人能第二次踏进同一条河流。  
所以他一直认为那个他昔日疼爱的弟弟早已死去，而现在这个活在他面前的不过是昔日噩梦里爬出来的魔鬼的这个看法似乎完全没有错。  
难道不是吗？眼前这个家伙还有多少像是个人？  
但是他却又偏偏克制不住的再看见这具皮囊的时候想起自己那可爱的小弟弟，那个昔日如繁华荣耀的少年，他怀念那段时间，毕竟他不是唯一一个沉浸在那场旧梦中的人，但是现在他能借此怀念的只有那具躯壳。  
多么可悲，他一边在心中划下界限将那个少年推向死亡的一扯，毕竟他同样也给自己划明清楚，除了这具躯壳再无可让他怀念之物。  
他想杀这头恶鬼时日已久，偏偏每回看见这具躯壳的时候，何止是下不去手，看着对方的眼神，他大概真的都没法用刀枪指向对方。  
所以最后必然不会是他自己动手，他只需要为这个孩子下葬就好。  
“亚契。”一模一样的嗓音，男子非常自然的直接坐到了他的对方，身形在他面前搭出一个恰到好处的姿态。“你找我有什么事？”  
“之前的报告。”伸手将桌面上的padd推了过去。“你已经可以自由控制了，为什么还要撑着这个样子。”  
“这不是因为你还没找过我吗？如果是以派克出现在你面前大抵明天总部就可以传谣言了。”熟练的给自己倒了杯茶，青年挑了挑形状姣好的眉梢，“你都知道了，那么你打算让我什么时候回来复职？”  
“下周一。”  
“有点紧，不过没问题。”抿了一口茶，青年捧着茶杯懒懒地坐回到椅子里，“其他的呢，这回是从我手头削出去了多少？”  
“没有。”亚契微微摇了摇头，“不过说实在的，给你留多少你也不在意的吧？”  
“你得了吧，我可不想连会议内容都是被通知的。”像是一种抗议一样，亚契看见对方翘起腿，穿的靴子的尖不轻不重的撞上他的办公桌，那声音听着让他有些牙酸。  
“这话说的好像你手头的东西真的不多一样。”指尖无意识的在桌面敲着，亚契看着青年漠然的表情有些无奈，“在我面前就没必要装的好像你有多被架空一样，骗骗那些可怜的舰长们还可以，没必要跟我来这套。”  
“也算是实话啊。”青年耸了耸肩，一副“合该如此”的表情。  
“啧，别装了，所有将军里要真是有人叛变，只有你一个能叛变成功的。”亚契冷哼一声，“我早就怀疑你是不是在哪个不知名的星系建立了一个国度？”  
“呵，重新建立国度我还不如直接叛变，对我来说革命比重建有意思的多了。”青年像是完全不知道自己说的话如果被其他人听见了有多危险，说出来轻巧的就像是本该如此一样。  
“话说回来，对于你这种人，我不得不承认马库斯颇有先见之明，然而同样他也是真的失败。”亚契冷冷地看向那个坐在椅子上身形优雅的青年。“那么好的机会，他一次都没有成功。”  
“是啊，他想杀我想了那么久，第一次他真的差点就成功了。”  
“哈，结果他还不是抱着你已经死了的假象死去了？他终究都不知道他还死在了你之前。”亚契说到这个也有几分幸灾乐祸，说实在的他也觉得马库斯这是应得的。  
轻视这个家伙，迟早会被这家伙弄死的。  
“我该说他什么呢？”青年喝了一口茶，懒洋洋的开口，“用上可汗绝对是他最蠢的做法。”  
“哦？”亚契挑了挑眉。  
“他利用可汗的那份仇恨来杀他，奈何可汗自己都不知道自己被利用了。”懒洋洋的靠着沙发背，青年半睁眼不睁眼的样子简直让人恨得牙根痒痒。  
“那时他吸引可汗过去，是为了杀你？”亚契不是没怀疑过这个理由，但是他没想到马库斯那个家伙真的舍得赔上可能所有地球总部当时的所有高级军官们也要杀了一个人。  
也许当真是因为这个，也许不过是无心插柳，可汗那种人就是个不定因素，毕竟马库斯本身也就是在战争的这条路上越走越远也越来越偏激，用上可汗很可能会被算计到一无所有。  
不过看着这最后的残局，只能说这赔的太大了。  
更不要提他一直希望杀掉的这个家伙根本就没有死。  
赔上了那么多，甚至自己的命都没了，反而让这个男子真正的坐上了神坛。  
也是奇怪，第一次马库斯想要杀这个男子的时候，反而让他成为了泰坦，成为了那唯一一个活下来的，而第二次想杀他的时候，反而赔进去了所有能赔的。  
只能说，马库斯终究是杀不了他。  
“大概吧，或者他自己都没有想清楚到底可能会发生什么。”  
“所以对你而言也算是引以为戒？”青年的言语里带着挑衅一般的笑意，“毕竟你也想杀我，只不过我可没那么容易死。”  
“我知道。”  
亚契怎么可能不知道？他是最清楚在这一点的人。  
“你等复职这几天有时间，记得去拜访一下罗曼德。“  
“怎么？你居然会同意那个？”  
“我不同意有用吗？“他抬头看向对方，青年挑了挑眉梢，痕迹锐利如同刀刃。  
“亚契，你要真的想断绝后患，当初你就该我还不过是个普通少年的时候杀了我，而不是等现在。”他嬉笑着，唇角地笑意几分戏谑几分冰冷的嘲笑。  
“你比任何人都清楚，你没法下手杀我的。亲爱的亚契。“  
是。  
亚契都不想再叹气了，是的。  
他不可能杀掉他，至少现在他不能。  
尤其是真的让这个男子真的是在他的面前，他做不到，根本就做不到。  
但他还是要杀他，一次又一次。  
这是他坐在这个位置上必须要做的事情，没有一个制度能容忍下这样的存在，而现在他即是盘踞在这个制度的最顶端的人，就意味着他需要为这个制度负责。  
“现在这都不是问题，毕竟我必须要同意你之前说的那个。”亚契的指尖从桌上划过，像是画着什么符号。“该清理了，有些账总是要算的。”  
“我也不过是为你所用的棋子，亲爱的哥哥。”  
“我们各取所需而已。”  
“行了，就算是各取所需也不会闹出这么大的事。”亚契冷哼一声，他伸手勾住那个padd收了回来，“还有什么想说的？”  
“你知道到我还想说什么。”  
“那个小家伙对吧。”亚契笑出声，“你担心什么呢？我相信你早就跟奥娜打好了招呼。”  
“保险从来只会多不会少。”  
“说实在的，听到这个只会让我觉得你还多少有几分像人了。”亚契撇了撇唇角，“你在那小子身上栽的也是够狠的，这也算是我第一次见你为一个人心甘情愿的付出这么多，怎么？不怕他抛弃你？”  
“我每日都在怕。他看向我的每分每秒我都在担心他下一刻就会离我而去。”他倒是一副没什么不好公布的样子耸了耸肩，“他就是个普通人，我怎么能不怕？不过我都快死了，那就让我随性一点吧，趁还能任性的时候任性一下。”  
“好吧。如你所愿。”亚契无所谓一般地点了点头。  
反正最后到底走到哪一步这个家伙看不看得到都是个问题。而清楚自己注定看不到结局的承诺，大多意义不大。  
更可惜的是，在场的两人都对这点心知肚明。

====================================

“居然没想到我还有要见你的这一天，前主席。”  
混血的罗慕伦人有着奇怪的骄傲性子，那双深色的眸子望向对方毫无尊敬之意。  
倒是这位已经白发的女子也丝毫不示弱，她别着头看回去，眼神锐利。  
“我也没想到有一日我会在这看到你而非那个男子。”  
“此事那个小子可是还什么都不知道呢。”  
“我知道。”  
“倒也是，你可是把你家那个小子教的够好的，也宠的够好的，真是任性起来十头牛都拉不回来。”说到这个忒秋也忍不住的想要抱怨了起来，她不止一次好奇到底是个什么样的家伙，又是怎么教出来的那个臭小子，难搞到了一个境界。  
“那是我儿子，我不宠谁宠？”  
“得了，现在那个金发小子可比你过分多了。”忒秋不屑的撇了撇嘴，她见过几次吉姆，前几次都是在两人分开的情况下见得，倒也是还好，但是上一次两人一起出现在她面前的时候简直就是一场噩梦，那个小子无论是眼神还是表情，都是一副恨不得把对方捧在手掌心的那种感觉。  
她不是不理解什么保护欲啊之类的，但是到这一步是不是有点过分了？偏偏另一位似乎对这个状态早已习以为常的样子。  
只有这个时候她越发怀疑自己是不是个瓦肯人，完全看不明白人类的情绪。  
“吉姆确实过分了一些，不过他们愿打愿挨的也没什么办法。”奥娜捧着茶杯倒是习以为常的样子，“只不过，我还是需要确认一下。”  
“你愿意帮他帮到哪一步？”  
“你什么意思？”听着这个话忒秋却是一点都不惊讶，只是她想不明白为什么对方是那么直截了当的说出这个问题。  
“字面上的意思。”奥娜像是悠闲一样的喝了口茶，“反正你我在对他好这件事上目前没有分歧吧？”  
“也许有呢？”忒秋撇了撇嘴。  
“这话说之前，你先想想，你能做到背弃神吗？”奥娜看向对方，挑衅一般地撇了撇唇角。  
这句话像是一把刀子扎进了忒秋的心口，那个混血的罗慕伦人瞪大了眼睛，耳角克制不住的泛上了一点绿意，但是脸色却是煞白。  
她做不到，她没法和任何人解释在亲眼看见活的那么一个概念之后她还能舍弃那个存在，这何止是做不到，这根本就是要她现行的信仰坍塌。  
那是要她的神死！  
她自己都想不通自己怎么会有信仰这种东西，哪怕她现在选择的道路是走在钢丝线上，但是大部分她的逻辑思维还是瓦肯式的，理论上信仰这种东西就不该出现在她的脑海里。  
但是那个男子就是有那般该死的魅力，让所有为他发疯，以各色各样奇怪的理由。  
“所以我们的目的还有什么不对的吗？”奥娜说的简直称的上轻描淡写，“我们都希望他活，我不过是因为他是我的孩子，而你是不想看他陨落。”  
“是。”  
“所以告诉我那个时间。”  
“我不知道。”  
听着这句话奥娜连眉梢都没有动，她垂着眼眸顿了顿。  
“那你知道什么。“  
“我一无所知。”忒秋倒是坦荡，“他瞒了他所有能瞒的人，见鬼的我只知道会有一把火燃烧起来，但是那火焰落在哪里，何时落下，我都不知道。”  
“为什么是火？”  
“基地就是在一个雨夜里被大火毁于一旦，就像是耶和华曾掷下的火与硫磺。”忒秋不知道想着什么就忽然笑了起来，她念着属于古地球经文中的场景，熟悉地就像是念出自己写下的文字，“我想他大概希望那些人的下场和他们一样吧。”  
“他可不是什么宗教爱好者。”  
“不过就是一报还一报而已。”  
忒秋清楚地记得那个雨夜，那天她藏在周边的树林了，她看见那火焰，像是从地心燃烧起来的愤怒，她看见那个男子站在基底的屋顶之上，在暴雨和火焰下他简直称得上身形飘忽，像是只身形嶙峋的飞鸟，下一刻要么被烈火吞噬，要么被风雨卷走。  
但是他就在那里，一动不动。  
她知道那场火完全就是计划之外的，本该不会有火焰，也不会有雨，这一切都该在一场寂静中结束，这才该是给泰坦们的墓志铭，他们的名字本就该被历史掩埋。  
毫无声息的来，也该毫无声息的走。  
但是最后还是改变了，他就像是决意他们就该如此轰轰烈烈的死，那场火燃了整整一天，像是那能将那些埋在地基之下的白骨都一并燃烧殆尽一样。  
那个时候连她都分不清，到底入土算作为安，还是被火烧的干干净净才算解脱？  
所以在得知会有另外一场的意外降临的时候，忒秋不得不说她马上想到了那一场火焰，所以她可以肯定是火，不过她也好奇这一场火焰会在哪里燃起，是那些将军的住处还是……  
还是什么不该被毁灭的地方？  
想到这里忒秋下意识地打了个寒颤，她不愿意在继续想象到底最后他们会迎来什么，她不知道那个男子除了那个金发男子之外还可能在乎什么，甚至在面对更可怕的东西连那个男子都很有可能被遗弃。  
她从来不会揣测那个男子的所愿，他对很多人都狠心，尤其是自己。她在知道他为了什么都能毁去，她连猜测的胆量都没了。  
她还没法去揣测一个她内心清楚已经半疯了的疯子的逻辑，她看不到未来，所以她才同意了奥娜的邀约。  
毕竟她是猜不出来，但是不见得奥娜不行，这世上不后悔再有比这个女子更了解那个男子的了，哪怕算进去吉姆这个答案都不会有什么变化。  
“我想我知道了。”奥娜仰头，喝掉杯子里大半的液体，“还好，他至少还没完全疯。”  
“你知道了什么？”她疑惑。  
“很多东西。”奥娜起身，对着对方点了点头，“足够了，已经足够了。”  
“看来我们能做的，也就只有等待了。”她的尾音难得带上了几分笑意，那笑意冰冷却又有着几分玩味般的讥笑。“小姑娘，等着吧，那场面你大概会终生难忘。”  
“为什么这么说。’’  
“我家这个孩子啊，打小算得上什么戏剧爱好者。”奥娜笑了笑，“不过小姑娘，你要想清楚，他可不是神，你以后打算怎么办？”  
忒秋愣了愣，她没想到奥娜会问到这个。  
她以后？  
“至少现在的时间足够我为我的信仰崩塌做足准备。”忒秋下意识地去摸了一只烟，拿出来了却想起来了眼前人的年龄，还是只能夹在指间晃了晃不敢抽，“况且帮他了解一桩心愿，也算是让我彻底死心了。”  
“我还以为你在那个基地被付之一炬的时候就已经彻底死心了。“  
“我自己臆造出来的神自然只有自己能杀掉。“忒秋叼着烟干啜着味，”我现在还做不到把他变成人，等我能把他当做人看了，我就无所谓了。“  
“我怕你最后走不了。“  
“为什么？”  
“你说服不了自己。”忒秋总算明白为什么那么饿多人说直接对上奥娜会有压力很大的感觉，见鬼的她都快觉得奥娜快把她看透了，从皮到骨，从里到外。  
“你说服不了自己的，小家伙。”奥娜脸上露出了一个满意的笑容，“我想你已经大概猜到他要干什么了。”  
忒秋一个颤抖，看着奥娜喝了最后一口口茶，她却开始觉得自己像是被什么盯上了。  
“回去吧小家伙。”奥娜起身，衣摆微微晃动，“你已经心知肚明会发生什么，只是你不敢确认而已。”  
“你只是在怕而已。”


	31. Chapter 31

“你是下周一正式复职？”  
端着牛奶走进卧室，黑发青年模样的男子还是裹着被子蹭了蹭，恨不得把自己全部埋在那柔软的枕头和被子里。  
吉姆看到这一幕不由的哑然失笑，将手上的杯子放到床头柜上，伸手去扯了扯对方被子，结果让对方下意识地不耐烦呜咽了一声，听在吉姆耳里委屈巴巴的。  
他还以为他会不习惯这个样子的对方，然而在真的习惯了那些熟悉的表情，熟悉的动作细节，他反而觉得自己的不习惯简直就是自己一种太过固执的偏执。  
“所以真的是后天？”  
“嗯……”那呜咽声带着几分不耐烦，吉姆想了下还是伸手把那个被子往上拉了拉，让对方窝的更舒服一点。  
“明天是麦考伊和斯波克的链接仪式，他问我俩了，去不去？”  
“麦考伊的链接仪式？”  
从被子里探出头的男子还有些迷迷糊糊的，嗓音还带着没睡醒的黏软，吉姆笑了笑，俯身去亲吻那个还有些迷糊的男子的额头。  
“他们俩终于修成正果了，瓦肯的这个仪式和婚礼是一个概念，麦考伊终于舍得正视这个问题了。”吉姆笑嘻嘻地坐下来伸手搂过对方的腰，看着对方在他的怀里蹭了蹭，还有些迷迷糊糊的，“他俩邀请我们去参加仪式，去不去？”  
“随便你啦。”  
显然没有睡醒，克里斯的回答任性到了极致，吉姆笑的更开，他伸手把对方搂进怀中，轻柔的吻落在了耳角。  
“那好，我们就去。”他说的嗓音极轻，像是在哄个孩子。  
“对了，你见过斯波克的家人吗？”  
“肯定见过啊…..”伸手扒上吉姆的腰，对方在那自己伴侣的腰窝蹭了蹭，“沙瑞克大使吗……我知道。”  
“行啦那只要不觉得会尴尬就好。”吉姆伸手揉了揉对方的头发，“你现在最好赶紧起了吧。”  
真的等到第二天坐到了穿梭机上的时候克里斯似乎才开始有些后悔，但是看着坐在他们对面的麦考伊和斯波克，克里斯想了想还是把话咽了回去，装作自己什么都没有想到。  
毕竟到这个时候他已经不能后悔了。  
他就不该在未睡醒的时候让吉姆去决定的，他从未和对方谈论过关于瓦肯的事情，他并未和那片土地有什么仇恨，现在那颗星球已经毁灭，他大概只能说他和那群人毫无纠葛。  
但是连他甚至都不清楚到底在那些瓦肯人的沉默不语下有什么秘密，瓦肯人不会说谎，但是瓦肯人却会缄口不言。  
有时候沉默比谎言还可怕。  
他只知道那里有什么秘密关于他，但是他都不清楚那到底都是什么。  
某种恐惧在他的心底一直盘踞，所以如果可以，他这辈子都绝对不愿意再次踏上瓦肯人聚集的土地。  
他不想探知那个沉默的秘密，索性他连一点可能都不想给自己。  
他未曾说，也不打算说，毕竟那时他也会恐惧未知的东西。可是真的不得不面对的时候，他才反而就觉得有些好奇了。  
只不过，经历了那场灾难，有谁还记得真相？  
他是不是该抱有侥幸心理，所有知晓真相的瓦肯人都在那一场灾难中死去，他自然愿意自己的秘密被永久埋葬，他不会知道，而其他人也不会知道。  
但是疑惑依旧在他的心底冒头，其实他清楚这一回他们就将见到一个被怀疑知晓真相的人，马库斯的那次莫名其妙的会面一直让他摸不着头脑，但是毕竟瓦肯人不会说谎，从那个回答里他什么都猜不出来。  
算了，克里斯扭头看向坐在他旁边的吉姆，金发男子的侧脸在微光中显得线条温和，他觉得自己还是没要想不到那么多，大不了自暴自弃的就让那个秘密被知晓了又能怎么样？反正对于吉姆来说他也没什么可以隐瞒的了。  
就如同他早就估计对方已经猜到那结局会是什么样了，既然大家都无所谓，那结局是何毫无意义。  
同理而来，当所有人都不在乎那秘密，那秘密不过就是死去的历史而已。  
无人关心也就无人知晓。  
索性闭了眼，身形向对方歪了歪，温度似乎已经在可以明察的范围内，他抿了抿唇控制了一下自己的笑意。  
醒了应该就到新瓦肯了。

==============================================================

吉姆对于他们会直接在穿梭机站台看见沙瑞克这件事表示震惊。  
毕竟他本以为会是斯波克带他们过去，毕竟按照他的预想里头这种事还劳不动沙瑞克来办。  
他的瓦肯礼仪已经变成他下意识的东西，他伸出手比出了ta—al手势，茫然地看着对方做出同样的回应。  
“柯克先生们。”  
在对方吐出这个称呼的时候他蓦然一抖，像是彻底地从一个不知名的深梦中清醒过来，之前对方所说的每一句话他都不知道是什么，现在这才看见那个形容严肃的瓦肯人，却完全不知道对方到底说了什么。  
下意识的优先扭头看向身边的男子，他之前听对方提起对方与这位瓦肯人大抵有些渊源，他原本以为这大概算是什么渊源才导致对方会用这样的喊法来称呼，但是在看到他身边的男子同样的一脸惊恐的时候吉姆才反应过来更严重的问题。  
整个星际舰队内部大概都是知道他和派克将军结婚，但是——  
——但是对方到底是为何如此确凿地认出这是克里斯的？  
他下意识咽了口口水，他意识到这大概才是最严重的问题，而对于早已熟悉克里斯各色微表情的他明白对方大概同他一样的一头雾水。  
不过克里斯反应过来的速度比他快，轻快的声音完成了问候，顺便用一记肘击提醒吉姆去面对沙瑞克的问候。  
一旁的麦考伊有些疑惑地看了过来，而吉姆那份算回过神又没回过神的表情大概让这位好医生越发疑心，但碍于情况还是扭回头去没有说什么。  
接下来的一切吉姆都有些恍惚，而站在他旁边的克里斯甚至都下意识地握住了他的手，顺着肢体的接触他能察觉到对方同他一般的紧张。  
在一路上他都在想到底发生什么了，而在进入那栋房子的时候他决定还算是暂且把这个疑问抛之脑后，这一回的主角是麦考伊和斯波克，倘若真的还有什么疑问他之后找机会再问。  
而一踏进那栋典型瓦肯式的居所的时候，吉姆还算不太意外的看见了那个来自另一个世界的斯波克。  
他有时候不知道如何定义他和对方的关系，他们应该是朋友，应当是，他已经不止一次求助于对方，而在那漫长的旅行中他有时也会与对方闲聊，哪怕那讯息的传递因为受曲速泡的影响而断断续续，这个瓦肯人已经在人类和瓦肯之间找到一个足够好的平衡，更别提对方的阅历和那些幽默的谈吐，光是这些就足以让吉姆为他倾倒。  
但是这不意味着他注意不到对方在每次与他相处的时候，都似乎透过他看见了什么。  
年老的瓦肯人的眼里有着奇异的情绪，吉姆不是看不出来，他对于情绪的敏感让他几乎能第一时间察觉到这些，更何况对方从未想到隐瞒。  
他知道对方想看见什么，另一个柯克，兴许只是一个相似的影子，兴许连皮囊都不曾相像。  
毕竟所谓的蝴蝶效应，更何况相较于老斯波克的世界而言，这点变动何止是蝴蝶颤翅。  
他能理解对方的希望，但凡有情绪的生物总是希望在陌生的环境下看到能让自己牵挂住的存在，但是他又觉得很诡异，他不希望自己成为那条线，因为他觉得自己必然不会是，也不可能是对方希望看到的那个人。  
之后对于链接仪式的介绍让吉姆有些迷糊，而瓦肯的屋子依那种干燥的闷热简直对他来说就是雪上加霜，吉姆简直觉得自己是坐在干燥的温箱里，整个人只觉得昏昏欲睡意识都不知道在哪里了。不过这个情况直到在坐在他旁边的克里斯开始有着身形摇晃坐不住的时候，吉姆才清醒了一点。  
虽然在那颗度假星球的意外之前克里斯就有嗜睡的情况，不过因为那一次恢复泰坦之后这段时间这个问题好很多了，他几乎都以为这个问题不会再出现了，但他完全没想到今天对方会这个问题还会犯上来。  
链接仪式的说明还没那么无聊啊。  
更何况对方应该是在这个情况下清楚自己不能有什么礼仪的错误吧，哪怕只是私人邀请，这些事情他应该比自己更拿捏的清楚的啊。  
小心地用手肘戳了戳对方，结果对方身形的摇晃越发变本加厉，吉姆扭头看向旁边，发现对方的头甚至直接靠在了自己肩上。  
“抱歉……”  
他带着歉意对着坐在他对面的两位瓦肯人道歉到，结果那个面容古板的瓦肯人确实理所当然一般地点了点头。  
“这栋房子有空的房间，让他去休息一下吧。”  
沙瑞克突如其来的体贴让吉姆有些楞，他伸手扶住了已经靠在了他身上的克里斯，这个时候他才发现对方似乎已经睡着了。这让吉姆越发生疑，但他还是顺着沙瑞克的指引，抱着人走去了那个房间。  
对，抱着人，克里斯睡得深到根本摇不醒，简直就像是——  
——昏过去了一样。  
原本心底还有一点怨怼的尴尬彻底转化为担忧，从登上瓦肯到现在发生的每一件事就没有正常的，无论是沙瑞克的态度还是克里斯的反应，说实在的这些事只让他觉得一头雾水，思来想去依旧什么头绪都摸不到。  
这时候他才觉得惶恐，哪怕走到了这步，他才发现他知道的依旧太少。


	32. Chapter 32

将男子放在阴凉的房间里，吉姆小心翼翼的给男子盖上那像是轻纱做的毯子，最后指尖从肩头顺着曲线滑向脸颊，他俯下身在对方的额头上轻轻的落下一个吻，才起身离去，走出房间的时候同时带上了门。  
而在门口，出乎意料的是斯波克他们跟着沙瑞克也在门口站着，而他发现老斯波克并不在其中。  
“他有事尚需处理，将在两个标准时后返回。”斯波克似乎知道吉姆在找谁，在吉姆还没发问的时候就已经回答了。  
“啊，那正好晚餐还能碰上面。“他下意识地看了眼表，那个时候他们应该会……晚餐吧？  
“所以你们跟过来是？”  
“你们有疑问是符合逻辑的。”  
大使的平静让吉姆原本搭在门把手上的手下意识的收拢，他抿了抿唇，哪怕现在依旧在瓦肯闷热的气流中他也觉得自己周身冷了下来。  
冷到了骨子里。  
“父亲，在我与您商定链接仪式的时候，您提出我可以邀请我的朋友，而鉴于过往的仪式习惯，我可以认为这个提议是为了照顾我有一个人类伴侣。”出乎所有人的医疗，斯波克伸手拉住麦考伊，让他旁边的医生没有先于开口，“而根据现在这个情况看来，我可以理解为您同样希望我能带舰长及其伴侣来。”  
“希望你带柯克舰长是另一位斯波克的意愿。”  
瓦肯人不说谎的特质有时候总能让人觉得不舒服，吉姆下意识地环顾了一圈，才反应过来那位老斯波克并不在这里。  
他下意识地咽了口唾液，脊背因为紧张而挺直，他意识到刚才在客厅的时候其实算得上暗流涌动，也许那太过祥和的气氛欺骗了他，而这份后知后觉只让他不舒服。  
“等等我闹不明白你们到底都是什么情况！”麦考伊像是终究受不了他面前这两个瓦肯人风格奇怪的对话，伸手甩开了斯波克拉着他的手，向前了一步，“所以那位平行世界过来的斯波克希望借这个机会见到这个臭小子，而你也知道如果我们邀请吉姆很可能也会一并把他的伴侣邀请过来。”  
麦考伊像是终于反应过来了什么，医生脸上露出一个绝对称得上得意的笑容，他扭头看向吉姆，那个笑容带了几分担忧。  
“你不过是顺水推舟，是你想见克里斯吧？”  
瓦肯人直截了当的点了点头对于其他几人无异于一记重锤，连提出这个想法的麦考伊脸上也愣了愣，一副不可置信的样子。  
“我会告诉你们的。”这时他们才真的从沙瑞克的语气中听出了几分属于他年龄的苍老，“我们去走廊吧，这里不是什么说话的地方。”  
“大使，您想告诉我们是什么？”他们四人从还落着阳光的走廊下走过，干燥的风从外面吹来，兴许是因为待在了阴凉处，这带着暖意的风吹过来只让人感觉到温暖而非潮热，反而让人觉得意外地舒适了多。  
吉姆为了看向走廊外那沾染上红意的沙漠而眯了眯眼，走了几步之后他才慢悠悠的开口问出了他的问题。  
“我想柯克舰长必然对之前我对他的称呼有所疑心。”大抵也是因为这让人感觉舒适的风一样，那位年长的瓦肯人的嗓音也变得不紧不慢，“你相信一个瓦肯人从来不会轻易的容貌的变化所蒙蔽，所以我想我应该告诉你们一些东西。”  
从吉姆的角度可以很清楚的看着麦考伊的指尖勾着斯波克的手指，在谈到这个问题的时候两人心有灵犀一般的看了对方一眼，斯波克拧了拧眉而麦考伊却是一脸要看见吉姆去找死的表情，但两人都没有选择开口，而是直接看向了吉姆。  
金发的男子点了点头，这位大使并不像传闻中的那般古板。  
“瓦肯并非对泰坦一无所知，只不过本身泰坦的实验就是契合一个瓦肯的目标，更何况那个时候已到后期，奥娜不可能选择放过他们，我们也无需多行动。”瓦肯人的调子依旧平静，而走在后面的吉姆却是蓦然瞪大了眼睛。  
“奥娜？”他用不可置信的语气吐出这个名字，吉姆并非不知这其中的纠葛，说实在的跟奥娜吃了那么多次饭之后其实他对那个女人也没那么怕了，但是他没想到会在这听见对方的名字。  
“不过无可否认，这件事上，我做的并不算对。”  
难得听见瓦肯人叹气，他们四人开始往屋外走，这颗星球所接受的恒星的光芒并没有原先那颗恒星的炙热，房屋后面的山坡上还长着吉姆不知其名的花，但是在此刻他也没什么心思去问那到底都是什么了。  
“柯克舰长，我从一开始就知道他到底是谁。”  
瓦肯人的嗓音终于存在了部分吉姆终于听得出来的起伏，吉姆抿紧了嘴唇，疑惑盘旋在心头，刚想开口说他听克里斯提过他见过这个沙瑞克，却在他还没说出来的时候对方已经继续往下说了。  
“我说的不仅仅是那位将军，柯克舰长，我知道奥娜是他的养母。”  
这句话对于除了吉姆意外的两人无异于一道轰雷，麦考伊大张着嘴看着吉姆，吉姆可以保证虽然对方还没有反应过来，但是他可以猜到对方正在疯狂的用一些不该出现在这里的词汇问候他以及他的丈夫。  
“奥娜？那个奥娜？”  
“是的，前星联主席奥娜.瑞恩。”  
瓦肯人的肯定让其余三个人的表情都算不上好，吉姆都看的见麦考伊的唇角在不停的抽动，而斯波克的眉头皱的更紧了。  
“当然，我也知道海伦，毕竟人类的寿命对于瓦肯来说简直称的上短暂，纵使人类都已经淡忘了那位将军，但是我们不会。”  
听到“海伦”这两个字足够吉姆彻底愣住了，他鲜少听到这个名字，但是每一次听到的语境只会让他分外觉得不好，那个名字简直宛若噩耗的前奏曲。  
他知道那位将军，那位女将军，他的容貌同她的战绩一样让人为之倾倒。  
他不曾知晓那些过去的秘密，他只知道克里斯提过一次这个名字，眼神带着不可言明的情绪，连同言语都染上了几分无奈。  
“我们都曾听闻过奥娜对于海伦的执念，所以大多数人在听闻奥娜收养了一个孩子之后大多数人都是不相信的，而我却不得不承认，在看到那个少年的时候，我理解了奥娜的逻辑。”  
“按照你们人类的话说，那当真像是昔日荣光重现。”  
吉姆心底咯噔一声，而旁边麦考伊的表情已经是惊讶到麻木了，他一副完全放弃说话的样子，而斯波克的手不再仅仅是勾着对方的指尖，而是直接伸手揽住了对方的肩。  
“所以是……还是不是？”吉姆觉得自己的声音都在颤抖。  
“这并不重要。”沙瑞克回身看向吉姆，微微地摇了摇头，“奥娜不在乎，其他人就算在乎也没有意义。”  
“但是很多人是不信的，所以在之后一次交易中，他被推出来。”  
吉姆下意识的咬紧了下唇，强行的告诉自己必须吸入空气，他像是急促地喘息了一下，才松开了对于自己嘴唇的禁锢，舌尖尝到了浓厚的血腥味。  
“那是什么样的交易？”他控制不住自己嗓音沙哑，他甚至克制不住自己的颤抖，但是他无法想象既然那时候克里斯才多大。  
他甚至不知道那个交易的内容有多可怖。  
“恕我不能透露交易的内容。”沙瑞克摇了摇头，“但是请舰长放心，他从未知晓过真相，奥娜早已替他回绝了。同样这也是我的愿望，你们也请不要告诉他任何关于这个交易的事，同样也不要告诉他我曾见过年少的他，那次交易哪怕一点都不该让他知晓。”  
“这是我欠她的，毕竟她甚至说服了瓦肯不要进行这个交易，让我也不用再牵扯其中。”  
“那个交易与你有直接关系？”麦考伊终于忍不住开口问到，而站在他旁边的斯波克却是低着头，不知道在想什么。  
“答案是肯定的。”沙瑞克点了点头，“我想借此说明的是在那个时候，就已经见过他了。同样我也知道他现在想要隐瞒的秘密，如果方便还希望舰长替我转达一下。”  
“所以我会帮你们一同隐瞒他的秘密，请舰长放心。”  
“为什么？”吉姆几乎在对方话音都还未落的时候就问了出来，他实在不明白，虽然沙瑞克所说的对他来说简直就是砸下了无数颗的重磅炸弹，他现在脑子都快要因为分析这些而死机了，但是他还是强行的提出自己的一份理智来问出这个为什么。  
他相信以瓦肯人的天赋能理解这个为什么的意思，毕竟他必须要问，问沙瑞克，问他为什么同他们一样选择了隐瞒，问他作为一个瓦肯人为什么没有选择说出真相，甚至为什么为此说谎。“  
“首先，我并没有违背SAREK的教导，当时我并未同他结识，这也就是他为何一直不知道我同样了解他的真相的原因。”沙瑞克微微摇了下头，“那天晚上他从未看我一眼，所以他在那时并未见过我，所以这一切他并不知道。”  
“其次，因为交易的事情，我便允诺了奥娜一个誓言，而在再次相见的时候，通过实际的接触让我认识到对他存在一些关于能力之类的偏见是不符合逻辑的，所以我觉得这一切值得我这么做。”  
吉姆想是被噎住了，眨巴着眼看着眼前的瓦肯人。  
他好像确实忽视了自家伴侣这个对于各色人的吸引力，看看曾经也鬼迷心窍的斯波克吧，瓦肯人很早就不在例外的范围了。  
“等等让我理一下？”麦考伊像是终于缓过来了一样，“你说你帮他是因为你对他的能力认可，而且你也答应了奥娜，当时那又何必将海伦扯进来？你可以不跟我们说海伦的事情。“  
“所以……您又和海伦有什么渊源？”斯波克接上这句话的时候声音都有些微的颤抖，他在跟着麦考伊在一起久了终于也染上了几分人类的情绪，但是瓦肯人的敏锐在这个时候又能体现出好处。  
“原谅我，那个时代不会有人对那位女士有任何不敬。”大使的功底他们多多少少都有见证过，但是真的在面对他们的时候需要周旋的话就格外费劲。“以及我对她保持赞赏是符合逻辑的。”  
话其实说到这个份上也问不出多的了，吉姆看向面前气氛明显僵下来的几人，顿了顿还是选择了开口。  
“上述的是不是哪怕一个字，我都不能跟他说？”  
他嗓音生涩，像是对于自己所说的都不敢相信。  
“我跟你们说的，他知道的都知道了，他不知道的他一个字都不会清楚的。”沙瑞克说的平静至极，“所以当然，你没有告诉他的必要。”  
“况且到这个关口了，你没必要告诉他了。”瓦肯的这一句简直耐人寻味，吉姆看着瓦肯人那深色的眼睛，不知为何地打了一个寒颤。  
“看时间塞里克应该快回来了，我们去前厅吧。”  
这个话题显然已经结束了，吉姆觉得自己咽喉里梗着一块什么东西，咽不下也吐不出来。  
他只能僵着步子跟在对方往回走，眼前本该特属于新瓦肯的美景在他眼里已经不太有什么意义了。  
不过他相信对另外两个人来说也是一样的，心情沉重。


	33. Chapter 33

等到老斯波克走进来的时候，吉姆还特意跑出去去迎了那位老朋友。  
他不为何他对这位朋友有一种奇怪的歉意，看向对方温暖而带着善意的眼睛，心理升起几分如同决绝一样的心意。  
“抱歉。”吉姆就像是有一块骨头梗在咽喉里，像是固执的孩童，就算错了也坚决不悔改的样子。  
其实他也没觉得自己做错了什么，但是他知道自己该道歉，因为他决计会和那个对方在自己世界熟悉的詹姆斯柯克相差甚远。  
看看他都干了什么事？有时候他自己都觉得自己离好人这一说法都有点远了何况是对方言语中隐隐可以察觉出的那个传奇。  
失之毫厘差之千里。  
“你没必要抱歉。”老斯波克摇了摇头，虽然他确实对这个世界的吉姆并没有选择斯波克有些惊讶，但是他没想到的对方毅然决然的走上了另外一条更艰苦的路。  
他并不清楚那个青年到底是谁，他也没法在自己原先的世界给那个人对上号，但是既然在乔治死的时候对于这个世界的吉姆的命运就已经改变了。  
这早就连一步之差都算不上了。  
不过他也不得不承认，这就像是吉姆会选择的道路，他原本所认识的那个吉姆也是这样，但凡认定了一样，便就再也不会放手。  
就算变换了世界，命运遭受了剧变，吉姆依旧是吉姆，这一点毫无改变。  
他依旧能在他身上看见他熟悉的那些特有的属于就的特点，聪颖，果断以及勇敢，光是这些都足够让他感谢这个宇宙最后还是保留了一点对吉姆的仁慈。  
虽然磨难重重，但是他还是长成了足够让任何一个他手下舰员为之骄傲的模样。  
“吉米……”  
一个尚还沾着朦胧睡意的嗓音响起，吉姆对这个声音的反应快的简直已经快过自己本身的思考反应。  
有着一头长黑卷发的男子明显因为刚睡醒黑色的长发还显得乱糟糟，眼角还氤氲着水汽，看见吉姆之后明显整个人都有了光彩一样笑了起来，结果刚刚成型的笑意马上就被一个哈气打断了。  
“嗨，你看看你。”吉姆像是习惯了一样走了过去，伸出指尖拂过对方眼角因为打哈气而挤出来的几分生理性盐水，然后指尖滑过脸颊，上前一步尚像是因为还有几分顾虑，所以只是借着拥抱的动作将轻巧地将吻落在了对方的脸颊上。  
“醒了就好。”然后退开一步帮对方整理了一下有些乱的瓦肯罩袍，理了理那头黑色的长卷发，看着对方依旧有着几分眼神迷茫，吉姆像是哭笑不得一样，径直拉过对方手直接走向大厅，“我们还有一个瓦肯式的宴会要赴。”  
“好吧……”那个声线软的像是猫咪一样，男子似乎还有有几分困倦，只是伸手搂上吉姆的腰在对方的背上蹭了蹭，就直接跟着对方走了。  
“老斯波克先生，您不跟上吗？”  
对方回头看向他，笑意绚烂的让他想起故人。  
老斯波克看着这一幕不由的有些想笑，想要微微带上一份笑意之后，那份笑意随后又被瓦肯人特有的那份平静吞没。  
某个程度上他所希望的不过是这个世界也是他朋友的詹姆斯.柯克平安，且能得偿所愿。到底是不是斯波克其实并不重要，他还能看到这个男子已经足够了。  
看着对方能和自己的伴侣这样安稳的在一起，到也算是那个世界的吉姆没有得到的。  
倒也是够了。

============================================

晚餐的时候似乎因为克里斯睡足了精神也回来了，男子在对话上终于能显现出他本有的操控能力了，话说的圆滑又带着他特有的温柔，虽然这张桌上有三个瓦肯人，但是也并没有真的冷寂的让在场的人类感到不适。  
最后斯波克再跟他们二人简单地交代了一下第二天的细节，吉姆和克里斯基本就只负责点头，其实毕竟第二天他们负责在观礼者中毫无存在感就好，而麦考伊才是神经紧张的那个，据他所知在这事定下来的时候麦考伊简直泡在了图书馆的瓦肯分区，抓着斯波克问每一个细节。  
那时候他真觉得他好友的神经都快被掐断了。  
其实也能理解，麦考伊的上一段婚姻真的可以说是糟糕透顶，或者对他来说那一道伤刻得太深了，让他不得不为下一段婚姻抱有恐惧甚至天然地悲观。  
他不知道他好友到底挣扎多久才答应的，不过看对方的状态，麦考伊只想要尽善尽美。  
最后吉姆打着哈哈更斯波克表示他们清楚了，再威胁了一下如果斯波克对麦考伊不好他和克里斯可是会找对方算账的。  
和对方分别之后他们俩总算松了口气，回了之前对方指给他们的房间。  
“瓦肯人的居住的地方确实不大。”  
吉姆环视一周，房间内还有瓦肯人常用的那种熏香的味道，清淡但是萦绕鼻尖久而不散。  
房间一眼就能看尽，其实他觉得房间小问题都不大，毕竟大家都是在星舰上待过来的。  
只是这个床……  
“还好，我们俩都不算胖子。”克里斯扫了一眼那个像是单人床大小的床铺，睡肯定没问题，只是想睡好有点难度，估计他俩今晚谁都别想翻身了。  
“你要不？”吉姆唇边的笑意带着狡黠，他看向黑发男子，而对方完全就是一副还不明白的样子。  
“反正你也没几两肉，要不睡我身上？“  
“你得了，我还不想落枕。”克里斯冷哼一声，上来捏了捏吉姆的脸颊，“侧身睡，就一个晚上将就一下。”  
“嘿嘿嘿别这么狠心？我可还没自认自己有那么瘦？”  
“谢谢，那我也不想数着你肋骨数入睡。”克里斯挑眉看向他，一副理所当然的样子，“行了你赶紧去洗，明天可出不得岔子。”  
吉姆嬉笑着走进那间声波浴的浴室，一边整理一边想着，现在这种感觉算不算温馨至极。  
和自己的伴侣来参加自己好友的链接仪式，有一种他从未企及过的安定感从他的心底升起，他原先从来以为自己不会企及的生活现在就在他的手边，唾手可得。  
这反而让他有种虚而不实的感觉。  
最后躺在床上他侧身以便将对方拥入怀，克里斯微凉的躯体抱在怀里的一瞬间吉姆觉得他对这张床一点意见都没有了。  
虽然不是说平时不是抱着对方睡，因为床太小对方只能依偎在他的怀里，他由衷有一种被依靠的感觉。  
原谅他的私心吧，保护欲这种东西多多少少是个人就有，只是他从来没有机会而已。  
第二天的链接仪式算得上平淡无奇，不过他们都对这种平淡无奇挺满意的。  
不出事才是最好的。  
他们站在观礼的人群里，看着最后他们的好友最后十指交握，就算他们谁都不曾亲身体会到那种独属于瓦肯的那种共情，不过麦考伊脸颊上的眼泪还是他那个惊异的表情，吉姆都敢打包票现在的麦考伊就算不承认，他也是开心的要死的。  
最后他给麦考夫发了个消息留了个口信就和克里斯退席了，剩下的那些礼节就交给那对刚完成仪式的那对爱情鸟吧，他们就不要在凑这个热闹了。  
返程坐在穿梭机上的时候，吉姆看着窗外的星空，终究还是开了口。  
“克里斯，你是下周一复职对吧？”  
他也不清楚自己的嗓音为什么会有几分压抑，他尽力让自己的嗓音平稳地像是不经意问起这个问题，然而说出来的时候声音地还有几分失落。  
“对啊，怎么？你想趁这几天对我做些什么？”坐在他身侧的黑发青年扭头看来，眉梢微挑，笑意带着三分不可言说的挑逗。  
“不是…….”吉姆有些无力，倒不是说他真的一点这些想法都没有，他只是想的不是这个。  
其实他想问，那样的生活是常态吗？  
或者说这样的生活就算是恢复常态了吗？  
他有种强烈的感觉，不知道是不是因为他已经习惯了这个克里斯，又或者是他现在有些恍惚了，能让那位将军重新回到生活里来应该是过去的他觉得才算是正常的事，可是他现在就只觉得那些像是遥远的过去，而不像是未来。  
人的习惯有时候很奇怪，有些会本以为习以为常的东西最后何止是不适应，他甚至觉得那些才是他一开始就不习惯的。  
这让他不得不想到这个问题——  
——到底现在在他心里什么才是克里斯的常态？  
不知为何，他现在反而觉得在他身边这个年轻模样的克里斯更自在，更情绪外漏也更活泼了些，这样一对比原先的那个克里斯总像是端着个架子，有一种带着面具的生疏感。  
他舌尖扫过牙齿的边缘，他想了很多，那些矛盾落在他的舌尖他发现他似乎只能咽下去。  
“你在矛盾什么？”  
独属于年长的那份锐利在青年的身上融合的恰到好处，吉姆越发想要叹气，他已经有些记不清那个年长者的面容了。  
“……没什么。”  
他嘟囔了一声，刚想对方应该听不到，而下一刻他就反应过来以泰坦的听力别说这个距离了，他在百米外可能都听得清。  
忽地哑然失笑，他扭头看向克里斯，对方同样笑了笑，像是根本没有听见一样。  
“我总会在这的。”对方低低地念着这句，忽地凑上来在吉姆的唇角留下了一个吻，“所以你什么，我都会在这的。”  
这句话的理解绝对存在歧义，但是忽然吉姆觉得他不在乎这些歧义了。  
毕竟不管那个角度理解，其中的意思对他来说都足够了。  
“我也会在这的。”他扭头亲吻上对方的鬓角，心底某一处忽然暖了起来，像是有热水涌了进来泡满了那里。  
“我们都会在那里的。”


	34. Chapter 34

这一次的内部舆论平息的太快了，快的很难让吉姆不信那些将军是不是难得的达成一致选择了缄口不言。  
他们终于明白了那位橙色眼睛的异星人所言非虚，他们提起警备，他们想让这潭水维持表面的平静，但是这潭水下其实早已沸腾，暗流涌动的可以把任何想要涉及其中的吞得干干净净。  
而这时候克里斯的复职完全能称的上悄无声息，他似乎在将军中也成了可有可无的存在，没人质疑他因为什么离休，也没人问他为什么是这个时候回来。  
大家的视线都被那接近“神”一样的存在吸引了目光，谁还在乎似乎捕食者中之前少了一个人呢？  
但是对企业号的调查也不算停了，吉姆拿到的企业号的任务排期基本是半个月之后，名义是企业号的例行检修，但是鉴于除了他的轮机长不会有人比他更清楚企业号的情况。  
所以，仅仅托辞而已。  
到底是什么原因其实吉姆自己都觉得深究的必要都没有了，说到底原因都是那些，猜来猜去意义不大。  
至少还给他了一个具体的复职的时间。  
而克里斯那边据他所知就更平静了，就这个情况来看他比对方更像是被卷进这个旋涡里的人了。  
不过这话也不能完全这么说，毕竟台风眼也算得上平静，但是随后怎么样那里是那么简单猜出来的？  
克里斯似乎对这个状态没什么意见，因为正好吉姆也在总部工作，现在他俩基本都是一并同进同出，吉姆有时候都感慨这日子过得，原先他可都不怎么想得到他们俩居然还能这么平静的生活，规律到他都快觉得他没法想象在星舰上睁眼看不到克里斯是个什么样的生活了。  
那时候他都有种奇怪的错觉，似乎星际舰队那种跌宕起伏的生活离他们差不多有十万八千里远，他们本就是一对普通的伴侣，生活平静而规律，然后两个人靠各种各样的奇怪点子让普通的生活有趣起来。  
这绝对不是他原先敢想象的生活，他也绝对不敢把这种生活当常态。  
不是说他不向往这种生活，他向往，但是他同时清楚这不是他们本身该有的生活。  
至少不是这个时候该拥有这种生活。  
“他们是来补我们的蜜月吗？”  
忘了那是哪一天，他有些无聊地坐在晃着腿躺在沙发上看着padd，而克里斯就坐在旁边的摇椅上晃着，半睡半醒。  
“蜜月期？”他听见对方迷迷糊糊地笑了出来，“你见过只能呆在家里的蜜月期吗？”  
“所以他们干嘛了？”  
“那群人去联系伊塔了，奈何对方根本不给他们回应。”  
“说到这个，你知道到底为什么伊塔会知道这些吗？那见鬼的破计划到现在也才多少年？他在那么远哎？”  
“基因引入源的问题。”对方的嗓音还有点没清醒的含糊，“至少引入的那个种族基因从他们那里经过，我猜应该是这个。”  
“或许因为你们的名声太响了？”  
“呵，你又不是没有真见过我们的名声到底是什么样的。”对方似乎隐隐清醒了一点，但是声音还是懒洋洋的，“哪里来的疯子敢用那样的眼神来看我？”  
“谁知道他会不会是第二个忒秋？”  
他的声音不用多大，反正他知道对方听得清。  
“嘿嘿嘿，吉姆，你这是在给我找不自在还是你在给你自己找不自在？”对方总算是被吉姆这一句炸醒了，“难道你还希望有第二个忒秋？”  
“我能理解忒秋。”吉姆也盘腿在沙发上坐直，看着对方头发还有些凌乱，但是眼神却厉了不少，“况且你以为就算没有泰坦这一层，舰队内觊觎你的还少吗？”  
克里斯有些茫然地张了张嘴，却一时半会说不出来什么。  
“我有时候觉得也算好事，至少大多数人不会为难你。”  
毕竟他相信少数变态克里斯也搞得定。  
吉姆谈及此像是黯然地松口气，他不是不知道那些人，在和忒秋第一次打交道的时候他就知道对方对克里斯的心思算不上多纯洁，只是大多知道自己没可能，算不上死心也懒得去争这个了。  
他不知道有多少人是心甘情愿原为对方做事，奈何估摸着对方可能真的不知。  
当然更可能只是看不进眼而已。  
想到这吉姆不知为何想起了沙瑞克，他不信对方的那个说法，瓦肯人确实不说谎，但是很多用词不过毫厘之差，意思就能天差地别。  
他决计不信那前尘往事就那般简简单单结了，这里头必然错综复杂，而且影响绝对没有那么简简单单的散了，毕竟那一代的人还没死干净呢，秘密还没被带队到棺材里，哪里来的安全？  
然而他没什么胆量问奥娜，而至于海伦——  
——那就更问不到了。  
“问题觊觎你的也不少啊。”  
对方顿了会才开口，一副被委屈的腔调。  
“这就是那时你非要装困来找我？就因为老斯波克在旁边？”吉姆有些哭笑不得，他其实知道在克里斯见到老斯波克的时候表情就算不上好，但是他没想到对方也会敏感成这个样子。  
其实也不能说不好，不过吉姆总算理解忒秋为什么说克里斯跟他在一起算是有了点人气，虽然朝夕相处克里斯没少跟他撒娇卖萌，但在这种事上他能更清晰感觉对方带了几分人情味。  
扭头看过去，对方撇了撇嘴算默认了。  
“行了，我俩在这探讨谁更受欢迎没多大的意义。”他站起身，走向对方的躺椅，轻飘飘地往扶手一靠，伸手搭在对方肩上，“说实在的，伊塔虽然回去了，现在也是那些将军的一块心病，你觉得他们会找到忒秋头上吗？”  
“你放心吧，这里头最不怕这个就是忒秋。”克里斯冷哼一声，伸手勾上吉姆放在他身侧的手，“她不能完全算星际舰队的人，那些将军奈何不了她的。“  
“弗迪亚呢？”  
“查不到他的，你放心。”  
“克里斯…….”吉姆叹了口气，他俯下身亲吻对方的鼻尖，“你知道我担心的是什么。”  
“我还有退路，小吉米你不用担心我。”克里斯笑了笑，“想查到我身上还需要一点本事，而不幸大部分都没这个本事。”  
“克里斯，你知道现在你在我这没多少信誉度吗？”  
“我知道。”对方承认的干脆利落的吉姆愣了一下，随后他旋开一个笑容，将那个吻落在了对方的唇上。  
“你知道就好…..”他像是恨不得要将这些言语吐出对方的唇间，让这每一句都没记在对方心里。“我怕你出事。”  
“别瞎担心。”对方忽地伸出手指点在了吉姆的唇上，一个绝对算得上狡黠的笑容从他的唇边拉开。“放心吧，那些家伙不过就是无头苍蝇，他们现在还以为那位泰坦在那颗不属于的星联的星球藏身呢。”  
“我还有一个问题，克里斯，为什么你就算那个样子也能通过舰队的面部识别？但是明显不是派克的身份。”  
“亲爱的，这个你就别知道了。”隔着那根手指，克里斯靠的更近了些，那个笑容在吉姆眼里越发有几分让人惊恐。  
“毕竟，秘密越少人知道就越安全啊。”  
“也是。”  
吉姆亲吻上那根手指，哪怕现在他心底因为这个回答而小小地失望了一下，但是他也不得不承认这样是最好的。  
毕竟当他也真的一无所知，他才有那份底气面对各色审问而不露怯。  
况且现在这种环境下，什么都比不上保住对方的安全。  
“小吉米，你就别疑心了。”克里斯脸上那份侵略性的笑容消散了，他抿了抿唇角，抬头看向对方，“现在是你更需要对付那些家伙，他们都觉得你还真的知道什么，他们会换着法子想从你嘴里撬点东西的……不然那企业号怎么会推后那么就才有任务。“  
“我后面肯定也会把工作重心转到地面上的，总要给新人机会啊。”克里斯给他让了半边位置，吉姆偏了偏坐了上去，揽着对方腰鼻尖埋在对方的肩侧。  
“你没必要的。”  
“我不觉得你会在地面等我。”吉姆用鼻尖在那块肌肤上蹭了蹭，“实在不行那时候我们就换过来呗，我在地面等你，你在天上飞，虽然我真的很想和你在一起，随时随地的在一起。”  
“吉姆……”对方伸手拍上他的脸颊，“别瞎想。”  
“我没瞎想，克里斯，我只是怕。”克制不住的叹息，吉姆却不愿意睁开眼看被他抱在怀里的男子是何模样。  
摇椅微微地晃着，那频率确实让人昏昏欲睡，更别提怀中微微有些凉的躯体抱着，让他感觉他的整颗心都钉在了这里。  
虽然他之前清楚这样的生活确实不该是他的，但是真的躺在这里的时候，他真的恨不得伸手可以探出这个拘束他们的维度，把手死死地掐在那不可感不可察的时间上。  
他想要此刻永恒，他能永永远远地抱着克里斯躺在摇椅里，半睡半醒，不会有各种烦心事，更不会有那迫在眉睫却无人清楚那狰狞模样的泰坦。  
可惜，他咬住唇角。  
他可没有丝毫能停下时间能力。


	35. Chapter 35

收到那份快递的时候吉姆不得不承认自己还是有点惊讶的。  
这年头其实需要快递的场合不多，毕竟有了复制机其实很多东西都可以靠复制机解决，而复制机没法解决的大件可不会这么小巧。  
不过吉姆在看见寄出地址的时候稍微松了口气，来自星联总部的件，他也能理解，一些保密度太高的东西其实不便于直接发送的时候，而是直接依靠固件传递一个能保证安全性，另一个也是保证数据量。  
不过…….既然是舰队的为什么不直接让他去取？  
吉姆还是半信半疑的态度拆开了包裹，果不其然里头就是个存储固件。  
“什么东西啊。”  
有些犹豫地还是摸出一个不怎么用不接网的个人终端塞了进去，出乎他意料的是在启动这个固件的时候还需要再过一次他的指纹和面部识别。  
文件夹终于打开，事实已经显露了一角。  
里头全都是视频，长度不短，数量也不少。  
吉姆在点开第一个视频之后，飒然瞪大了眼。  
然后下意识的捂住自己的嘴，想把那份恶心的感觉压下去，却终究还是承受不住，跑到洗漱间将之前胃里还剩的那点东西吐得干干净净。  
然后喝了口水漱了下口，毅然决然的坐回到个人终端前点开了视频。  
他终究是需要面对这些的。  
看了没多久，他脑子里只有一个想法——  
——为什么一个人要承受这些？  
他看着那些行为，他看着那些血肉模糊的场景，肌肉被切开，皮肤腐烂，骨骸暴露。  
他看见他视作为珍宝的那个人，那个能让他顶礼膜拜的躯体被放在屠宰场上任人宰割。  
他看见那双眼睛毫无神色，最开始还有一些疼痛的反应，最后连那些疼痛的反应都没有了，看着那具躯体被肆意的割开伤口，种下贪婪想要吞噬每一寸血肉的真菌或者病毒，还是被注入足以之任何生物于死地的毒药。  
有些药剂的名字他看不清，但是光是看着那些研究人员拿起它们小心翼翼的模样，他没想当它们只是普通的药物。  
但就算如此，那个男子依旧是——  
——无动于衷。  
吉姆不是未曾想过这会是个样子，在忒秋告诉他发生过什么的时候他就在想那是什么样的样子。  
他曾经历过饥荒，屠杀。他以为不可能再可怕过那些了。  
但是只有在亲眼看见的时候，他才明白他的想象还太过简单而温柔，甚至算得上温婉。  
他才知道他自以为的人类的良善还在限制着他的想象。  
他以为他能接受这些，毕竟他也从满载着绝望和恶的地狱里走过，但只有这个时候他才发现，他现在不能，以后也绝不可能接受这些。  
尤其是当这些是发生在他所爱的身上。  
他还是没能看到最后，毕竟看到中间的时候他就已经撑不下去了，随手拉了一下进度条，那些图像显示人类在突破道德和法律之外的想象力丰富得让他恐惧，然而他的胃里空荡荡的早就没剩什么东西，更没有什么恶心感了，只剩下绞在一起的绞痛。  
光是他这个旁观者就已经难受到这一步，他不敢想，也完全不能想，到底克里斯当时身上所承担的是什么，心里到底在想什么？  
绝望？痛苦？愤恨？还是早已麻木的一无所有？  
那份源于胃部的绞痛蔓延到整个腹部，他曲起身体呻吟出声，但是在自己发出第一声的时候他就发现他的声音稳不下来了，他在抽泣，他整个人抖如筛糠，他甚至都不知道自己怎么关掉那个个人终端的，然后拔出那个固件不知道甩到了哪里去了。  
他身体像是根本没有力气，刚想站起来却直接摔在了书房的地上，木地板上还铺了地毯，就算躺上去也柔软地不会有太难受的感觉。  
可是他疼，他觉得每一根扎在他皮肤上，像是一根针扎进去。那些影像不会因为他关掉了个人终端而消失，而是在他的眼前越发清晰。  
血肉，溃烂还有白骨皑皑。  
他嚎啕大哭。

===================================================

“嗨，我回来了。”  
前门的解除警报的声音传来，才让几乎是蜷缩在沙发上出神的吉姆回了神。  
习惯性的跳起来走向门厅，他脚下还有些不稳，那样的冲击他真是一时半会都缓不过来，但是他已经尽力让自己状态正常。  
他之前光是把自己从书房挪到沙发上就让他觉得用干净了他所有的力气，他也不知道自己在沙发上蜷缩了多久，不过还是有些用的，至少他现在还有站着的力气。  
而那个男子扭身好关上门脱下了军装的上衣，习惯性地展了展胳膊像是要扫除身上的疲惫一样。  
“吉姆？”  
换完鞋克里斯才反应过来有什么不对，试探性的再喊了一声。  
吉姆像是才回了神一样，看过来的那双明蓝的眸子克制不住地载满忧愁。  
“吉姆。”  
克里斯向前了一步。  
相同的面容，总有些东西哪怕透过时间能认得清清楚楚。  
吉姆几乎能看见那完全一致的骨相，而在刚才吉姆已经看见每一块熟悉的骨骼都被剖出来然后放到了他的面前。  
他恍惚了，仿佛不知自己身在何处所面何人。  
所以他下意识的瑟缩的后退了一步。  
“吉姆。”原本还算温柔的语气飒然冰冷，男子眯了眯眼，神情介于凶悍与悲痛之间。“你看了什么？”  
克里斯再向前了一步，而这次吉姆并没有后退。  
“吉姆，告诉我，你看了什么？”那嗓音骤然又温柔了起来，听起来就像是蜜糖一般，但是吉姆清楚那其下是裹着蜜糖的冰刃。  
“没什么。”  
他勉强拿回自己声带的使用权，却只能说出这句话。  
他真的不知道还能再说什么。  
“吉姆。”男子眯着眼，“你后悔了。”  
何等平静，如同陈述一句真理。  
“克里斯！我没！”这句话一出像是一鞭子抽醒了吉姆，原本就不在胸腔的心脏再次被吊到了咽喉，几乎下一刻他就反应过来这句话说出来绝对不对，下意识地就想去抓对方的手腕。  
他抓住了。  
然后在下一刻就被甩开了。  
这时他才知道到底泰坦的力量是一个什么样的概念，他也知道到底之前克里斯在面对他的时候到底是收了多少的力道。  
他把他甩开，轻松的就像是拂去一篇落叶。  
而他整个人被甩到门厅的墙壁上，脊背直接撞上墙壁，疼得他呜咽出声。  
“克里斯……”还没等疼痛过去，吉姆连忙转身看去，却发现男子站在楼梯口看了他一眼，那一眼只让吉姆一走神。  
恐惧，惶恐。  
吉姆意味那本该是自己该有的眼神。  
而这一走神，对方已经上了楼。  
随后他就听见了摔门声。  
“克里斯！”吉姆连忙奔上楼，却发现他们卧室的门已经被反锁上了。  
“开门啊！”吉姆疯狂的拍着门，他虽然也在理智上清楚对方这时候绝对不会开门，但是真的一时半会他已经不知道他还能做什么了。  
不是说他和克里斯没有吵过架，怎么说两个人磨合的时候多多少少都有一些分歧，更别提之前他还干出那次违反在最高准则的事情。  
但是就连算上那次，克里斯跟他说话都从未这般的冰冷，冰冷到让他觉得他本来缓过来一点的腿又开始软的站都站不住，像是之前他所知道的那个克里斯从未是真正的克里斯。  
这个念头让他打了一个寒颤。  
他恐惧。  
他不是恐惧这样的克里斯，他恐惧的是到底他在过去都忽略了多少东西。  
他已经不是第一天知道克里斯在意任何人，却从来不在意他自己，连吉姆都还记得他还在学院上学的一次所见。  
被割裂的血肉，炙热的烟头烫上伤口，皮肉翻卷泛着焦黄，散着难闻的焦糊气味。  
男子偏着头，额前的刘海散在眼前，神情平淡而漠然。  
像是那伤口根本就不在他身上一样。  
吉姆不知道在那之前，或者说在那之后，在他不知道的时候，又有多少伤痕被烙下，然后可能在被泰坦本身的恢复力或者现在这个发达的医疗技术下掩盖的毫无痕迹。  
而他现在也不知道，他到底会做什么。  
可能会跑，也可能会尝试自己杀了自己。  
这张恐惧漫上心头，反而让他清醒了几分。  
蹲下身，看着门锁，他才反应过来公寓里头的门锁都是老式的弹簧机械锁，而不是电子锁。  
好吧，至少直接撬锁比黑进去方便多了。  
吉姆几乎是连滚带爬的跑到浴室，他记得因为克里斯留长发，所以会有些固定头发的小卡子，在镜子边的盒子了简单的翻了一下，就找到了他想要的东西。  
手不能抖，绝对不能抖。  
把耳朵靠在门上，吉姆一边咬紧牙关逼着自己定下心神留意锁眼的声音，但是克制不住的听着那边到底有什么动静。  
不知道是不是真的隔音做的太好还是什么，吉姆听不到那边哪怕一点声响。  
现在吉姆只能在心底不断地跟自己念，必须要平静下来，手不能抖，不然他绝对开不了这个锁。  
手的抖动稍微不是那么严重了，吉姆小心翼翼的听着声响，然后很听见了很微弱的一声。  
弹簧被触碰。  
他小心翼翼的站起身控制着那段铁丝往旁边一扭。  
门开了。  
屋子里是黑的。  
“克里斯？”吉姆小心翼翼的走进屋，让他放下心的是，他至少还听见了呼吸声。  
“克里斯……”  
他不敢换其他的称呼喊他，他清楚这时候说错一句话都会可能会有严重的后果。  
如他意料的，没有回应。  
抿紧了唇，吉姆顿了顿等自己的眼睛适应屋子的黑暗，眨了眨眼再扫了一圈。  
他没打算开灯，毕竟他现在不想冒着任何会惊扰对方的可能。  
第一眼他竟然没看到克里斯到底在哪里。  
呼吸声依旧可以隐约听到，吉姆想了想，索性径直走向被衣柜挡着他视线的那个角落。  
他看见了那个男子。  
纵使视线已经适应这里的光线，但是还不足以让他辨认清楚对方到底是个什么样的表情。  
“克里斯。”他伸出手，指尖还有缓缓地抖，但是确实坚定不移的触碰了上去。  
哪怕对方这回继续把他甩开他都认栽了，但是他清楚，如果他这时候放弃的话，他后面将会再也没有机会跨过那个已经被撕裂的鸿沟。  
有些话，须尽快被说清楚，不然越埋越深，那样大概就再也没有能说清楚的可能了。  
他指尖触碰到了柔软的脸颊，指尖有些湿意。  
但是对方没有推开他。  
他再向前了一步，原本只是触碰到脸颊的指尖变成整个手掌贴在上面，随后，他吻了上去。  
双唇碾压间吉姆感觉到自己的舌尖触及了几分咸意，但是没有血腥味，这让他多多少少放了一点心。  
等这个吻结束的时候，他和对方的距离拉近，近得足以将对方抱进怀里。  
“吉姆……”  
男子终于舍得开口，嗓音带着微微的寒意，还有满的足够溢出来的疲惫。  
“怎么了？”不得不承认听到对方开口让吉姆的嗓音带上了几分欣喜，他现在正心满意足的蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。  
“你该走的。”  
“我不想走。”  
“你没必要骗我。”  
“我当然没必要骗你。”  
“你看了多少？”  
“什么？”  
“我说那些监控录像。”对方的嗓音依旧平静。  
吉姆咬了咬唇，现在确实把一切带血的还是带着血痂的都摊开来说更好一些，索性抱着破罐子破摔的心情直说了。  
“我按照排列标的时间顺序来的，那个……似乎是细菌实验那块。”  
“你看的还不够全。”他顿了顿，“或者说你都还没看到真正让人恐惧的部分呢。”  
“我被称之属于那个地方有四年，但是真正实验只有两年。”  
“你没必要再说了……”吉姆伸手揽住对方的脖颈，将对方整个人搂紧自己的怀里，像是不这么做对方就会再一次逃走。  
他能猜到，他完全能猜到克里斯要说什么，他也不是真的一无所知，谁都猜得到那样的东西握在手里最后会当做什么。  
武器，利刃。  
拿来沾满血腥的物件。  
是的，只是物件，是工具，绝对不是任何有生命或者有独立思想的东西。  
这只有这样他们的价值才会被压榨的最干净，也只有这样他们才能让那些相关方的利益最大化。  
物尽其用，对吧。  
只有在能预感到这个说法即将被说出的时候吉姆才会如此恐惧，很多东西真的知道和亲耳听到当事人描述或者看到那些事情的时候完全是两种感觉。更何况这些的牵扯到的都是这个他宁愿付出一切都不愿意让对方再受伤的男子的。  
“你有什么想问的吗？吉姆？”  
对方像是真的软化了，缓缓伸出手同样的勾住了吉姆的后背，两人就着这样的姿势滑坐在了地上。  
“还疼么？”克里斯的手指沿着吉姆的脊背滑下，最后搭在腰上，有些小心翼翼的，有时候真的等到了清醒的时候才发现在情绪激动的时候很有可能做下很多会让人后悔的行为。  
比如说刚才那一甩。  
克里斯自己都不敢想象如果不是对着吉姆早就习惯收着几分力道，不然那一甩很可能不仅仅他家门廊的墙需要修了，而吉姆如果运气好点可能就要去重塑一下脊柱骨，不好的话他可能只能抱着一具尸体哭了。  
太久只有对自己才不用收着力道，他真的都快忘了人本身是多脆弱的了。  
“没事。”说实话吉姆看都不用看都知道后背肯定一大片的淤青，不过大概还没有伤及骨骼。但是在亲眼见过克里斯真的对让他不爽的人是什么力道之后，他越发坚信平时克里斯对他的那个力道大概也就和捻起脆弱的玻璃羽毛一样。  
这回不就是换成了可能捧起雪的力道而已。  
“我去拿医疗箱。”凭借手感他也知道刚才那一下对于一个普通人哪怕吉姆是个星联的军官来说都太重了，结果他刚要起身想从吉姆的怀抱中走出来，年轻的金发男子却呜咽一声反而收拢了手臂。  
“克里斯，这不是问题，这个一会就能好了，就算需要处理我们等会再说，明天再处理都不迟。”搂着人吉姆直接亲吻上了对方的嘴唇，将对方本来要说的话咽了下去。“让我问点别的吧，我的好奇心都快炸裂了。”  
“好。”  
简简单单的回答，但是语气轻松了不少。  
到这已经足够让吉姆松口气了。  
“比如说为什么……只有忒秋和弗迪亚活了下来？”吉姆微微松了点手，好让两人站起身走到了床边，喊AI调高了亮度。  
这个准备表示他真打算好好谈谈，其他东西就是之后再说的表现。  
这时候他才看清了克里斯现在的样子。  
男子把唇咬紧，唇角甚至都是垂着的，眼幕半垂着，像是根本就不想正对吉姆的视线。  
不过吉姆还是从对方眼里看见了如此强烈的恐惧。  
如此清晰，甚至可以具象化为实体的恐惧。  
他不敢问他在恐惧什么，他也不用问他在恐惧什么，因为那份恐惧对吉姆来说也是一样具体。  
“吉姆…..你觉得，妈咪怎么会放过他们？”凄惨惨的一个笑容，完全没有笑的感觉，男子歪了歪头，像是想要缓和一下气氛。  
“全部处理了吗？”  
“我没问。”男子垂着眼幕，“但是按照妈咪的手段，我觉得可能比处理还惨。”  
“那就好。”把人抱紧，手指缓缓的沿着脊背划过当做安抚，吉姆不得不说他觉得奥娜干得好，只有这个样子才能最大限度的保住克里斯，况且一想到那些人都在克里斯身上做了什么，他真的只觉得恨不得自己亲手解决他们。  
“还有，那具尸骨是谁的？”想起被忒秋埋下的那第十具尸体，吉姆清楚既然他一眼就能察觉出来不对，那别人应该也能察觉不对，既然这么久都能瞒下来，那必然之后再也没有人去过。  
可是若是真的一开始就知道是要清理干净，那为何忒秋还要埋下十具尸体？  
那必然后者前来清理的人必然知道有十个人是必须死的。  
“我知道他是谁，我也知道他是替我死的。“克里斯眨了眨眼，眼神有些说不清道不明的东西，”虽然我最后才知道，原来他们决定是他替我死。“  
“什么意思？”  
“我后面才知道，后面被派去处理泰坦的那支军队是清楚到底有几个是必须死的。”  
克里斯低头把脸埋在吉姆的颈侧，声音闷闷的，如果不仔细听根本听不清，“那只军队必须要来，只有让上位知道泰坦完全被消灭了才会让上位者安心。”  
“等等，既然这中间有个时间差，为什么不能让其他的泰坦逃出来？”  
“因为，从头到尾，他们决定的只有我能活下去。”  
“他们？”察觉到这句话不太对，吉姆皱起眉，但是指尖还是温柔的揉着对方的后颈。“只有你？”  
“其他泰坦，没法控制自己的畸形，同样后期的精神状态都很糟糕，他们开了一个短会，最后他们决定让我来做他们最后的刽子手。”  
“所以，从头到尾，有希望逃出来的只有你？”虽然听到了结尾那个“刽子手”，但是吉姆不得不承认他对之前提到的那个其他人没法控制自己的畸形的问题，他确实之前多多少少都在好奇这个问题，他当初判断是不是泰坦也是依靠的畸形这个问题，但是说实在的，他的双手无数次拂过这具躯体的每一寸地方，他从未触及过任何会让他觉得畸形的地方。  
他不清楚克里斯是怎么解决畸形这个问题的，他也不想知道，不过他也不是完全对那种畸形一无所知，毕竟上回他当真亲耳听见那种骨骼碰撞咬紧的声音的时候，他就能猜到那是什么样的畸形了。  
想到这他才忽然反应过来那些后面的视频都是些什么东西了。  
天杀的！  
但是这份愤怒很快就平复了下去，他的指尖无意识地在对方的脊柱上画着圈，那些视频的细节从他的脑中苏醒过来，他掠过了那些血腥的画面，落在了那些从未裸露出的关节上。  
他竟然在视频中从未看见哪怕一点关于畸形的问题。  
而且那个视频所有的中心都关乎在克里斯身上展开，处理的严严实实的他竟然一点都没有看到其他泰坦的样貌，虽然有一些研究人员的样貌入了镜，但是考虑到奥娜的清理那些人看到或者不被看到真的一点意义都没有了，但是既然泰坦都已经死了，为什么切得这么干净？  
恍然他想到了更可怕的东西，既然奥娜之前一直都不曾知道，但是以奥娜的权势来说，理应对她来说不存在任何秘密。就算存在，不可能涉及到了她护的比谁都紧的儿子身上还能瞒那么长的时间。毕竟和奥娜接触过了几次，说真的要让他相信克里斯进入学院之后奥娜没盯着自家这个儿子他是不信的，毕竟某个程度看到奥娜的保护欲和克里斯自己作死的水平，他都能理解奥娜那个完全不是过度保护，大抵是提心吊胆太多次了实在忍受不下去的选择。  
“对了…...奥娜之前是不知道泰坦的事情吗？她对于你进入舰队之后的事情就没有在意吗？”几个疑点渐次分明了起来，吉姆犹豫了一下挑了最明显的这个开始问，他想起来之前几次和奥娜的接触，那个女子对自己孩子的庇护度已经敏锐的不能再敏锐了，那时候吉姆都怀疑自己对上了护子的母狮子。况且奥娜之前也是几近是握着这片星域最高的权势，她怎么可能一点都不知道泰坦的问题？  
理论上克里斯在出事的一开始，奥娜就会有反应的啊，为什么……为什么她是在最后的时候才在那些实验人员上发泄了她的愤怒？  
某个算不上好的预感在吉姆的脑中盘旋，他都在想会不会是因为当时奥娜还没有那样的权势能来介入这件事？更甚者因为各处权势互相制衡，她还没办法插手其中。  
其实更不好的原因已经在他的心头盘旋，但是吉姆咬紧了自己的脸颊，那不可能的，他告诉自己，那绝对不可能的——  
——“我临走时给她发了一条讯息。”克里斯那闷闷的嗓音说的平静，“我说——”  
——“‘不要救我。’”  
这句话就像是一道轰雷从天而降将吉姆劈的连理智都丝毫不存，他抱着对方这具温热躯体的十指忽地僵硬，指尖触及的温暖都虚无缥缈了起来，他想要呼吸，鼻尖应该还能嗅到对方身上常带的那种来自高山森林特有的冷香，但是现在他却感觉他的所有感觉都已经死去，他张了张嘴，都不要说声音死去了，他连咽喉都感觉不到了。  
这比他所想的那个理由还有更可怕上无数倍，这是连他想都不敢想的。  
或者说他根本不敢这么想，哪怕是再可怖的梦魇都不该有这句话的出现。  
他的意识甚至都为此停滞，他不知道自己该是什么表情，该说什么话，甚至该有什么动作。  
缓过来一点后，吉姆的第一个想法是，为什么有人会亲手放弃自己的生机？  
他完全无法想象一个明知自己将死之人会放手最后一根稻草，尤其是在这种死亡根本不是什么类似牺牲一样的死亡。  
而第二个念头是，奥娜当初怎么容忍下来的？  
他忽然间完全理解了奥娜之后对克里斯紧张的态度，如若是他估计这辈子都不想再让对方离开自己的眼皮子底下，哪怕对方真的会因此生气。  
没有人愿意下一次见到自己在意的人是在葬礼上，更不要可能是一个空荡荡棺材的葬礼上。  
他想发问，问奥娜到底用了多少力气和理智才克制住自己没让自己一开始就杀了过去？  
但是几乎算是一顿，他就知道自己问不出口。  
那个问题攀上他的脑海，一个他早就想问自己但是一直不敢面对的问题——  
——如果克里斯要他亲手帮对方了解了性命，他能下手吗？


	36. Chapter 36

“克里斯…….”他咬住自己的舌尖，痛觉从那里传来，他现在最主要的就是让自己冷静下来，避免自己说出什么太过分的。  
不然他真的会抱着克里斯直截了当的开始哭，一边哭一边闹。  
他觉得今晚他的情绪其实已经透支了太多了，那些画面还盘旋在他的脑海里，而克里斯的那句话也还在他的耳边，他觉得他可以疯了，那些情绪已经杂乱的已经够他疯上几个月了。  
但是他决定这不够，这不是他的极限，他觉得他不能再逃避那个他日夜恐惧的真相的，所以他必须继续走下去。  
“所以……”所以他继续开口，不再是拥抱对方而是坐在了旁边，指尖搭在了对方的腰上。  
肉体的活力透过衣料，那不过一点点的温度暂时足以支撑他坐在这里。  
他需要一点支撑，才能有足够的勇气将那些问题一个一个问完。  
他开始一点点检索他所知，那么多份的资料在最快的速度在他脑子里整合。  
那么庞大的一个项目，资金来源？场地又是怎么建起来的？  
“所以，泰坦本就不是一家的项目？”  
他开始一项一项地核实，至于情绪，他明天再说吧。  
“不算一家的，你看看忒秋，这里头本来就有罗慕伦和克林贡的事，毕竟那些科学家怎么说的？”克里斯眉眼弯弯带着笑意，“可不就是‘科学没有界限’么？”  
吉姆下意识地一咬牙，决定还是把那些关于的科学的伦理道德问题按下不问。  
那些讨论几百年都不知道结果的东西没必要这个时候放过来继续探讨。  
“所以你们的挑选也是来自各地的？“  
“嗯，不同种族的适应性不同，其实人类的数据一直都不好。”克里斯咬着舌尖一顿，“……我是例外。”  
你必然是例外，吉姆在心底苦涩地想到，你只能是例外。  
你不仅仅活了下来，你活到了今日，那么多的死亡压在你的肩上而你还未曾因此而疯，你是命运还是无数世人所恨或所爱的规则的例外。  
他从来没有这么庆幸，因为克里斯是那个例外，所以各色奇迹格外的钟爱他。  
他当然不会说出这句话，毕竟就算如此苦难也不会被抹去，而苦难从来都不用这种幸运来形容。  
“然后呢？”  
“其实我也算数据不好的那一类，其实按照其他人的畸变程度我绝对算差的那个，我的稳定其实也可以称之为实验失败，只是这种失败似乎是他们想要的。不过也就是这种缺陷他们才选择了我做最后的刽子手。“  
“那不是你的错。”  
“我没觉得那是错，那只是……”  
克里斯的停顿让吉姆心底一沉，这不是错，对方可能不仅仅认为是错，甚至是比错误更多的东西。  
太多的东西没法说清，他们只能选择心知肚明。  
“你当初又是因为什么，去的那里？”  
“马库斯。”  
“我该庆幸他已经死了吗？”吉姆承认现在回头看看马库斯的事情简直算的上他听见的最好的消息，哪怕那家伙已经死了很多年了。“你们之间是什么恩怨？”  
“私人恩怨，你可以当可汗那次是他第二次尝试杀我。”  
“第二次？”  
“第二次而已。”克里斯耸了耸肩，伸手搭上对方的手掌，“不过我承认那之后的情况绝对算得上是一个意外。”  
“他是不要命吗？”  
“他不过是一无所知。”  
虽然马库斯足以填上吉姆疑惑的一环，但是还是不能解释很多事。  
这个实验必定有很高的保密度，不然马库斯也不会真的一无所知，而鉴于奥娜处理了那么多实验人员都没有激起太大的涟漪，那么想毕那些实验人员也是高保密性的。  
换句话说，如果他们选择了这条路，那和实验品一样，就是与世隔绝了。  
那既然无论是实验人员还是实验对象肯定都是高保密的，可是看之前的说法来说这个实验肯定有很高的淘汰率，人是怎么选出来的？除了素质要求还有什么要求？既然会有那么高的替换率，那么又是怎么瞒下人员失踪的？  
一个不好的念头忽然窜上来，吉姆还算回忆地起在在那个该死的星球上所见到的东西，挑选受害者的最好一个就是社会关系简单，或者干脆没有社会关系的人。  
比如说孤儿……或者早就被家庭抛弃的孩子，更甚者就是那些没有什么背景的人。  
只有这样没有人会去追究他们的死，因为没有人在乎他们。  
可是……吉姆咬了咬嘴唇，不该啊，难道……  
“吉姆？”克里斯也察觉到吉姆的东西停在了有段时间了，像是在深思什么，索性抬起了身体，有些疑惑的看着眼前金发男子。  
“克里斯，是不是知道奥娜是你养母的人，屈指可数？”虽然克里斯坐到吉姆的身边，吉姆还是下意识的握着对方的指尖，眼神有些恍惚。  
“……是。”虽然有些迟疑，但是克里斯还是点头承认了。  
“以前你喊我去查你的背景，你是不是早就知道我去查，也查不到什么有用的信息？”吉姆克制不住的嗓音有些嘶哑。  
“……是。”  
“学院之前的资料都是假的吧。”  
“你不是早就知道了吗？”  
“……克里斯，奥娜也喊你克里斯，是真的还是为了当时顾忌到我？”  
“她一直都是这么叫我的。“  
“那就好。”吉姆像是终于可以放松下来，伏下身伸手抱住了对方的腰，“那就好。”  
虽然他知道可能对方的一切都是假的，从名字到履历，只要居然还有一点是真的就足以给他一份虚无缥缈的慰藉。  
好像这样他就可以欺骗自己，只要一点是对上的，他就能抓住那个绳索能确认眼前这个人就是那个他原先喜欢的在乎的那个人。  
“吉姆，哪怕到了现在，我还是能接受你离开的。”这回换作克里斯伸手轻轻的拍着对方的背。“你只需要开口就好，我能接受的。”  
“克里斯，从我打算和你在一起的时候我就没有抱过这个念头。”翻身躺在了对方的腿上，吉姆的眸子在灯光的直接作用下亮的像是晴空，“从一开始就没有，虽然我承认从吉甘特人那次回来我真的曾经对你恐惧过……我恐惧过泰坦，我不会否认这些，我甚至恐惧过年少模样的你，以为那样的你对我来说真的太陌生了，陌生的不能再陌生了。“  
“克里斯，那时候我是真的怕。”  
克里斯的指尖停顿了一下，还是拍了拍吉姆的脸颊以示安抚。  
而吉姆也伸出手，手指触碰到克里斯的面颊。  
他看着那些皱纹，那些被时间削到足够柔和的脸颊线条，看着男子鬓角的白发，他的指尖触及颧骨，从那些骨骼的边缘滑下，他脑中自然而然的浮现了那个青年的面容。  
面容可能会随着时间会出现改变，肌肉消弭，皱纹增加，皮肤的褶皱最容易给人衰老的感觉，但是不管如何，骨相是最难改变的，除非有彻底触及骨骸的伤痕，它们只会经久不变。  
其实对方从来都没有变过，所谓的变是他自以为的“变了”，有些东西亘古不变，只是他从未认识到它们而已。  
“克里斯，我当时为什么没有认出你？”他的指尖勾着对方的脖颈，撑起腰一个吻落在了对方的唇角，“我到底是怎么才没有认出你？其实你根本没有变，不是吗？我竟然就让被时间的刻板印象蒙蔽了理智，将那个你和我认识的你彻底区分开来，像是劈了一刀下来，彻底的割裂了两个人，却忘了其实这都是你。”  
“吉姆，这不是你的错，毕竟谁会想到这种事会发生？你认不出来也正常。”年长的男子勾着唇，伸手扣着对方的后脑勺在唇上补了一个亲吻，“况且我就是仗着认不出我，才敢去见你，不然敢顶着那张脸乱跑，我大概会被普尔撕了喂鱼。”  
“克里斯，你不用在我面前绷着那种感觉。”吉姆叹气，靠在对方肩上一场严肃的看着对方，“我知道你其实多多少少都有一些迁就我，但你没必要一直撑着那副我和你第一次见面时的风格，我想你原本不是这个样子，不该是这个样子的。“  
“为什么？”  
“克里斯，我想要你开心。”吉姆重新坐起身，伸手捧住了对方的脸颊，“我也是没想到居然我会和你结婚了之后再谈这个东西。你知道你现在这个状态看起来多累吗？”  
“吉姆，我没有不开心。”  
“克里斯，我看的出来你不开心。”他蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，“我以为你能自己调整的，我以为你知道的，我不介意任何一个你的样子，我想要你，很久之前就想要你了，原谅我的自私，我想要全部的你，只有我能看到最好，我才是那个和你朝夕相处的人，我应该才是那个见过你所有的人，就算不是所有也应该是最多的，克里斯，别对我隐瞒，我承受的住的。”  
“我没有……”克里斯有些哭笑不得，“你看看，你说的我是不是都回答了啊，奥娜你也见过了，说实在的连我的账户密码你都知道，吉姆，我觉得我可是没什么瞒着你的。”  
“克里斯……”他垂下头用额头贴上对方的额头，嘴唇几近要触碰到对方的嘴唇，“别再瞒着我，好吗？我现在……我现在可以和你一起承担这些的。”  
“我真的可以的……你信我……”  
我尽力。  
克里斯把这句本来到了喉头的话又咽了回去，毕竟他非常清楚有时候真正意义上的真相大白并不是什么好事，更何况他现在都还要抱着一份希望就是最后的情况如果真的糟糕的不能救回来的时候，必须还要个吉姆一条脱身之路。  
这算一开始他欠吉姆的。  
而当真想要安全，那越是一无所知就越好，当然也要是一定范围的一无所知，毕竟真的什么都不知道谁会信呢？  
其实今晚吉姆要是再敏感一点就会发现他真的就只回答了问题，没有多回答哪怕一句，恰到好处地满足了吉姆的好奇心。其实瓦肯人的小把戏挺好用的，讲出来的不过是冰山一角，但是其实足以来安慰下他的丈夫了。  
任何事情背后的“真相”其实都是何等庞大，哪里是什么一两句说得清楚的东西。不过他也只需要说一两句，让吉姆去自行补全，至于对错就不是他能管得住的了。  
他放在腿上的手终究还是克制不住地掐着自己的腿，看的不用看他都知道那块皮肉早就被他扯下来了，还好吉姆躺的时候没躺到那块，不然会发现一抹一手血，毕竟他恢复速度再快，也不能让流出来的血再回去。  
等会还要想办法收拾。  
之前吉姆抱住他的时候他差点就没收住力气，今天他已经有一次没收住力气了他怎么都不想再来一次，吉姆不过是个普通人可经不起折腾，他也只能折腾自己，不然他真的想把对方的躯体就这么揉碎在怀里，这样对方当真的就不会离开他了。  
他总是要压住自己的暴戾的心的，毕竟他已经不止一次差点收不回落在对方身上的目光，也在无数次扶住对方臂膀的时候想要捏碎那里的骨骼，将对方永远囚禁在自己双臂能触及的地方。他不是没想过在最后将这颗星辰从空中拉下，将光芒锁住，锁在自己的怀里。见鬼的，他都走到这步了再多让一颗星辰陨落算得上什么？谁的命不是命？谁的未来不是未来？  
多一个少一个本身区别不大。  
他也想不到他居然能平静的把吉姆的性命和别人的性命等同的来看，他本以为对方算得上是他最接近人的那部分，结果真的在他的思考模式的深处他依旧没法将对方单独调出来。  
他对毁掉对方这件事其实并没有太多的愧疚感。  
所以他怕，哪怕吉姆已经一而再再而三的说过的了，他还是怕。  
从骨子里来的怕。  
他怕吓坏对方，他怕对方因此离开他，他怕他给不了吉姆想要的。  
他同样更怕对方就这样毁在他手里，虽然可能算不上尸骨不全，但可能终究不是那个吉姆了。  
所以他必须缄口不言。  
“克里斯。”  
“嗯？”他已经察觉到这个对话快要接近尾声了，吉姆的语气里已经带上了筋疲力尽的味道。  
该结束了，今晚他们都够累了，情绪的大起大落本来就消耗人的心力，他倒是还好，但是吉姆只是个普通人，精神上已经到了一个极限更别提肉体了。  
所以够了。  
“别离开我。”吉姆的这一句宛若喃喃自语，但是他知道对方听得见，克里斯也确实听见了。  
吉姆没有等来回答。  
他只等来了一个吻，落在唇上，随风而去。  
如是而已。


	37. Chapter 37

其实在走进对方办公室的时候，吉姆其实就已经知道寄给他那份资料的人是谁了。  
不过本该在拿到那个东西的时候就该知道这个东西只能是谁寄出来的。  
有这份能力在奥娜的暴怒和之后克里斯的毁尸灭迹之后还能拿到这个的，其实不用说，必然是那个现在高踞在权力的顶端的家伙。  
至于为什么，吉姆觉得他没必要问。  
毕竟他马上就要知道了。  
“柯克舰长。”  
对方依旧是往常那副无甚表情的模样，唇抿得平平的像是一条直线。  
看不出什么喜怒哀乐。  
“亚契主席。”  
吉姆敬了个礼，在对方点头了他才在了对方办公桌对面的那个椅子上坐下，而坐下的时候对上对方那双眼睛，他有种自己坐在了一头慵懒的巨龙的面前的感觉。  
“不用跟我请求自由发言，不过记住今天我和你的谈话一个字都不能泄露出去，明白吧？”  
吉姆点了点头，这其中的利害他还是懂的。  
“好，那我来跟你谈一下克里斯的事。“  
那个名字吐出的太过理所当然，理所当然的让吉姆有些楞，他为对方提到那个名字的熟稔感而惊讶，仿佛坐在这里跟对方更亲近的不是自己而是对方。  
吉姆回忆了一下克里斯跟他说的事情，他很确定对方提及的学院生活里都没有这个男子的存在。不是导师不是科任老师，就算在舰队里克里斯的星舰也不是对亚契负责的。  
那么到底在克里斯没提的范围内，他俩究竟是什么样的关系？  
“你们的申请我可以说我纯粹出于我的利益才给你们通过的。”像是不经意地提到这个，亚契看着对方年少者的表情，他想克里斯绝对没有跟这个可怜的年轻人说他和对方的关系。  
毕竟鉴于对方还没举办真正意义上的婚礼，小家伙一时半会还不会把他介绍到这个年轻人的面前。  
想到这亚契都有些可惜，他其实要是早点和对方见面通了气应该现在大家话都能说的开一些，然而结果最后他俩见面就要开口谈的就是让两人都不愉快的东西。  
不过也是谈到那个家伙，尤其是谈到涉及公事的东西，他们谁都说不出什么好话。  
“不过还是通过了不是吗？”  
那个年轻者似乎在经历了这么多也足够成熟了，脸上的表情几乎让人挑不出刺。“你们又不能逼我们离婚。”  
“其实婚姻有时候是个很好的牵制物，不是吗？”  
“利益共同体，本质来说是这样的不是吗？”对方反问道，“能让我和那个男子走到了一条道上算是我谢谢你了。”  
亚契有时候不太明白这个前途光明的年轻人怎么会对克里斯如此的死心塌地，死心塌地到在知道了那些还是想把对方放在自己身边。  
眠于猛虎之侧，亚契可不觉得自己敢这么胆大。  
“是，这也是我的目的。”  
“这不是皆大欢喜？”  
“不是。”  
吉姆的尾音带着疑惑，亚契却觉得头疼不知道从哪里开始解释。  
其实就他的私心而论他其实非常愿意看到吉姆愿意和他家那个小家伙在一起，他当然希望小家伙得到一切他想要的，无论是伴侣还是那个最终的结果。  
他也乐于看到他家的小家伙得偿所愿。  
但是当他还在这个位置上的时候，他就不能对对方睁一只眼闭一只眼的放任不管，他终究还是要做点什么的。  
“我相信你看见了我给你的东西了。“  
这个其实不必隐瞒，他相信对方在拿到手的时候就知道那是谁给出来的。  
“那又如何？”对面的金发男子总是让他不由地想起克里斯小时候，虽然两人面容差距甚远，小时候的那个金发少年秀美的只让人会在他身上混淆性别，相信他的无助和纤弱，而眼前这个金发男子显然不会让人弄混他的性别，更不会觉得对方是弱势的那方。  
“你是不是觉得现在我们做什么就是为了控制他？要他死？仅仅因为他是一个怪物？”亚契克制住自己不用嗤笑出声，“不不不我不是让你过来和我讨论他到底是什么的，他是什么对我来说不重要，我也不介意他现在挂着虚职，我手下不缺这个人。这些都不是我现在担心的事情。”  
“你是怕了。”  
“这个体系怕。”亚契眉都懒得挑，“没有谁有冒着风险赔上现在众民族的巴比伦的。”  
“通天塔如此坚固，又怎么会这般简单的倒塌？”  
“人心易变。”  
说到这连亚契自己都忍不住顿了一下。  
人心易变，是啊，易变。  
这世上哪有什么不易变的？  
当年面目温柔的孩子也终究将自己铸成刀刃，而当年许下诺言保护那个孩子的年长者也终究备好了刀枪。  
所以便行到今日，迎来了分道扬镳。  
亚契从来不否认自己老了，老到了只能靠记忆深处的东西过活，但是他不后悔能坐在这里，将那些记忆永永远远地变成只能是记忆。  
“如果高塔这么轻易就能动摇，那必然已经根基损伤。”  
年少者如此轻而易举指出这点亚契一点都不奇怪，在外面跑的舰长多多少少都是知道这段时间黑船一点都不稳当，而黑船走私线活跃多半意味着有什么事要发生了。  
黑船本身一直都是默许的存在，但是他们必须在帷幕之后，明面上的平衡不容打破，而当幕后者登上明面，那就说明所谓的平衡已经岌岌可危。  
坐在这的人都一清二楚。  
“亚契主席，我并非刻意为他辩解，只是你们将他当做怪物太久了。”这个小子比他想的其实已经成熟了太多，哪怕已经声明了自由发言，这家伙依旧没有放弃那些繁文缛节。  
这个年轻人终究明白了“所谓虚礼”。  
“我们没有信他的证据，柯克舰长。”他看吉姆似乎正欲在辩解什么，他摇了摇头示意对方闭嘴，“柯克舰长很不幸，我们一向是有罪推断，更何况他前科累累。“  
“那么，亚契主席你是想要我做什么呢？”  
“不要插手接下来的，企业号会有一个一年任务。”  
“他会死？”吉姆忽然绷紧的神色让亚契松了口气，这家伙还没有成熟到掩盖那些让他太过震撼的消息带来的反应，虽然对方已经聪慧到能抽猜到八九不离十。  
不过也是，话都说到这步了，对方再猜不出来那就真称得上愚蠢了。  
“要么任务，要么。”他故意一顿，看着年少者的眼神一黯，“你好自为之。”  
“所以，你是在拿前途来威胁我？”吉姆扬起半边眉，亚契只觉得这个表情熟悉的让他颇有些心悸。  
“是。”  
“说真的，亚契主席，我本以为你会拿更有意思的东西来威胁我，结果只是拿这种东西？”  
年轻人忽然笑了，如果说刚才那个挑眉让他有些心悸，那么这个笑就让他当真心底一寒。  
到底，这个年轻人竟连小家伙的三分脾性都学来了。  
“你不在乎？”他强逼自己冷笑出声，“你要知道为了企业号，你早已是如履薄冰，希望你从云端掉下来的人不计其数，你舍得吗？”  
“呵，先不说我到底在不在乎这个，你想清楚，泰坦的事情你我捅出去，你也不会好过。”  
“别忘了，真捅出去是谁最不好过。”  
“他不在乎的。”吉姆居然还能温柔的笑了出来，“他不在乎的，他是从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼，撑着他到现在的就是为了能向你们复仇，而不幸的是，为了能把你们所有人都拉下地狱去陪他，他可不介意做任何事，同理你们怎么想的，怎么看的，也跟他无关。”  
亚契暗自翻了个白眼，是，他早就知道那臭小子做事就是不择手段，小时候那家伙的性子就显露出来了，现在他根本就是变本加厉。  
所以他一向不信对方做不到什么，他只是怕对方闹得太过收不住手。  
“那你还爱他？”这句话他自己说的都带着几分幸灾乐祸，其实某个程度上他和眼前这个小子没什么差别。  
真相已知之后却依旧心甘情愿。  
当真是半斤八两。  
“哎，说真的，如果没有这个念头撑着他我都不可能碰见他，不是吗？”吉姆笑的分外无辜，“我只觉得你这么做意义不大，你已经不能通过威胁他而来威胁我了，只能说你已经动不了他了，这才是最让我欣慰的。”  
“所以你就看着他胡闹，哪怕最后连带把你带进火坑？”  
“啊这个啊。”金发男子一摊手，一副自己心甘情愿的样子，“我只是他丈夫不是吗？他不是我的奴隶或者什么之类的，我没有任何权利去干涉他到底想做是什么，我只用让他知道我爱他，并且决定和他同生死就够了，婚礼上的誓言可不是纯粹的礼节。”  
“你愿意为他付出命？”亚契反唇相讥，“你尚且年轻，孩子，别为了那么一头恶鬼付出你最后的底线，你还有更好的呢。”  
“所以你要杀我？”吉姆反问。  
“为什么不呢？倘若他真的爱你的话。”亚契从桌子下摸出相位枪指在了柯克的额头，“我也一样，为了杀他，我会不择手段，现在就是你挡了我的路了。”  
“喂喂喂，虽然我知道之前那家伙根本就没有心，或者说现在他那具躯壳中也没有心，他的心就在我的身上。”吉姆笑嘻嘻地像是根本不怕对方开枪一样，“但这不代表你杀了我就能杀了他，他没有心不是也活了那么久吗？”  
“况且，你们别忘了，他一直想做的是什么，就算我不知道，你们心里也总该是有个底的。杀了我只会让他更对你们恨之入骨，你们的覆灭也会更彻底。”吉姆伸出手指，拨开枪口，“更不要说，你们想对付的是一个还尚有人性的家伙，还是一个彻底疯的只剩理智的疯子？”  
“不过柯克舰长你想清楚，如若他真的爱你杀了你那就是最管用的。不过那可是让剩下九位半疯的泰坦一并点头同意为他们行刑的人，也是那位都快手眼通天的总领事拼上命都要护出来的人，愿意为他死的人何其多你永远不会是里头最特殊的那个”亚契像是讽刺一般地一顿，“从这其中你就不该担心他的手腕，毕竟怀疑他手段的人大多不得好死，马库斯的例子够刻在耻辱柱上够久了。”  
“如果你挡了他的道，你也要死，柯克舰长，那头恶鬼没有心，他也不会有心，他不爱你。”亚契的手都不曾晃过一下，“我是在为你好，柯克舰长，你尚且是可造之材没必要在一棵树上挂死，远离那个魔鬼等着一切平静下来，你该拥抱你美好的未来就拥抱未来，失恋不是大事。”  
“于我而言，那算不上什么美好的未来。”  
“我无所谓你未来怎么样，柯克舰长。”亚契同样笑出声，“没事就算他不杀你那我杀你，反正死在谁手上差别不大。”  
“那你动手。”  
吉姆的冷静下终于出现了一丝强壮镇定的裂痕，这一句像是自暴自弃的宣言，也许这个年轻人确实不害怕死，但是他的表情已经掩盖不了他的恐惧。  
终究沉不住气了。  
亚契大笑出声，他扬了扬手上武器，却觉得自己笑的要直不起腰，只想趴在桌子上上大小，笑得毫无形象。  
“开玩笑的。”亚契握着枪的手都有些抖，相位枪收回了桌下，“我可还担不起杀死一位舰队高阶军官的罪责。”  
看着对面的吉姆张嘴又闭嘴的样子，亚契废了好大的力气才让自己的笑收住。  
有一种几近报复的快感涌上心头，亚契心满意足的地在椅子里挪了挪，看着对面明显有些不知所措的吉姆。  
“反正话大家都挑明了，好好想想，你不是不懂掂量局势的人。”亚契收敛神情正色，“选择摆在你面前了，是借这个机会离开还是继续一条路走到黑。”  
他想吉姆还是能听得出来他用词的差别，也只有这个时候他也才悲哀的发现自己终究还是不想定下结论。  
他探出身子，靠近年少者尚且算得上年轻的脸庞，指尖点过桌面发出微弱的声音。  
“回到正道上来，柯克舰长。我劝你好好考虑。”  
毕竟做了决定后谁都回不了头。  
“行了，今天到此为止吧。”  
他唇角勾着一个笑意。  
“那么柯克舰长，祝你好运。”  
他坐回自己的位置上，看着年轻人点了点头表示明白了，随后起身离去，背影挺拔的像是没有学会弯曲一样。  
一如他当年所见。


	38. Chapter 38

之后的几天吉姆每天基本都是选择早上来总部报个到就径直往船厂跑，然后把一天的时间都泡在那里，从早到晚。  
不过说是往船厂跑，他用了几天泡在了规划室，忍了很久才下到船厂下面去看看实际的情况。  
“见长！你来看她啦？“  
斯科特的嗓音带着活力，他的轮机长从某个不知名的角落爬出来，而吉姆早已经学会不去问对方到底是怎么知道自己来了的。  
这是他这么多年的经验。  
“对啊，这么漂亮的女士，我总该看看她什么时候能出航了。”吉姆歪着头笑了笑，看向自己熟悉的轮机长。  
“她早就准备好了！随时可以触发！”  
苏格兰人有点欢快的语气在吉姆的耳边跳着，吉姆伸手触及那支架，而支架之上架着的正是那架漂亮的企业号。  
他其实从之前的报告也知道企业号的情况是可以飞的，毕竟他们上回的时候企业号的状态就还不错，整体稍加检修就可以出航了。  
但是因为之前的事，别说他了，据他所知苏鲁和契科夫都被问上门了，而斯波克直接为了避嫌回了新瓦肯，乌乎拉就像是人间失踪一样谁都找不到她。  
而老骨头……  
吉姆咬住了唇，其实在这件事上除了他以外就麦考伊最清楚怎么都是什么情况，他还记得自己好友的咆哮声，那天他等在会议室外面都能零星听到一点，而在进去之后看着那些将军那糟糕的脸色，他猜的并不用猜都知道之前那杯茶喝的——  
——相当不愉快。  
之后普尔就出现把麦考伊拉过去帮忙，后续的事情吉姆也没太好去问，但是现在上头不来找他们麻烦，这其中肯定有麦考伊的一份力。  
他扭头看站在旁边的斯科特，对方脸上还是那副没心没肺的样子，像是真的什么都不知道。  
“他们没找你麻烦吧？”他相信对方知道他说得是什么，大概整个企业号都知道他说的是什么麻烦。  
“就是喝了几杯茶。”苏格兰人皱了皱眉头，“那些茶太难喝了见长，辣们根本就不会泡茶，窝反正就是都是带在轮机部的，窝又不在舰桥，窝能知道什么？”  
真是最好的回答。  
吉姆算是松了口气，不过斯科特也算是他的老友了，看到他这个表情对方也能猜出一点什么。  
“所以见长，你还在担心吗？”  
“这事没完呢。”吉姆压低了声音，同时靠的再近了些，同时伸手够对方手上拿着的padd，做出一副他要和斯科特商量什么的样子。“这事要是真的完了，我们早就出航了。”  
“所以辣们还是抓着不放吗？”  
“他们没死心而已。”  
“窝觉得辣们一时半会死不了心，见长你也够难受的。”斯科特轻声安慰着他，“反正窝在这有企业号就好，毕竟任务也不可能一直压着。”  
“这个是，最晚一周多，我们能拿到任务单的。你们就当这次休假来给你们压压惊的，毕竟之前那种破事谁都不愿意碰到。”  
“见长能处理就好。那应该就不算什么大事了。”  
“对了契科夫在这边吗？”吉姆抬起头扫了一眼周围，没有看到那个他熟悉的金卷发的俄罗斯小伙子，虽然他也知道知道可能这个时候对方不在这，但是还是有很大概率如他所想。  
“他在辣一边。”斯科特马上直起身给他指了个方向，“见长你走过去就能看见了。”  
“好的，多谢了。”  
吉姆向他点了点头，扭头向对方指的那个方向走过去。  
“契科夫！”  
他摇了摇手示意自己的位置，而那个泡在下面武器装配的年轻人欢快地叫了几声，便向吉姆的位置跑过来了。  
“渐长！呢怎么来了！”  
小俄罗斯青年的笑意带着温暖的感染力，吉姆随着对方的笑意一并笑了起来，这个家伙现在也不过还是被称之为青年，他还年轻，年轻到他完全可以成为另一个最年轻的舰长的。  
“我过来看看情况，看能让我编点什么上去忽悠一下他们。”  
吉姆用半真半假的话开着玩笑，看着对方毛茸茸感觉的金发，他很努力的克制自己不要伸手揉上去。  
“沃们还有多久进行下一次任务？”  
“快了。”他伸手替年少者整理有些凌乱的制服，“帮我们看看还能升级什么武器吧，带上天的可都要小心着呢。”  
“渐长呢找沃肯定不是仅仅为了这个吧？”  
契科夫真聪明，吉姆在此心底叹口气。  
这孩子太聪明了，聪明到不需要他说太多。  
“帮我盯着点。”  
“嗯？”  
“看一下给企业号的改造吧，别让斯科特太过分了。”吉姆顿了顿，让对方明白后半句才是重点，“也别让企业号少带了点什么。”  
“沃觉得斯特提不会同意的。”  
“这并不完全是同意不同意的事。”他叹气，“他一个人看不过来的，会有疏漏。”  
“渐长。”那年轻人少有的忧心忡忡，他环视了下四周才开口，“出事了吗？”  
“不是出事了。是事还没完。”吉姆想伸手挠头，结果还是收住了手，握住自己的发角拧了拧，“我多过来看看不行啊，我怕上头给的限制太多，下回出去又要被老骨头骂。”  
“上头还拖着？”  
吉姆没有回答，而是径直点了点头当做答案。  
“沃知道辣渐长，沃会多注意的！”年少者旋及展开一个甜美的笑容，“沃到时候会跟渐长说的。”  
“好。”  
他随既与年少者告别，在船厂转了几圈，随后直奔设计室用自己的权限调出图纸。  
他其实也不知道为什么他非要跑到这，其实他要是真的想看这些他可以直接在家里调出这些图纸来看，反正现在有全息成像，图纸的大小不成的问题。  
吉姆在空无一人的制图室叹出一口气，他知道他为什么在这空耗时间。  
这几天都是。  
早出晚归，做好早餐就直接出门，晚上回去的时候对方大多已经快睡了，所以必要的交流也不多，他想他大概也没什么不对的，反正就算也不对的对方也能帮他掩盖过去。  
他就是不想和对方相处而已。  
亚契说的那些话沉甸甸地塞在脑子里，他想要把那些杂乱的信息从脑海里整理出一个条目来，但是真的再想想他只会觉得那些信息无头无尾，杂乱一团。  
只是核心都有一个人，叫做——克里斯托弗.派克。  
他的所爱，他的丈夫。  
雪球越滚越大，他却还没有找到线团的头。  
他不知道怎么回去面对克里斯，从那回来之后他经历的事太多了，而且每一件都恨不得将他的所有已经成型的概念颠覆的一干二净，以至于有时候他都觉得他做不到再把理智塞回到脑子里。  
所以他就一个人跑到这里来避一避了。  
他能感受到那种氛围，所有事情都在按照某种预订的轨道走向最后的结局，他看着那些事情飞奔向远方，妄想伸手抓住一点线索，偏偏伸出手却只能抓到一点烟尘。  
无能为力。  
不知道为什么，他觉得他有点讨厌克里斯了。  
那种被瞒在云雾里的感觉让他不舒服到了一个顶点，尤其是这些事关乎克里斯的时候他总觉得自己敏感地不能再敏感了。  
这种敏感和不舒服叠加到了一种新的情绪，他几乎有一种几近悲哀的感觉——  
——他为什么会爱上那个疯子？  
任何人都有可能，为何偏偏是他？  
就算他感觉他有点讨厌他，毕竟他讨厌对方隐瞒他，对他不言语甚至欺骗，但是就算如此他发现他还是爱他。  
他就是没办法割舍他。  
克里斯就像是他的肉中骨，根本就没法割舍开来，哪怕切开了，取走了，他可能就会失去支撑身体的一块支柱，甚至再也站不起来，直不起身。  
毕竟他无法否认，倘若以精神的范围来谈论，他这辈子都没法将对方给他的影响从自己的灵魂里驱逐出去。  
况且他也舍不得。  
那感觉太揪心了，就像是从心尖割下了一块肉。  
他受不了。  
最后一张图纸寥寥看完，吉姆甩手把padd甩到了桌子上，仰头靠在椅子上，看着天花板。  
事至如此，既然他都不愿意舍弃，那他就要回去面对那些糟糕的事情了。  
他必须要面对克里斯，那是他自己选定的丈夫。  
那他就该承担应该的责任。  
他深呼吸，拿回自己的padd，然后收拾东西走出了造船厂。  
他该去做点什么了。


	39. Chapter 39

“克里斯，我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
走进书房看着那个还在处理文件的男子，吉姆抿着唇有些不是滋味。  
他觉得自己才给自己建立的信心在男子面前一瞬间又崩塌殆尽。  
他又不想去知道那些事情了，他现在只想缩回自己无知的壳子了去，再装作自己看不到那些即将发生的事情，他只想知道结果，也只敢知道那个结果。  
“嗨，吉姆，出什么事了？”对方放下了手上的padd，揉了揉自己的眉角。  
“没有。”话是说的很直接，但是吉姆还是克制不住地用足尖委屈的在地板上点了点。  
“嗨，每回你跟我说这话的时候，你自己想想发生的都是什么糟糕透顶的事？”带着几分疲惫的笑意，对方招了招手示意吉姆别在那傻站着赶紧坐过来，吉姆犹豫了一下，拉过椅子却没有坐在克里斯的旁边，而是坐在了对方的对面。  
“好吧…..亚契找我了。”吉姆撇了撇嘴，想起之前几次说起要谈谈“的情形可确实没有一个算的上好情况的。  
无论当时从诺尔回来的糟糕情况还是当时第一次从忒秋嘴里听见真相的边角，确实无可否认的是每一次都算不上好事，不过如果可以他也不愿意“谈谈”，毕竟前段时间他们讨论的东西就已经够痛苦了，如果不是亚契这么快来找他他绝对不愿意再来聊这些。  
他真的想和对方过的是普通日子，不是每隔几天就要来讨论这些到底谁有想要他丈夫的性命的问题。  
“不过真的……亲爱的，你就不能主动告诉我一些东西吗，我真的怕到时候真发生了什么我却是一无所知的，什么忙都帮不上。”趴在桌子上，吉姆噘着嘴一副委屈的样子，伸出手去够对方的指尖。  
“嗨，你问的我可是都说了。”举起双手一副无辜的样子，克里斯有些哭笑不得，“亚契那家伙说了什么啊？”  
“就是类似什么你很危险啊，我应该为了企业号不要再和你有什么交集之类的。“随意的说着，而坐在他对面男子也像是早就习惯一样的耸了耸肩。”你都知道的那些吗，我都跟你在一起这么久了，现在说有什么用？“  
“况且。”金发男子忽地坐直身体，用手撑着自己的脸颊，“克里斯，如果你没有那几分危险，你就不是你了。”  
“哈，我还以为如果不是这样你就不会爱我了。”带着笑意地随口说出，金发青年却有些红了耳角。  
“嗨，我爱的就是你啊，我爱着的是什么样的你取决于你到底什么样啊。”吉姆克制不住的笑了出声，伸手抓住对方的手，指尖磨蹭过指节。  
年长者笑了笑，倒是乐意地收下了对方的这句情话。  
虽然吉姆倒也算不上吝啬跟他说什么情话，不过克里斯怎么还算清楚，他两人相处的模式，连稍微亲昵一点的称呼都少有挂在嘴边，这家伙碰到他之后少有的张不开嘴，但真的能这样把这些话自然而然说出来，那必然是对方已经这么想了很久了。  
“说吧，你想知道什么，能说的我肯定说了，有些我没说，怎么都是都该说的。”彻底放下手上的东西，拖着椅子再往前一点，让吉姆蹭着他手能蹭的更舒服一点。  
“克里斯……我想问一个，你走到这一步赔上了什么？”  
“赔上什么？”他有些意外吉姆居然会问这个问题，先不说他原本以为会先问他这回是不是不打算要命了，不过他没想到吉姆对他不自信到这般地步。  
虽然大多说有舍才有得，但是有些事上，欠下的东西太多了，即将拿到的那点大抵连利息都算不上。  
他不想告诉吉姆，他也问过了麦考伊，当初他们都去了那个星球只去看了泰坦的墓，时间紧迫的连基地的废墟都没有去看。  
既然如此，他就不想告诉吉姆，那基地底下的空穴就是靠白骨填平的。  
流民，战俘，偏远星球的生物，他知道那些生物是怎么被带来的，也是怎么被处理掉的，当初建造基地的人就是看着这个空穴才将基地建在此处，地上不过小小的一层，底下却有三层，而即使建造了如此庞大的基地这洞穴依旧尚有剩余，就被当做尸骨处理的场地。  
他在临走之前看了一眼，只看到满的堆到处理口的尸骸。  
终究还是造孽太多。  
这些都还是一部分，那些被带过来的研究人员也被外界当做死了，而这其中的资金运转多少问题，到底欠下了多少血债，这些哪怕一句，他都不打算和吉姆讲。  
一个是没有必要说，再者说了又有什么用？  
不过是徒增对方的苦痛而已。  
况且那怕告知再多，吉姆也终究没法理解他，毕竟苦难一向是只有经历过才会感同身受，然而克里斯想他绝对不希望吉姆知道他到底经历了什么。  
“没有赔上什么，你都认识我多久了，那些小东西而已，算不上什么，所以我就没提。”懒散散的用空闲的那只手敲了敲桌子，每一下间隔十分规律，听着让吉姆安心。  
“不过克里斯，你实话告诉我，你在舰队里的那个军衔到底有多少分是真的，又有多少分是假的？”  
“吉姆，这一块你不用担心。”歪了歪头，克里斯笑的温柔，“并无虚假。”  
确实毫无虚假，他可不是被架空的虚职，见鬼的他甚至都不知道为什么吉姆似乎在这一块一直对他有些误解？虽然他知道吉姆对他一直都有误解，但是可没想到这个误解会这么大。  
都快堪比天大的误会了。  
他都不知道谁给的吉姆这个错觉的，兴许本身吉姆就多多少少有点护着他，在这一块上有些关心则乱，本来的一点误解甚至可能只是一点暗示就被夸大了。  
但是他还能怎么解释啊？权势这东西又不是什么要拿就马上能拿出来的东西，况且现在工作上他和吉姆的交集其实不大，这一块教他怎么证明给对方看啊？  
真的挑个时候来，估计对方还可能以为他是装的。  
随意吧，反正他已经说了，克里斯指尖动了动也蹭了蹭对方的掌心，他示意对方问下一个问题。  
“克里斯，不是我担心，你答应我…..你不会把自己搭进去吧？答应我可以吗？克里斯，就算要赔进去，能不能连上我？”吉姆忧心忡忡，这话其实他早就思量了很久，一直不知道该不该说，但是他今天还是心一横，说了出来。  
他知道克里斯肯定会说你手上还有企业号，不要太做事任性了，他也清楚作为企业号的直属上司，他不该如此草率的，他知道自己手上至少握着一艘星舰的以及上面所有舰员的安危，但是他就是忍不住。  
忍不住的想要像年少的时候冒一下险，不管不顾一切的赌上性命，死了也甘心，死不掉的时候还能抱着自己所爱开怀笑出声。  
简简单单。  
他不该这么任性的，他早该清楚责任的概念，他也明白在选择了克里斯其实他就已经很任性了，但是他真的克制不住的想要和这个男子走更远，远到寿命的终结。  
他克制不住自己想要为什么东西献出生命，尤其是在于有些东西是他做不到的，但可以看见他所爱做的时候，他为什么不能再往前一步？   
哪怕需要赔上性命。  
“吉姆，你都安排好了？”  
啊？  
吉姆眨了眨眼，他还不算太惊讶克里斯会这么问，他就不觉得他做的那些事有多少能瞒过自家这个的。  
某个程度上，他们越来越了解对方，那么就有很多行为都瞒不过对方了。  
一如他知道他想在今天谈谈的原因不仅仅是因为亚契找了他，他知道对方快要收网了，时间紧迫，他需要有更多的信息才能把每一处筹备好。  
越是迫近那个时间，吉姆不得不承认他就越觉得慌乱，这种感觉很痛苦，就像是上面悬着一柄剑，而你永远都不知道它什么时候会掉下来，带来什么灾难。  
但是你知道那柄剑何其庞大。  
可是该死的他都不知道那柄剑到底会落在哪里，他能不能亲眼看见它落下都是个问题。  
“克里斯……”吉姆有些忐忑不安。  
“没事。”对于这个，克里斯的处理一向就是只要吉姆的行为不把他自己搭进去他都随吉姆的意，反正吉姆做的手脚他多多少少都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，这也是在一起太久之后的另一个缺点。  
他们其实都心知肚明。  
他们熟悉对方的手段，在一件事放到他们面前的时候他们都能猜的到对方会从哪里下手，从何处开始入手，最后又从何处收手。  
这事其实从克里斯的角度来看更有些糟糕，因为多多少少吉姆是他教出来，看到自己熟悉的思路从另外一个人身上以另一种独有的形式体现出来。  
有时候反而觉得不是滋味。  
像是看着一个青涩的自己想要阻止现在的自己，偏偏现在的自己只有那么清楚那些都是无用功。  
就算不是一开始就知道的，到现在这个地步，吉姆也没有太多能藏的住的。不过也好，至少他能清晰地看出对方的思维，然后及时把能用上的东西划归进来，不需要的想办法避开。  
至少也算是帮吉姆了结了一个后顾之忧。  
“我不是一个人在办这个事，吉姆，你不用担心我出什么事的，你都见过我的能力了，我不会出事的，一般人也伤不了我的。”  
吉姆猛地瞪大了眼，他才反应过来这个问题。  
他到底在怕什么？  
其实他清楚克里斯不是他能操心的，他所谓的保护欲之下到底是因为什么？  
他到底是想保护克里斯，还是害怕自己被甩下？  
他忽地一个寒颤，他一直都不知道自己的恐惧到底是从哪里来的，其实从学院到现在，真的克里斯甩下他的事其实还没有发生过，某个程度上克里斯对他简直都能称得上百依百顺，但是就是有这种感觉，感觉克里斯随时会离他而去，那时候哪怕他再尽力挽回都可能无能为力，这种恐惧就像是一层阴云一样笼罩在他头上，无论他在何地何处，这才让他恨不得所有事都能和对方绑在一起，就怕对方真的甩手的时候他拼尽一切都追不上去。  
他不能不怕。  
他想知道那么多关于克里斯的，想把这个男子的过去一切都弄清楚，为的就是他能立住脚站在对方身边看向未来。  
但就算现在他知道了这么多，那么多的事情在他的脑子里，他依旧有这种恐惧。  
他还是觉得他离克里斯好远，远的他根本不清楚对方身上还有什么，哪怕他见过奥娜，知道了海伦，还知道了估计克里斯都不知道的关于旧日瓦肯的事情，但是他依旧觉得克里斯身上有太多他摸不清楚的东西。而这回无论是亚契的态度，还是没有说明白的希瑞顿，甚至隐于其后的还有更多人，更多他可能连名字都不知道的人。  
吉姆恍惚了，他坐在那里，看着克里斯在他的对面表情温柔，明显是在等下一个问题。  
他为什么还要发问？他终于察觉到克里斯是对他有问必答，但是每一次的回答都没有超过问题本身。  
他不得不承认他对这个事实愣然了，这个恰到好处的安抚技巧确实能蒙骗他够久，久到让他以为他掌握的已经够多了。  
事实上其实他还是一无所知。  
他咬住脸颊内的肉，他已经开始自暴自弃觉得没有继续发问的必要了，如若不展开，他问克里斯也不过就是在拓展他已知的细节，而不是告诉他他不知道的事情。  
无用功。  
他知道或者不知道，都已经不可能动摇克里斯的行为了，光是从着这点，吉姆那种被甩下来的感觉就越发明显。  
他哪怕做的再多，对方依旧是在不断的抛下他。  
毕竟他从未在那里过。


	40. Chapter 40

他彻底怯懦了。  
所有的勇气流淌干净，而他所有的动力也在那一瞬间消逝干净。  
大概在克里斯眼里看来，他就是慢吞吞地滑回了那个椅子，像是丧家之犬一样地缩在那里一动不动。  
他现在对自己的那些该死的问题只觉得可笑，无论是那个晚上那些逼着自己的提问还是今天的提问，在对方眼里大概就是小孩子胡闹一般的毫无意义。  
他为什么还要坐在这里。  
他开始想，他爱克里斯，是啊他爱克里斯。  
可是克里斯爱他吗？  
克里斯对爱的定义和他是一样的吗？  
他是不是根本就是自己的一厢情愿。  
他想哭。  
“嗨。”  
回过神的时候对方已经站在了他的身边，手上拿着一张纸巾擦过他眼角的泪水。  
“哭什么？”  
那语气温柔的让他眷恋  
我能说吗？  
吉姆在心底咆哮。  
我能说我就像是一个跳梁小丑，自以为是地在这里提出我所想问的，自以为是地在保护你，还自以为是地想要靠近你。  
更是自以为是地以为你爱我。  
何等的狂妄自大。  
吉姆忽然想要笑，放声大笑，到了这个时候他才发现自己是何等的可笑，倒也不算晚了。  
他大概已经是对方最憎恶的那种人。  
然而事已至此，他又能说什么呢？  
他该不该后悔？  
牙齿把舌尖咬出了血，口腔中一股铁锈般的味道弥散开，不知道为什他还觉得有点苦涩，为此他强忍把“后悔”的词句咬进了舌尖的伤口里。  
虽然他对自己失望透顶，可是已经事已至此。  
事已至此啊。  
他还能后悔吗？  
可是就算给他后悔的机会，他还能后悔吗？  
低落的情绪溢满心脏，吉姆伸手想捂住面孔，却被对方伸手挡住了。  
“亲爱的，你后悔了吗？”  
那声音在耳边响起的时候如同鬼魅一般，嗓音轻柔地如同恶魔的低语落在耳里，让吉姆在那一瞬间真的觉得自己听了那话，已经后悔了的念头。  
然而心底的一部分敏感区域被牵动，他还算有点注意到那句话的用词不太对。  
恶魔的低语。  
吾爱，他用有些模糊的眼角看向站在旁边笑意温柔的男子，你到底想从我这里要什么？  
你是希望我后悔，还是不后悔？  
打小骨子里的那种叛逆涌上心头，他不是说听不出对方的意思，就是因为太熟悉那些语句他几乎能下意识反应出那到底都是什么。  
你想要我后悔吗？  
好。  
他舔了舔有些干涸的上唇，那里有点皲裂，他舌尖扫过微微翘起来的硬皮，舌尖有点痛，但是这点痛勉强让他从那种悲哀中勉强升腾出一股不知名的愤怒。  
“我为什么要后悔？”  
他的嗓音还带着哭腔，但是愣是生生地强撑出几分戏谑。  
“说啊，我为什么要后悔？”他径直伸手勾住对方的领带，硬生生靠着蛮力将对方扯下来能让他直直地看进对方那双如同冬日永冻的湖泊一样的银蓝色眼睛，其中都看不到太多的情绪，冷的就像是极夜下的冰。  
你想让我后悔，那我就绝对不遂了你的愿！  
“我欠你的。”  
泪水糊住了他的视线，但是他能感觉到对方指尖轻柔地抹过了他眼角的泪水，那温度让他能一瞬间安下心来。  
“这天下那里来的容我之地？你给我一个容身之所，我当然是欠你的。”对方嗓音依旧轻柔，他甚至感觉到对方半跪下来，伸手捧住了他的脸颊，“吉姆，你对我太好了。”  
这一句话就像是一根冰锥扎进了他心底。  
什么叫好？什么不好？  
一刹那间愤怒和心疼都攀上了他的意识，他愤怒对方仅仅因为“对他好”就能和他走到如今这步，这听起来可不是一星半点的敷衍和随意。  
但是他又克制不住地心疼，他那些做的哪里算得上“好”，他真的没放想到就是他那点所谓的“甜头”，都能让对方觉得“太好了”。这之前过的是多苦？还是之前过的有多——  
——不近人情？不明世事？  
“你对我好到了我没法放你走，一步都不行。”因为吉姆没有回答，对方径直直接往下说了，“吉姆，我不是什么无私的人，我自私，还自私的很，我给你后悔的权力，在我伤了那你之前赶紧离开，不然我再也放不开你了。”  
“吉姆，你想清楚，泰坦一名就足以我这辈子再无安宁，莫说世人如何看我，我自己也不过如此而已。况且我也不是什么好人，我想你早就知道了。”对方似乎在笑，吉姆看不清，他现在根本没法不哭，泪水根本就停不下来，他眼前模糊的只能隐约看见人而已，“我在你身边根本就是颗定时炸弹，所以你离开我是对的，吉姆，走吧。”  
克里斯不跟他谈爱，不跟他谈喜欢，也不跟他谈何所谓情感，而且现在每一句停在吉姆耳里他大概都会觉得对方疯了，疯得彻彻底底的。  
他本应该怕的，他本应该痛苦的，他本应该悲伤的。  
他甚至该恨的。  
恨对方到现在所做的一切。  
可是忽然他觉得心底的那种悲怨散了不少，这让他终于愿意眨了眨眼让自己眼前能看见东西。  
对面的面容在他的视线里依旧有些模糊，但是也够他看清一些东西了，勉勉强强够他看清楚眼前人的表情了。  
何等平静，眉梢眼角带着三分温柔，像是对方等的可能就是个就像是去哪里吃饭一样普通的答案，而不是在等着一个如同断头刀一样能决定后半辈的问题。  
“为什么……为什么你一直在推我走？”  
吉姆在问出这个问题之后，才发现这个问题才是他所有疑虑问题的核心。  
他总是感觉对方会抛下他就是因为这个，那不是他的错觉，他的感觉是对的，虽然对方默许了他一切的行为，但是随时都给他留了一条后路。  
一条他可以后悔的后路。  
那份态度就像是。  
一刹间他感觉对方原本捧着他脸颊的手往下滑，最后滑到了脖颈，他感觉对方收紧了手掌，他的咽喉被扼紧，能呼吸进的空气越来越少，窒息的痛苦渐渐蔓延开来，他能感觉自己的血液越发没法流通，眼前开始发黑，他下意识地伸手想去掰开对方的手，结果这时候对方就放手了。  
然后下一刻，他发软的身体被半跪在地上的对方纳入怀里。  
“如果我不会推开你，就会这样。”  
他还没从缺氧的痛苦中缓过来，所以对方的话语在他耳边渺远地像是从另一个世界传来的一样。而他还尚且迟钝的大脑暂时还没法理解对方那句话里的语气和情绪。  
他只知道对方环抱着他的手臂虽然力道温柔，但是却是不可动摇分毫。  
多么残忍的温柔啊。  
他后知后觉一样在脑子里浮出这句话，连他自己都不知道为什么，但是他心底的那份郁结也随着这个拥抱消散了一点。  
他们就是两个可怜虫啊。  
趴在对方怀里缓了缓，吉姆才撑着身体想要起身，结果刚刚一动对方的力道直接压了上来，让他几乎动弹不得。  
吉姆苦笑出声，他生难受拍了拍对方的脊背，示意自己不会离开，才让对方放开手，自己重新坐回椅子。  
“我们俩真是……傻到家了。”吉姆掩面，想要哭却继续笑出了声，“放不开我就直说。推我走只会让我误会！”  
“我想你肯定是会离开的。”  
“我想你一定会抛下我。”吉姆放下手，低头看向对方，“你是上位者，你手上权势再如何都比我多，你的追求者多如过江之鲫，我不过是众人中的一个而已。”  
“吉姆。”对方再次伸出手，冰冷的手掌触及他有些发热的脸颊，一瞬间被冰的吉姆下意识地想缩，但他愣是强忍住没让自己动，“只有你而已。”  
“等等，那希瑞顿呢？我知道你和他关系挺好的啊？”吉姆也不知道自己怎么忽然脑子搭错了一样想起这个人，兴许是他想起之前在总部里听到的那点有头没尾的传闻，“毕竟他帮你的不少可还得是赌上前途了。”  
“他可没有，我碰见他是在卢旺达星大屠杀之后，那时他看我，有三分忒秋看我的味道。“  
“什么意思？”  
“剩下的几分，那是因为他需要一个愿意听命于他的军官。”克里斯没有直接回答吉姆，而是继续往下说，“一个那个时代绝对可以称的上强悍的近战军官，就算到手了不能把他扶到他想要的位置上，哪怕只是个指哪打哪的武器也是够好用了。”  
“毕竟哪个上位者手上不沾点黑呢？”克里斯依旧那个平静的表情，只不过唇角勾起了一点，说不出是戏谑还是悲哀，“我在他手上能用，我还算听话，他就用了，用了就要保我，如是而已。”  
吉姆张了张嘴，最后选择还是闭上了嘴。  
他终于能理解自己的那份心痛了。  
这大概就是对方昔日的苦楚的一部分，只不过现在才在吉姆面前显了一点端倪。  
冰山一角也够了。  
“那……”吉姆咽了一口唾液，他开始紧张了，这时候脑子里不知为何冒出之前奥娜跟他说昔日有人讲利刃捅进克里斯胸膛的事情。  
隐隐有预感，那件事要么是变化的源头，要么是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
“你胸口上的伤，那里来的？”他已经没有太多的理智去周旋话语，但是现在直白不直白其实意义都不大了。  
“前女友，因为泰坦的任务在一个星球上碰面了，她就给了我一刀。”说到这对方顿了顿，原本有的哪一点表情消失殆尽，“她没认出来我。”  
没认出来……  
吉姆的意识恍惚了一下才反应过来前半句什么介绍背景的都是废话，那把刀插不插进去意义都不大，真正有意思的就是那句——  
——对方没认出他。  
他蓦然屏息，像是他意识中的情绪终于化作了实体，出现在了他的面前扼住了他的咽喉，那股窒息感不亚于刚才克里斯把手掐在咽喉上一样，让他喘不过气。  
恍然大悟。  
原来是这样。  
他伸出手，慢慢触及自己咽喉，像是还能摸到克里斯在自己咽喉上留下的指印。  
他缓缓收紧肌肉，让五指收拢，再次将那种窒息感从一种情绪上的感觉重构成实体上的感觉。  
“别！”  
对方几乎是下意识就上来想扒开吉姆的手，这时吉姆却松了手，手径直落下垂在一旁，而他脸上这时浮上一个温柔的笑。  
“人掐不死自己的。”吉姆相信对方同他一样明白这个道理，只不过是关心而乱，所以微微一笑当做解释，“我只是在想，我到底怎么坐到这里的？”  
克里斯把脸埋在他的腿上，吉姆伸手只能触及对方的头发，克里斯的黑发颜色浓的就像是夜色，像是连光都无法逃逸的黑洞，能够吸引他的一切沉迷其中。  
无论是目光，还是心神。  
“没事。”他长长地舒出了口气，伸手捧起对方的脸。  
“都过去了。”他垂下头，眼角还没流干净的眼泪再次淌下，落在对方的鼻尖上。  
“都过去了。”


	41. Chapter 41

在接到任务发现是个短期任务的时候吉姆还是松了口气。  
他不敢把亚契的话完完全全地当做谎话，以他的经验来看那些上位者的谎言和实话一向是交替出现的，与其抱着侥幸心理还不如当那些就是真话，还能对付一些。  
他像是往常一样和克里斯在码头告别后回到企业号，步上舰桥的时候亲吻的温度依旧残留了几分，鼻尖也还留着对方身上熟悉的那股冷香，像是提醒他要投入工作状态了。  
也像是提醒他一时半会他触及不到对方了。  
这像是什么危险的念头，吉姆碾过自己的指尖，将这一点思绪抛之脑后。  
又是他多虑了。  
而真坐在舰桥上的时候，他看着有一些新面孔的舰桥，之前签署的人事变动已经到位，不过他的老朋友都还在这里。  
不过那时候的任务和文件还来不及让他感慨一下，就淹没在那些文书报告里让他一时半会喘不过气来。  
等吉姆终于能闲下来的时候，他坐在餐厅的椅子上想了想，这次任务回去很有可能斯波克的职位会调动，他该升舰长了，契科夫也可能会调动，那个小天才有更广阔的天地，不过回去之后他的职位也可能会动，毕竟他已经开始在物色合适的地面工作了。  
谁知道这一次结束后又是怎么样的物是人非呢？  
不过话说回来，这个任务也不算难，吉姆回忆了一下时间表，如果没有意外他们还有五天就能到地球了。  
到现在，整体还没啥太大的风浪。  
所以他稍微松一点也不是他的问题。  
吉姆看着自己盘子里的吃的，复制机出品，不指望多色香味俱全，他觉得自己算不上饿，但是他的理智告诉他他还是要吃下去这个玩意，毕竟他还需要照顾好自己。  
“吉姆，你去看内部通知！“  
麦考伊少有地如此着急地冲进餐厅，他喘着粗气，手上挥舞着padd像是挥舞着一个可以拿来一巴掌来拍死人的武器。  
“哎哎哎，骨头干嘛这么激动啊，怎么了？”  
吉姆有些不解地点开了自己的padd，结果看到的第一个新闻的时候就一愣。  
希瑞顿被调职，目前职务暂时挂空。  
吉姆直觉就明白这决计问题很大，但是站在他旁边的麦考伊没有给他犹豫的时间，径直帮他点了进去，然后直接往下刷。  
“这个。”  
麦考伊已经懒得废话了，径直把一张图片点出来拉着那个虚拟场景转了一圈，指了一个边角给吉姆看。  
“这是……”  
吉姆完全是瞪大了眼看着那张分辨率其实算不上大的图片，那一张是会议的实拍图，他注意到麦考伊给他指的那一角是克里斯，但是他清楚对方绝对不是让他注意的是克里斯，而是其他的东西。  
“……忒秋？”  
怎么可能！  
吉姆简直不敢相信自己是不是看错了，他看见那个混血的女子就站在了克里斯的身后，而从这种会议的角色来看，忒秋这是替代了塔莎的位置，作为文书士站在对方后面。  
什么情况？  
吉姆连忙拉到最开头开始快速读，新闻不长说的倒是简单，如果是一般人粗读还真觉得没啥问题，但是在吉姆眼里看来每一句都让他心头一颤。  
因为职务平行调动涉及交接，所以暂时挂空。  
根本就是明摆着暂时架空权力。  
光是希瑞顿调职这事就让他不舒服。麦考伊不知道希瑞顿到底在其中的位置是什么，但是忒秋是什么样的位置他们都知道，从中就可以多多少少敢推测这个消息本身就不太好。  
“他身体是多糟糕，以至于会让忒秋去陪他？”  
“我在想。”吉姆咬住了口腔内的软肉，“那个会议室里，有多少人知道忒秋的意义？”  
那个桀骜的女子一向不喜欢出现在星联里，而她的出现哪怕再低调对旁人来说都无异于高调登场，哪怕她只是站在一个将军身后充当一个文书士，她的到场对在场心知肚明的人都无异于一记惊雷！  
比如他们。  
不过医生的视角中总会注意到不少难注意到的细节，比如吉姆第一反应是忒秋不该出现的，而麦考伊点出了为什么忒秋会出现在那里。  
但是不管怎么说，当忒秋站在那里的时候，就不是什么好事。  
“我没记错希瑞顿已经干了这么久了，怎么突然毫无预兆就给对方挂空了！他妈的交接需要那么久吗？这是要做什么？“  
“这才是预兆。”  
吉姆不知为何他觉得有些疲惫地放下自己的padd，他脑子里现在在转过很多可能和猜测，但是说实在的他哪个都拿不定。  
一团迷雾。  
毕竟到底是忒秋代替塔莎的位置更麻烦还是希瑞顿调职更麻烦这事真的不是一时半会能想明白的，吉姆犹豫着，手下的叉子下意识地把那块肉扎的稀巴烂。  
虽然他不知道希瑞顿到底和克里斯的关系具体是什么情况，但是那天克里斯跟他说的已经足够多了，足以让他明白某个程度希瑞顿和克里斯关联巨大，甚至算得上一根绳子上的蚂蚱。  
所以无论是忒秋，还是希瑞顿甚至是克里斯，他都能感觉到那个会议室绝对是暗流涌动，这是预兆，他能咬定要发生什么了，但是他猜不出来到底是哪个方向会出问题。  
如果是泰坦，那绝对是最不好的消息。  
“最近边线那边还有点问题，听说黑船也不消停，据说克林贡还在和另一个边境星球合作。”吉姆指尖点在了桌面，他现在已经顾不得他盘子里的东西了，这时候最怕出事了。  
到底是会发生什么？  
他的思维蓦然一顿，现在企业号的距离很尴尬，如果要前往中立区他需要一点时间，他也可以直接赶回地球，时间差距不大，但是他都必须中断接下来的行程。  
他应该等待指令的。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
麦考伊的发问恰到好处地把吉姆从自己的思绪里拉了回来。  
五天。  
这个时间算不上长也算不上短，如果说希瑞顿的事件是个导火索那么他只能寄希望这根导火线长一点，也许这只是一根导火线后面什么都没接，又或许这后面马上接的是最大体量的炸药要爆炸。  
而吉姆不敢奢望这会跟克里斯会毫无关系，从忒秋站到了克里斯身后开始这事就没这么简单，他没法不为其恐惧，他想到亚契的威胁，他们一直都在说的所谓的最终。他没有问，一次都没有，他知道克里斯给了他机会去问，还不止一次，但是他还是决定把这个问题烂在肚子里。  
他最好就只知道那个结局而不是知道具体发生了什么。  
但是现在他放不下心了。  
这不是个好时候，但又必须说这绝对是个好时候。  
够混乱，够多方混战，真出了什么事也能掩盖在浑水之下。  
吉姆恍惚间想起他是不是说过他够了解克里斯了，如果他真的了解克里斯那么他绝对敢打包票如果对方要做什么绝对是这个时候。  
泰坦，啊，泰坦。  
他想起那个就算之前不再被人明面提起，但是依旧在私底下不断口耳相传的东西。  
还真是个内部混乱的理由。  
“麦考伊，我记得我们下一站是要去一个前哨站？”  
他思量了一会，也懒得再管他盘子里的东西，索性直接抬头看向麦考伊。  
直勾勾地看进对方眼里。  
吉姆其实是那种会恨透了自己预感的人，毕竟他一向预感很灵，但是他一向就没点好预感。  
他绝对不敢相信这后面接的不是炸弹，不管是谁点燃的这个导火索，这后面的炸药就要炸了。  
“该死的你臭小子想干嘛？”麦考伊的反应不算出乎吉姆的意料，毕竟双方都知道这不是好事。  
“我们能提前行程吗？”  
“吉姆！我是你的CMO不是你的大副！我怎么可能决定我们的行程？”在麦考伊刚要习惯性的拍桌子起来的时候吉姆就伸手压住了对方的手。  
“现在跟你说基本上斯波克就能知道了。”吉姆的笑意还勉强维持着几分戏谑，“我想我们可能需要赶路了。”  
“要出事了？”  
麦考伊再迟钝也能知道不对了，他皱着眉低头看向吉姆，表情依旧带着愤怒，但是眼神底带着担忧。  
“最好不要出事。”吉姆端着那盘几乎没有动过的吃的站起了身，“我去找斯波克，看看我们接下来的行程能不能三天跑完。”  
“看你这个情况，你应该试试的是两天。”  
麦考伊又加了一句，对方难得的正经让吉姆有些楞，不过光是这一句也足以让吉姆一顿足。  
“多谢提醒。”  
他走出食堂，然后在脑子里飞快地盘算怎么对总部解释，虽然他自己都清楚要解释其实难度不大，毕竟在航程规划上舰长还有一定的自主权的，况且他们主要任务都已经完成了，他周旋的余地还算大。  
可以如何将他的回去不让人怀疑，他才需要好好考虑一下。  
吉姆站在走廊了想了一下，决定还是先去规划室一趟。  
他要看看他能不能把这个手脚动的不着痕迹一点。  
他可不敢提前惹麻烦。


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有强迫性行为注意

“你不该回来的。”  
刚踏进门就被摔在脸上的这句话足以让吉姆觉得自己周身的血都凉了，他以最快的速度带着企业号回来，甚至那些事他都直接甩给了斯波克去办各种入港的那些杂七杂八的手续，径直从太空港奔了回来。  
而克里斯苍白的脸色也足以告诉他这回算是押对了。  
别的他可不敢肯定，但是他可以肯定的是，他赶在了风暴之前。  
他不知道这是好事还是坏事，不过他知道这回不管是好事还是坏事他都必须要在这。  
前车之鉴。  
他可不想等着日后后悔。  
之后的那几天他过得不能称之为糟糕，但也绝对算不上好。  
哪怕克里斯除了第一天说的那句狠话之后多的一句狠话都没说，但是谁都不能无视那只屋子里的大象。  
克里斯为之而沉默寡言，而且那几天每天早晨醒来，吉姆都发现克里斯虽然躺在他身侧却根本不像是刚刚醒来的样子，每个早晨都清醒的可怕。  
他不知道到底对方是夜半醒来后再也没睡，还是根本就通晚没睡。  
吉姆压根没考虑对方只是比他提前醒来一会的可能，而泰坦的体质让通宵之类伤身体活动根本看不出痕迹，而那时的气氛让他根本也问不出口，平时的沟通也就仅剩了家常里短。  
毕竟谁先捅开这层窗户纸的意义都不大，捅破了又能如何，不能共事就是不能共事，不是帮手也不会是帮手，该发生的终究会发生。  
他和克里斯都已经到了这个地步，都清楚那条界线在那。  
吉姆更清楚的是，这一次的事一完，那条界线可能径直就荡然无存了。  
所以他索性选择等。  
只是他脑海中似乎有一个钟表，而随着时间的流逝，那指针走动的“滴答——“声越来越快，也越来越清晰，像是炸弹的倒计时，又像是越来越近的火焰。  
他感觉自己就像是一个误入舞台的路人，而现在舞台上上演的剧目他只知道那个必将到来的结局，而具体到了哪一幕，哪一个片段都不知道。  
他只知道最后会有人被挂上高塔，死去的亡灵在午夜一并呐喊，哈姆雷特掉落的剑被人捡起，但是没有血流下来。  
或许他隐约已经知道了一切，却还在欺骗自己是一无所知。

所以当那天蛮力径直压下的时候，吉姆慌了。  
那天应该是个下雨天，天阴的像是要压下来一样，沉甸甸的，空气中的水汽浓的都像是能把人口鼻淹了一样。  
从早晨起来他看见那个天气的时候他就觉得不舒服，有些低的气压像是那场雨可能来可能不来，这种不确定反而让他有些心烦意乱。  
可是真的在看到下来是那个年轻人的时候，吉姆恍惚觉得那外面的阴云都郁结到了屋子里来了，径直向他的头顶压下。  
他手上的叉子掉落在地，而他耳际却因为血流冲刷连叉子掉落的声音掉落几乎没听见。  
大抵是天阴的缘故，那裹着浴衣的青年的面容看起来显得格外苍白，裸露在外面的皮肤白的几乎透明，带出几分病态出来，而那本就纤细的身形走到桌前的时候让吉姆有种风一吹对方就会折断的错觉。  
“吉姆。”  
吉姆在对方看过来的眼神下不自觉地一抖，他起床的时候对方分明还是中年人的模样，到底是发生了什么让对方径直变成了这样。  
“见鬼的你是不是又自残了！”  
他下意识地想去检查对方身上有没有伤痕，却被对方抓住了手腕。  
“我没事。”  
那嗓音平稳地就像是说一件普通的不能再普通的事情。  
吉姆一愣，后知后觉地反应过来这就是开端的预兆，下意识地想要收回手腕，却被对方攥地死死得。  
“来。”  
克里斯的言语仿佛只剩了最简单的命令，他拽着吉姆径直往楼上走，而吉姆被对方拉得一个踉跄，他不是第一次体验这种蛮力，但是每一次看着对方那具纤细的躯体中迸发出让人不可违抗的力量都让他有些惊恐。  
尤其是今日。  
但是心底他又莫名其妙地觉得没事，他自己都想笑自己的矛盾心理，但是不得不说他的慌张也是有道理的，毕竟现在这个克里斯陌生得让他一句话都说不出来。  
这不是他平时见到的那个克里斯，甚至连当时从那个破吉甘特人的糟糕事回来的那个克里斯都不是这样。  
而当他被对方甩到床上的时候，吉姆彻彻底底慌了。  
“克里斯！”蛮力直接压着而下，泰坦的力道足以让他动弹不得，吉姆慌张地喊叫出声，结果对方根本不顾他的挣扎，泰坦的蛮力下他毫无挣脱的可能。  
只能眼睁睁的看见对方把他的手一手一边的床栏的拷上，金属碰撞上木头的声音极度沉闷，吉姆却觉得拷着他的不是手铐，而是什么寒冰一样。  
冷的他心底发寒。  
而克里斯并没有理他。  
强悍的力量像是直接将他钉在了床上。那男子跨坐在吉姆腰跨上，脱去自己的浴衣，随手扔在一边。  
然后垂首。  
像是神垂首俯却众人。  
那双银蓝的眸子是吉姆从未见过的冷，冷的像是刀刃，像是极点的冰雪。  
跟前段时间趴在他膝头的男子简直不像是同一个人。  
他空出一只手直接扯烂了对方的裤子，下身在对方那双澄净的眸子里一览无遗。  
吉姆紧张了，倒不是羞涩，他们在一起那么久了，还有什么没看过的吗？让他紧张的是因为恐惧，因为这个气氛的恐惧，他未曾见过这样的克里斯，像是一头猛兽而不是一个人。  
“克里斯，你要做什么？”吉姆彻彻底底的慌了，他挣扎着想把那手铐挣脱开，预感告诉他接下来发生的事绝不是他想要经历的，现在挣脱不开，可能之后他会后悔到死。  
“嘘。”男子笑了，他俯下身，指尖从自己的唇上点过，再落到吉姆的唇上，然后那指尖从唇上滑过，沿着线条滑下，滑过喉结，最后指尖点到胸膛中间而停下。  
刻意的挑逗带着情趣的味道，但是现在吉姆可没法心猿意马。  
吉姆只觉得对方指尖滑过的地方都是冰的，冰进了骨髓里。  
然后他看见对方伸手，握住了他的老二。  
他只觉得自己的心脏同时是被恐惧握紧了。  
“克里斯!”吉姆已接近哭喊出声，他看着对方两只手轮流的逗弄那个器官，微微带着薄茧的指尖碾过细嫩的龟头，骨节分明的手指撸过柱体，吉姆头一次如此憎恨自己的年轻力壮，那里的器官在熟悉的抚慰下，很快就站了起来。  
而就在下一刻，吉姆睁大了眼，几近决眦欲裂。  
他看见男子支起腰身，他看的见腰腹的肌肉收紧，然后对着他站起来的老二，坐了下去。  
毫无润滑。  
“不！”吉姆嘶吼出声。  
疼，从尾椎沿着脊柱窜上的疼，那疼痛像是能把他的脊柱劈开。  
吉姆脑中有个念头如闪电般的滑过，但是却让他无法忘记。  
终于有一日他也能体会到这个男子的苦痛，当初为了找到该死的的虫子而劈开脊柱所承受的痛楚。  
问题在于连他都已经觉得这么痛的，他猜都不用猜，克里斯绝对比他还痛。  
泰坦能让伤口快速愈合，但可不会钝化痛感。  
可是那个男子却像是毫无反应一样，动作毫无滞碍，在坐到底之后撑起腰身，一手撑在吉姆的腰腹上，那力道凶狠的像是要将他钉进床铺之间一样。  
然后他开始摆动腰肢，在被钉住的狭小范围内开始了一样妩媚却又凶狠到极致的舞蹈。  
肉体与肉体的碰撞，对方在吞噬了他的肉刃之下依旧放肆舞蹈，身形扭转如蛇舞。  
但是在吉姆眼里，他只会觉得这是兽舞。  
无可否认对方技巧的高超，渐渐快感取代了部分疼痛，吉姆却咬紧下唇，看着男子扭转身子，坐下再拧转腰身支起身子，鲜血如丝绸一样沿着大腿内侧铺展开来。  
吉姆放开了自己已经泛血的下唇，咬紧牙关，拼命的想要挣扎开那个手铐，哪怕手腕已经勒出淤青。  
他想抱住眼前已经如猛兽的男子，他想要停下对方那充满力道且妩媚的舞蹈。  
他不想再看到他自残。  
他知道，他当然知道，泰坦的恢复力让那里的肌肉在松弛的一瞬间就业已愈合，却又在坐下的一刻再次被撕裂，痛感只会被放大，循环往复，鲜血流淌。  
眼前根本就是由性欲所构筑而成的地狱。  
“不要！停下啊！”吉姆终于忍不住的抽泣出声，他抖着自己已经痛的麻木的手腕，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，他已经听见自己的嗓音破碎的不曾音节。  
“求你了……”他真的再也撑不住的自己，他不想，也不敢再看眼前的一切了，“我求你克里斯，不要再伤害自己了，求你了……”  
对方顿了顿，吉姆感觉对方伸出手钳住了自己的下巴，然后他被迫抬起了头，直直对上了那双烟灰蓝的眼。  
像是直接对上了恶鬼的眼。  
“亲爱的。”对方露出一个笑，却夸张扭曲的让人心头发憷，“我就是想让你看见啊，吾爱。”  
然后他偏了偏头，一口咬在吉姆的肩上。  
“克里斯！”哭喊让他的嗓音彻底扭曲了，吉姆想要拥抱眼前这个像是孤狼一样的男子，奈何他根本没法伸出手。  
之后的性爱越发如狂风暴雨一般，吉姆就像是被钉在枝头的蝴蝶，只能眼睁睁的看着眼前的这一切，却什么都做不了，只能任由泪流满面。  
他所经历的性事已经粗暴的并不仅仅能用两头雄兽的交姌来解释了，这根本就是一头疯了的野兽对另一头的撕咬，恨不得将对方的一切都吞噬殆尽，融进血肉。  
“克里斯……”他哀求一般的念着，像是在向什么祈祷一样，他念着的这个名字就向着在想他的神明完成了祈祷一样。  
奈何现在他所唤的已经不是那个人，在他眼前的就只是一只恶鬼罢了。  
快感在疼痛之下勉强的累加，吉姆已经不在乎这些了，对他来说这不过就是一场刑罚。  
刀子确实割在了他所爱的身上，同时也割在了他的心头上。  
最后他终于高潮了，但是难得他却又是如此清醒。  
这场漫长的性爱终于结束了。  
克里斯这才餍足的兽，撑身从那肉刃上推开，鲜血混着精液从大腿内侧流淌而下，混上汗水，眼前的一幕真的色情到极致。  
可惜吉姆无心欣赏，他死死地盯着对方，希望能从对方身上看出一个子丑寅卯出来。  
结果克里斯喘着气，膝行几步再次俯下身。  
他亲吻上了吉姆。  
这一个吻温柔而缠绵，仿佛刚才的所有疯狂都不曾存在。  
“三个小时后，手铐会自动打开。”情欲还未曾从他的嗓音里褪去，男子伸手，指尖从吉姆的脸颊上滑下，还带着几分没有褪去的挑逗的味道，“那时候，来老地方接我。”  
然后他就这样起身，所有温度骤然离去，然后吉姆看见他克里斯捞过被子给他盖上，随后拿过先前准备好的肛塞塞入后穴，抽了几张纸随意擦了擦腿上血红夹杂着乳白的液体。  
然后穿上那套吉姆旧的学院制服。  
男子的身形比吉姆要纤细一点，略微有点大但是将就能穿，他看着男子一点点穿好那套制服，那只癫狂的恶鬼一点点的在制服下收敛成人畜无害的样子。最后他带上军帽，表情柔和了下来让那张面容真的显出了那个年龄的天真秀美。  
所有的混乱疯狂都被收敛其下，掩盖成毫无波澜的样子。  
“克里斯！”吉姆咆哮，撕心裂肺。  
但是对方给穿着那身就走出了门，头都未曾偏过一点。  
“克里斯……”他哽咽，看着那个背影彻底消失在视线里。  
“克里斯！”最后一声哭嚎出声，但奈何对方不会回应他了。  
克里斯已经离开了。


	43. Chapter 43

没有人注意到那个身形纤细的学员。  
每个人都匆匆忙忙，走过来的步伐都恨不得跑起来，更没人注意到那个学员在一楼沿着最外延能走的路逛了一圈。  
而等到电子器件运转的轻微的“嗡嗡——”声停下之后，在混乱的人群中他和着那些不知所措的人一并停下了脚步。  
那种感觉足以让任何人不安，就像是某种平日熟悉的东西蓦然被撤走，让人一时手足无措，不知道发生了什么。  
今天不是工作日，总部的人算不上多，大多都是来值班的，所以一时慌乱也没出太大的乱子。   
隐藏在人群中的他简直想放声大笑，现在这个被截断了电源的这栋大楼对他来说连拔了牙的猛兽都不如。  
所有的摄像头皆已停止工作，外面架设的隔离场让这栋几乎通天的大楼强行从这个时代应有的科技中划出。  
地下室的反屏蔽装置失去了动力，而本来仅仅需要三十秒启动的紧急电源却因为被切断了主电缆需要一点时间。  
而至于整体电路……数字电路在病毒的攻击下彻底混乱，模拟电路给个过载的脉冲就好，所谓的保护在过高的能量流面前不堪一击，所以他也懒得去处理那些暂存电能的能量版，储存能量的的东西就可以用其储存的东西轻而易举毁为一旦。  
他估摸着现在主要工程师都在处理下面的主线路，可惜他断的位置略微刁钻，那些人应给会选择重连电路，这样在那之前——  
——他还有二十分钟。  
他忽然隐秘地笑了起来，那个笑容被掩盖在被刻意压低的军帽下。  
舞台业已搭好，只等着演员登场。  
哪怕那些演员从来不知道是谁写的剧本。  
不知道为何他想起在几个世纪前，有一群人声称自己信任机械胜过信任电子，所以依旧会有人选择在大楼的核心部位依旧选择用机械取代电子，作为一重保险，可惜这栋大楼作为新时代的产物，这一块合着旧时代一并扔进了垃圾桶。  
不然他也没有这二十分钟。  
况且他在这工作了这么久，这里的每一个秘密，每一处阴暗都被他熟识，于他而言他对这里了若指掌，熟悉的就像是了解自己的每一寸的皮肤。  
这里将会是他的舞场，不过他不是那个幕前主舞的人。  
毕竟写剧本才有意思啊。  
他伸手压了压自己帽檐，混进混乱的人流。  
如鱼入水。  
再有五分钟，那群异星人就来了。  
那时才是真正的混乱开始，而他需要从这即将混乱不堪的前台落幕退场，然后在他的幕后去找那些提着线的人。  
剧情已然改写，只可惜那些人还沉浸在昔日的权势中一无所知，早已不知线已经快断的干干净净了。  
藏身在阴影中他的笑意残忍，他没法不笑，他兴奋，太兴奋了。  
毕竟——  
好戏开场了！

====================================

“别挡路。”  
当真看到那个穿着学院制服的青年站到自己的面前，瓦肯人必须承认他从未想过还有这一幕。  
瓦肯人今天本来只是过来交一份报告的，他也没法预料到会碰到这样的事情。  
从敏锐地听见电流声中断开始他就有些疑虑，事实上这栋大楼从设计上就是独立供电，理论上根本不存在供电终止，就算真的主供电源出问题备用电源也会最快跟上。  
而到了现在电力都还没恢复，那么说明就不是小问题了。  
而看到那个青年出现在自己面前的时候，瓦肯人已经知道这一场混乱的原因是什么什么了。  
或者他已经知道根本的那个始作俑者是谁了。  
毕竟他已知的东西足够他串起所有的一切了。  
所以他抽出了自己随身带着的相位枪，枪口稳稳地对着那个青年。  
这是没用的。  
瓦肯人在心底告诉自己，他亲眼见过泰坦的速度和力量，况且对方明显是在他巅峰期的样子，他没有胜算，哪怕他拥有胜过人类的三倍力量，但是对上泰坦依旧是毫无胜算，可是为什么现在对方不直接趁他还没有反应过来的时候收拾掉他，而是站在这里喊他让开？  
分神大概扫视了一下周围的环境，斯波克反应过来如果对方真的想过去的话早就能直接忽略过他走过去了，而他估计连反应都反应不过来，但是现在这个青年就站在面前，在前半分钟甚至一字一顿的说出那句：  
“别挡路。”  
为什么？  
瓦肯人的逻辑告诉他这不符合常理，这场混乱肯定会很快就结束，毕竟这是星联的总部，总部的工作人员肯定在抢修，一旦电力恢复影响证据留下来这家伙大概就再也没法脱身了，而如果这样浪费时间对方必然完不成他想要做的事情，甚至最后都可能会让对方被抓到。  
那样反而是斯波克的目的就达到了。  
“为什么？”  
他还是问了。疑惑在他心头盘旋，他推测不出那个动机，好奇心现在占了上风。  
况且他现在还是没法扣下扳机，哪怕在之前他一直声明他就会充当那个清醒的判断者，但是真的触及到真相——哪怕只有真相的一部分的时候，他就发现，正如他跟他的舰长所说的那句，因为一个人的无法接受的部分而只接受另一部分是不符合逻辑的，人总是复杂的生物，某一面的表现不能代表一切。  
他虽然没有犯吉姆犯的错误，但是他发现这样只会让他觉得难以分析具体环境下一个人的所作所为是否合理。  
好坏本就是相对的东西，合不合理也不是简单的由着现在的情况判断，有些真相需要漫长的时间才能验证。  
这也就是为何他犹豫了。  
这短暂的时间不够他做出那么果决的判断，更何况他自己都能察觉到情绪翻涌而起，一瞬间理智都已经退居二位，那汹涌的情绪都让他隐约拿不稳枪。  
“该进地狱的人还没有去，有他们在，泰坦就没法真的死去。”青年看向他，蓝色的眸子里汹涌的情绪像是潮水一样彻底淹没了斯波克最后的一点理智，那情绪强到哪怕没有接触，都能让他的皮肤微微发毛。“该了结了，那段历史该结束了，不然谁都没法真的入土为安。”  
瓦肯人像是有些不理解地眨了眨眼，而对方依旧是那个表情，像是这之间不曾有时间过去。  
而在下一刻，斯波克还是选择收了手上的枪，侧身站到了一遍。  
他最终还是选择“让开了路”。  
他自己都不知道这个决定到底是因为理智，还是因为他的理智彻底被淹没后情绪所作出的决定。  
“多谢。”那青年走过他身侧时，忽地开口，声音轻如虫鸣。  
但是对于瓦肯人来说，已经足够听的清清楚楚了。  
瓦肯人难得地身形一僵，站在那里一动没动，知道估摸着对方已经彻底看不见，他才转过身开始往上走。  
他需要去监控室。


	44. Chapter 44

“哈，给你一个机会，你可以活也可能死。”那青年将枪口对准对方的太阳穴，手臂死死地压着对方的肩让对方动弹不得。  
“你视我为什么？神还是魔鬼？只有一次回答机会呦！”  
“你这个怪物给我——”  
枪声响起。  
他有些可惜地松手放对方倒下，无奈的摇了摇头。  
“你们这些家伙，分明我既不高于你们也不低于你们，那又是谁给你们的自信来评判我呢？真好笑。”  
说着好笑他也当真笑了起来，只不过是浅浅的微笑，不过他脚上依旧不停，一闪身已经溜到门外，关上了办公室的门。  
感谢相位枪，这年头已经不会有鲜血喷溅这种太过血腥的场景。  
所以这一切又平静得像是什么都没有发生。

“我知道是你动的手脚。”  
那位年长者对着已经指到自己额头的枪口没有太多的恐惧，他甚至对来者是谁都预料清楚，对方盯着克里斯那双藏在帽子下浅的几近没有颜色的眼眸，语气依旧平静，像是对接受这一切毫无抗拒。  
“我知道你没给我留多长时间但是我还是要说，当初泰坦计划我就觉得不该同意，可惜人的好奇心胜过一切。”这个年长者的加快了语速，“我不否认那些，我知道你背后做的手脚，这回泰坦的事是你故意捅出来给我们这些老家伙心惊胆战的，也不仅仅是为了你家那个小家伙，你让那些还年轻的后辈们重新思量着界限在哪反正大家都无所谓道德，你一边让他们恐惧一边让他们觉得他们会不会也有机会把这么强悍的东西握在手里，这不仅仅是伤疤被撕开你也会冒着被他们把控住的风险，看似是个一石二鸟的计划可是你的风险比我们还大。“  
“你说完了吗？”  
“你比我们更狠，克里斯，我对你做的事不支持，但也不反对。不过你要杀死自己的时候怎么都要多思忖一下，你的事可不是那么简单的事。”年长者勾住唇角，“去吧，别在我这浪费时间了，我不过是一个小兵而已，故人还在等着你呢。”  
“碰——”  
躯体碰撞地面。  
年少者不知所踪。

“鉴于你之前的人死的太干脆利落，我想我这大概还有几分钟能和你来叙叙旧。”  
那穿着学院制服的青年笑意盈盈的坐在了他的对面，甚至再坐下之前还给他来了一场华丽的脱帽致敬。  
他就像是不知从何处冒出的一只鬼，无声无息的，而对面的人脸上也没有惊讶。  
“嗨，别说什么无意义的话，别问什么‘你是谁’或者‘你为了什么’之类你我都清楚的废话，更不要问我为什么我会在这里，来点有意思的东西吧。”青年的语气是克制不住的俏皮，他直截了当点了点桌子。“唯一的机会哦！说不定我会回转心意的。”  
“你在做什么？”将军像是完全没有被青年所特有的那个年龄段的美所动摇，甚至像是早就预料到他的到来。  
一张脸板着，古井无波。  
“啊，你还是问了这么一个废话的问题。”青年有些不耐的撇了下嘴，他坐的是转椅，而他就像是玩心大发的孩子转了一圈，随后修长的小腿直接踹上了办公桌才让自己停了下来。  
“我知道你是来杀我的，泰坦。”将军的语气意外的平静，在听闻到那次不同寻常的杀戮的时候他就已经知道这一天必然会来临，“我只是没想通你的理由，为什么不逃到任何星联都找不到地方躲起来像是影子一样过活呢？何苦还要冒着被剿灭的风险在这里杀我们？”  
“纵使我们死了又如何？那些死去的泰坦的尸体已经化作白骨，知晓真相的人都已被金属浇融的线缝上了嘴，你让我们死去，不过就是让那些因为泰坦而死的白骨堆上再多了几具尸体而已，你既不能让那些白骨彻底消散不见，也不能让他们都活着回来。况且你依旧一无所知。”  
“嗯。”青年点了点头，“你还有五分钟。”  
“这从来就没有什么好后悔的。”将军整理了一下自己的制服，伸手拂过自己袖口的褶皱，坐得端正了些，“这也就是为什么我坐在这里是将军，而你不过是一条疯狗。狗就该听话，疯了的后果只有被打死，而不是能来咬主人了。”  
“这就是我们要度量的，数字只能是数字，宏观的历史机器碾压过去的时候，你都不过是连蝼蚁都算不上尘埃，何苦呢？你这样的做法不过就是让更多无辜的人死了，甚至是比那些因泰坦而死的还要更多。你站不到我的位置，你就永远不知道我看见了什么。”  
“自欺欺人，况且杀了领导者，剩下不过是乌合之众，一毁具毁，而后大厦将倾，高塔败落。”将军顿了顿，“不过像你这样的疯狗必然不会理解我们存在的意义，你只是想把所有你厌恨的东西撕咬破碎，就像是撕碎一个布娃娃或者是什么该死的你们不在乎东西而已，你只知道撕碎时的快乐，你永远都不会知道被你撕碎的东西的意义。“  
“来吧，杀了我吧，你们这种疯狗是听不懂人话的。”他整理好自己的衣物，然后像是骄傲一样的扬起头颅挺起胸膛，而青年却只是挑了挑眉，伸手——  
——“碰——”  
对于那倒地的躯体，青年看都似乎懒得再看一眼，他只是抬头看了一下时间，比他预计的还少了一分钟。  
“可笑的家伙啊，你办的那些蠢事本来就需要我们来给你们擦屁股，结果牺牲了能帮你料后的人还不知好歹。”青年嗓音冷冷，他收好自己的相位枪，回头瞥了那空荡荡的椅子一眼，“无能还眼高的人，杀了你们只不过是在给这个负重累累的可怜人摘去无能的重负。”  
“不过你们的军队。”他忽地笑了，这个笑容不该浮现在他的脸上的，那像是最富有经验的猎人盯着自己的猎物才会有那样残忍而兴奋的笑容。  
“多谢你们为我积攒的军队，不然我还真的没有那个保证，能抗下那场应许之战。”他甚至称的上笑语盈盈了，抬头看了下表，“啊，时间到了，其实如果你再啰嗦一点——”  
“碰——”  
他的尾音被热浪吞噬地干干净净，火焰轰然炸裂，哪怕是透明铝的落地窗户都在那一刻被那冲击波击得粉碎，青年被那迎面而来的热浪吹的有些睁不开眼，脚下的地板生生被为了固定而陷下去几近半尺，但是他依旧是笑着的，甚至伸手拂过了脸颊上被划出的血痕。  
不用看他都知道这层楼之上的炸弹已经炸开了，火焰卷席而上，光是想到这个就足够他笑的更开心了。  
“——本来你还能看见一场最美的焰火的。”  
他带着笑意地给那句断言续上后半截，径直抬腿走到那窗户的边缘，落地窗的透明铝完全被冲击波震碎，他站在高楼的边缘，他已经能感受到火焰的热度，从上往下，他看见那些散落的建筑的碎片，沾染着火焰，从头顶的高空落下，像是从天上降下了火雨，然而他却没有抬头去看那火焰，他反而低了头，去看那深如深渊的楼底。  
“哈，居然还下雨了。”  
他的视力足以让他看见阴暗空中飘着的雨丝，可惜他头顶的大厦业已滚入火焰，雨丝本该带来的凉意是一分都感受不到。  
而他看着下面，几百米的落差让一切都渺小如尘埃。  
“真高啊。”他感慨到，“高到世人难及。”  
恰如通天梯。  
他回身再看了那具躺倒在地面上尸体，笑了笑，扶正了帽子，背对着窗口后退一步，张开双臂。  
他坠下高楼。


	45. Chapter 45

吉姆出门的时候，那从早晨就酝酿已久的雨终于下了起来。  
他手铐一松就连忙从床上爬起来给自己裹了几件衣服出门，而仓皇走进雨里的那一刻，那雨水带来的寒意冻得他一个激灵。  
这时他才后知后觉地反应过来，现在是秋天了啊……  
一层秋雨一层凉。  
老在天上飞的人早就忘记地球还有四季，而落地之后一般也没太多时间，对季节一般就是个浅显的关于温度的感觉，况且这回他回来一直绷着神经，对气温和季节的感知早就被甩到十里八村之外了。  
而这冷得有些刺骨的雨就像是兜头一盆冷水，让他从手忙脚乱里清醒了三分。  
多事之秋。  
这个念头就足够让他打个寒颤了，更别提这雨虽然算不上大，但是他出门随意穿的那点早就被被这雨浇透了，湿哒哒地黏在身上，不仅仅让他越发冷还像是裹在身上的一层凉水，让人感觉窒息。  
他没有打算回身去拿伞，而是径直带着这身水钻进车里头。  
真的坐稳的时候，声控发动的时候嗓音都有点颤抖，握住方向盘的手下意识收紧，车子启动之后他暂时都忘了继续下命令。  
而等到了车子的启动时间过了，要继续恢复锁定状态时减低的引擎声让吉姆反应了过来，连忙下达了新的命令才没让车子进入了休眠。  
在赶过去的路上，吉姆就在想他会看见什么，寂静的总部？雨丝笼罩下的慌乱的大楼？还是——  
他一哆嗦，手下意识地一偏。  
感谢自动驾驶吧，如若不然他绝对会把车子开到树上去。  
而他赶到的时候，远远的他看见了火焰。  
他也听见了火焰。  
在这冷得足以浸透骨骸的秋雨里，那火焰的势头不但分毫未减，反而越发有张扬之势。  
自地底燃起，喧嚣在整栋星联司令部的大楼上。  
他觉得他听到了愤怒和恐惧。  
然后他看见了他。  
男子站在星联大门的门口他们经常熟悉的那棵树下，猩红的衣角被热风吹起，黑色的发丝拂面扬起，面容白净秀美。  
像是他身后那仿佛由恐惧和愤怒构筑的火焰还是那些碎落在地还沾着烧焦痕迹的建筑碎片都与他毫无关联。  
吉姆下了车，热风吹过他的面孔，带来火场焦糊的味道，温度袭来，让他身上还剩的那点湿意越发重了，卷上温度之后他也分不清到底因为雨还是他终于被这般场面吓出了一身冷汗，而那些喧嚣声越发清晰，早就逃出来的人们在不断的交谈，水声，吵闹声，高压气体喷发声，大抵是人对火焰的恐惧过于深厚，他光是站在那里，就能让人猜测是不是地狱来到了人间。  
而他眼前的男子却是依旧平静，他甚至微微的笑着，像是浑然不觉身后到底发生了什么一样，就像是之前千百次吉姆来接他一样站在那里，寂静如山林。  
并不是没有不在现场帮忙而选择离开的人，不仅有些人还有公务没法久留，况且这样大的事情足以把那些高位者从床上晃下来，然后再为了安全换了一个地方谈事。  
可是对方老老实实地站在这里，像是无数次吉姆来接他的时候一样，表情甚至都没太多的差别。  
硬要说有什么差别，那就是吉姆可从来没有来总部接过这样的克里斯。  
“克里斯。”吉姆控制不了的抖了抖唇，他控制了下发抖的肢体，让自己站稳了，才敢迈腿向前一步。  
“吉米。”男子依旧在笑，他甚至偏了偏头，让那个微笑更无辜了些。  
男子向前一步，吉姆这才越发的看清男子周身素净的像是完全无视了身后的那个火场的存在，那身来自他的红色制服简直称得上一尘不染，从一些小细节还可以认出那就是他的那套，而不是新的或者从其他地方摸过来的一套，毕竟那些陈旧的细节不容吉姆错认。  
“吉米，你来啦？”男子的嗓音甜蜜的像是蜜糖，却听在吉姆的耳里让他就觉得周身越发生冷，火焰的暖意再次被水给抽干，不知为何现在那份黏糊糊的感觉让他生出了几分反胃的感觉。  
又或者是什么他不愿说出来的原因让他有这样的感觉。  
年少的男子再向前了一步，伸手钳住吉姆的下巴——那力道不容吉姆抗拒，不过吉姆也没打算反抗——送上了一个吻。  
“吉姆。”待到松开之后，男子低低的说着，唇角的笑意却趋于悲冷。  
“我们回家吧。”  
“克里斯。”吉姆忽地伸出手钳住了要从他身边走过去的男子的手腕，手指收紧，那力道哪怕现在对方现在是泰坦估计手腕也要青了。  
“我后悔了。”  
他的这一句话毫无情绪，也毫无因果，恰似无中生有一般，偏偏说出口的时候他就已经知道这句话在对方耳朵里听起来何等冰冷，就像是冻了良久的刀子径直捅进对方的胸膛，不仅仅带来了伤还连着周遭的血都冻住了。  
然后拔出来的时候，带着冻成碎末的血肉。  
蓦然有种爽快的感觉。  
他能感受到掌下的手腕刹地一僵，他能感受到对方收紧肌肉想要把他甩开，但是他再次收紧肌肉，他倒不想更泰坦比力量，这不过是表现他的决心，他感觉自己几乎把所有力量都用在那手掌上了，为得就是对方别那么轻易把他甩开。  
他抬头再次看向那燃烧的大楼，其实只有楼顶的几层被点燃了，而因为火都是往上烧，让他第一眼没看清到底是有几层在火焰里，而那猩红的火舌吞吐着天空，远远看去像是擎天的火炬，如果被远古神话中巨人或者神明随手掷下的擎天火炬。  
又或者是——火焰所作的玫瑰。  
如同神迹。  
那些争端无故撞进他的脑海，他回忆起他曾读过的那些文字，还有看过的那些古旧的电影，那时候的人们总是热爱去凭借想象描绘那些身形高大有异能的神明互相战斗的场景。  
而神话中曾描述过泰坦是身形庞大足以扛起天地的巨人，倘若那样的生物当真存在过，他们随手掷下的火炬在渺小的人类眼里看来是不是也是这般模样？  
他忽然想笑，却硬生生地抿着唇角把那份笑意咽了。  
“我真的应该在现在给你求婚的。”  
吉姆知道对方肯定听见了，不然对方怎么会忽地回了身，像是一副不可思议的样子看着他，活像是见了鬼了。  
也不错，鬼见了鬼。  
其实这么想也没打错，他现在都能做到心平气和站在这欣赏这一切。那么这时候的他和那些人口中的“鬼”又能差到哪里去呢？  
不过话说回来，世上哪有比这一幕能更适合他所爱的这位的呢?  
想到这儿吉姆终于能笑出声，他拉着人绕到一个略微偏僻的角落，另一颗巨木之下。  
虽说现在还留在这里的大部分人都去救火了，刚才他们站的门口也没什么人，很难注意到他们，不过吉姆想到自己要做的事情还是小心一点吧。  
不然这那种场合下还是有点张扬且古怪了。  
克里斯似乎被他之前那句吓傻了，下意识地就抬脚跟了过来，惊讶还没有从对方的脸上完全消散，而面对吉姆越发克制不住的笑容那份惊异再次加深。  
吉姆抬手勾住对方无名指上的那枚戒指，一拉一拽便就落在他手里了，捏着对方的手索性半跪了下去。  
“克里斯提，你可不可以考虑给我一个机会再给你求一次婚？”


End file.
